Sonic The Hedgehog's: Tournament Of The GODS!
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: An individual who's power is God among Gods, sponsors a tournament? For him, one isn't enough, as he searches for the greatest fighters to entertain him & win amazing rewards. Sonic & the gang are brought in, for they too will face this challenge head on!
1. 00 A God Ruler's Act Of Decision

Author Note: Greetings my dear fans, at long last, I'm about to present my own Tournament, one to star non other then Sonic the Hedgehog in the mix! What puzzling mysterious will this story hold, as this is no ordinary battle to be fought in any tournamnet? It's a battle where one can find out if they have the same strength to even combat against those that are God-like! So if you've think you've seen battles that were good, or interesting, or just about exciting, then...YOU HAVN'T SEEN THIS ACTION YET? For this is a battle, a Tournament where opponents will have to go over the distance to win battles, and even win prizes to make themselves get stronger? What's to say what awaits us here, you'll just have to watch to find out how this action will go so far?

* * *

><p><strong>00) A God Ruler's Act Of Decision<strong>

**~Unknown Realm~**

We see within a strange outer space universe, surrounded by cluttering stars of many shapes, formations surrounding the other, and colors that defy some difference at the less, about a billion to one, possibly trillion! This place was not without it's history, the place where non of any mortals, even God-like beings even known that this place is special! It's here, that all worlds, different functions and history outplays happen, this was known as '_**The Realm Of The Multiverse Observation**_', or in short, a place where a multitude of worlds, universes are kept watched in this particular world that non have ever known to exist? While it's shown many formations of different galaxies and universe far out of react or across dimensional rifts, all their activities are monitor in this place. But it's not just that, one who is in charge can define 'Fate' and 'Change' courses from one place to make it happen? Why, the one in charge can be a 'Giver Of Life' Or 'Bringer Of Destruction' depending on the one who plays the most important role in history's earliest 'Dawn of Creation', non other then…the 'Ruler & Observer of the Multiverse',…the one who goes by many ancient, forgotten names, but he is simply known as….the King!

Within the center of this lovely scenery of space and cluttering stars now foreseen as nothing but tiny sphere balls to fit in one's palm hand, lies a structure! A well-made thrown of gold, comfy blue mats to ease one's trouble, and red gems on the arm rest and an emerald above the thrown with the letter words 'V' & 'K' imprinted up top. The thrown was surrounded by glittering sparkle dust that glimmer around, and even swirled around from motion now happening! Soon the thrown was slowly turning around, showing the back of it's feature where the letter words, 'V' & 'K' were seen again. Some flash of lightning were seen before smoke arose from what is seen happening in front of the thrown. Then the thing begins to turn around, but this time, it's accepted by someone!

It was a young man in his near twenty-fifth year, wore aqua-blue lighting cloths, with some shiny armor that protects him from any physical or magical attacks, armored boots, gauntlets, chest armor, even an armored crown on his head like a king, each piece had jewelry from big emeralds to small rubies in design. He had long silk brown hair, and his now fully open blue eyes that were seen that can stare deep into a person, even see the world from his view! The man had rested his one arm on a rest and then rested his head on it while waving his free hand to bring some glowing spheres to him in a bored manner.

"Hmmmm, another millennia gone by, and again, things slowly progress as I see it so?" The man spoke solubly at his near boredom while flickering more spindle dust of glowy stars around. "To Invision and Envision fates can be tiring at times, and yet…hash…" As he spoke, he made another batch of his work float over to the sphere, showing him sites of different events to happen all at once, all while choosing what can be the most interesting to chose. "I can't help but to foresee things in such a way." He watches events lead to greatness, others to dipterous, others to death, others to renaincatnation, and others brought back from the dead, the same good VS. evil as always.

"Yet as I look into many of these Multiverse spheres, to which they contain specs of different realms happening in ways different from the 'Prime' Functions? They all seem…so intriguing…." The man spoke when studying each sphere that held a different world that was related to it's one true rooted sphere by a branch line, seeing different characters, some the same, but leading different life-styles?

"What would it be like, to see or be apart of something when keeping watch of things for so long? Surely there is something to give me entertainment to…hmm?" While he explored to observe some of the spheres, they all showed him something interesting….'opponents challenging and fighting' and many types inside an area, colisuom, all and all, they were something that showed many breaking out their best from the rest?

"Wait! I recall an event like this, and many others? Let's see them, shall we….they were…." The man was so fansanated, that he waved his hands to call his glowy dust, revealing mutlidute of multitudes of worlds doing similar events, great fighters gather in one place, all challenging to be the best, and enjoying their time. All of this at once from many mutlverse worlds was making the man become so fansated, that an idea stroke him.

"Tournaments? Hmm, Yes! The kind where only the best and most fascinating participates compete and win prizes that are both fame and well-known knowledge of one's talent." As he rest in his chair, fingers put together to think things over of what he's seen.

"These things fascinated me most, yet I can't help but wonder if I could improve the battles to a more….'Godly Showdown of Skills, Strength, Speed, Power, Talents, all of which bring the attention of the crying universe! Hugh, there is so few times when those happen? I could almost wish to wonder if I could bring fighters to compete for my own…."

While pondering the very matter itself, many glowy stars circle around their ruler until…inspiration finally came to him.

"That is it, after so many Stellar Cycles, the answer to my boredom is there, a Tournament, and in my own Vision…truly it shall shake the foundations!" The man rose from his throne, all excited and overjoy of planning a tournament of his own, bringing many great and powerful fighters to show him their skills of a life time, and reward them with things some can only dream to have! "I believe it's time I call forth may deities, the CPU Goddesses of the Multiverse!" The man waves his hands outward in different spaces, and something began to happen.

"GURRRHhmmmmmUUOPMmmmmm!" Without a doubt, portal vortexes open up in four corners of the galaxy throne room of the stars. "WRroossiishhhmmm!" Then without warning, four shadowy figures had been brought out of them, just as the vortex portals faded.

The first one had shoulder-length Light Purple Hair and Light/Normal Purple Eyes. She wears black/purple mark armor in which represents, or in this case is the only one that who's colors aren't similar to her console, the Sega Neptune version of Sega 32x. Her name was Purple Heart, a CPU Goddess who's name fits her appearance. Her personality is calm and observant, but can still be pretty oblivious. She wields a mightily long black/purple katana with a purple blade as her weapon of choice and her outlook appears to have tech-like long triangle stretch wings nonattached to her back that hover behind her.

The second one has white harm turquoise eyes and black armor that's similar to Purple Haert's with several notable differences to represent the PS3 console. Her name was Black Heart, a CPU Goddess who's name fits her appearance except for her hair. She is a hardworking and polite; Some call her the ideal goddess. On the other hand she can try to hard, making her own effects go to waste. She seems to care a lot about what others think of her and seems to be harboring many secrets about herself. She wield's a mighty big grey-bladed tech sword and her outlook appears to have three blue triangle blade wings

The third one is that she looks the youngest of the four goddesses. She has blue hair, piercing red eyes, and an overall white coloring of her armor. This respective of the console she represents, the Wii. Her name was White Heart, a CPU Goddess who's name fits her appearance except with the light blue hair. Her personality seems to be the more violent of the goddesses in their forms. She's a bit of a foul-mouth, and extremely violent goddesses. She doesn't like anyone mocking her appearance (especially women with big chest). However, she cares for others, and maybe her sisters very much, she may even care for her people more than any other goddess. She wields larger then herself grey tech-axe and her outlook appears to show her wings seem a tech-version of a beetles (heart-shape) that's nonattached to her back, but hovers from behind her.

The fourth one has purple eyes, wears revealing white armor, and has long green hair tied in a ponytail. Her name is Green Heart, a CPU Goddess who's name fits her appearance. She is apparently the most 'well-endowed' of the four goddesses. A goddess in whom puts her people's peace as top priority to keep away from dangerous monsters and such. A Secret about her, is that she's pretty fond of manga, games, and anime, as this make's her an _otaku_ in real life terms. Otherwise, her personality is the most polite, calm, and mature of the goddesses seen. She is also prideful and sly when facing others in battle in her goddess form. But like her sisters she cares and treasures others she has attachments to. She wields a larger then herself tech-spear galavant, and had large pink tech butterfly wings hovering off her back that weren't attach to her.

"You summoned us, sire?" Purple Heart spoke first from her sisters when addressing her king.

"We were just about finished with checking the other spheres." Black Heart reported in on what they were doing until they were called in.

"Of course, I probably dozed off from boredom at them." White Heart boredly admitted without a care that she wasn't really doing her job.

"Please White Heart, not the behavior in front of our lord." Green Heart sternly spoke to her sister to be more polite when they are in presence of their ruler.

"Hmph-hmph, please my dear CPU's, I have some news to announce!" The man in the middle of the Goddesses spoke with a little chuckle at their behavior, it doesn't seem to bother him much at all. "I have a new Vision to try out!" The man spoke off his news to the CPUs, as he waves his left hand out, gathering some glowy magical sparks to prepare something, or just to entertain himself?

"Really, what's so special with this, master?" Purple Heart asked puzzled to what his ruler has come up this time?

"I shall sponsor a tournament in a chosen world the likes never before seen!" The man spoke with a smile seen across his face, but the news ended up being more shocking then a surprise!

"Wha-WHAT! You're kidding?" Black Heart yelped in shock, this man cannot be serious, can he be?

"But sire, wouldn't doing this mean….'going' to such a place?" Green Heart asked her ruler if he knows that to do what he says, he must leave this realm to sponsor some tournament?

"Indeed, surely you all have wondered what lies down in those worlds, the fate and living of everyday being?" The man nods and waves his glowy sparky star dusts from his hand across to the other spheres, letting the images of mutliverse of worlds be seen to the CUP Goddesses.

"Personally, I think it's one hell of a dumb idea." White Heart dryly remark in thinking it wasn't such a good idea at all.

"Owww, don't be like that one with your attitude, you'll make our ruler upset!" Black Heart snaps at the youngest Goddess for her rude behavior could get them into trouble.

"This seems most un-appropriate, please forgive us of our behavior, my lord?" Green Heart pleaded and politely beg to be forgiven of their actions.

"No need, I've known you've check out the worlds of different Multiverse within a different sphere orb." The man in the center waves off, not bothered by the acts before him, as he continues to speak to the four Goddesses. "That's why I've decided to bring you along, so you too would gain a new sensation."

"But why go through such lengths, why not create it and watch from here?" Purple Heart asked her ruler if he wish to do this, why not watch it from his thrown, his palace of this Realm or Multiverse Realms Center!

"Huugh, I want this to be one where I am as close to the battle then a galactic trillion miles away and never be seen or heard." The man signs while explaining that just making it and watching it from a closer speck is far different then just observing it from afar if you are never truly there to begin with.

"But that comes with the territory of never being known?" Black Heart reminded her king of the job he's suppose to do.

"That's another reason, before I created you four, I was alone creating and watching each Multiverse, learning new things." The man spoke in remote remark of things, feeling always alone, watching and observing things, never truly getting the feeling of being their or being activate. It was only natural that he grown so much to want to have others to talk to, that he created the four Goddesses and gave them positions from his growing vast of Worlds!

"Um, could we possibly not get a flash back, they tend to take much time." White Heart exclaimed that if her ruler was going to show them a scene of the past, she rather say they didn't want to se it.

"White Heart, you mustn't…." Green Heart spoke sternly in trying to get the youngest to not be so rude to their ruler.

"It's alright to speak your minds, I gave you all free will, and judging how much of the Multiverse you've check for me on your assigned borders, you've each pick up something." The man waved off that he wasn't phase by the little remarks or quotes, and knowing these four had study many worlds, had grown to pick up some customs. Green Heart was acting like the oldest, Purple Heart was calm and Black Heart was hardworking with the two almost looking alike to be the middle, and the youngest had gotten to be impatient to the extent to learn such foul-language when she losses her temper.

"Well, as long as we've reach an understanding?" Purple Heart shrugged off in knowing her ruler was correct, as they each got something to their personally from observing worlds?

"Then it's agree, we'll begin things immediately." The man exclaimed with a simply statement that they shall begin to start the tournament and see new worlds.

"But, what about all these multiverse sphere orbs, your highness." Green Heart exclaimed in reminding her royal highness, as he is the ruler and king of this realm, to watch over it?

"Yah, it's not like we can just ignore them?" Black Heart exclaimed in reminding that besides them being so many, they gotten be watched and observe, so how can they just skip out on this?

"You forget, 'I' can do the impossible that seems illogical, and that's why….I have the Vision!" The man spoke in knowing of his mighty strength, and knowing he himself can make things into just about anything and foresee events and chose the path to lead to the next future. "I'm always alert, my eyes see all, and they EnVision events and situations that would make things and lead to many paths."

"With a gift like that, I wonder if that almost persuaded you to do what many of those multiverse citizens call, 'Stalkers' or 'Peeping-Toms' whatever?" White Heart suddenly marks off to say, much to her sisters shock at her foul-mouthing their king!

"Ugh! Then does that mean, when you created us….we were?" Black Heart started to suddenly have a red blush, almost thinking of something really embarrassing.

"Oh my? We might have been in what some of those mortals call 'Birthday suits' in speaking?" Green Heart yelps with her mouth cover in worrying of what this might have meant for the four CPUs!

"Considering that the most watch might be you, Green Heart?" Purple Heart exclaimed from insinuating that out of the four, the oldest would have been the most attention grabber.

"Um?" Green Heart gasped in shock and surprise from seeing herself and feeling that many would try something to her?

"Alright, alright, enough with the comedy, though as I said, I needed some company, and watching you four chat and gossip can bring a little sunshine my way." The man waves off to calm his Goddesses in seeing things were getting out of hand with one person saying one thing and the other making the wrong conclusion. "Now come, it's time we departed, and while their, our powers shall be in check."

"Why? I thought there were those that had God-like powers in certain universes?" White Heart exclaimed to question that with many worlds, they had those that could almost rival the four Goddesses powers?

"It's not just that, we're beyond those other so-called Gods in those other worlds." Green Heart spoke in reminding the others that the other Worlds God's might not be much of a threat to their Goddesses powers.

"Right, most of them were around to known of who created them before some either lost their God-hood, or passed it on to a new generation that hasn't learned the origin." Black Heart stated out that over the courses of history, many have either passed the legend of their origins in secret or others had told this to family or worthy guardians, etc.

"And comparing the Master's power, he could shake reality or even destroy a planet from possibly setting foot." Purple Heart calmly explained the situation if their 'master' were to let loose his mighty power, one planet might not even be able to withstand it?

"Woh-Woh, I admit, I'm powerful, but that's why I've decided to down our strength." The man being apart of the discussion held his hands to calm his CUP Goddesses, as they were making it sound really bad for him to even step foot on planets…only for them to blow up afterwards. "Besides, over the trillion billion millenniums that have gone over time and space, I've notice many resistance to such God-hood powers to rival you four." The man spoke to ease the four CPUs, stating that as time past by, many new worlds he created had become strong enough to hold when under the power of God-like beings, even those to rival the Goddesses.

"What! To much of us running around, not possible!" Black Heart spoke in surprise and shock, to believe their were others that might even rival their powers, never heard of it?

"Have such creatures come to such an extent?" Green Heart asked puzzled, in wondering if time had brought in such strong life-forms now of all times?

"Just means it's another plan to go and clean it up." White Heart dryly remarked off, in thinking this will be messy when they step in, and the rest, might end up disastrous.

"Master, was this also a reason you created us and wanted us to observe some situations of other multiverses?" Purple Heart asked puzzled, as if suspecting her creator, her master, might have known this truth the whole time?

"Mostly, but as I said, I like some company." The man shrugged off his answer while mostly just wishing for some company, friends as many would say.

"…." The four CPUs were quiet, unsure how to respond?

"Alright my CPUs, it's time, are you ready to go through a new thrill?" The man turns to speak in un-waiting determination, now renewed and prepared to begin something that shall be one for the history books.

"Well, it will be a new start for us?" Purple Heart shrug off to state, as it wouldn't be bad to try something different after so much time in this place.

"Yah, who knows, maybe we'll see something nice?" Black Heart exclaimed in thinking of the positive side of things when they go out to see the world.

"I have wondered how to be in such a place would exist, the calm nature and everything?" Green Heart asked out her ruler in wondering how things that are so peaceful could exist, and longing to see just that.

"Well, I guess it's sounding better then standing around and looking after things here for more millennium? Okay, I'm in too." White Heart shrugged off in giving up and wanting to go with the others, thinking it'll be about more interesting then the jobs they've done for so long.

"Then it's time, let the 'Vision' of a new Chapter in history….Begin!" The Man spoke, as he waves his hands, sparkly dust surround him and the others, as he does the next thing that no one sees coming. "WOOOsssiihhummppOOhhmmm!" With that, they all vanished in a bright light which then faded, and now left this realm empty.

* * *

><p><strong>~Station Square~<strong>

At this time, we visit a quiet place, a city area by the name of Station Square, where all is peaceful?

"WRruushhmmm….." But then down the streets was a zooming blue blur within the winds, it went so fast, no one saw it coming and only felt a strong wind passing through? "WRusuhhmm…FRrushhmm….." Then the flashing blur went off from the city area to suddenly come to a complete stop right on top of a nice grassy hill spot with a nice tree for shade? The figure was seen looking over the entire Station Square area, but there was just one thing off, this wasn't a human being, it was something….more animal? He was a fifteen year old hedgehog, blue and-peach-skinned, and green-eyes. He's light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs, and white gloves with sock-like cuffs. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, known to be the fastest creature alive, he's a kind, and good-hearted person, but he's always looking for an adventure to make his life exciting which is usually beating enemies wanting to takeover or rule the world, but he some how finds a way to win through it all!

"Man, traveling around sure is exciting, but it's nice to just slow down to take in the scenic view?" Sonic spoke with a sly smile, as he gazes around the quiet city from his nice sunny view. "After all those other battles, I almost wonder what other excitement can get my attention?" The hedgehog looks back on all of his adventures, smiling, and even laughing on a few of them. "Hehehehn, besides fowling Doctor Eggman's schemes, of course?" To him, beating his arch-rival foe was always that one adventure that doesn't get very old much.

"Brusuhh…wrushmmmm…." Suddenly without much warning, a glowy sparkly dust flown right pass Sonic, almost like a trail of fireflies?

"Hugh, what's this thing?" Sonic asked completely surprise, as he thought those kinda insects appeared at night, it's still broad day light?

"PRsisihhumm…" Then without much warning again, they flashed in front of the hedgehog after letting themselves some how sense his presence?

"Woooh, flashy light show?" Sonic yelped from the bright light while shielding his arm over his eyes from going blind?

When the light died down, what surprised Sonic was what he found in place of the strange fireflies? It was a glowing golden letter card spiraling in a rotation while in the center, showed a hidden hooded cloak figure of particles of the same color? "Greetings warrior?" The mysterious hooded figure spoke, as if addressing Sonic's presence. "My little overseers sense that you are one of the lucky few to be chosen?" The being spoke in explaining that what was before Sonic, was something that was….observing him?

"Chosen?" Sonic replied a bit surprised from what he's hearing?

"Yes, they only take this form to allow this message to be seen only by strong challenging fighters, like yourself." The strange cloaked figure spoke to issue over that for the blue hedgehog, this messing is presented to only those strong like him.

"Hugh, you don't say?" Sonic responded with a smile, finding that was pretty much true for him.

"I shall make this messing be quick and simple of it's meaning?" The strange glowy figure spoke in wanting the hedgehog to listen what he has to say. "I am hosting a Tournament among Tournaments in which it is one completely different from anything else the world has ever known?" The voice spoke in stating plans for a tournament, one that by the sounds of it, is very special! "These message seekers shall search, and invite the greatest warriors to compete, all to show the world what you can do, and receive prizes far grander then anyone's wild imaginations could picture!" The figure explained that it searches for potential fighters, wanting to show their skills and earn prizes as a reward.

"Hugh, this almost sounds familiar, say tell me?" Sonic spoke with a hint of suspicion, like he heard this similar deal before? "You wouldn't happen to have the Chaos Emeralds as the prize, would you?" The hedgehog asked since he recalls those are the most prized and powerful emeralds in the world, with all seven accounted for, that is?

"The item that you speak, is not within our hold, but…there will be a power far greater to gain once competing that maybe similar." The mysterious messenger stated that they have no Chaos Emeralds, but the prize itself is something powerful indeed.

"Wow! Okay, now I'm interested?" Sonic spoke with a whistle in finding that pretty sweet to hear? "Where do I sign up?" Sonic waved out his hand in planning to perhaps try out this so-call tournament deal?

"If you wish to compete, there are by far many exhibition tournaments going around to challenge and to impress the judges enough to give any that show promise, the key entry to qualify." The mysterious hooded figure announced that there are many places where one can enter, but they must first prove they can be qualify to partake?

"Hugh, so I gotta fight the small fights before joining the big show?" Sonic slowly spoke when rubbing the back of his head, thinking he has to face the minors first, then take on the bigger challengers that lie and wait?

"Correct, this is happening everywhere around the world!" The mysterious being spoke that while he spoke, the event taking place is happening everywhere. "Those that are called 'Observers' shall serve as council judges to see any that have potential for the greatest Tournament to be under way." He states that the so-called judges will find only the most suited to have a fair shot of competing. "If you have what it takes, then this card shall guide you to where the nearest one is, and you will have access to enter." The being instructed that with the card, Sonic will be one of the lucky chosen picks to partake in this upcoming tournament.

"Sounds cool to me?" Sonic replied with a thumbs up, seeing and hearing this was getting him excited already.

"One last thing, even those that don't win, may still be chosen to partake!" The strange messenger exclaimed out that even those that don't success, may still have a shot some how? "But those that win are rewarded with something to make them grow even stronger." He also stated that for the luckier ones that win, fantastic prizes will await them, those that can make the fighters even…stronger! "Think of this as a clear way to be as strong as reaching your Super Form from the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The being easily states what the meaning of his words are suppose to link to ways that Sonic once got stronger in similar matters in the past?

"Wait? What!" Sonic yelped from this strange being glowing before him, actually spoke his name! "How'd you know all that? And I never said my name from the start?" Sonic stated out completely off guard, how this stranger not only know his name out of the blue, but also that his Super Form to become Super Sonic, needed all Seven Chaos Emeralds, how?

"All the answers shall be told, partake in this if you like, but be noted!" The mysterious figure spoke in near riddles in getting ready for one last word of advice. "Those like your accomplices and rival foes maybe seen if they are worthy, otherwise, the challengers can bring supporters that are with them." The being simply stated that if the challengers wanted to invite guest, they are allowed to. "All of this and more will be explained later, good luck." The figure finally decided to end his messing, as he has told all that he could now.

"PRuushhhmm…." With the messing received and finished, the figure of the hooded cloak person vanish, and the card was left where Sonic grabbed it? "Brugruhmm…." Then something appeared out from it's context that made the hedgehog yelp, but after calming down, saw it was….a map! With the directions of where Sonic can go to enter in these so called exhibition matches to show his stuff and be counted worthy to partake in the bigger tournament!

"Well Sonic, you wanted something more exciting, I guess this one was just the right calling card for you?" Sonic spoke to himself with a smile in thinking this was probably the next exciting event for him, as he looks to his card where a holomap showed…..some spots to head towards? "Wow, that guy wasn't kidding, there's over 10…no…50….100, over 1000 of these exhibition tournaments going all over Station Square?" Sonic was overwhelmed, and thought that this many tournaments for exhibition matches meant everyone was included? "Either they're inviting the whole town, or they really wanna find as many fighters to get in this tournament?" The hedgehog spoke from thinking what this was all about before shrugging the feeling off. "Heh, then I better get over to join where the action is!" Sonic exclaimed, as he zoom on off at a speedy flash to get to one of the destination spots, question was…which would he pick to enter in?

* * *

><p><strong>~Exhibition Spot~<strong>

At this moment, we see a small seat up tent that's about the size of a storage warehouse? There were many people going around it or those going inside to sign up to partake in the exhibition tournament happening right now?

"VRuuushhmmm…." The a flashing blur was seen approaching the place, which was non other then Sonic himself! He stops right outside the place, observes what he see's while holding up the gold card, wondering what he'll have to do next?

"I see you wish to partake, challenger?" Spoke a voice from behind Sonic, as he looks to see about an 8ft tall human-like feature person hiding under a dark-purple hooded cloak. This was one of the known Observers mentioned in the messenger that would watch over the tournament?

"Name's Sonic the Hedgehog, I came to see what this place has to offer?" Sonic spoke real easily and casually towards the Observer of what he's got set up here. "And from the looks of it, you're almost trying to invite the whole neighborhood?" The hedgehog made a little joke from seeing how many participants are swarming the place?

"This is only a small set up to find any potential hidden talented challengers that either can or cannot partake in the King's tournament." The Observer man spoke out in what he and the others were trying to do here. "But you, you have the golden card seal, so the overseer's have found one that is a worthy fighter that can truly compete for what is being planned." He exclaimed that for Sonic's case, he's one of the more special fighters here.

"Yeah, thanks?" Sonic replied back in thanking the man hidden in his cloak for the comment. "By the way, who is this….king suppose to be?" Sonic later asked something puzzling, like who this 'King' person was?

"That is for us to know, and for you…..to find out!" The Observer man exclaimed in mystery, stating that only he and his fellow members know that answer, but Sonic will have to find out on his own.

"Right? It had to be that response?" Sonic shrug off with a minor sweatdrop, seeing he ended up walking into that one?

"Follow us?" The Observer man asked that Sonic follow him inside, which the hedgehog listen without questioning?

"So how many do I have to fight after each win while waiting for the next opponent?" Sonic asked the man who is in his mind, in-charge while noticing a few of the competition so far?

"If you can manage to fight over 100 of these exhibition matches and win, we are order to present a gift to the top winner. And there is no breaks, the fighters are random, so you cannot prepare who you'll face until afterwards." The Observer judge explained out a brief cover up of how the situation is suppose to even work around here, and from the sounds of it, it sounds tough?

"A hundred matches! All in a single day of the hour? You're joking? How are any of these fighters able to do any of that" Sonic yelped in shock before asking in surprise of how anyone could do much of all that?

"His majesty prepares all, those like…you…can handle quite a few armies of robots, if memory recalls?" The Observer judge stated off while briefly recalling Sonic's past actions that are seemingly seem to be no big deals when facing so many overwhelming forces.

"Yeah, I guess your right?" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck in knowing he was caught off guard there, if he could do such an act, there might be others like that too? "Okay, then bring them on!" Sonic smiled with a sly smirk, as he followed to his battle ring area, as the other Observer members prepare for his unexpected fights?

A while later, it had reached about 2 in the afternoon, and the exhibition match was already completed?

"We thank you all for partaking, we have seen enough, and will notify any of you that have shown the capabilities to enter our highness' Tournament Of The GODS!" The Obverser judge spot with his other members standing behind him on a set stage to make the announcements.

* * *

><p>There were many of the challengers that were whispering, hearing this sounded like what they went through was small potatoes compared to what is far ahead should they even be accepted in or not?<p>

"And now, the surprising winner of the tournament of these exhibition matches!" The Observer judge soon decided to move on in introducing the surprising winner that has amazingly won the exhibition tournament. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He spoke in mentioning the lucky winner which in this case, was someone many knew all too well!

"RARRruurghhhh!" Many of the proud fighters and competitors made a loud roaring cheer, knowing Sonic's name and reputation, they felt if anything, they were proud he fought and while some faced him, others were glad he won it all!

"May the winner please step forward?" The Observer judge stated with a wave in asking for the blue hedgehog to approach him and his members on stage.

"Yo, right here pal?" Sonic waved out to walk up on the set before standing before the known Observers.

"Now, here is your prize for surviving and winning as the top best." The Observer members held out a small box, as he soon opens it to reveal the prize! "PRiisuuhmm…." From the flashy lights that appeared from within, after a moment, the prize is shown to be….three small white sphere orbs each glimmering brighter from the reflected light?

"Ohhh?" The crowd 'was' at such a magnificent sight, even Sonic was amazed at the prize?

"Wow, amazing! What are they?" Sonic spoke in astounded amazement, as he asked what these things he was presented could even be?

"These are known by the King's very creation, 'Power Spheres', which is something to be rare indeed!" The Observer judge explained to Sonic that the three spheres are a creation to their 'king' and are very special.

"How's that?" Sonic asked slightly curious about that statement that caught his and many others attention?

"Imagine, you are different from normal people, correct?" The Observer judge gives a brief example of Sonic being different from normal people, as he goes on. "Your Super Speed is what makes you unique, but if a normal person takes these Power Spheres, either by grasping them or eating them, will make them grow with unlimited strength never unlocked before after absorbing their power in their system!" From the explanation, anyone that takes these Power Spheres, can unlock hidden powers buried inside them.

"So you're saying, I take these, and I change myself into something stronger?" Sonic pointed out with a sly smile and a curious thought in hearing this all correctly?

"Yes, it can awaken many abilities to match humans as Super-Humans, such as; Super Speed, Super Strength, Super Flight, and even grants the user some special abilities quote unique to them, and even possibly controlling the powers of certain elements." The Observer judge nods in briefing the known subjects that are known and some that can being of the surprising result? "So if a very strong warrior like you takes one or all, then you will either awaken powers that were lying tormented inside of you, or possibly evolve you with new traits or how you really are inside?" The man explained that any that takes these Power Spheres, shall receive something completely shocking to who knows what it would be?

"But these are just the prototypes, the effects from these things are still unknown, since his majesty is trying to make them be perfect. He only authorized this for fighters that wish to enhance themselves before the start of his tournament?" One of the nearby Observers spoke to explain that their king made these as the early prototypes and that he wished to make them be more perfect, but is giving away the old ones as a little something extra?

"So tell us, will you accept this gift, and if so, are you planning to use them?" Another Observer asked the blue hedgehog in showing the Power Spheres out more, asking if Sonic would like to have them, or maybe perhaps try one to see what happens?

"Well I'll hold onto the gift, but as for using them, nah?" Sonic slowly lowers his head with his sly expression not changing, as he gave out his cool expressed answer, which was bizarre in a way? "If these are the prototypes, then I think I rather not worry about some unfortunate effects they have on this cool blue hedgehog if this king of yours said he show more perfectly safe items the next time." Sonic stated that for him, he like being himself without wanting to risk the chance of a permanent change if he ever used the prototypes.

"I very wish decision, most would jump the moment too soon to take something that the king said was still in need of perfecting." Another Observer spoke from hearing Sonic's answer, believing it to be the most wisest thing to be heard all day. "This shows you are strong in both body, mind, and heart." He stated from Sonic's well seen appearance, that he has what it may take to compete in the Ultimate tournament the king is planning!

"REEooowwhhhh!" Suddenly, there was a cat's screeching noise outside the place that caught others attention? "Tweet-Tweet!" Then there was a bird's swanking call, like it was being chased by the said cat which in fact, was going on inside the structure?

"WHah? Where did those two come from?" The Observer judge yelps from seeing a runaway cat and bird flying/chasing around in the room?

"Some neighborhood cat was chasing that bird, and now they're fighting inside?" Another of the Observers reported from seeing the cat chase the bird around and under their legs?

"Watch out, they're gonna hit that…." Another Observer tried to warn the others of where the cat and bird were heading, but…. "Breakishhmm…." Too late, as the cat pounced on a fish tank from catching the bird of it's prey which tipped and broke on impact. "Fish tank?" The Observer finished with a late warning and sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Gaugh?" The Observer Judge yelps from slipping on the water, but he also accidentally knocks into his members with on of them…holding the Power Spheres still open? "Oh no! The Experimental Prototype Power Spheres?" He exclaimed to gasp in shock, as everyone saw those things few out of the box and into the air were some recovering cat, bird, and a flopping fish were seen after a quick flash flood happened from the fish tank's water breaking out?

"Gulphm…." The cat swallowed the first Power Sphere pill that dropped into it's open mouth.

"Gulphm…?" The bird even tried to fly up, but when it was about to make a sound, the second Power Sphere went into it's beak where it swallowed it by accident.

"Gulphm…!" Even the gapping fish on the ground had it's mouth open before the last Power Sphere entered it's mouth and swallowed it.

"Wooh, they actually ate them?" Sonic spoke a bit surprised from seeing some local animals ended up eating his prize, odd really?

"REeoowhh/Arrrckhhh!" Suddenly, the cat, the bird, and even one of the fish was flapping and aching in pain?

"Hey, what's happening now?" Sonic yelped from not understanding the situation, but it seem the Observers felt a bit cautious from what they were seeing.

"Brisisivhhmm…" Suddenly, a bright glow escaped the bodies of the animals on the ground, as it was expending, covering their entire figures until nothing was left?

"This is bad, everyone clear out!" The Chief Observer spoke with an over-concerning voice in seeing the situation is about to go bad, and is ordering everyone to leave at once!

"ARrruughh…" The Observers were screaming to flea the scene, they knew what this meant, and even the other competitors wasted no time leaving the scene.

Outside the finished Tournament tent's ground, all the Observers were running out, and just before something unnatural happened!

"TRrususvhmm….BAmgruvhmm…." Then without much warning, bright lights were shot out of the tournament tents before something ended up exploding from within?

"Fruuvhmm…." We see Sonic zoom out of the place thanks to his Super Speed, and just slide to stop in seeing the entire tournament these Observers performed to find only the worthy challengers, completely fell apart?

But what really caught everyones eyes was what was coming from out of the ruins, as it was something…not human or a normal animal? What appeared where shrouded by some tiny flames burning from the left over explosion, but it almost looks like they were undamaged, they didn't even seem hurt, much less flinch? However, the most fearsome appearance were their red eyes glaring out, as if striking fear into all the citizens.

"RUUUAARRrroorrrhhh!" First up, came a loud feline's roar fitting for a cheetah or lioness, and it sounded fierce?

From the outlook, it looks like a 5 ft tall human girl of age 15 by standard appearance? Her main appearance is of a hybrid human-animal that's physical appearance is distinctly cat-like. A thick, sleek coat of orange fur with black stripes covers her entire body. She has pointed ears, sharper-than-normal teeth with pronounced upper and lower canines, eyes with enlarge red and vertically-slitted pupils, wild fluffy red hair down her backside, a long semi-prehensile tail, and retractable claws on her feet and hands instead of nails.

"PRAAAarruRAaakhhhh!" The next was close to a bird's loud squawking noise that was screeching in the air above as well as the surrounding grounds.

From the outlook, she looks like a 5 ft tall human girl of age 15 by standard appearance? Her main appearance is of a humanoid bird of white-blue skin, violet feather legs, her light-blue wings are shown on her back, and her arms and feet are bird-like with sharp yellow talons with white long nails on edge. She has long red hair going down to her back, and has red eyes that look perfect to be fitting of a predator hawk.

"BRUAAArrrruAaaurgh!" Another that came out was one matching like a sea creatures call, almost like a whale or even a sea-serpent?

From the outlook, she looks like a 5 ft tall human girl of age 15 by standard appearance? Visibly humanoid in some cases, she resemble's various marine creatures in her body structure, and is shown to have red eyes. She is generally covered in silver scales, which give her a pale blue sheen from a distance, and has dark blue spots on her extremities. She shows feminine body features, and her head and face are much more humanoid (her overall appearance seems to be based off that of mermaids), and she has what appears to be coral-like growths which give her the impression of having hair. Where humans sometimes have long hair, her's has rear-hanging caudal extensions of her head's shaped like the tail of a dauphin, perhaps as a cephalic form of dorsal fin. She has two large ulnar fins located distally on her forearms, and has two smaller fins at her ankles, and two clear butterfly wings with light-blue lining on their outward appearance. She sometimes make her feet and hands be webbed like a fish-like creature of the sea. She lacks ears in the traditional sense, but she does have a pronounced nose. She has gills on her ribs, analogous to the placement of lungs on a human, in close relating to a fish able to breath underwater.

"Ohhh, boy, I think I'm guessing those Power Spheres aren't just ordinary pills to make you strong, but change even something normal to….well that?" Sonic replied with a sweat-drop expressed face, seeing something that was totally unlike anything he's ever encounter before?

"ROAARRruguhhh!" The cat girl roared out loudly from feeling a bit soar before finally getting to look around at where she is? "Where…Am…I? And….What, Am I?" She saw herself, very much didn't understand what was happening around her, from who she is or where she's at?

"I would think it's obvious?" The bird girl stated off from seeing the cat girl, recalling some events earlier. "We've some how been effected by what we recalled swallowing, turning us into these….whatever we are?" She looked at herself and the cat girl, seeing their new appearances are something a little different from normal?

"Evolution." The fish girl spoke with a calm and lonesome voice, as she stood up to explain something. "What we swallowed ended up evolving us from our primal states, and somehow….I feel some unnatural power and abilities I've never had as a normal fish?" She looked at her own hands, seeing the webbing and noticing her new-found wings, completely unnatural is the right sense for this?

"Now that you mention it, my wings feel different, yet at the same time…?" The bird girl spoke from looking to her new wings, even feeling her feathers and felt…a difference? "Stronger? Everything about me feels, amazing?" She exclaimed from some how feeling not only her body, but a new inner power was sleeping inside of her?

"POWWwhmm…." Suddenly, the cat girl punched a stone wall that shattered to pieces, and once more, there was no sign of injure on the flesh? "Reoowh? I like this! Forget being normal, I've never felt so much power in my LIFE!" She gazes around the city, and then makes a wickedly sly smile across her face. "What say we test these 'new skills' of ours to the test, girls?" She was asking her new 'friends' in trying their gifts out in the city district, and for kicks!

"Well, being animals, we do tend to cause a riot with the people, why not? I'm in!" The bird girl spoke in knowing as animals, people always never cared about them, or what they do much, so with a smile, she decided to apply for the idea.

"I didn't like being in that fish container, and being looked at or just ignored, I like to just be myself in my own open world." The fish girl spoke in distracting herself, feeling she wanted something, but was always kept in a small world and never to be taken seriously.

"So it's a yes, let's ROCK!" The cat girl replied out in thinking that was a yes, and raised her fist to signal their chance to have some fun, and that's by…destroying things?

"BOommgruvhhmm…." They no sooner were breaking stuff from a few close hard structure supports into pieces. "SLIccehhmm…." Stone structures were sliced in halves like they were paperweights and without much difficulty. "CLRruusffvhmm….." Even waves of the rubble was falling down to create too much smoke to see anything, all anyone knew was of the loads of chaotic destruction?

"Okay, somebody wanna explain why we got runaway animals attacking the city?" Sonic turned to see some remaining tournament Observers standing around, the hedgehog needed answers, and he needed them, fast!

"It's because they took those capsule pills so suddenly, it's having a side-effect on what was driving them." The Chief Observer explained to Sonic on what's happen to the ordinary creatures that are now causing some mayhem.

"And those would be?" Sonic asked a bit puzzled, as he's not sure about what the so-called 'drive' thing was even about, but he would get his answer.

"The cat was driven by 'Blind Rage' in furiously trying to get it's target, the bird?" The Chief Observer explained off the first thing, and that was the cat that was blinded by her rage that effected her. "The bird was driven by 'Sly Tauntment' in teasing it's pursuer in a fruitless effort?" He explained that from the bird, she clearly was in now danger, but was making sport of being chased which fueled the cat's rage. "The fish was driven by 'Calm Regret' which while calm, felt nothing while feeling her deeper emotions in kept." He explained about the fish being somewhat calm, but felt such lonesome in the tank before it got it's freedom. "Please, you must try to stop them from destroying this city while we get in contact with his majesty." The Chief Observer pleaded for Sonic's help while he and the others reecho their 'king' for aid.

"Leave it to me, I got this!" Sonic smiled and pointed to himself in feeling he can handle this, or so he believes.

"Just watch out for…." Just as the Chief Observer was about to give a final warning to Sonic, he was cut off. "Brruussvhmm…." Sonic used his Super Speed to run right off leaving the poor person in the dust who watched the blue hedgehog go. "Any new abilities they maybe capably of using, like elements?" He later finished his warning, but was too late, Sonic was out of sight, and could only pray the blue hedgehog wasn't getting overhead here?

* * *

><p><strong>~Downtown Of Station Square~<strong>

Later on, in a hall destroyed downtown area that was evacuated, the three evolved animals were still having their 'fun' testing their new abilities?

"Hahaha, now this is fun?" The cat girl laughed off from sitting on a ruined statue, smiled off at seeing the fine work she and her new friends have done.

"True, I've never felt so much, it's overwhelming?" The bird girl flew to land near the cat girl, expressing from her talons the feeling of a grip, completely something else.

"Well, what can we do next?" The fish girl walked across from a made pound of water to the other girls, asking in a calm face of where to go from here?

"VRusuvhmm…." Suddenly without a warning, all three of the evolved animal girls were pushed aside by a blur of wind.

"Gaaagh?" The three evolved animal girls yelped from the force that made them fall on the ground, only to get up looking somewhat surprised in what happened to them?

"Hey! Who's There?" The cat girl snapped with an angry face, demanding the identity of whoever it was that caught them off guard!

The girls soon saw that the blur stopped to reveal non other then Sonic, as he looked to them with a serious face.

"Sorry ladies, but your play times over." Sonic replied off in stating this message, even cracked a sly smile from making this a fun habit of his when facing some opponents.

"A hedgehog?" The bird girl spoke surprised from noticing the structure of Sonic's anthropomorphic figure? "Is he like us, no wait, he's….somewhat, different?" She spoke from trying to understand the difference between Sonic's features and of their own evolve states, they were both of a different sort?

"And he's blue at that which from his species, ar not suppose to be?" The fish girl spoke with a calm expression in seeing that out of everything, the hedgehog they see was blue which is not a 'normal' color of such species?

"Name's Sonic!" Sonic pointed his thumb at himself in introducing himself to the ladies. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" After he finished with his full name introduction, he went to point his index finger at the troublesome girls. "And who do I have the honor of stopping your reckless rampage?" He made it sound like it was a casual event for him, he didn't even seem much worried?

"Nrrrugh! Show off, but if you wanna know, we're…." The cat girl snarled at such ego of Sonic's, as she was standing to present herself. "Ugh…?" Just then, she froze stiff, as if something came to her just now? "Say, come to think of it, do we have names?" She looked over to her other evolved friends in asking this puzzling question out of the blue?

"Gah?" Sonic almost lost his balance from hearing this right, he's facing three fighters that were once normal animals and they don't even have names?

"That's hard to forget, but in our new permanent forms, we need new names?" The fish girl exclaimed off that since they are no longer normal animals, they need new names to better suit their appearance and abilities.

"That sounds great, I say we give ourselves code names, we can live as new beings for all to remember that way!" The bird girl replied with a sly smile in explaining out in adea, their new names shall be something which all shall remember that's more then a normal name, but for a title.

"So….are ya gotta tell me who you are or not?" Sonic asked with a sweatdrop in seeing his opponents are finally settling the debate of picking names to identify themselves with?

"Hehn, if you're in that much of a rush, then you best prepare yourself against me, TerraBlaze!" The cat girl remarked off with a smirky attitude, as she announced who she is, TerraBlaze.

"Not to mention, you'll be facing me as well on either land or air, CycloneThunder!" The bird girl waved her wings out to exclaim her point, saying that her name is, CycloneThunder.

"And lastly, there will be me, AquaFreeze!" The fish girl calmly expressed herself while telling her name to the hedgehog, AquaFreeze.

"O…kay, those are different names, but at least I'll know who I'm facing?" Sonic exclaimed slowly a bit puzzled by such strange name choices, but shrug it off to get ready as he was in battle position.

"The first to take you out, will be ALL MINE!" TerraBlaze no sooner announces, as she jumps in the air with an incredibly fast agility, and spins in the air to plan something. "_**Seismic Shockwave!**_" She called out, as she was bringing her kick right leg to stomp the blue hedgehog. "BOomgruvvhmm…" On contact with an inch away from the hedgehog's spot, she created shockwaves equivalent to a powerful earthquake that was breaking the ground apart.

"Frrusvhhmm…" At a lucky notice, Sonic used his Super Speed, but was cutting it close when he ran away from such destructive danger. "Man, that cat-girl is crazily strong, almost like Knuckles?" Sonic stated to himself with a tiny sweatdrop, he's starting to rethink that anyone that can be equal to his strong friend won't be so easy to go down?

"Frruusvhhmm….." Then if that wasn't a big surprise of the day, Sonic looked to see..TerraBlaze running close up to his Super Speed and preparing to strike with her sharp claws.

"Wooh?" Sonic dodges that cat girl's claws, but just an inch before dashing off another direction to get some space. "_They're pretty fast on their feet, this must be the Super Speed those Observer guys mentioned, and I might guess they each have something close to Super Strength?_" The hedgehog spoke in his mind from the thought of what he heard from one of the Observers, and from the effects of those Power Spheres, this result maybe too much against even for Sonic to handle without taking precaution?

"_**Heavy Feather Storm!**_" CycloneThunder suddenly swooped from above Sonic, as she crossed her wings to prepare for her own attack. "Trusfftrusfftrusffhhmm…." She unleashed a storm barrage from shooting her feathers straight down at such a fast speed.

"GAAiugh?" Sonic yelped from the feathers trying to strike him, as he was dodging with his Super Speed before the attack ended just as he skidded to a stop. Then moment he went to touch the feathers, he felt something strange? "Whah, what are these things made of, steel?" To the hedgehog's shock, the feathers were so heavy and sturdy, they were completely opposite of being 'light as a feather' in this case?

"_**Aqua Shots!**_" Suddenly while distracted by the weight of the feathers, AquaFreeze held open her palm hands to prepare her attack. "Prusvhm…prusvhmm…" She ended up releasing from her palm hands were water orbs firing straight at the distracted hedgehog.

"Yikes! Wooh!" Sonic yelped from noticing he was almost about to get hit, but used his Super Speed in the notch of time. "BLUsphm-Blusphm…." Sonic saw those attacks burst upon impacting anything they hit, the ground, walls, all of it was breaking the structure from such high pressure force. "First the ground, then the air, now water, these girls got some crazy stuff?" Sonic spoke from dashing around the ground, noticing that each of these girls has some crazy ability over the elements? "_But wait, that Observer guy did mention something in which challengers can possibly get elemental powers, maybe that's what these girls have?_" The hedgehog's mind told him these things, as his thoughts were clear in knowing what his opponents strengths were.

"BREakkgruvhhmm…." Suddenly, TerraBlaze bashed her fist in the ground, cracking a line path towards Sonic. "BRUGRUufffuhmm…." But as Sonic tried to turn the other way, the cracking path surprisingly rerouted itself to follow the hedgehog before exploding from underneath him.

"GAaaugh?" Sonic yelped from in the air after that sneak attack blasted him up airboard while still getting over something. "Okay, controlling the ground's pathway of choice diffidently smells like she's manipulating it?" Sonic exclaimed from not believing this, TerraBlaze could maniple the Earth itself, not a cool deal to be handling alone?

"BLrruuffruvhm…." Suddenly a giant wind storm was blowing Sonic even while in mid air.

"WAaauugh?" Sonic yelped again, but saw the culprit, it was CycloneThunder's doing. "Great, she can manipulate the wind with her wings and hands, or more of the word, talons?" To the hedgehog, he should have seen that coming from someone who's practically a bird to use the wind.

"PRRususvhhmm…." The without warning, a jet stream of water was heading straight for Sonic!

"Oh-No! I'm guessing who's manipulating the water? WAAaughh!" Sonic yelp in fear at seeing something he didn't like seeing, as he had a strong guess who was controlling the water. "Clrussvhmm…." The hedgehog was taken into the water, as the stream was lashing out against the open waters.

Below, AquaFreeze was behind it's controls from amazingly breaking off a fire hydrant. She was joined by TerraBlaze and CycloneThunder in watching with their own smiles at defeating this hedgehog?

But while Sonic thought he was almost done for, he soon heard a voice?

"Sonic!" Spoke out a young voice that was blinded from the hedgehog's vision.

"Frussvhm….splash…." At that lucky moment, a figure from the air swooped down to grab Sonic's hand and pull him out from the water stream before it could impact in open waters.

The savor was an eight year old child with yellow-orange/white fur, his hair is yellow-orange/white (for his chest), his skin is yellow-orange/white, and his eyes are sky blue. He wears white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them, red and white sneakers. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower, but everyone calls him Tails, and he's best friends with Sonic. Tails can just about do anything if he thinks about it and sums up all the answers correctly. He also has many different creations, and his intelligence matches Sonic's foe, Doctor Eggman. He also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends. His greatest gift is to fly, not only airplanes, but with the help of his two-tails he uses as a helicopter by rotating them.

"Gaugh-Bluagh?" Sonic was coughing out some water he sucked in, and when he could breath, he spoke to his rescuer. "Tails, boy am I glad to see you, bro.?" The hedgehog sign in relief to know his little buddy manage to give him a quick save just now.

"Like wise?" Tails nodded in response to Sonic's comment before he used his rotating tails to bring them down on solid ground.

The three girls below saw this rescue, and were shocked from noticing who saved Sonic!

"What the, a fox that flies?" CycloneThunder replied completely puzzled in seeing a fox that could even fly in the air like a bird?

"It also seems to sprout off two tails, strange?" AquaFreeze replied to rub her chin in finding Tails' two tails, a strange case for even the evolved creature girls?

Suddenly, TerraBlaze's expression changed when she felt something…danger! "WATCH OUT!" She shouted to her group, sensing that something was coming at them!

"WAaughh…" The three girls scream from just ducking out of the way of….a GAINT BOULDER ROCK? "Clashhmm…." At that moment, the giant boulder had crashed on the spot the trio were and luckily got out of the way.

From the distance, everyone saw who the thrower was on top of a fallen building which only made Sonic's face show a sly smile?

It was a sixteen year old echidna, red/peach/white (for Birthmark and gloves)/black (for nose), and violet eyes. He wears white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow shoes, and green cuffs. He is known as Knuckles the Echidna, known to be honest, independent, short-tempered, headstrong, devoted to his duty and somewhat gullible. He is very serious and usually likes to be by himself, but can be relied upon to help out whenever the planet needs saving. He has a rivalry in some form with Sonic, jealous of his independent nature and freedom. He is also shown to feel quite angered whenever he even thinks that he was tricked especially when people say one thing, but lie to him which really gets under his skin, he is extremely stubborn and is loyal to his duty, although he does go with Sonic and friends to save the world at times, though sometimes he is easily fooled into walking into traps. He's best quality is for having Super Strength to really clobber anyone that dares to go against him.

"Knuckles, are you a sight for soar eyes?" Sonic comically addressed his red echidna friend who jumped down to join the hedgehog and Tails.

"Hmph, you can thank me later for saving your hid, Sonic." Knuckles remarked off from seeing his blue friend was making sport of joking around after he did most of the work.

"Knuckles and I were checking out this exhibition Tournament when we each got invites?" Tails went off to explain why they are here, basically, it's the same situation as Sonic's case? "But then we heard some commotion happening here and decided to check it out." The fox stated out the part where the commotion was the three evolved animal girls causing a havoc in the city.

"And as always, you're in the center of this dilemma." Knuckles dryly exclaimed to remark how Sonic just had to be apart of it some how? "So you wanna explain what we're up against?" The echidna asked Sonic from all three of them looking down to see their 'opponents' who are recovering from their surprise from earlier?

"Believe it our not, a couple of normal animals of a cat, a bird, and a fish eat some capsule pills, turn them into frightful warriors with speed and strength to match our own, plus some elements under their control." Sonic briefly held the back of his head to shrug off in stating the quick, simple explanation of what's happening here.

Down below within a few meters away, the girls recovered from Knuckles' surprise sneak attack, and watched the hedgehog explain to his friends on the situation.

"Now we seem to have an Echidna on our hands?" AquaFreeze stated from noticing the newest person to interfere, and it was Knuckles.

"They just keep popping all over the place?" CycloneThunder remarked off from cleaning the dust off her feathers, staring at the fighters before them?

"I don't care who they are, they're history!" TerraBlaze snapped off in rage, feeling like she just wanted to claw whoever it was that attack them.

"Well ladies, hope you're ready for round two, cause my pals, Tails and Knuckles are iching to join." Sonic turned to smile at the opponents while introducing his pals.

"Then in that case, your flying friend is mine!" CycloneThunder exclaimed off on who she'll face, as she quickly soar up into the air.

"I'll handle her, good luck with your side." Tails spoke to his two pals, as he used his tails to fly up in the air, planning to face his own opponent.

"Okay Hedgehog, you're mine!" TerraBlaze prepared her claws in ready to strike Sonic when….

"No, you handle the Echidna." AquaFreeze held up her hand in stopping her cat friend from jumping ahead into this.

"WHY?" TerraBlaze yelled out with an annoyed face that she wasn't gonna fight Sonic, but Knuckles?

"The hedgehog appears weak to water, therefore, I'm more suited to defeat him." AquaFreeze factored in the info from watching Sonic's earlier reaction, realizing his weakness and plans to defeat him by such means. "You can enjoy sparing with his friend, he appears to be the strongest." She turned to point over at Knuckles, telling her cat friend to take on the echidna since he appeared to be strong while TerraBlaze seem to like enjoying some brawl maneuvers.

"Hehn, why didn't you say so, that's just fine with me!" TerraBlaze replied with a wicked smirk, as she pounded her fist in her palm, cracking it with excitement in what she'll be doing.

"Looks like someone's appearing a bit cocky?" Knuckles smiled off to state on his chosen opponent acting all high and mighty all of a sudden. "Okay Sonic, we each have our fighters, so don't go messing things up by losing to that fish-girl?" The red echidna turned to remind his blue hedgehog friend to not mess up, just cause he's facing someone who can use an element of his one weakness.

"Trust me, I' know my strengths, and trying to overcome this weakness, well, I'll just run along with it?" Sonic showed a thumbs up with a smile expression in saying he'll just 'wing it' to his concern friend.

"Figures you say that?" Knuckles shrug off with a calm expression, seeing Sonic would say something like that? Once that was over, he brought his fist up, and soon jumped up high into the air. "RARrughh!" He makes a loud battle cry, as he held his left fist back in preparing to jab it forward.

"REOORERuugh!" TerraBlaze soon followed Knuckles' plan, she jumped and pulled her own left fist back while making a battle cry, planning to swing it at the right moment.

"BAMGRruvhhmm….." Both fist collided, and created a strong shockwave that blew the other back. "Grruvhmm….." Both Knuckles and TerraBlaze skidded backwards from their blows and away from Sonic and AquaFreeze's fight area.

"Gotcha! REoowwhh!" TerraBlaze lifted her head up with a smile, as she brought for her right hand, gripped it into a fist and charged to deliver a strike punch to Knuckles' face.

"Not qoute?" Knuckles remarked his opponent, as TerraBlaze was about to throw her punch, the echidna was preparing a counter move. "_**Quake Punch!**_" Knuckles aimed his right fist to the ground, and delivered a strong punch to it. "BOOMmmgruvhhmm…." That alone caused a shockwave that shook things up to even stun his opposing opponent charging him.

"Gaahahha?" TerraBlaze yelped from a lost her balance at that time, her speed was disturbed from the opposing punch into the ground with that much force to cause fissures.

"Try this next, _**Uppercut!**_" Knuckles saw his opponent distracted enough to dash in front of TerraBlaze to launch his next attack. "Powhh….." And he did, he delivered a powerful uppercut very quickly to the cat girl's stomach.

"GAaaugh?" TerraBlaze flinched back from almost gagging, as she backway while holding her stomach in near pain? "WHY..YOUUuuu….!" She looked up at Knuckles with fury and annoyance in her eyes, she was defiantly not liking Knuckles for being so strong, even stronger then she had expected. "Slichhm…." From blinded rage, she tried to use her other hand and slashed her claws against her close target, but missed Knuckles to only slice off a four pillars holding a building's front doors open.

"You clearly need better aim?" Knuckles remarked off to the cat-girl with a teasing smile, seeing he was starting to get under her skin in having this fight in the bag.

"Then hold still and I'll SHOW YOU! REeowhhh!" TerraBlaze snarled out in fury, as she stood up to let out a roar before jumping to attack the echidna with her claws.

Knuckles manage to dodge before he launched his own surprise attack. "_**Fire Punch!**_" Soon Knuckles held up his name-sakes to concentrate in preparing his named attack. "BriifUPhhmm….." At that moment, Knuckles lit his name-sake fist to deliver an ignited flame towards his target.

And there, he bashed his flaming fist right at TerraBlaze's claws that she tried to use as a blockage movement.

"Ach?" TerraBlaze yelped from the attack, as the Echidna's fist was on fire, so she changed her strategy to defied with her claws to block the attack. "POwwfruvhmm…." The flaming attack bashed against her defense, but that distracted her from actually feeling the force pressure dealing greater damage to her. "Gaugh?" She cringed from the blazing punch that was causing her pain, but her distraction left an opening.

"I'm not done yet, here's the finish!" Knuckles proclaimed out with a serious face, as he still had another ace to play. "_**Deep Impact!**_" Knuckles soon brought his free fist back to prepare his final strike against TerraBlaze. "POWWHUMm…..!" And he delivered that attack right in the cat-girl's exposed stomach which from the after-force air-burst, could spell instant KO!

"UAgh?" TerraBlaze gagged out with wide eyes, as if she was feeling that strong force of Knuckles' attack pushing her further and further from where she stood. "PRruufvhmm…BAammgruvhmm…." That attack was powerful enough to send TerraBlaze skyrocketing off to bash herself into a building and get buried a bit underneath it's rubble.

Knuckles smiled at his work, seeing he won that battle hands down, and made leave to find out how Sonic and Tails are fairing?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at this time, Tails was trying his best against CycloneThunder within the air.<p>

"Fruvvhmm….." At the moment, Tails was having some tricky time with his opponent! "You maybe able to fly well with the addition of speed to make you difficult, but you seem to lack much combat skills, kid?" CycloneThunder exclaimed off from her observing of Tails movement and found out that while he's good at flight and with speed, he lacks a bit of combat physical strength needed to battle at close range.

"Says a bird that wasn't trying to destroy things when it was normal until now?" Tails remarked from being insulted by telling his opponent that she was once something of a more peaceful being before becoming something dangerous.

"That doesn't matter, now that I'm now evolved, but the rules for flight never change! The skies belong to those that have wings, I don't completely understand how others can do it?" CycloneThunder waved off her left arm with a not caring expression while going into some detail of the rules in the skies. "Weather by wings, even machines or magic, or psychic abilities, they are understandable, but the nature of yours is too weird?" She explained in getting the parts of how those mentioned can take to the air, but Tails' nature is too complex to even comprehend any knowledge of nature?

"Well sorry, but I like flying, and I'll keep flying all my life!" Tails pointed to himself in declaring that no matter what, or who tells him, he'll enjoy flying no matter what.

"Hmph, then it's time I cut your ties to the skies and back on the ground!" CycloneThunder hummed off in finding that declare funny before showing her claws in preparing to get serious in bringing Tails down. "RAAoorrughhh!" She made a loud screeching squawk sound before lashing across the air with speed to match, yet all Tails could do was watch, and….wasn't budging to dodge, why?

"_Now!_" Tails spoke in his mind from seeing a chanced opportunity, as he takes out some small gold rings from a hidden stash on his person. "_**Dummy Rings!**_" Then afterwards, he tossed his mini-rings out and directly at his opponent who saw them coming.

"Slashh…." Soon CycloneThunder slashed her talons across the mini-rings from instincts. "BOOmmmgruvhhmm…." Of course, the moment she did, they ended up exploding in her face all of a sudden.

"GAauughh?" CycloneThunder yelped from the force of that surprise attack she didn't expect, as she was pushed back a bit. "Why you, explosive rings? That won't…." As she raised her arms down from defending and was about to say such a tactic would not help when…. "BRzizizihh….." Suddenly without warning, a stunning paralyzing voltage was coursing over her entire body! "WAAAauugh?" She let off a scream from this effect taking hold, this puzzled her, as she doesn't know how she got caught by this?

"Sorry, they do sometimes explode, but some of them can stun my opponents." Tails explained to CycloneThunder with a smile, as he hovered his tail copter over to her side. "I may not be well fit in combat, but I can use my brain to out-think my opponents with my gadgets and inventions." The young fox explained out from what he lacked in brawn, he makes up for it with his brain which is just a powerful weapon when used in battle.

"You…Tricked Me?" CycloneThunder struggled from being paraylzed by the stun effect of the Dummy Rings, she looked pretty ticked at being tricked by a child?

"But here's a move I can give you that'll be physical!" Tails announced out with his hands on his waist, as he gets himself ready to launch a surprise move. "_**Tail Swat!**_" Tails ended up twirling his name-sakes around before making them face against his opponent.

"Whipm-Whipm-Whipm!" And the young fox ended up slapping his twin tails against his foe with each hit adding to the other.

"Gaugh-Gagh-Guuah?" CycloneThunder yelped from each time Tails made an impact on her, it effected her more and more, making her lose some focus maintaining her flight in the air, but….."Frruvhmmm…BOommgruuvhmm…." Soon she lost her ability to stay in the air, and CycloneThunder had crashed down on the ground right where TerraBlaze was defeated near?

Tails smiled with a little laugh from seeing he won, then got serious before he rushed off to find Knuckles and Sonic. Unaware that the echidna won his battle, but for the hedgehog, that's a tricky thing to ask?

* * *

><p>Now lastly was Sonic's fight against AquaFreeze, and the battle was with speed against fast water?<p>

"_**Pressure Tides!**_" AquaFreeze held up her hands to which started to unleash a strong jet of water. "Prrusvhmm..Splashhmm…." Her attack made a piercing blast blow against the hard solid structures while it still chased it's target, the hedgehog.

"Are we hear to fight, or have a water squirt fight?" Sonic replied out with a joke when he asked the question on this battle.

"You seem to want to intimidate me, but that tactic will not work." AquaFreeze calmly spoke with a dry face, as she continued to control her attack to chase Sonic. "As long as I use your one weakness, you cannot win." To her, she figured out the weak point that Sonic can't win against, and it's with that knowledge, that she'll lead her to victory.

"Boy, if I had a nickel for ever time any opponent or villain told me that?" Sonic comically responded with a tiny laugh, cause it's very true for he's faced such dangers before.

"Your jokes do you little, as all you can do is run while you cannot lay a single attack on me." AquaFreeze remarked off dryly against the fleeing hedgehog, she she continued to make her attack of jet water chase Sonic.

"Wanna bet!" Sonic replied back with a cocky smile in wanting to challenge that remark with his own claim. "Time for a _**Sonic Spin Attack!**_" Sonic proclaimed out, as he soon jumps up in the air after dodging another jet stream of water from touching him.

"Bllrrussvvvhhmm…." Then Sonic curls up and spins into a spiky ball before lashing against the oncoming jet water stream. "CLRrusphmm…." Suddenly from a crazy event, Sonic had actually manage to to completely bash away the entire jet stream of water into nothing but droplets.

"Whah?" AquaFreeze yelped in complete shock, she did not expect Sonic to defeat such a strong attack?

"Now, _**Homing Attack!**_" Sonic announced his perfect chance, as he started to rotate his body in a fast moving rotation. "PRrususvhhmm…." Then he no sooner launched himself at a fast paste that went straight at his foe, AquaFreeze.

"POWwvhmm…." The attack caught the fish girl completely off guard, as it impacted into her gut. "Gaauughhh?" AquaFreeze let out a gag response with wide eye shock written on her face, not bereaving she miscalculated the hedgehog's will to go for such a bold attack? "PRrusvhmmm..BOomgruvhmm…." The force of impact shot her directly where her other fallen comrades were and made a loud crash boom noise afterwards.

Soon Sonic's spinning body ceased it's rotation, as he landed with his feet on the ground, just as he was joined by Knuckles and Tails after they won their fights.

"And you said we had something to fear?" Knuckles spoke off with a shrug and rubbed the back of his neck in feeling almost let down? "Maybe they were just 'too' strong for you to handle alone?" He looked to Sonic with a cackle in thinking the hedgehog was over his head in taking on these girls by himself.

"Hey, I was just off guard, not to mention, the situation would been under control eventually?" Sonic countered attack on that remark in stating something on his defense.

"So what now, if what you told us is true? Those Power Sphere Prototypes must be making them go rampage, we need to cure them of it's effects?" Tails asked puzzled and curious on what they should do, if they don't find something to rid of what's causing the three evovled animal girls here to settle down, they'll just go on another rampage?

"BReakrriissvhmm…." Suddenly, there was a loud explosion sound which came from a ruin sight the heroes just defeated their foes, but it looked like they weren't done yet?

"Grruughh…CURSE…YOU…..?" TerraBlaze growled from pushing herself free from the fallen rubble. "How…Dare…You….Give Us…PAIN?" The cat girl snarled off with a furious tone, just as CycloneThunder and AqauFreeze were standing up just like her. "GRuvrvuhhmm….." Then without warning, she emanates a deadly heat orange/yellow ray from one of her hands.

"Ugh Sonic, was she suppose to do that?" Knuckles asked his blue friend from not seeing the opponent he fought do that?

"No, but I don't think we'll like seeing it neither?" Sonic replied with feeling cautious in seeing the heat around TerraBlaze feel somewhat intense?

"RARruurrghh!" TerraBlaze lets off a roar from her voice, as she was going to show these fools what dangerous foes they are with her new attack. "_**Heat Hyper!**_" She shouted her attack, as lifts right in front of her targets. "BRruuvhhsfruvhmm…." Soon what TerraBlaze created was shot off, dispersing it in a one force direction.

"LOOK OUT!" Tails warned his friends that they had to dodge that attack, and they jumped off from the spot they stood.

"PRRuussvvhhmm….." The good news, was that the attack missed the heroes, but it impacted against a building they were right behind of? "Thisissiishmm….." The entire wall was sizzling from what was there, an entire spot burnt to a cinder with only the outlines burning from such a high temperature force.

"Heeeh, girls, I think we've surprised them?" TerraBlaze smiled at her little display of such raw and high-tensive flames which left Sonic's group completely stump shock at such high-measure of destruction from a single attack.

"_**Lightning Feather Storm!**_" CycloneThunder raised her wings to perform the same move as her 'Heavy Feather Storm', but this time was different? "Thousthousthousmm….." She unleashed her barrage of feathers directly at the targets that finally snapped back to reality.

"WAaugh…." Knuckles yelped when he, Sonic and Tails dodged the feathers. "CRususvhhmm…." Those feathers themselves manange to smash through stone, but that wasn't all? "PRizizivhmm….." The gang ended up yelping from the feathers disburse some shooting volts to electrocute them.

"They thought we were down, but they just helped us released our next abilities." CycloneThunder smirked at teasing the heroes from realizing, instead of leading to defeat, it just made them stronger.

"Sonic, I think our win just got turn around?" Tails spoke in concerns with his best pal, seeing the situation change so sudden?

"Okay, so I didn't think that cat girl could use fire abilities like Blaze, and the bird with lightning definitely caught me off guard?" Sonic went ahead to admit his mistake in letting the group underestimate their foes when they had so much tricks under their sleeves.

"Wait a second?" Knuckles cut the two's discussion off in realizing something below them? "Why's there water under our feet?" The echidna asked puzzled from noticing the trail of water going by the three's feet?

"Uh-Oh?" Sonic yelped with worry in realizing if this water wasn't here, then it means….it was set up?

"_**Frozen Floor!**_" Suddenly, AquaFreeze's voice spoke which we found her hand inside the water before leashing her move against the gang. "Creakcreak-CREeakhh….." Suddenly, the entire floor's water was quickly freezing up, even trapping Sonic's groups feet in it!

"Ugh-Augh, Nrrrugh?" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails tried to move their feet, but it was no use, they were stuck in the ice?

Soon the evolved girl trio had approached the trapped heroes, each looking ready to deliver some payback.

"How shall we make these guys pay, my throat feels funny after that last move?" CycloneThunder spoke in wanting to play with these boys, yet felt something in her throat wanting to come out?

"Hmm, me too, my voice is just itching to ring some noise in their ears!" TerraBlaze spoke in feeling an agreement there, as her throat felt something, and it wasn't a hairball.

"It would seem I too feel it, a power to use our voices, let us use that, shall we?" AquaFreeze spoke with a calm expression, as she felt that all three of the girls throats had something while suggesting to use whatever they have wanting to come out.

"Okay!" Both CycloneThunder and TerraBlaze replied in agreement, as they along with AquaFreeze jumps or flew into a triangle distance to lock on their targets from afar!

"Anymore bright ideas to getting out of this?" Knuckles remarked to snap at Sonic, asking if the hedgehog has a brilliant way to get them out of this mess?

"Tails, you're the best at how to think, any fast plans since my feet are stuck?" Sonic turned to his buddy, the two-tailed fox in hopping he's got something to save them?

"Um…? Let me think for a minute on that subject?" Tails struggled to answer because at this moment, he was drawing a blank at this time?

"_**Howling Beast Wail!**_" The attention was drawn away from the groups struggles to notice what their foes, as TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, and AquaFreeze were taking deep breaths to unleash something!

"TOO LATE!" Knuckles shouted off with a worried face that the time to act was already too little too late now!

"BRAAAUUURRRAARRRghh….." Soon all three of the animal girls unleashed a destructive hypersonic attack. TerraBlaze's voice sonic waves were orange/red and the screeching pierce noise was close to that of a cheetah. CycloneThunder's voice sonic waves were grey/white and the screeching pierce noise was close to that of a bird. AquaFreeze's voice sonic waves were aqua-blue and the screeching pierce noise was closely to that of a fish.

"Brace yourself, Tails?" Sonic held up his arms in defense in seeing this triangle attack will hit them from all sides?

"Ughhhh?" Tails held up his arms with his eyes shut to brace for this three on one attack?

"Nrrugh?" Knmuckles growled with his name-sakes over his blocking defense, which might not be enough?

Suddenly, just before the triple attacks would hit, something unexpected happened?

"BRisishKRrusuophmm…." A sudden bright light flashed over Sonic's group, canceling the triple-attacks.

"Hugh?" Everyone from the trapped heroes to the rampaging girls yelped in surprise and confusion, unsure what happened?

Then from out of the clearing mist, everyone saw who the rescuer was, and it wasn't an animal like the rest, but something close to….a human? Or someone that worn a aqua-blue leather hooded cloak. It's plainly adorned with a silver zipper & seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. He appears to wear hakama-esque pants that's the same color as his hooded coat and knee high silver trimmed boots. In addition to this, he wears leather-gloves of his outfit's color theme of some unknown length, as they disappear under bell shaped sleeves. The hems of his coat and shoulder pads where slightly pointed. Only a familiar face seen from inside the hood (as it was the very man seen in the beginning of this story) who had appeared.

"Who's that! Another hero?" CycloneThunder asked from noticing they got themselves another person cutting in their fun?

"I'm unable to tell, he seems different then those three?" AquaFreeze spoke puzzled, even from her gathering of information, this new person showed nothing of importance what so ever, yet he was shrouded in mystery?

"Don't matter, he'll be sorry when we're through with him!" TerraBlaze remarked with an angry face, as she raised her claws in wanting to cut this new opponent to pieces.

"Hmph?" In an amazing event, the man under the hold had made a smirk, it's like he wasn't bothered by such idol threats?

Now the girls were getting angry at this newest person trying to stop them and looking like he's not taking them seriously, so they got serious to really take this man down!

"**Forearm Fin Combat-Style: **_**Blade-Edge Sword Fin!**_" AquaFreeze spoke with her forearm fins out in a cross to prepare for combat. "Shhiishhmm…." She then makes her forearm fins grow larger to become like shaped-edge weapons similar to swords in her service.

"_**Thunder Claw!**_" CycloneThunder spoke with her claws up in preparing to use them to make a strike. "Brzizizivhmm….." Then her claws became charged up with a powerful electric thunder force surge that coated the claws themselves.

"_**Flaming Blaze!**_" TerraBlaze to a deep breath for a quick moment, taking what she needed for something? "RAAuurroogh!" She let out a roar while inside her mouth was a high-temperature flames that look ready to be launched out of her.

"HEY PALLY? WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted for the person that save his group to move away from this next attack maneuver?

"THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK TOGETHER!" Tails warned the hooded man of what the three animal evolved girls would do again.

"ARE YOU DEAF? MOVE IT!" Knuckles snapped at the hooded man for not heeding their words to quickly get out of danger, why?

Sonic's group was about to warn the hooded person to dodge the attacks when…..he only held up his right hand?

"Calm yourselves, misguided beings?" The hooded man calmly and easily spoke with some weighted and gentle voice.

"Ugh?" Suddenly, the three evolved creature girls yelped, and before they were an inch away from touching the man, something happened? "Brisisivuhmm….." There was a sudden ray of light that was shinning on the girls that made them frozen stiff, as it was effecting them some how? "Brriiinghm/Brrriiinghm/BRrriiiinghmm…." Suddenly, their eyes glowed strangely, and what's more, the color began to change differently? TerraBlaze's eyes were now iris, CycloneThunder's eyes were now emerald, and even AquaFreeze's eyes were now green?

"Fisisisvhhmm…." While the heroes watched this, the ice that trapped them was evaporating at a fast rate before it was gone and they weren't stuck?

"Wooh, what…how did he do that?" Tails spoke completely surprised that the unknown man not only saved them, but that the ice melted so quickly when this man appeared?

"Got me bro., I'm not sure myself?" Sonic shrug his shoulders that to him, he doesn't know the answers either?

"This force, I've never sensed it before, yet,…I can't describe it?" Knuckles spoke with a deep thought, this stranger single-handedly took out three powerful animal girls with more power and elements under their control from taking those Power Spheres?

Soon the man's light faded, as the three girls landed on their knees with their eyes open, and strangely, their expressions seem…..less destructive?

"You have great power, but you must first know how to tap into it." The man under the hold calmly spoke to the girls, before holding his hand out for the three to take. "Come with me, I shall help in aiding your lives to live for the better…..My Amazon Warriors?" He spoke in giving them some sorta group name, a name which caused TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, even AquaFreeze to flinch at the very thought, yet felt….it was alright?

"Yes….we shall." AquaFreeze calmly spoke, as she took the man's hand with her webbed hand.

"Thank you?" CycloneThunder replied with her own thanks while giving her claw to the man as well.

"You've cleared our eyes to the truth?" TerraBlaze congrats the man while placing her paw on his hand, feeling the man some how had fixed what was making them go crazy in the first place.

"Wait a minute?" Sonic's voice cut in to which the blue hedgehog approached the hooded man with a question? "Aren't you forgetting they leveled an entire city here?" He pointed at noticing everything that was some how Station Square was a bit in ruin?

"That….can be fix right…." The hooded man's inside mouth smirked without facing Sonic while he helped bring the Amazon Warriors up to their feet. "Snaphm…" Then with a snap of his free hand, he soon replied to the hedgehog? "Now."

"Brriisishhvmm…PRrruussffhhmm…." Then without warning, an entire flash of light covered the entire area, and by the time it died down, everyone saw something shocking? The entire city which the now called 'Amazon Warriors' leveled and wrecked was now completely repaired! Everything was back in place, almost like the entire event had never even happened at all?

"The city, it's completely…." Tails slowly was saying with his mouth a bit hang open from seeing this?

"Alright?" Knuckles finished for the two-tailed fox, as their expressions were the same. "Almost like there was no battle to begin with?" The echidna exclaimed from seeing that whatever the heroes did against the evolved animal girls was not even around, like it was never disturbed one bit?

"Please…" The moon under the hood spoke while helping the three now less-rampaging girls up to their feet while continuing. "Forgive these girls, they have been free from the raw distortion that fueled them, and are now not reckless creatures wanting to destroy without reason." The man explained that it wasn't TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, or AquaFreeze's faults, they were merely lost, blinded by what was happening before a cure to what set them off relieved them.

"So you're saying you cured those Power Sphere prototype capsule things that gave the side-effects in the first place?" Sonic pointed with a little curiosity that this new person hiding his face knew what the cause these girls got from and just fixed it?

"Indeed, especially since I created them, I know how to reverse such effects." The man nods from behind his hood in admitting he has such knowledge.

"Created them, then are you this 'King' person?" Tails repeated before quickly asking if this person that came to help them was the 'King' those Observer guys say they serve, was this man right before them?

"I am indeed." The man behind the hood showed a bit of his hidden face, showing a sincere and happy expression in letting this gang know, he was indeed 'the King' and the one who started making the tournament.

"Just what king are you of what place, or even that, an actually name?" Knuckles asked off a bunch a serious questions he like to have answered from a little suspicion?

"That…is left to be a secret." The man known for now, as 'the King' simply responded before giving a little bow to the heroes. "Until next time we meet, I look forward to seeing you all enter in my grandest tournament to rival that of the GODS! Farewell…" The King exclaimed in wishing to see this gang partake in his tournament, one which warriors levels are near to that of Godhood just before saying his goodbye. "BRrususfhhmm..CRrrussRuuffuuphmmm…." Then he vanished in a bright light, and not just him, but the animal evolved girls, A.K.A., Amazon Warriors were gone too?

"You know, this day keeps getting stranger and stranger by the sonic second?" Sonic rubbed his forehead in being completely lost, as this day started of weird, and it just kept getting more each time?

"We could nearly about handle those girls when they got all that power, and he fix them in a blink of an eye." Knuckles exclaimed out in his dry suspicion from seeing after all the trouble the trio had, one person arrives to make it all better? "Not to mention, he repaired all the damages like they never existed?" The echidna pointed out that even with a lucky win, it would take time fixing up damages, but this King person did it all faster then even Sonic could, not by speed, but from…a warp effect?

"It's amazing, really?" Tails spoke from collecting his thoughts before speaking to the others on what he thinks about all this? "He must be very strong, and if he's hosting the tournament, you think others like him or those evolved girls would compete?" What the two-tailed fox spoke made even Knuckles and Sonic look to the other before thinking it over in their heads if such possibilities was even possible?

Sonic smiled at this and came to a realization point. To go against opponents of such high caliber, it's understanding why the tournament's name is suppose to show fighters that can almost match like the Gods in ancient times or as how people saw them?

"Well guys, I think we better find one of those Observer guys to get a bit more Intel?" Sonic spoke to Knuckles and Tails, much to their surprise on what the hedgehog said before what he said next really made a huge impact. "Cause before we know it, we're gonna compete in what maybe the biggest adventure we've ever had!" Sonic stated off, and with a smile in feeling pretty confident, in thinking this is one adventure he does not want to sit out of. And soon the gang went off to where the Exhibition Tournament comity were, hoping to get some answers, and even more for what is soon to be the fresh start of…..Sonic's Battle in the Tournament of the Gods

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> The most battle moves used, are some of the collected data I have in my 'Random Thoughts' work on Sonic's group. However, as this story progresses in the future, some 'new' moves will be made and created around such a time.

The new characters, TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, and AquaFreeze are my own OC's which I've form together to be known as 'Team Amazon Warriors' since they are an animal of one of the popular female animal crossing of a species with abilities that fit them closest. Such as Earth & Fire, then Wind and Thunder, and lastly is Water and Ice, each fitting those of Land types, Air Types, and Sea Types.

_Plus_, these were OC's I created to be some interesting plan cast for a TMNT's 2003 fanfiction story, staring there creation as mutants, and with the character, 'Angel', having an important role in their creation?

The four Goddess in the beginning are to act as the chosen warriors for the 'King' character in this story. But they are also characters from the popular game 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' which states who came from a certain game related creation? Purple Heart came from a scrapped Sega Neptune, White Heart came from based on Wii, Green Heart refers to the Xbox & Xbox 360, and Black Heart was based on the Playstation 3.

So if you liked this this, you all can give me your replies, cause this development will be much slower then the other postings, might be a month or 2 or even 3 months before the next one comes up? While I'll be choosing characters from series and my own OC's, I think I can try to have something of allowing other OCs from other Authors to be added, or even make appearances, or even just guest appearances? Because as I've seen tournament stories made, there's only numbers of how many, while in my own, it's base to have multiple tournaments. Think of Beyblade, from one tournament to the next, you get it, it's somewhat like that, but will be operating differently. In any case, enjoy this story, and if you're interested about an OC work screen time, here's the list below:

OC Design

**Creation By:** (Label this as your own OC creation or explain it's one you got from another Author, or that you added slit different changes from that OC to create this new one.)

**Team:** (If they are apart of a team or prefer to work Solo)

**Name:** (Chosen name, either full or codename, witch ever is fine)

**Appearance:** (Either human, animal, alien, robot, etc.)

**Personality:** (Describe what they are to fit their appearance? Plus, even make their acts change on certain events or some life-changing moments, example; from loner to team player, or a calm person to a loose-temper person.)

**League:** (Stating of who's side they are on? Example: Hero, Anti-Hero, Anti-Villain, or Villain. Note; Could be somewhat between being a Hero or Anti-Hero, but is having hard time choosing, same could be said for the other?)

**Background Bio:** (If needed to add, a little background story of the OC's past, what has happen, what has occurred, to what's now happening in the present?)

**Company:** (If needed, can say the person's most likably company as allies and/or friends. If meant for one who does not care to have friends or likes to be a loner, acquaintances with employer if hired to work for money or for personal reasons?)

**Skills:** (The stuff they can do, plus abilities?)

**Moves:** (The name of their attacks base on their skills and abilities)

**Gears:** (If needed, could be from vehicles to suits they wear used for combat battles or just items they like?)

**Weapons:** (If needed, what the person uses base on their skills or is something carried on in their gear, example; bombs, spare weapon items, etc.)

Once again, I am only still so new at this work, so as I said, this shall be a slow development of this work's progress. I can only do so much from getting inspirations to create this while working on my other works, so if your patient, that's good news for me to know. Now, I shall continue my plans, but I will say that in the next chapter, I'm hoping for something of where a lot of known characters and OC's shall make their appearance, OR...shall be kept hidden under cloaks to keep their identities and appearance secret until the start of the tournament itself! That way, it makes for a far, grander surprise when we see who will appear, or who won't appear til much later, that's the puzzling mystery to spice the flavor. But even still, any of them will face challengers that are not even close to being 'human', but something close to a mighty being, a God or Demon, just about anything you never saw can happen here? So now, have a wonderful time enjoying this, and I'll see what I'll do about this later in the future of my workings. Enjoy...


	2. 01 Revealing Competitors, The OLD & NEW?

Author Note: Hi once again, my loyal viewers and followers to my second work of my own tournament. In this chapter, you'll get a chance to see more faces, yet some hidden, others with stories about themselves, and others with stories left untold? For now, enjoy this this, for it will star some Sonic the Hedgehog characters I've selected to join up in this tournament, and for any others, well...most of who I got are mostly from the Sonic X series and the latest Sonic Games on the information so far. But never fear, things will slowly get to become interesting, as we see how things go...shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01) Revealing Competitors, The OLD &amp; NEW?<strong>

**~Monopole~**

The scene shows that in an old area Sonic's group once had the run in on one of their adventures; Monopole. It's a large, highly advanced metropolis and is described as "the famous city of the future". Monopole is as shown to be very advanced high-tech city area and has tube-like roads with hover-cars, colossal and awe inspiring building structures and robot-workers walking on the streets, making it resemble something taken directly out of the future. In line with it's imposing stature, Monopole features a large variety of areas, such as the bustling and prosperous metropolis of 'Megalo Station', chrome canals which resembles the canals of Venice and ecospheres containing an abundance of flora. In Megalo Station, it has many cars zooming about and a futuristic train station. It still functions more as a regular city in the future with mass transport by train, parking lots, gardens, and freeways, since it's much more streamlined. Monopole is also known for housing the headquarters of MeteoTech, a security manufacturing company that was once owned by Dr. Eggman, the natural enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. But during Sonic and the Babylon Rogues involvement during the whole 'Ark of the Cosmos' event, Eggman has since left the company, allowing it to be taken over by a new company?

**~Former MeteoTech Company Site~**

The scenery changes again to the former building of MeteoTech, with a new name, HIGH-TECH. Even the logo was shaped to have the 'H' in the center for a large 'T' in addressing the company's logo to the public. The people that work for this company are not just machines, living beings work for this on 'other' projects besides some usual standards that would rival it with G.U.N. (Guardian Units Of Nations) tech with that of the Eggman Emperor! By that, it makes the works of 'Defensive' Weaponary when combating those against the planet's sakes, but just like the outside, there are many other 'secrets' the world has yet to know of this company?

"Grrsuuvhhmmm…." The scenery changes to where some blinds were opening up to see the bright new day, but only let in enough sun light to have a certain office room not be too dark, yet not too bright? But within the very nice, well organized office that was big enough to have a dozen or so people to walk in, sat a man? He is a 20 year old young human adult with white hair that is more wild, longer, and has a small black area in it while he has two violet mark lines over his eyebrows coming near a dot by his upper nose which has an oval marking to center that dot, and he has turquoise eye colors. He wears two large shoulder pads on a long open white over-coat down to his feet with yellow slash marks on the waist side down to the bottom to his legs sides while blue rectangle marks point up from the bottom of his ankles, two metal bag bars hanging from the collar. He wears a black belt that holds his unclosed over-coat tight on him, he also wears black pants and a shirt while having a red scarf inside his coat around his neck. He wears on brown boots and wrist gauntlets with metal platings for protections! He has a devilish long tail, and has two large devilish wings on his back. He is known as Halon Oni Surmize, the Vice-President of HIGH-TECH, and his personality fits his career as a scientist with approaching problems like an intellectual would, using a hypothesis and method to test those theories. Despite his stern stiff appearance, he has a soft spot under his appearance, though when it comes to battles, he can be quote sadistic to point out how his challengers fail to comprehend what they face is the impossible deed to defeat him.

"Biiimpvh!" Suddenly, there was a little buzzing noise from one of the transmit phone lines, as the Vice-President himself tapped it to turn it on.

"Yes?" Halon spoke on the other line, as he sits back in his office chair in preparing what news is to be brought up?

"Sir, we have the results of the World Wide Search of this tournament going on?" A male voice spoke out in responding to the company's head-figure about the 'tournament' that's still happening.

"Hmmm, the one orgestrated by the man goings as 'the king', no doubt?" Halon spoke under his own voice in a curious, yet stern thought in hearing this curious news about the events happening even now. "Send the data to my office's computer, and I'll begin the rest!" The man issued his command over the transmit phone lines, wanting any data that has been done during this tournament's first opening to the present now.

"At once, Mr. Vice-President!" The male voice employee responded in willingly following those orders without question.

"Gruvvhmm-RUUvhpmmm…." At at moment, a giant size sphere monitor covered the entire room, as Halon was busy getting the holographic program ready. "Brzizizivhhmmm-GruuARruphmmm…" Suddenly, the many monitor screens were at once lit on the sphere, showing many pictures, many events, news about this giant size tournament, even the events leading to Sonic's battle from evolved cat, bird and fish? "Brimp-brimp-brimp…." Each monitor was being highlighted, and data on anyone seen was being analyzed quickly for some information by the company. Halon Oni Surmize was watching everything, studying everything, but pressed something from his computer to bring together…..a picture of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails along with their fierce battle, plus the appearance of…the King himself!

"Very interesting?" Halon Oni spoke with his left hand resting his chin, as he carefully studied the images of a 'certain battle. '"According to this, Sonic the Hedgehog had his hands quite full?" The man addressed from seeing a familiar blue hedgehog that everyone had pretty much known about. "At the hands of mere normal animals…?" He pointed off from noticing the battle Sonic had with TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, and AquaFreeze, but he also made a correction! "No….by those that have taken those 'Power Sphere' capsules that helped make them stronger to be on even grounds with the hedgehog and friends?" The Vice-President exclaimed from noticing how much battle and destructive force was made, by a footage getting all of this, and their system even catching super speedy types to see everything that had taken place wihtout missing a single evident piece.

"Brimph-Brziziivhmm…" Then the Vice-President enlarged one image, the one showing of the 'King' himself and how he fought without breaking a sweat and even made those by his own medicine's creations….cease in a peaceful manner?

"And yet this 'King', some how made those three evolved girls give in, but I see something here?" Halon Oni was being quote interested with the 'King' person, especially on displaying such…authority?

"Click…" Halon Oni clicked on something to get a program set on what he had of display. "Frsusuvhhmm…" The image of the three evolved girls; TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder, and AquaFreeze showed two sets; One Red & the other Blue of their eye colors?

"Their eyes were changed, clearly from what my scoots reported, a strange side-effect caused by prototypes, yet…?" Halon Oni explained under his breath from seeing these evolved animal girls' eye colors changed, depicting it as the cause of a side effect. "Despite that, he cured those girls without laying a hand on them?" The man explained the logic to himself, seeing the one called 'The King' perform something without laying a harm on the attackers. "Hmmm, this tournament of his, if such a fighter like him enters it…?" Halon Oni was stating a theory of such a strong fighter were to be envolved in this tournament, but then he shook that feeling off suddenly? "No, that's not it, he's merely going to watch and observe while giving out rewards to challengers on how well they perform? Surely this means he hasn't the urge to fight them….or does he?" The Vice-President exclaimed off a reason, but yet it was still so wrapped in deep mystery, that the answers were limitless? "What ever the reason, all those competing in his tournament, HIGH-TECH, will have all the data about them?" The man stated with a serious face in going to make sure, whatever comes up, the company will handle it.

"Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep, beep!" Suddenly, the scenery of the imagines were freezing the many faces of competing fighters, looking up names, numbers, and profiles?

"This will do, with many fighters competing, even our own Super Computer will have to run at it's best to get everything we need?" Halon Oni stated off in seeing that from such a large scale to gather this much information, it will take some time? "But it appears HIGH-TECH, will have to let some 'employees' know what they'll have to do?" The man exclaimed with a sly smile in being curious and intrigued by another fact.

"Clickvhm…." Halon used his one index finger to tap on on his keyboard to activate something.

"Clipm-clipm-clipm-clipm….." Then four monitors appeared on his desk-top screen, all were hidden in the shadows, but the man knew who they were.

"Attention! I know you received an 'initiation' to this tournament, and have competed in the exhibition matches to make yourselves be qualify enough to be in it." Halon Oni skipped straight to the point, as he knows these figures are the competitors that will be fighting in this tournament. "As of right now, whatever happens in the tournament, you will have the honor to bring glory to HIGH-TECH's name! But be warned!" The man was stating about those that will have the chance to show how grand the company is, but there is also a matter of warning. "There are no doubt 'others' that are just as strong, but this is a show of who can reach the god-like stature, then what better a chance to show them." To him, he believes this could be the perfect chance for these fighters working for the company to show their stuff. "The information on some of the fighters, will be transferred, use it if you need it, otherwise, do as you please? If many of you choose to, you can partake without our aid, the choice is yours. That is all!" Halon Oni explained that during the tournament, they will have information on the competition, but if the fighters wish to fight without HIGH-TECH's aid, the choices are threes alone.

"Grsusuvhhmm…." Soon the monitors tuned off, leaving the Vice-President to stare at the holographic screen of what's still there, as he lies his chin on his folded hands.

"And so, begins a tale where even G.U.N. and the Eggman Empire will surely use this as an advantage?" Halon Oni explained to himself, knowing that the company will be pitted against the other rival organizations of their latest tech against the other. "Hmm-hmm, but even so….they will only get so far? HIGH-TECH, is without a doubt, the best of the best." The man laughed this off in having plenty of fate in HIGH-TECH being more superior then the other two, let them struggle is what his mind is telling him.

"Bruvhm…." A screen showed a hidden man playing a dealers trade card game while winning some ancient magic books?

"Bruvhmm…." Another screen shows a different man hidden, wearing something on his left wrist in playing a card game with real monsters, plus is winning flawlessly.

"Bruvhmm…" The third screen shows a weird man who's hidden was riding a unicycle and drinking lemonade with a long straw from the stand….WHILE STANDING ON HIS HEAD?

"Bruvhmm…" The fourth screen shows a man hidden of culture and standard walking down in a kimono while the rest of the body was unseen from the sun's light disturbing the camera focus, as he is drinking tea under a blooming of a cheery bloom tree while seemingly having a calm and pleasant time.

"Bruvhmm…." The fifth screen shows a woman this time, but with only a feature of…car ears since she was….shopping for outfits while having fun?

"Brusvhhmm…." The sixth screen showed from the different person's image was blinded with lights and shadow on a stage, rocking' out with music, but he seem to be…a hedgehog?

"Brsuvhhhmm/Brusvhmm/Brusvhhmm…." More and more screens showed other hidden fighters, each one that was a participant to compete in this Tournament of the GODS! Each and everyone of them proved to be either different, well-trained, or had special talent that makes them who they are in the world, as…the BEST! Anyone can see that many were heroes, or villains, or down in the middle of being so-so direction, and Halon Oni was looking at them all, studying each of them.

"However, this competition might be entering for us all to see how the other one plays the game?" Halon Oni replied with a sly smirk of interest on his mind, no doubt that the many fighters here are in a league that might be closer to the gods then anyone even thought to believe? And if possible, those with near god-like abilities, must be watched carefully, to understand everything…and wait for the moment, to strike!

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside the Harbor of Station Square~<strong>

Soon we see a scene were a giant size hover ship is awaiting it's passengers to board. It was almost like an expensive cruise boat, but only more advanced tech and without touching the water ground? More then that, it was almost double to triple the size of even normal cruise line passenger ships? This was the S.S. Evolvo, a new cruise ship developed by non other then, HIGH-TECH, as a travelers aid across the seas and the ocean with a lot of things onboard that normal cruise ships have, or even some that normal ones never had, how knows? But our main focus, isn't about the ship for the moment, it's who's 'boarding' the ship to go somewhere? And it was non other then Sonic the Hedgehog, his best pal, Tails, and their good friend Knuckles the Echidna where all on it. As many that know it or not, this cruise ship is a bought property of non other then, 'The King' himself, the owner that's also running the tournament is also having any competing fighters travel on this ship.

"You sure about this, Sonic?" Knuckles asked off to the hedgehog something that was on his mind?

"Course I'm sure Knuxs', this boat will take us to where this King is having his own private tournament to be held?" Sonic exclaimed off with an easy going attitude in feeling confident in his words.

"No, I meant you being on a boat, remember last time….not enough running ground, the can't swim well in water?" Knuckles corrected off to recall Sonic's 'last' involvement with being on a cruise ship and being trapped with so much water surrounding the area with no place to run on solid ground?

"It's okay, this one is almost like the X-Tornado, it's not actually touching the water floor, and Sonic's had no fear when flying?" Tails explained to the red echidna about the difference between Sonic going by sea or by air.

"Thanks bro, I knew you have my back cover!" Sonic thanked his little buddy for getting his back on that little statement to settle the debate.

"Sonic, I know we're each separate competitors for this tournament, but do you think we should discuss what should be done?" Tails was discussing something of urge matter to his blue hedgehog friend.

"Like what, Tails?" Sonic asked off in being curious to what his two-tailed pal was thinking about?

"He means forming a team Sonic, remember?" Knuckles remarked off on Sonic not remembering something on their earlier discussion of how this tournament works. "In this tournament, you can choose weather to form two, or three, probably four-player team, but if you feel cocky, you can do it alone?" The red echidna explained off that in this tourney,net, they can fight alone or form some band of team to fight against those with the odds being on anyone's side.

"That's right, after that fight with those evolved animal teens, we may have to formulate a plan?" Sonic spoke with rubbing his forehead in recalling how powerful TerraBlaze, CycloneThunder and AquaFreeze were separate, but together, they almost beat the gang.

"By the factors on normal conclusions, it's likely the teams could be Flight, Speed, Power, or anything else that's a skill depending on how well they are made?" Tails explained off that in this tournament, there's bound to be teams to form unique fighters to have advantage in their strongest element? "Knuckles and I already discussed with each other to agree that we should form a team." Tails stated that from him and the red echidna, it would be wiser to form a team when going into this tournament.

"So you're with Knuckle-head's team, bro.?" Sonic lightly made a joke that showed his sly smile when he said this.

"Watch it Sonic, the next question is, are you siding with us or wanna go in this alone?" Knuckles snapped with a tiny loose anger in wanting Sonic to knock off the teasing, as the question remained; is he in or not with forming a team?

"Well, that's the thing, the exhibition matches had a few nice competitors, but if this tournament is serious, then we've definitely need to have our 'A' Game on!" Sonic spoke from thinking things over, the exhibition was just a warm up, this tournament will be far serious with no doubt, stronger fighter. "I can promise you guys, I won't rush into this alone, too risky even if I had my speed to back me up?" Sonic waved his hands off in declaring he won't be doing this event alone. "So I guess my answer is…?" Just as the blue hedgehog was about to answer, he was suddenly cut off?

"SONIC!" Shouted a girls voice of knowing the blue hedgehog's name all too well.

"GUlphm….?" Sonic yelped from suddenly getting a crushing, yet somewhat familiar hug by a girl, as he got out of it for him and the others to notice who this new person was?

The new person was without a doubt, a hedgehog like Sonic, but was a female. She appears to be twelve years old, pink fur and hair, green eyes. Light amber (muzzle, arms, and inside ears), a red (main dress and shoes color), white (gloves, dress inside, and secondary shoe color), gold (gloves-rings). She wears a cheery red dress, with red boots that have white stripes. A red hairband, and two gold ring bracelets. She was non other then Amy Rose, she is kind and sweet, has an optimistic tomboy nature, has an interest in shopping and fashion, a bit violet and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her signature weapon, her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and usually threatens that she'll hit Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. Despite her violent tendencies, Amy has a very good heart, she never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters in Sonic's group. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless. Amy is also rather likable person. Despite her being slightly annoying, she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (Including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a regular sweetheart, but with a strong sense of justice, a slightly tomboyish, but more girly nature and an over-sweeping infatuation.

"Amy?" Sonic replied out in surprise to see the girl that has a loving crush for him was here. "Wha…wha are you doing here?" Sonic asked puzzled and confused why his 'going-by his girlfriend' was doing here?

"Dugh? I came to see you?" Amy replied off with a smile in stating an obvious answer.

"No, I mean why are you here on this ship?" Sonic waved his hands up in protesting that his question involved the pink hedgehog being on this ship going to a 'certain' tournament.

"Cause I'm partaking in the tournament. Why else?" Amy shrug off her shoulders to exclaim, as if that answer was easy to see.

"You're Entering this?" Knuckles asked with a wide eyed surprise, a friend of their's was competing too, how?

"Not just me, some of our friends are here too?" Amy shook her head off in explaining that she wasn't alone in joining this competition.

"Which ones?" Tails asked confused to who else of their friends was going to be fighting in this tournament?

"Hello everyone!" Spoke another girl's voice, but this one was younger then the others

A six year old light brown rabbit (surrounding eye areas, head top, and ear tips) and cream with her eye color being brown. She wears white gloves with golden buckle, a vermilion dress, a cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks. With her was a little blue creature that looked like a rain-droplit body and head, a little ball on it's top head and he has a red bowtie around his neck. She was known as Cream the Rabbit while her small friend was Cheese the Chao. Cream is a princess-like figure; she's is polite, just, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. She's very friendly and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, usually not afraid to go out on an adventure. She's a bit naive however, and doesn't always see things right away, since she's still very young. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends, usually any activity they want, or collect flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and probably any games she can find. Her favorite food is ice cream. She doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Like most of the Sonic gang, she doesn't like Doctor Eggman much either, but as custom, she is still somewhat polite to the doctor (At least before using Cheese to smack him senseless). Although she doesn't like violence, she will fight to help her friends. Cream is a gentle, very kind, and caring girl, who's also a spirited go-getter.

"We came to see how you were all doing." Cream politely spoke to the others with her cheery smile.

"Chao-chao!" Cheese also smiled to wave out his arms and flew up in joy of seeing the gang.

"Don't tell me you BOTH are competing?" Knuckles pointed to Cream and Cheese, almost finding that hard to swallow the idea?

"You better believe it, buster!" Amy boasted off in feeling very confident in her words of the discussion. "I made it through mine, and Cream took the advantage of catching her opponents off guard." The pink hedgehog explained off on how she and Cream each manage to get through their fights.

"Well they did seem bothered by mine and cheese's standards?" Cream nervously looked away to scratch her left cheek off in feeling her opponents just couldn't harm her cause she was so…small and cute?

"Chao Chao!" Cheese spoke in rubbing his noggin in feeling that was very confusing too why anyone would do that?

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I was lucky to win mine?" Tails sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in some how feeling the same, as his own fights had the opponents underestimate him cause he seem like no threat, boy were they wrong.

"So you guys are discussing about being in teams, right?" Amy asked off the talk here, before she held her hands to stare lovingly at Sonic. "Well Sonic, how's about the two of us form of team….it'll be like we're on a date full of our own adventure." The pink hedgehog girl was obviously just trying to get Sonic to be with her even if it was in a tournament.

"He-hehehhn?" Sonic chuckled nervously at seeing this, so he had to try and find a way out of it? "I'm sure that would be a nice plan Amy, but this is a tournament for fighting, not a dinner and a movie event?" The blue hedgehog stated that in this competition, it's gonna be more about fighting then making love.

"Awww, come on, it's the perfect lovers getaway!" Amy complained in seeing a nervous Sonic try to get himself out of one of their dates!

"Boy, sounds like you all are having a mindful time?" Spoke a more mature woman's voice that had a hidden agenda that the group seem to recognized!

From the skies, something flapped her wings to land where everyone could see who was off by the left side of the ship.

A female black winged, white bat that looks to be 18 years old. She wears a skin-tight black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped chest plate, white elbow length gloves with pink cuffs and knee-high boots with metal soles and heels. Her name was Rouge the Bat, she is a strong-minded young woman, fearless, treasure hunting, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Rouge is sassy, cheeky and somewhat playful which can be fun or even annoying for the other characters in Sonic's group. She has a lot of pride and starts to fight dirty when facing a superior opponent, such as Knuckles (when it comes to power) or Tails (when it comes to flight). She can be a lair and ungrateful person, like when she wasn't grateful when Knuckles once saved her life from falling into a plasma. Rouge is also at times a government spy who works for her own good. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants. However, she has on occasion, shown that she can be heroic.

"Rouge!" Knuckles spoke off in being surprised, but mostly annoyed at just who showed up now? "Why are you here, and don't tell me it's…?" The echidna was about to say something, but was cut off by the bat herself.

"Correct, a little birdie told me of their being rewards, and that leads to jewelry hun?" Rouge casually stated with her sly tone in what she's doing her on her own business. "And I heard of the forming of teams, so I brought my backup." Rouge pointed out something in that she wasn't doing this stuff by herself, as she brought a team.

"Cluvhmm-cluvhhmm….." Some heavy metal foot stomps are heard coming from behind the bat girl, as she looked up and for the rest to see….it was a ROBOT!

It has a taller head and big shoulders with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with handlebars on the top, smooth fingers, (making them look somewhat skeletal), giving the impression of a more humanoid appearance. He has one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and having twin jets installed in it's back below the hunch. It's front has a white/silver stripe, and they stick out more, and has a thin head, with eyes closer to the stripes. The flags on his sides have grooves for unknown reasons, and his hands also look sharp. He also speaks in a deep robotic voice that can sound menacing and frightful to those that get in it's way. This was Omega 123, of the E-100 Series made by Doctor Eggman before he was locked away and found by Rouge the Bat. As a robot, he is largely emotionless, he is capable of understanding those of others, and reacting appropriately. He has a free will and a personality, however, he is considerably less noble than of Gamma; while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission. He lacks negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during his first meeting. Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances.

"Greetings to you all!" Omega spoke off with his deep robotic voice in showing his fair greetings to the others.

"You all remember dear Omega, right?" Rouge exclaimed with a sly smile from seeing how she revealed the power player of her team. "And here's the nice player?" The bat girl waved her hand off for Omega to step away for the two to introduce…their final member!

A black hedgehog with black fur and red highlights on several of his body parts, and also had six long quills with red highlights and small patch of white fur on his chest. He wears gloves with red and black cuffs with golden rings on them and a pair of red, white, and black hover skates with golden ring cuffs. If it wasn't for the black fur, you might think he was Sonic, but in reality, he's not! He is non other then Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Lifeform that was created by Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's Grandfather. Shadow's outer appearance is quite unique compared to the other Sonic members. He prefers to work alone and distance himself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. Though soft-spoken and reserved, he never bluffs; if he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out.

Together, Rouge, Omega and Shadow were known as Team Dark, mostly for being a group that works by shadows and is unseen.

"Shadow!" Sonic replied off in being very shocked and surprised to see this black hedgehog was here! "You're partaking this tournament too?" The blue hedgehog exclaimed off if what he believes to be true if Shadow is fighting too?

"Figures you would blue, and it might just be a challenge then?" Shadow spoke off with a dry and serious tone remark that of course Sonic would be involved, but then again, what better way to make the challenge in a tournament more…interesting? "G.U.N. issued us to participate in this tournament as undercover fighters, especially after we received our invites?" The black hedgehog exclaimed off that they were on a mission, even if invited, they had to do some work as agents as well.

"Correct! We each went to a designated siting to win the exhibition matches and prove our superiority!" Omega spoke off in holding his left fist out and gripping it tightly in being serious.

"So you may as well sign off gang, the winners are decided." Rouge was tearing to shoo off those that were here, stating that her team will be the winners of this tournament.

"Oh yeah, well I say it's only just started?" Knuckles remarked off with an attitude in feeling insulted that Rouge was calling it a win without even trying.

"Come on everyone, let's not start fighting?" Cream tried to polite ask everyone to not go off and fight, especially when they are not even at the tournament.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese was waving his hands up and down in wanting this unnecessary fight to cease.

"Hey looky who else is on the boat!" Spoke a young child-like voice that sounded very hyper.

The group looked to the other side and saw not one, but three more familiar faces appearing, and they knew each one of them for being….Team Chaotix.

The voice belong to a bee that looks to be six years old and wore a black pilot's helmet with trims with a black and yellow flight goggles, white gloves with black cuffs, an orange vest with a bee patch on it and orange sneakers. This was Charmy the Bee, who is hyperactive and scatter brained, and not too bright. Being a child, he would rather play than work, like goofing off or angering his friend, Vector. However, he is also the most friendly and optimistic of all the Chaotix members. Due to his age, he is not as skilled a Detective as Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible he is also greedy like Vector as his, and Vector's eyes had dollar signs in them when their client was willing to pay them.

Next to the bee child, was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, three black spikes on his back and a long coiled tail, plus his age is close to being 16 years old. Wearing white gloves with black cuffs with white bandages and small grey compartments, violet shoes with black straps and cuffs with bandages above them. His name is Espio the Chameleon, unlike the majority of Sonic and the gang, is very serious, calm, wise and disciplined. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shrunken stars support that portrayal.

A large green crocodile with red spikes going down his back, and appears to be 20 years old. He wore grey headphones, a golden chain around his neck, black cuffs with golden buckles, and black and white sneakers. His name is Vector the Crocodile, and is the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and will take almost any job so long as the pay is right, though he will not get involved with anything illegal. He has a rough demeanor, and at times he is even downright rude, but deep down he's actually quite a kind soul, and has been known to occasionally do cases for free (such as finding children's lost toys or finding a parent's lost child).

"The Chaotix Detectives?" Tails spoke off in being surprised to see this band of detectives here of all places?

"Yo, you got it Tails!" Vector spoke with a New York Accent in greeting the two-tail fox. "We're also in this tournament!" The leader of the Chaotix team proclaimed off in what his group is doing.

"Yeah, isn't this great!" Charmy flew over to the group with a wide cheeky smile in expressing himself. "The three of us are fighting together and are gonna reach for the top while getting paired BIG TIME!" The little beee exclaimed off the reason of their being here, to be famous and be paired a lot of cash!

"Yeah!" Vector and Charmy cheered with a shoulder to shoulder hug in celebrating what they got going.

The others, some more then the rest, had sweat-drops in expecting this while Espio only shook his head at this action.

"Other then that, we were also hired by GUN's officials to provide some detective work on the identity of 'the King', there appears to be nothing at the least bit about him found?" Espio explained that the team is also treeing to solve a detective case, the knowledge of this king-person that no one has leads on?

"Well we ran into him once?" Tails shrug off his shoulders in letting everyone know about his, Knuckles and Sonic's adventure in meeting the very person.

"Alright, our first lead boys?" Vector pumped his fist to cheer at hearing the detective team has a clue about the case their on!

"Yeah!" Charmy flew up, did a cart-wheel in mid-air in happily expressing this wonderful news.

"So tell us, what was he like?" Vector spoke in getting out some reading glasses and a notebook pad with a pencil, wanting to write down this stuff to remember it by.

"Well…he's very strong, and he seems to have a strange ability, like repairing a leveled and ruined city like nothing happened?" Tails scratched his forehead in recalling the events of meeting 'The King' during their battle in Station Square?

"Hmm, very interesting?" Espio spoke with a deep thought of this clue while Vector was scribing it down and Charmy smiled with glee at hearing such a story.

"That's right, I saw the news about you guys fighting in Station Square when it happened?" Amy spoke in almost gasping in recalling such an event, Sonic was there and he fought against three animal girls that were super strong!

"Mr. Sonic, that must have been scary for you to face those girls?" Cream spoke in concerns for Sonic, as she also saw the news and the battle looked like the blue hedgehog would have lost if Knuckles and tails hadn't provided some backup?

"Nah, I call it close, after handling angry girls before, it was almost similar?" Sonic waved off with a smile in assuring the little rabbit that he's had experience dealing with angry girls trying to attack him.

"WHAT?" Amy shouted off in being furious, hearing Sonic say that some how triggered something in her mind!

"Oops?" Sonic yelped in seeing his mistake, as he was referring to the 'angry girls' part towards Amy, the one who makes him run in terror, bad move.

"That's another reason GUN is interested about this tournament, both the tournament and those three evolved animal fighters are connected by this King person?" Shadow interrupted Amy about to attack Sonic about fitting the puzzled pieces of the events that happened were connected to one person in particular.

"Such power could lead to chaotic problems in the future?" Omega spoke in stating a theory of such a high-ability of such destructive power may cause harm somewhere in the future if they have no knowledge of the very being?

"I already know about that one!" Spoke a young man's voice in speaking of knowing such things about the future.

"Hugh?" The gang replied confused, where did that voice come from, yet it was so…familiar?

"Wrsusuvhhmm….."Then from the right side of the ship, someone was…glowing and levitating before touching the ground was…a familiar hedgehog?

He is silver white on head and chest, silver/tan fur, and yellow eyes. He wears gold cuffs that go around his wrist and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuffs. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves. His name is Silver the Hedgehog, a warrior who comes from the future, 200 years from now where it was in ruins until he went back in time to change the events and meant the Sonic gang. Silver has "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Although seemingly serious in nature, Silver is actually young and somewhat immature. He can be naive and insecure when alone several times. Silver is also kind hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. When pursuing an enemy, he does it with a relentless determination and will make alliance and rivalries very easily, which makes him easily tricked by others.

"Silver?" Sonic spoke in wide eyed surprise to see this allied friend from the future was here in their past-present place? "You're here too? But were't you from….?" Sonic spoke completely lost, Silver was here from his time line, but just when he was about to ask, he was cut off?

"The future, yes?" Silver stated this answer off to Sonic in knowing his situation without a doubt. "But strangely enough, this tournament that's happening here, some how found me 200 years from now?" Silver puzzled off to explain that even in his changed future, what got to everyone here also traveled into the future to find him, strange indeed is what caught many of the groups attention?

"He wasn't the only one?" Spoke a young female voice that was kind and that once again, the gang recalled hearing and knowing whose's voice that was?

Especially when that person was walking from under a ladder going up to another dock of the ship to reveal who she was!

She appears to be fourteen years old, lavender fur, lavender/white skin, and yellow cat eyes. She wears gloves similar to those worn by Sonic, only there's fuzzy lining on the cuffs. Her shoes have the same motif as Sonic's, but have fuzzy lining and are high-heeled. She also wears a purple robe, lined at the neck with gold (possibly a necklace) and at the bottom with magenta, and a pair of white tights. She has a ponytail, and a jewel-like red orb is present on her forehead. Her name was Blaze the Cat, a princess and guardian from an alternate dimension label the 'Sol Dimension' as her home. Blaze is somewhat shy and withdrawn when meeting strangers. From being a princess and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, duties that isolated her from the companionship of others. Along with her pyrokinesis, this is also why she had a harsh habit to do tasks by herself. She can be so strict and hard-nosed about it, she might end up berating someone when they are stating they need to do something important. Her lifestyle is incredibly similar to Knuckles, meaning Blaze is as anti-social and as shy as he is, and often finds it hard to open up and talk to people. She suspects anyone who even looks at the Sol Emeralds in the wrong way. Blaze can be rough and impatient to almost anyone who tries to get in her way.

"Blaze/Miss Blaze?" The gang and even Cream who spoke more formal were indeed surprised, and some even happy to see this friend of theirs was here.

"Greetings everyone, it's good to see familiar faces?" Blaze spoke with a smile in seeing her friends from past adventures.

"Wow, you're entering this too, amazing?" Amy replied with wide-happy eyes that a friend she and Cream knew was going to partake in the same tournament as they were.

"Blaze, how did you…receive your invite?" Tails asked almost hesitate, but knew that if anything, there must have been some way to accomplish such a difficult task?

"As strange as it maybe, coming from another dimension, mine brought me here in saying I was already qualify before being transported here?" Blaze shrug off his shoulders in not knowing how, but her own invite brought her from her dimension to where Sonic and his friends are in?

"That's what happened to me, too?" Silver replied off in being a bit surprised that what happened to him, was precisely what happened with Blaze?

"Wooh-wooh, wooh?" Sonic shook off his hands in stoping this conversation for a moment to get something straight? "You're both here and you didn't compete for any of the exhibition spots?" To him, it sounded like these two got the easy way to gain favorable entry, but why? Was it cause they came from another time or space, could be?

"Must be because they're strong fighters where they live?" Espio rubbed his chin in stating a theory of a thought on how Silver and Blaze were recognized as strong competitors in their own places?

"Agree, these folks are stronger, that they would be fit enough to fight?" Vector nods in agreement with Espio, even pointing to both the silver fur hedgehog and purple fur cat on those two being strong on their own.

"But then why'd we have to go through an exhibition match if they got the qualification without it?" Charmy asked a little bothered, yet puzzled on why the rest went through such a task, yet others didn't?

"How should I have the idea? I don't know, but this calls for some investigation!" Vector shrug off his shoulders in not knowing the answer, but this case calls for the detectives team to go through more work in solving the mystery of that question?

"Well, I didn't come alone, though?" Blaze spoke with a small bit of hesitation in how to say this to everyone to prepare for what she has to say, but was a little late saying it.

"Hey there mates!" Spoke a very young girls voice suddenly that sounded very familiar and…high-spirited?

She has orange and brown fur, blue eyes, and wears a green and white tube top, black skin-tight shorts, and green and orange shoes. She seems about only seven years old, yet seems full of adventurer's spirit! Her name is Marine the Raccoon, or as she likes to be addressed, as 'Captain' when her name is spoke to want respect and a bit of talent as a mechanic, mostly. She is rather scatterbrained and so often acts before she thinks. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, and some find her annoying, but has many koala friends who are pleased to help Sonic and she speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth' and 'bonze' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. She someday dreams of being a real captain, and sometimes keeps pretending or stating that she's her friend's captain at time which annoys them mostly. And due to her age and childish personality, she sometimes has trouble saying some words that tails can say easily like "hovercraft" and "submarine" for example. She is pretty much from the same world dimension as Blaze is from.

"Marine? You're actually here?" Tails exclaimed with quote the shock in seeing this rookie mechanic girl was here from her own dimension?

"Yeapers, as captain of me own ship, I'll be fighting also!" Marine proclaimed to point that as a captain, she'll be fighting in this tournament too.

"Great, just great, as if things weren't bad with a few of us here?" Knuckles groans from seeing that just a few of them entering this thing wasn't enough, now they're dragging in younger kid fighters too? "Who else got invited?" The red echidna exclaimed off a rhetorical question on who else is fighting in this so-called patched tournament?

"I'll give you all three guesses?" Spoke a somewhat cocky voice tone belong to a young male.

"Frsuuvhhmm…." The gang saw over the top was three figures 'grinding' on the rails like skaters do, but their boards were way different, as they had no wheels and the riders were not human…but birds? But these weren't just any birds, no, they were the pro. thieves and experts at riding their boards called Extreme Gear.

A fourteen year old bird with green emery feather colors. He is an emerald colored hawk that has five large feather spikes sticking out of the back of his head, a patch of white feathers on his chest and a darker em,errand shade on his wrist that was shaped like a flame. He wears white gloves with red and black cuffs held by a metal loop, red, white and black boots and a pair of white goggles with yellow lenses. He was non other then Jet the Hawk, the Leader of the Babylon Rogues, and the expert at Extreme Gear for being fast. His personality is being greedy and selfish. He is normally very lazy and orders his teammates around. When he gets angry, he stomps around and aggressively kicks things; acting similar to Knuckles and Amy. Even though he's greedy, he can also act nice to others, such as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy even if they are his rivals. When he and Sonic first met, Jet teased him about his skills, but he seems to have mature afterwards, no longer kicking thugs around when he's angered, and simply ignoring his team's frequent arguments, apparently having become a better leader of the Babylon Rogues.

A eighteen year old female bird with purple feathers. She is a swallow with two large feathers that draped down her back and a darker shade of purple feathers shaped like a flame. She wears white gloves with tan loops, red boots, golden lenses sunglasses, white trousers with purple flames, a white top, a red circular jewel necklace and a white bandana. She's known as Wave the Swallow, a resident technical genius, and a bit of a trash-talker. Her knowledge of Extreme Gear far surprises that of Tails and Doctor Eggman, because of this knowledge, she is brimming with self-confidence; and as a result she "gives advice understandable to herself but not to others". However, she still considers Tails and Eggman to be worthy mechanical opponents. Although she looks on Jet the Hawk as an "unreliable younger brother" and can be quite stubborn, she follows his leadership. Wave is something of the voice of reason amongst the Rogues, often reminding Jet and Storm of their responsibilities. She does have a strained relationship with Storm, with one such instance criticizing his skills on Extreme Gear. Wave often refuses to admit when someone has talent, as noted in some of her mission reports. She either says that she will continue to deny a person's skill or flat-out denies that they have any skill at all. If she doesn't take charge, nothing will ever get done.

A nineteen year old bird with grey feathers. He was an albatross that gad three spiked feathers sticking out of the back of his head, white feathers covering his entire front side and darker grey shade feathers shaped like a flame. He wears a tan glove with a metal loop, black and white sneaker with yellow straps, small beige goggles and a tribal necklace. He's known as Storm the Albatross, the strong muscle man for his team. Being Jet's right hand man or bird, Storm is an imposing sight and powerful force, capable of destroying just about anything. Despite being committed to his duties, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and the other Rouges. He also has tends to stutter whenever he becomes excited or when he's in distress. He is a rival of Knuckles the Echidna. Storm is very loyal to Jet, and believes his loyalty is greater than anyone else's. Because of this, he is always ready for an assignment.

"Alert! Presence found!" Omega alert the gang with a warning tone before pointing the extra people. "Subjects: The Babylon Rogues!"

"Been a long time since we meant, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Jet smirkingly spoke in addressing his speed rival with a cocky attitude.

"Jet?" Sonic spoke with a bit of being surprised, but also couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing his old racing buddy?

"Great to see you again there, shorty?" Wave made a friendly hello while teasing the two-tail fox nearby.

"Wave?" Tails spoke from being surprised that a genius rival of his own was hear, he couldn't believe it?

"This time, we're here to settle the score?" Storm exclaimed off with pride and boasting, even pounding his fist in from of Knuckles.

"Anytime you're ready to go, big guy!" Knuckles held up one of his fist in accepting the challenge Storm was making.

"So we take it you also became qualify to partake in this?" Shadow questioned off to Jet and his crew, seeing if they Rogues are here, then they are also involved in the tournament?

"Yeap, we won through those exhibition matches hands down!" Jet slyly proclaimed with a smile that he and his crew won without any problems.

"And we aim to steal the next few wins in this tournament thing." Storm held up one grip[ fist in being serious about wanting for the Rogues to win this tournament.

"So best you head on out, we got this." Wave pointed the other way in telling the gang to best leave while they can, for they got this covered.

"I hate to point this out, but this isn't like an Extreme Gear Tournament, you actually have to fight?" Amy was pointing something out to the Rogues, while in the past, they were in racing tournaments, this one is more of actual combat.

"So, weather it's riding Gear or not at all, I'll still take the lead!" Jet boasted off that no matter what the challenge, he can dish it out.

"Well, tension is rising here, it looks like the gang's all here?" Rouge spoke off with a sly face in seeing that just about everyone is present.

"Yes, how nice to see all My competition lined up in one spot?" Spoke an old and nasty, yet cocky voice

He wears black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two collar yellow belts with white strap lines around the sides plus two white buttons on the bottom on the front edges, a pair of white gloves, and of course, dark blue, clip-on-a-nose, one-way sunglasses (which he doesn't need to see with). Many know this man to be the world famous genius of robotics called Doctor Eggman, Sonic's main rival enemy and arch-foe. He is short-tempered, loud, pompous, bad-tempered and cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Sonic and his allies. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is horribly immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic throws the proverbial wrench into his plans, and, at times, seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with example; Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic. He has built immense warships, such as the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier, as well as escape units such as the Egg Mobile. His plans to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he doesn't care where to start it - in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth. His abominable laughter and maniacal declaration contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's content feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake, most likely because if the world is destroyed, there would be nothing left for him to conquer. However, despite his desire for world domination, he does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction and killing, though he seems to have no problem doing so himself at times.

"Eggman?" The gang yelped off to say the name of a foe they all know that's likely to cause them trouble.

"Were you expecting some other scientist to drop in?" Eggman smirked a sly smile in rhetorically asking if anyone was expecting someone else other then him?

"Boy, this King must let anyone join if the bad egg is hear?" Vector remarked off under his breath in stating how even the egg-headed scientist was partaking in this?

"Hahaha, that's a good one, Vector!" Charmy laughed off in finding that joke of Vectors too funny to pass off.

"Watch your tongue, fools, because as it so happens, I'm NOT partaking!" Eggman firstly snapped at the ones making fun of him before he made a statement that surprised everyone.

"Hugh?" The gang replied puzzled and confused, the doctor wasn't parking in this tournament, why?

"What gives doc.? You never give in like this before?" Sonic questioned this act of Eggman's with suspicion, the man would wanna get involved in something that offered such great rewards, especially those that might rival the Chaos Emeralds power?

"That's the beauty of it, I'm a scientist, I'll use my brain power to create robots to fight on even terms with the opponents." Eggman smiled to boast his brian and that he'll just make robots that will compete in this tournament and not be endanger himself.

"So what, are you partaking or relying on your machines to do the dirty work FOR you?" Knuckles rudely asked off if the doctor was still competing or he just have his robots do all his dirty work?

"Patients Knuckles, all will be explained." Eggman held up his one hand to have everyone wait a moment before going on. "I'm in the middle of working on them as I speak, however, there is one bot I like to re-introduce you all too!" The doctor exclaimed this last one in knowing that it's someone 'familiar' to the group.

Soon from the shadows, entered something, or someone, whichever, that m,any of the gang almost had their mouths drop of this familiar figure.

He resembles Sonic very well except for the fact he is a robot! His basic color scheme was blue body, yellow inside ears, knuckle pads, and a circular formation in his chest space while another was in his back, silver leg, arm, fingers, and mouth with a pointy nose, and red shoes. His mouth doesn't move, yet he can still talk through it, red irises with black eyes. The inside of his chest seem to look like a turbo engine for speed, as while something may go in, from behind is a pointy silver spike in the back, meaning that's where he pushing the air out when pushing out his speed. He was known as Metal Sonic, a robotic replica of Sonic himself, but as a machine built by Eggman to defeat the blue hedgehog with who better, then himself with only a metal outlook. Metal Sonic is aggressive and very cold hearted. For a long time, he more or less acted as Eggman's slave, but after turning on his master, it became clear he is actually a very controlling person, who views himself as superior to others and wishes to rule over them. He is also completely obsessed with the idea that he is the better Sonic.

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic and some of the others replied shocked, some more then others, in who has return and maybe competing?

"Correct, but unlike last time, he won't go rouge like before!" Eggman proclaimed off in stating that what happened last time, this Metal Sonic won't do such a thing. "Not to mention, I've done research in bringing out that power that was 'almost' God-like, if you all remember?" Eggman smiled in stating to those that had some concerns in recalling the power Metal Sonic manage to unloose last time that did indeed, was almost GOD-like? "Since this tournament is a battle that those must reach that of the GODS, what better way then to have Metal on my side!" Eggman exclaim doff that for any of the bots he can create to fight, Metal was the closest to being perfected to have such overwhelming power, making him the perfect candidate.

"If you're done showing me off, I'll leave to train myself!" Metal spoke in feeling he needs to leave, as he doesn't want to bother being all idle chitchat.

"Very well, you may leave us?" Eggman waved off a little wave in letting the metal version of Sonic can go off now.

"When we face again, it will be in the battle, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Metal Sonic spoke with his head not looking behind him, as when he left, Sonic could only show his serious face on another fighter to be tough to face.

"So that's the same Metal Sonic as before?" Rouge questioned with a hint of suspicion if that was the actual Metal Sonic, or if Eggman just made another copy?

"Almost 65.697834 percent of my calculation points to him being the original we faced before by the analyzation of my scanners." Omega explained off to Rouge that the robotic hedgehog before them was indeed the Metal Sonic that once used many of the heroes not long ago?

"So you rebuild Metal Sonic to harm MY Sonic, didn't you?" Amy went off to snap her finger in what she knows Eggman was up to, the usual really.

"Part of it was that, but my mind has a more focus task at hand?" Eggman replied off in stating with a shrug remark in his plans having something to do with that, but there was more? "At first, I thought only G.U.N.'s members would show up and myself of the Eggman Empire having the tech face the other, but there's another!" The round scientist explained off in knowing that his organization and GUN would fight with their best tech in this tournament, but there's one more to count in.

"Another what?" Cream asked a bit curious to what the doctor was referring to?

"Chao?" Cheese asked puzzled too in not knowing what the answer to this would be?

"HIGH-TECH, is involved!" Eggman spatted off the name of a major company that's name has been rising up for nearly thew whole world to know about.

"High-tech what's it's now?" Storm asked a bit confused and misunderstanding some of that stuff this egg-guy was blabbing about?

"It's a company Storm, a big company to rival two of the planets advance technology corporations like the Eggman Empire and GUN itself!" Wave explained to the muscle-bond bird of her team on who the company of such a name was, and it's one that if the two others heard about while cutting in their rising, it's bound to be noticed.

"I've heard of them too, they've bought the old MeteoTech as their Headquarters in Monopole, they got some amazing stuff I like to see?" Tails exclaimed off in recalling just who HIGH-TECH is, that they are running the same company that Eggman once used as his headquarters once before?

"Well be prepare, some of those members are here in this tournament among the other fighters." Eggman interrupted to statue something important, namely that the organization that's trying to steal his spot light is here with their own fighters.

"Why are you giving us this warning, doctor?" Shadow questioned this with a raised eyebrow, why would Eggman let the heroes group know about these things?

"Because like it or not, I won't let some upstanding upstarts steal my thunder!" Eggman snapped off in stating he doesn't want someone else like GUN trying to out-shine him when it comes to making machines and other stuff. "So while we're each going to be competitors, I feel I need to make an alliance with my rival foe?" The doctor shrug off his shoulders in asking for some alliance with the gang, now that's shocking?

"Why, is there something you're not telling us?" Espio questioned this method in believing this old foe isn't telling them something else?

"Very well, I'll tell you, but while different fighters are picked for this, there's a tribe that's entering all of their forces!" Eggman gave in to explain something else, and while this tournament tries to get the many fighters, there is one that are an entire tribe that's entering this competition.

"A tribe, who?" Sonic replied off before asking, what kinda tribe was this that they have a lot of fighters and wanna compete?

"The Rinosaurs?" Spoke a soft and gentle voice that came from within the four-winds around the surprised gang from this mention of a certain group or tribes' name?

"Brissivhmm…." Then a sudden bright glow appeared before everyone, and as they were recovering their sights, they found someone else had joined them suddenly?

She appears as a fortune years old echidna, but in reality, she is ageless, long seen passed away, but lives on as a spirit. Has peach-orange fur, each skin, and her eyes are cobalt. The clothing she wears is a Tribal dress, and she wears a gold headband on her head. She is known as Tikal the Echidna, a member from Knuckles tribe, but from a long time ago? Tikal was a passionate, gentle pacifist. She never wavered in her attempt to oppose her father Pachacamac and was determined to have her tribe in peace. She had tried to stop her father in peaceful ways and never once resorted to violence. Tikal's peaceful temperament and beliefs drastically contradicted with her father's, who was fierce and warlike. Though she begged him to stop in his conquest, his greed and ambition overcame everything else, eventually causing him to lose his love for his daughter. Although Pachacamac lost his compassion for his daughter, Tikal cares for him and for the rest of the tribe. She is an amiable person with a good nature and is "…a caring person, and everyone loves her."

"Tikal?" Knuckles responded with a surprised expression in seeing someone of his tribe was here? "How is it…? Don't say it, you're in this tournament too?" Knuyckles stopped himself short in almost believing that the answer was the same as the others?

"Hmm, it is as you say." Tikal nodded with an honest face in admitting thatch is indeed here to partake. "But some how, I feel my form can become flesh, as if I'm particularly alive once more?" She explained from inspecting herself, even feeling that her outside skin was not really spiritual, but flesh?

"That is an interesting tale?" Rouge spoke from rubbing her lips with a focus face in hearing this very strange, but interesting news on Tikal having a physical form with it being more alive then spirit?

"So tell us? What of this tribe you know about, girl?" Vector asked off in wanting to know what this 'other tribe' that's in the competition is all about?

"Come on, Tell us! My brain is itching to know!" Charmy begged off in pleading to wanna know the answer, as it was almost driving him nuts?

"Blimmy mate, tell this sheila something, as it's getting' interesting?" Marine asked off in also wanting to know of the answer to this puzzling suspensive mystery.

"I suppose since your the tribesman expert, it's best they hear more from you?" Eggman spoke in looking to Tikal in being the center of attention, and it is best that one of such long ago tribes like the Echidnas tell something important about the past.

"The RinoSaurs are brutal barbarians with skin that's very durable that's said to be harder then iron." Tikal explained with a worried and concerning face while continuing to explain things. "They also acquired the knowledge to match their weaponry with the Nocturnus Tribe. But there's more…" The girl hesitated for a brief moment, knowing this next things to say will be rather much to take in. "They're a group that create technology to even transform them into completely different beings that some lose their minds to be obeyed minions, all except for the strong willed ones. Those with stronger wills would change into what they truly are and remain as they are without ever reverting back." The tribes girl paused for a moment to let all of this information sink in for the group to take.

"How awful?" Amy replied with a near gasp, she and some of the other young and girl members thought such experimentation was cruel to believe.

"As a scientist, I've done things, but even I have 'some' pride in my genius!" Eggman snapped off to state with a serious face that as being much of the 'villain' in role, he has some pride to not cross such a line. "But their scientist think of such work as improvement to help further evolve them to change their species entirely?" The doctor explained that this tribe called the RhinoSaurs, they use science to go almost farther then even he never do. "As of now, there's particularly over thousands of them on different ships going to our destination." The egg-headed man stated off the major news that their is a lot of fighters from the said tribe going to their destination.

"A THOUSAND OR MORE!" Charmy yelled out too loud in disbelief, that's a lot of fighters to contend too!

"Man, that's gonna be extra hard for us?" Vector replied off with a wide eyed expression and scratching his head in thinking how they can overcome such a challenge?

"What do you think, boss?" Storm looked to his leader if he has some way around the so-called strong enemy?

"I say, let them come, we'll still take them on, after all, Wave's more of a genius then those rhinobrains?" Jet shrug off in a not-caring matter, as he had some fate that his team's brainiac will be able to handle an enemy that uses technology, or whatever to win.

"Well, the self-confidence in my mind being better then those guys is flattering, Jet." Wave smiled off in thanking Jet for complimenting her on her value effort.

"Mr. Sonic, what do you think?" Cream asked her blue hedgehog friend with a curious and puzzled face about what they will do if such an enemy needs to be faced?

"Well gang, we just gotta fight hard and not let any surprises distract us?" Sonic spoke with a determined and serious face, suggesting they not let anyone try to stop them or anything else that would catch them off guard.

"Surprise?" Spoke a woman's voice that sounded very close and behind Sonic for that matter.

"WAaaugh?" Sonic yelped from hearing a strange voice, as he and the others looked to see who else was crashing the party?

"Brisisvuuhmm…." Then as more surprises keep showing up after another, someone appeared out of nowhere, as if they were in an invisible stealth mode and this time what appeared was…another echidna.

She has orange fur, a peach muzzle, lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white0 fur and each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small black, shiny nose and zig-zag tail, akin to that sported by Knuckles and Tikal. Her name was Shade the Echidna, and was a warrior from the Nocturnus Tribe that Sonic's team defeated when they wanted to take over the Earth. Shade is a tough, disciplined, and somewhat noble figure, the polar opposite to Rouge the Bat. She is very loyal and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. Trained in the arts of stealth and the use of powerful, high-tech weaponry, Shade is a deadly force in combat.

What she has on, is her attire outfit which Shade has for during battles. Shade wears a form-fitting, all body, grey/black Nocturnus combat uniform with what maybe additional armor plating on the upper chest and back. The uniform in general is probably made of some advanced Nocturnus polymer. She wears a pair of black and light-grey armored boots. these boots sport an iridescent pink strip running down the thigh and toe, which might be decorative or serve some sort of technological function. Shade's black gloves appear to be part of her one-piece combat uniform as opposed to separate pieces of apparel. Around each wrist Shade sports a grey circlet, which look a bit like squat, four-spoked cogs, featuring a number of purple buttons. These are high-tech Nocturnus devices which project Shade's 'Leech-blade' energy knife and also allow her to activate her cloaking device and trigger explosives remotely. Although she usually doesn't wear it in combat, Shade's Procurator uniform is completed by a helmet that serves to disguise her head entirely (masking the fact that she's an echidna, too). The helmet looks much more formidable and armor-plated than the rest of Shade's suit. The faceplate displays a prominent Nocturnus sigil in iridescent pink (like the strips on her boots) on the forehead. Shade sees out of her helmet though glowing purple-white eye visor; these 'eye sockets' are set in somewhat extravagant, outward-sweeping pieces of the light-grey material seen on her boots. the lower portion of the faceplate has a pair of glowing pink lights that resemble nostrils. Shade's dreadlocks fit inside two branching, backwards 'horns' that curl downwards from the back of the helmet. Oddly enough, these horns seem to be the most heavily-armored part of the Procurator's entire ensemble, the outer curve being composed of large, segmented platting. The inner surface of the curves is the same light-grey stuff as features on Shade's boots and visor-trim. When not wearing the full helmet, Shade still sports wide headband-like strip of Nocturnus fabric that covers most of her forehead and crown. It's decorated with the same glowing pink vigil as her armored helmet, which had led a few to believe that it may actually be the helmet itself minimized to a headband via the Nocturnus' technology.

"Shade?" Sonic replied off with a half surprise, yet half annoyed expression which the latter was for this person surprising him with her stealth suit.

"I been around and I heard the whole conversation, and I can tell you, it's true." Shade exclaimed off in actually being within the group to have heard everything and know all the details of what was said. "The Nocturnus faced those RhinoSaurs in the past, but they may have evolved since then?" The echidna girl in the uniform explained with a stern face in what she spoke. "Maybe stronger then how the usual grunt soldiers were?" On that mental note, the enemy forces that she may have face, may have gotten stronger for even the grunt soldier troops to be tougher?

"My advice, we keep in contact, I maybe an enemy, but I'm at least an enemy you can trust." Eggman gave off one last bit of advice to the group, that they need to be in contact should the situation get out of hand with such foes like HIGH-TECH and the RhinoSaurs Tribe being involved in this tournament.

"Like we haven't before with Knuckles being fooled by your trickery?" Tails remarked off with a frown in recalling how Eggman used Knuckles naive mind to be fooled into his schemes.

"Hey, lay off on that!" Knuckles snapped off loudly at Tails to cut him some slack about that subject that happened in the past.

"Well doc., looks like this tournament may get interesting with all of us here, and you actually wanting to corporate?" Sonic replied off with a smile to his old arch-enemy, as they both ended up….making a hand-shake of a friendly end to their discussion?

"Hehe, be as it may, when it comes to the time of my robots against you hedgehog, you best start preparing for a hard battle of which I'm certain you'll have?" Eggman cracked a smile in giving Sonic his last bit of advice, when they face the other in this tournament, his enemy-rival best be prepared for a tough fight then. "Hoooo-hohohoho!" Eggman then bursted out in laughing his weird laugher out before reclaiming his hand back.

With that, Eggman left the gang to do his own thing while aboard the ship. Everyone else ddn't know what to do from their own get to gather? So they decided on exploring the ship, see not only the finest tech made in which they could give it a ten stars approval, but for it's passengers? Not just the employees and just sight-seeing passengers were on the ship, but also were possibly more competition fighters heading to be apart of this 'King's' tournament. Sonic and his friends all had the same thoughts as how many there were on this ship, how many ships were heading to their destination, and what kinda fighters were aboard besides themselves? Many questions, many answers, and many possible truths are out there for the group to come across?

* * *

><p><strong>~DINNING HALL~<strong>

For at this time, the Sonic group had entered the dinning hall where they were serving their food to their guest and fighters. And it was an all-you-can-eat-buffet too boot!

"So where in here do we find someone of competition worthy?" Rouge shrug off her shoulders from looking, but not seeing anybody that maybe a worthy foe to face in the tournament?

"Most likely, they'll be causing a scene?" Shadow calmly responded with a focus face, knowing if anything, like 'most' of them with stick out as being more fighters then just travelers.

"I know what I wanna do, head over to that buffet table!" Charmy replied off with a smile while rubbing his belly in wanting something to eat.

"Bonza mate, that stuff looks good enough to eat!" Marine cheered in excitement, as liking that idea very much from all the tasty treats.

"Hmm, I am getting hungry?" Storm held one finger to his beak that was almost drooling at the sight of such delicious food.

"Storm, we're looking for our competition, not to stuff faces?" Wave sternly explained to her foolish teammate about their object here.

"Lighten up, would ya, it's for us to enjoy ourselves?" Vector motioned off that there's nothing to get upset about, this cruise ship is to provide enjoyment for all passengers.

"We best not bother, look over by that gambling table." Espio spoke from his gazing eyes spotting something noticeable from afar from the gang.

"They do gambling here?" Knuckles questioned off a bit puzzled and surprise that there would be such a card game done here?

"Apaarently, over there?" Jet pointed in the general direction that seem to be getting all the focus suddenly?

As the group walked up close, they manage to spot one of the classic card-playing games, where almost five out of six players lost to one man? He is seen with blue eyes and long white hair (as far as a human look goes). Wears a long sleeve purple overcoat covering his body down to his knees and wrist, and also wears a cloak over his shoulders that hid's his face. The person was talking his winnings when another of the dealers stopped him!

"You must have cheated, no way you won against us pros?" The angry card player was declaring that this game was fixed!

"Apparently, I did?" The cloaked figure spoke off with his male voice, as he was making a remark. "And you also have to uphold your deal on another of my winnings, cause this was full on flush of royalty you just couldn't beat."

"Why you…?" The angry card player raised his fist in almost about to hit the guy's smoggy act when….

"Frusuphvmm…." The cloaked man unveils a scroll from one of his shelves that came forth and having some Chinese writing on it. "**Immobilizer Scroll!**" The cloaked figure announced off a special technique from his piece of paper. "BRrisisvhhmmm….." The scroll was glowing a green aura effect, as it covered the person before it faded with his shocked face…..unmoving?

"Augh…ugh…?" The angry card player was uttering some sounds from his open mouth, as he could only do that while he was frozen in place.

"Ohhhh/Ahhh/Wooh?" Most of the crowd were stun to see such magic, even Sonic's group were amazed by such a small talent.

"Now that the cards have been played once again, I'll just take this off your hands." The cloaked man spoke with a 'card' pun used in his sentence, as he reached to swipe off a book in his frozen dealer friend's coat. "The Book of Orion, you bargain a copy of this original work your boys translated, so now it's back to the drawing board." The man exclaimed that he'll take this one copy of an original and have this opponent have to go back to making another copy.

Sonic's group was amazed to see that action, one of the competitors looked pretty tough!

Then as the man was about to get up, Cream noticed a white fur cat with pink eyes that determined it was a female, as the dealer man was almost about to step on the cat's tail! "Mister wait! There's a cat near for left foot!" Cream warned the stranger of where he was almost about to step on by accident.

The cloaked man cease moving, when he saw the cat below his feet? "Meeeeow?" The cat meowed, as it purred across his feet which to Sonic's group surprise, the unseen face had a smile while picking the cat up?

"Thank you for telling me of Ruby, my cat's presence, you are very polite for one so young?" The cloak figure man spoke off in thanking Cream while he gentle pets the named cat he holds in his arms.

"Cream cares for animals, like Cheese for example." Tails state off to the cloak man of Cream who's smiling at Cheese flying beside her.

"So tell us, who are you, one of the fighters by that move you just pulled?" Knuckles quickly went ahead to ask if this stranger was possibly a fighter entering this competition?

"Correct, I am in this tournament as you say, my name….is Diego Ramirez." The cloak man revealed himself of both being a contender for this tournament and of who he is.

"So tell us hun, why the cloak disguise?" Rouge was being friendly in seeing this character was doing a lot of hissing himself under his cloak, why the shyness?

"I have, may reasons?" Diego spoke from sounding mystious, as he looked away from not wanting to say much."For I am a man searching to become strongest human being alive, by improving myself whatever the need." He declared off an objective of his that he wish to accomplish.

"Why go that far?" Silver asked puzzled if Diego wanted to go very far in improving himself as a human being?

"It's research on evolving mankind, as it's more then just ancient mystical magic, but also technology that have been achieved." Diego explained off that for his very reason, he has searched for ways mankind can evolve to higher standards. "I once thought of it being impossible, until I found something relating to an old college friend; Jackie Chan." The man explained off that he almost had his hopes up, but a friend of his proved otherwise.

"Wow, the movie star?" Charmy jumped the gun in excitement if the name belonged to someone famous, but….

"No, an archeologist." Diego unfortunately revealed that his college friend was someone not 'as' famous.

"Awww?" Charmy pouted in disappointment, almost thinking that name was belonging to a big time star?

"But he steadiest ancient magic, which I too, am collecting everything to improve myself." Diego explained that his friend college was studying such old and mysterious forces which got him interested as well. "Through such, I was given an invite, and here I am?" The man stated of that from his work, he received his own invitation.

"So, are you traveling with anyone?" Blaze asked curious if this person was with some company, friends maybe?

"If you mean any human friends, sadly no?" Diego shook his head in responding 'no' even with his face hidden behind his cloak. "Though I have connections to those of my old college, anyone that sees my face will….change from being friends with me?" He looked away, holding Ruby who she sense a disturbance in this man's tone, almost like if someone sees the face under his cloak, we no longer want to have anything to do with him.

"That sounds very sad to hear?" Tikal spoke with a sorrow and concern in her voice, why would anyone not be friends with Diego from seeing his face?

"That's why I have my pets to keep me company?" Diego looked back at the gang while petting Ruby who she enjoyed the nice treatment, apparently, this man can only have friends with them being animals?

"You mean you brought more then that cat, who or what else did you bring?" Shade asked puzzled if this cloaked person had more then this cat aboard the ship, who or how many others does Diego have?

To bad that answer would come to being answered in the most unexpected outcome?

"WAAAauughhh!" Then came a male's voice, screaming in terror which made the gang turn around to see something going on?

"HOWwoooooh!" Suddenly without warning, there came a white wolf-dog breed that has bright aqua eyes, as it dash across the floor to jump on the table where the food was.

"Bark-bark-bargaaahh!" Then from another side of the table was a normal rooster animal that looked to be flapping it's wings and peck some corn.

"Giiiek-giieekk!" Something of a pigs noise was heard before a big pig that was really round crawled up to eat some mush potatoes.

"Sisisvhmm…" Then a slithering noise came from a small dark-emerald snake with yellow eyes was slipping pass the mellons.

"Chipchipchip…." The chirping of a mouse was heard, or in this case, a white rat with red eyes appeared and was chipping away at the cheese?

"Jehimphipmhipmhiiiephm…." Then there was a brown furred monkey with white chest and eye shadow fur with it's black background eyes with a white oval, and a grey-brown mouth, toes and fingers. It was clearly an inhabitant from Japan, as it was small enough to fit in the palm of someone's hands while he was piling and eating a banana.

"Baaahaaaah?" Then came a sheep sound, but it belonged to a tan-fur-coat ram with brown eyes, as it was eating some lettuce and salad like it was a greeny of nature flavor.

"Brihihihih-bruufruuvhmmmm?" Then a white fur horse with a grey top hair on it's head and tail dashed in to jump over a knocked over table. It was dressed like a racing horse, with the blue ankle bands, a seat cushion for the rider, even worn a mask which showed it's aqua-blue eyes, and for the moment was eating some of nice mush-potatoes.

"Brruuuarrrugh?" As if things weren't crazy, a brown fur yak-type animal with tan-brown eye color appeared to start eating some chocolate bars?

"Chomp-chmopm…" A small gray rabbit with light-blue eyes, a white fluffy tail, mouth, underbelly and a pink nose was chomping it's teeth on a carrot sample.

"RARrrurrghh!" Then a white and black stripe tiger with emerald color eyes leaped over to knock over a milk jar before taking some sips from it.

"AAaauugh! A TIGER!" A Woman screamed off from noticing a really large and dangerous animal was in the room.

"Frrususfrusvhmmm…." Then as it another surprise wasn't enough, came a red scale dragon with red eyes and long flowing gold hair from it's elbows and knees and it's tail end. It was ruffly the other big animals at the table chowing down which it breathed fire to eat some roast beef?

"WOOH! A DRAGON IS ROASTING THE ROAST?" A man yelped out to exclaim what he is seeing is hard to be believing.

"We have a secure protocol with animal control, over?" One of the sailors spoke in a radio box in issuing an order before the crew tried to apprehend the wild animals.

"BRriiikh…." Suddenly, the rat yelped, as it jumps off the table to land on a stone stature of a bear. "Brsisiivhhmm….." Something within it's eyes glowed, like magic was taking effect now in covering the stature until….something of it was moving. "Rooourghh!" Suddenly, the stone statue of a bear was alive and moving, and made a roaring sound like the real thing.

"Waaugh?" The sailors yelped to run away from an actual live bear coming after them.

"GRIIIeeehvm…." The pig squealed from some sailors coming near him, but ended up pulling something? "BRUsvhhmm…BOommgruvhmm…." Without warning, the pig ended up firing HEAT BEAMS from it's eyes that destroyed a portion of the walls.

"Trusuvhhmmm…." The little monkey was jumping and it's body glowed before the white glowed changed it to something…? "BRusuwwwarrugh!" The little monkey was now an elephant, as it stomps the floor that scared off more sailors.

"BRUUArrugh!" Then the Ox was charging, as something glimmer in it's eyes before… "CRussuvhhmm…." It ended up plowing down against a three feet thick door from missing it's charge against the other panicking sailors.

"Alert! Animals at the buffet are having some strange abilities, system is not contemplating?" Omega warned out to the gang that the situation is not only getting out of hand, but this display is really getting weird here?

"Bonza, is this what they mean by party animals, mates?" Marine cheered off in seeing this was a fun place, but not knowing of the dangers?

"Well if this isn't stop, then…?" Sonic was exclaiming with a sweatdrop, if nobody gets these animals under control, there's going to be problems?

The question was, how, but lucky, the answer came from a very unexpected ally?

"Calm, calm, my friends, don't lose yourself." Diego approached to calm the wild animals, as those that were going wild were calming down a bit. "Just enjoy your meals, I was feeling hungry anyway?" The cloak man spoke in which the 12 animals replied with a nod in understanding him.

"Meow?" Ruby appeared on Diego's cloak head in wanting to speak in getting attention.

"Yes, of course you can have some milk to, Ruby?" Diego looked up and let a smile off, as he grabbed a milk bottle, pored it in a bowel and let the little kitty down to lick her meal.

"Wait a sec., THOSE, are your pets?" Jet held up his hands in disbelief if the animals Diego mentioned were THESE wild creatures?

"Since when does anybody own a pet Ox?" Vector asked a bit stumped about anybody having a yak or ox creature for a pet was beyond him?

"These are the chosen animals that have the powers of the Twelve Tailsmans, my own Chinese Zodiac, if you were to call it?" Diego explained to the packed buffet table that all the animals eating and chowing down were with him.

"Amazing, each animal here represents an animal for each of the twelve forming symbols?" Blaze spoke a bit amazed that Diego has precisely every type of animal fitting for the Chinese symbol for the year?

"Yes, allow me to explain." Diego nodded to his 'new' competition friends before expelling stuff on his pets. "K-9 here, has the power of Immortality, so no matter what dangers, he'll come out of it alive and in one piece." The cloak man explained what the wolf that was known as K-9 was and could do, as he stood underneath his master's patting hand.

"Immortality, now a girl could love having that, but is it the same as immortal-youth?" Rouge replied off with a smile in liking the sound of such an ability, but wondered if it could also grant one having a youth-line lifespan?

"Qee-qeek?" Then without a warning, the white rat crawled up on the table to inspect the Sonic group.

"Iiick! A Mouse!" Amy squealed a bit freaked out to see the little rotten.

"That would be Mickey, and it's not a mouse, but a rat." Diego explained off the correct phrase to describe the rotten, though some members of Sonic's group found the name….a little hard to go with?

"How's it any different?" Amy snapped off a bit annoyed by the statement explaining it's much worst then the rotten first being thought as a mouse, but it was a rat instead.

"Because it has the ability to give motion to the motionless." Diego explained off that the little rat, Mickey, who was climbing up and stood on his shoulder received a pet on what the little thing can do.

"That explains why that bear stature could move like it was real, amazing?" Silver held his chin in recalling the scene where a stone bear stature came to life, it was all of that rat's doing?

"What about this little snake here?" Charmy pointed the little snake that was pretty close to where his finger was?

"Charmy! Are you crazy, that thing's poisons?" Vector snapped at the little bee kid before pulling him away from possible dangers?

"He is tame, Snakey here has the power of invisibility." Diego held one hand to assure the worried crocodile that the little snake, is harmless while stating the power it can do.

"Hugh, is that almost like your move, Espio?" Vector rubbed his noggin in being curious about that invisible power and thought it might be similar to his teammate with the ninja skills?

"I can blind in to my surroundings, it's almost like being invisible, but different from a chameleon's ability." Espio explained to Vector that while it's similar in how it works, his technique and the little snake's own work of invisibility function differently for the two.

"And these two farm friends are Eggbert and Mordecai." Diego motioned the groups attention to the rooster and pig chowing down.

"Bark-barrak!/Giiigh-giiigh, giihmm…." The rooster named Eggbert and then the pig known as Mordecai made their animal sounds as their way of greeting while still chowing on the nice farmer meals on the buffet table.

"Eggbert has the power of levitation and Mordecai has the power of heat-beam eyes." Diego motioned for the two close farm animals that they have the power to levitate things or produce heat-beam eyes.

"Bonza, not only can that piggy fly, but shot some cool stuff from his eyes! Image if all pigs could do that, mates?" Marine exclaimed off with a cheer in finding that the most exciting thing ever.

"I fear if the world could survive such a thing?" Tails stated out with a slit sweat-drop if the world would hadle pigs that could fly all over and fire some destructive beams from their eyes, not a good day to be outside.

"Grugraaarrgh?" Then a low cat's growl was heard, as Tails slowly turn to meet face to face with….A TIGER!

"Aaauagh? Nice…kitty?" Tails yelped a bit and slowly held his hands up in calming the white striped tiger to not do anything rash to him.

"Don't fear, Sasha is a tame tiger." Diego assured the scared fox that the tiger known as Sasha is gentle.

"Few…." Tails signed in releif along with his friends to know the tiger wasn't dangerous.

"Her power is Yin and Yang, light and darkness, in other words, a good side and an evil side." Diego explained to the group on what the tiger's powers can do. "When activated, she'll split in two, while the good part is very friend, the other….is very savage like." The details were very well worth understanding, if split, one side would be nice and good, the other, not-so-nice and a very bad.

"Gulp?" Tails swallowed a bit hard in hearing this, if that's true, if this tiger splits, literally, while one is okay, the other half might not be a very joyful experience?

"She was also a big show girl in Las Vegas, as long as no one held her leash to get their yin and yang separated." Diego stated off on a little history on Sasha on where she original came from.

"Wow, a tiger star, I never thought of meeting a famous celebrity?" Amy exclaimed with wide stary eyes in being in the presence of a star.

"Keeehkeehkeehephm?" Then the little monkey came up on Diego's left shoulder from chowing on a banana before tossing it away.

"This is Haiku, with the power of Shape-Shifting." Diego pointed to the known monkey on both it's name and what he can do.

"Trsusuvhhmmm….." Then Haiku was having it's eyes glow and then it's body changed, as it leaped on the floor as…a dog! "Woof-woof!" The transformed monkey dog was barking off to the group. "Trrusuvhhmm…." Then it's body glowed again before returning to it's original self, as a monkey.

"Wow, can it change into us too?" Storm asked very surprised and question if that little monkey can be like an anthropomorphic creature as the Sonic group is?

"Only animals, and no, not anthromorphs, but the more modern Earth animals." Diego shrug off his shoulders to explain that Haiku can only do such an ability by that little standard.

"So what's with the lucky rabbit there?" Wave pointed to the little rabbit hopping over to Diego's feet before the cloak man gently was picking him up.

"That's his name, Lucky, the one with the power of Super Speed." Diego stated off from petting the named rabbit before settling him on the ground again, as he was hopping along again.

"Wait, you mean it can run as fast as Sonic?" Jet asked a bit baffled to bleeive such a tale to be true?

"It may rival those of you with super speed, for sure?" Diego nodded in stating that such a power that Lucky has could very well rival that of those that have Super Speed.

"Alright, come here lucky…." Jet was reaching down in planning to catch the lucky rabbit when….

"Frusuvhhmm…" Then moment Jet tried to catch Lucky by jumping him, he ran so fast that the hawk missed, no one could follow it expect for the well experience contenders.

"Gaaugh?" Jet yelped from splatting on the ground before standing up in noticing, Lucky wasn't around? "Heeey?" Jet snapped off from looking around, but saw no sign or hair of that lucky little rabbit.

"Gee, that sure is a fast rabbit to catch?" Sonic replied with a smile in liking to see a speedy rabbit that could give him a nice little race once in a while.

"Baaaah?" Then the ram came and was eating a piece of fabric from the buffet table, much to the others notice.

"But what's the sheep's story?" Shade pointed in questioning what the ram was here or what he could do?

"Bob here has a scottish accent, plus has the power of astro-projection!" Diego stated in who the ram was and what powers he has.

"Say what?" Storm replied a bit puzzled in not getting what Diego just said?

"He means, for the spiritual form to leave the body, it's almost like your soul escapes when you sleep when dreaming." Shadow exclaimed with a serious face and seem undisturbed at the moment of the commotions happening here.

"Correct!" Diego held up an index finger to say Shadow was correct on the subject.

"And what about this nice horsy here?" Cream asked from her and Cheese coming over to pet the racing horse.

"That is Royal Medicine, with the power a Healing which was how she was the champion horse to win races without tiring." Diego explained a statement on the horse's story and what powers she has.

"Chaooo….?" Cheese cheered with an open arm and smile while riding on Royal Medicine's head.

"Ohhh, can it heal about anything?" Charmy asked with some excitement in liking to know if such a magical pony could do such stuff.

"Wish it heal my aching back?" Jet replied off from moving his back from when he jump-tackle Lucky, only to miss?

"Bisisivhm-trusuvhhmm…." Suddenly, Royal Medicine's eyes glowed, as did it's entire body when it nudged it's head to the hawk before he got…a surprise.

"Hugh? Wow, that pain I felt is gone?" Jet replied confused, but in some amazement by the horse, the pain that ached him was cured, amazing?

"That's a great way to heal people injured or sickness, especially in this tournament?" Tails exclaimed off from seeing that such an amazing ability could help anyone recover from any physical or mental illness?

"What about this Ox?" Knuckles pointed to the yak in the room that was digging through the salad.

"That's is name, Ox, and his power is non other then…Super Strength." Diego pointed out that the yak had a name to fit the power it has.

"Oh really, let me try it!" Knuckles exclaimed with a smile in liking that statement, as he pounded his name-sakes to approach the Ox!

"Knuckles, I don't think….." Tikal tried to stop her friend from doing something, but...

"Poowvhhmmm/GAarugh?" Suddenly, Knuckles was plowed down in less then a second by the Ox's Super Strength, no questions asked!

"That would be wise?" Tikal finished a bit late while staring at Knuckles getting up to dust himself off from getting such a powerful tackle.

"Hooo-boy, out match by an Ox, hugh Knux?" Sonic couldn't help but make a tiny remark on the red echidna in losing his strength to an ox.

"Zip-it, Sonic!" Knuckles showed his name-sake in threatening Sonic to clam up or else.

"So what about that dragon there?" Sonic pointed to the last Chinese Zodiac creature, the dragon?

"That is also his name, he's the only one that can be of the worthy vessel to store the power of…Combustion!" Diego mentioned off that for this creature, he has the great power that can blow stuff up, literally!

"Name of power indicates that it's very and highly explosive." Omega issued out on what the power this Dragon character holds maybe considered destructive.

"And Ruby here, why not like the others, I've given her the power to copy any of the other 12, just to give her an edge." Diego lifted Ruby from drinking her milk that while not like the other Chinese Zodiac pack members, she has her own 'unique' powers to make her a bit special.

"A copy cat, how creative?" Blaze complimented on the fact that someone would give a cat the power to copy things like what was used in many old metaphors.

"Well I must prepare to go, but I suggest you see some of the other competition outside the windows to the front decks of the ship." Diego stated off to the group from having a nice chat, but he'll have to be going, especially around now while telling Sonic's group to explore more of the other fighters on this ship.

"CLUvvhmmm….." Just then the double decker doors flew open for everyone to tureen around to see someone entering the scene with a big net?

It was a tall man in his 23's with spiky violet/red hair and yellow eyes with a pair of sunglass shades over-topping them for style. He wears leather black pants with cut open ankle spots, light-blue sneakers shoes with white fluff marks off the inside of the ankle parts, a leather jacket with the 'kanji' word for 'Surprise' on back with a light-blue markings, and wears his own necklace with a silver 'H' in the front.

"HOLD IT!" The man spoke in trying to sound with authority in his tone. "I'M WITH ANIMAL CONTROL!" Then without a moment to waste, he saw Lucky was nearby, which he smirked. "Frophm…." Then he thrown the net he held on the rabbit which got him snagged by this person. "GOTCHaaa….AAAHHH!" Then before he could finish his speech, the rabbit used it's super speed to drag…the one who captured it in a net screaming around the room. "Frsuusvhhmmm…." The others saw this and were both amazed by the rabbit's super speed that could match their own fast friends, and how this man that tried to catch Lucky was holding out? "BAAAUUUAaaghhhh?" The man screamed during the whole running scene, and then he lets go, but didn't let go fast before heading towards…. "CLASUpvvhmm…." Yes, he then crashed into a wall, leaving an imprint of himself where the hole shape of his figure is?

"Wooh, mister, you feeling okay?" Vector replied a bit shocked, as he and Team Chaotix came to inspect the person that was hit hard?

"BOOMGruvhhmmm?" Then the rubble exploded which made the three yelp backwards to find the person….unharmed? "Just fine, after all, I'm a personalized Crash Dummy Professional!" The person then showed his license badge which was actually….a kid's doodle drawing with the word 'Li-Cent' spelt on it wrongly?

"Ugh, that's just a dopy kid's drawing with the word 'license' on it which ain't how it's spelt?" Vector slowly explained with a sweat-drop in seeing this guy try to pass off something he ain't?

"Heck, even I could make a better one." Charmy shrug off his shoulders in stating how he would have had a better chance in making a fake license i.d.

"That is true?" Espio closed his eyes to nod with a serious expression that the youngest member of their team was correct.

"BAArruugh?" The man had a shock and stump face in hearing this right, he was not a real professional? "Clippvhmm….." The fake license was dropped to the ground, and the man was….wailing and crying? "Booahahaah, all this time, I really thought I was a licensed profession, WHAT AM I NOW?" The man wailed out loudly in feeling so depressed, it was actually kinda sad, pathetic, but sad non the least?

"Gee guys, did you have to upset his feelings?" Amy spoke with a concern voice that maybe Vector's group shouldn't have said such things to an emotional person?

"I feel sorry for him?" Cream said with a little sad face that the group ended up making this stranger unhappy?

"Chao-chao?" Cheese nodded with the same face as the girls, feeling pity for this person.

"Oh thank you, if anything, the only ones that understand me…." The man was looking up with teary eyes in expressing his thanks, as he got up and…. "Are my girls?" Without another notice, he ended up chugging into…..a pink summer girl's dress with a hat and umbrella?

"Gahaahahhaha?" Most of the girls yelped a bit, including the guys were a bit caught off guard by this weird act?

"What are you, a cross dresser?" Amy exclaimed off in feeling some little temper building in watching this weirdo pull off such an act?

"I'll be taking my rabbit, if you don't mind?" Diego spoke from afar that brought everyone to see him, picking up Lucky while this other discussion was going on.

"Sure, go on, it's all good?" The man replied off while wearing his old outfit on and not wearing a woman's dress.

"Sonic and friends, this….unique' person is another fighter." Diego looked to the group in motioning their attention to the presence of this 'odd-person' was in fact, another participant in this tournament.

"Names Senile Less Joe, but my pals call me Senseless Joe, I'm a man of senseless mystery!" The man revealed himself to the whole group, clearly known as Senseless Joe. Somehow, his personality is more of taunting, teasing, and playful attitude of that of an innocent child despite his age? He'll seemingly go crazy to using acts and pull out surprises that'll make others lose their minds trying to understand him, not knowing if he's a lunatic or a maniac? But he has a good heart, for the most part of 'certain' good people while holding some respect for others while showing little and possibly disrespect towards those that are his pals, but are the most annoying types?

"Some how, the name sticks out like a sore thumb?" Sonic casually mentioned off with a sweat-drop in looking away with a silly expression on how this guy is clearly one of the weirder types to see entering the tournament.

"WAAAH!" Senseless Joe wailed out with wide eyes in hearing this shocking development. "How'd you know my thumb was sore?" The man asked off a weird question while showing…his left thumb was looking sore? "It's from playing all those video games, and after my hard struggle to…." The man was complaining out that he only got a sore thumb on from playing lots of video games in the past? "Bruvhmm….." Then he holds up a video game with some rank list names on it of those with high scores. "REACH FIRST PLACE ON MY ONLINE GAME!" Senseless Joe proclaimed off to the really lost Sonic group on what this odd-ball of a fighter was going on about his own tough struggles?

"Um, you actually came in 8th place by where your name is located?" Silver slowly corrected off that the man's name was placed further below the highest score board display.

"This guy has a few nuts short of a brain?" Shade muttered under her breath from seeing how someone like this 'Joe' person is very much dense!

"Tell me about it, he makes Storm seem smarter." Wave remarked off in commenting to the other echidna girl in the uniform outfit in agreeing on that note.

"Yeah, he…HEY?" Storm was albeit to reply when he stopped to yell at hearing his name while being used as an insult.

"So why are you doing these crazy acts?" Jet went off to ask a bizarre question on why Senseless Joe does such odd acts?

"Cause I'm a Master Fist user and a Hajike User Specialist!" Senseless Joe proclaimed off with a stern-fact expression of pride in his voice tone.

"What are those?" Tails questioned off in not actually knowing of such a thing, same could be said for the rest?

"I've heard of such techniques, the 'Fist' style allows the user to create moves base on a subject that would be on objects, or body parts." Diego explained off from the side of the exit door with his pets, expelling what style technique that Joe seems capable of.

"As for the Hajike part, I perform strange and bizarre moves to confuse my opponents." Senseless Joe boasted off as a style technique used for another means.

"Well that certainly works in leaving them lost and confused?" Knuckles remarked off with a snappy statement on how well that performance this guy did left everybody confused.

"Plus there's a challenge, the 'Hajike Challenge' against those of other users with the same style to see who's level and style are stronger." Senseless Joe pointed his index finger up to explain that if he finds another person that uses the same thing, the two can challenge the other to see 'who's' Hajike is stronger?

"Some how fella, I don't think anyone but you will be perform that in front of other people?" Rouge shook her head off in side ways while her eyes were shut, believing that this guy was possibly the only weird one out of the other fighters?

"So are you a good person, or not mate?" Marine asked a bizarre question that ended up filling their minds, Joe's act never strike as that of a bad guy, but not much on good guy neither?

"Of course the answers obvious, and if not?" Senseless Joe exclaimed off with a serious face that the answer was clear. "Click-click…" Then without a warning note, he was stressed in a black suit for a theme fit of a gangster with a galling gun?

"Eep?" Marine yelped at seeing this guy changed not only his clothes, but what he's got out!

"You can smell the roses?" Senseless Joe spoke like a mafia crook saying farewell to someone before he lets them have it….

"Pop-pop-pop-pop…?" Suddenly, the gatling gun popped out wasn't bullets, but rose petals instead?

"Hugh, I guess that answers our question, he's funny, but a little nuts?" Charmy signed in relief, this Joe guy isn't so bad, a little out of it, but not a real villain type person.

"Whelp, I gotta go find my gold fish in the pool?" Senseless Joe exclaimed to the Sonic group that he had to go find his gold fish somewhere. "See you folks later?" Then with that, he was seen rushing out the double door where Diego was….wearing a heavy samurai armor instead of swimming trunks for going to the pool area?

"He does know that those things he got on weren't swim-trunks, but armor, right?" Vector pointed out slowly to ask very puzzled if Joe really bothered to know what would happen if he goes in the water…with that much weight?

"Vector, if anything, let's leave him to his own world?" Espio shook his head off in feeling that if that person can do a lot of foolish stuff and keep coming back, then they'll see Senseless Joe again, oh boy?

"I've already known him for a bit, yet I can sense he is good." Diego spoke with a little smile at the Sonic gang that this Joe person is not really all that bad, once you get to know him. "But you must be careful of the other fighters here, some are different from being a hero and villain." The cloak man gave a final warning, as he and his pets were heading out of the dinning hall.

With that all done, Diego left Sonic's group all alone to ponder the stuff they heard and what they saw so far. Turns out that if anything, there would be some strange competition, both literally and physically, plus mental, but they have to see it to believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>~FRONT DECK~<strong>

Outside the window from the dinning room, Sonic's group spotted other folks below the front deck? But they wished to get closer, so they went out on the upper decks to get a goods eye view from above. From a close spot by some local cafe tables, was someone sitting there, and enjoying some nice tea was definitely a male person?

He has slate gray eyes and long dark-blue hair, which he keeps up in intricate red headpieces that symbolize his nobility as the head of his family, one on top of his head and two others on the right and left sides. He dresses in a black-kimono with a white-tiger stripe uniform over it, and wears a white-aqua scarf around his neck. He also wears fingerless black 'tekkou' (translate: Handcover) that cover only the back of his hands.

"Wow, who's mister cool and collective over there?" Charmy exclaimed with a surprise face in noticing the strange man below that wasn't bothered and seem to be very calm?

"I believe I've heard of him during one of our undercover cases?" Espio spoke off with his chin rested on his left hand in recalling hearing of this new person before the Sonic gang, no doubt from hearing a good description and then research on this being when the Chaotix is on a case.

"Well spill Espio, you know who this guy is?" Vector asked off a bit impatiently to wanting to hear the story on what the ninja-expert knows of this possible contestant?

"He is non other then Kendokou Ryumarain." Espio explained off forward with a stern face, as he was beginning to tell the others of this person below them. "A man from a noble family, as the House Head of the Ryumarain! He acts in an aristocratic manner, he's seen always serene, and not so strong towards many, even when deeply conflicted. But his extreme calmness even in a battle, and acts generally indifferent, bordering on arrange, to most situations that he faces from how rarely he views an opponent worth his time. But even still, he is a good perceptive man and fully aware of his abilities' limits while maintaining order to see justice be serve to all law-breakers." From that brief note on this new guy, Kendokou's facts makes him sound very curious to many that wanna know more about him?

"Well, how bad does he deal with law-breakers?" Charmy replied in finding this interesting and asked just what kinda judgment this guy performs?

"He believes that to maintain that order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes." Espio spoke with a dark mentioned of how strict certain rules this man follows which would almost scare some of the gang. "But in spite of his icy and regal manner, he cares for and protects those important to him. Such as those of any friends of his, and even his younger sister." Espio explained off that on the plus side, the man is not all bad, as he even has a good side to him.

"Anything else about him, such as fighting style?" Blaze questioned the ninja lizard on how this 'head family' person fights in any battles?

"There's only the fact that he is a master in Swordsmanship and Tactician." Espio spoke off with a cool response even with his eyes shut for the moment to describe the fighter. "He's also a Hakuda Combatant, it's a proficient skill in his area to effortlessly knock out several guards stately with a single strike each." He had his eyes opened from stating a truly remarkable skill that the opponent can do with such a speed it might be like Super Speed?

"Wowwy mate, the bloke is 'that' strong?" Marine asked bewilder to hearing this story, finding it a very surprise tale?

"Hey Espio, what's the 411 on that opponent with a hood catching some rays?" Vector broke everyone's attention to focus below a bit far near the front of the deck with someone in a hood uniform lying on a bench? Plus it looked to be tanning, but still had such a body-covering hood?

"How can he tell if that person isn't showing what he looks like?" Knuckles questioned the statement Vector said if someone with a hood over their face looked like they would be tanning, it makes no sense?

"Beep-beep, beep-beep!" Suddenly, Omega's eyes flashed in getting something done before he spoke. "Correction, subject is a she." Omega spoke off in stating the subject lying on a bench bed was actual, a she.

"Hugh?" Knuckles responded a bit confused, the hidden opponent was a 'she' instead?

"How do you figure that, Omega?" Tails asked puzzled, yet curious how the robot ally of the group figured out such a tricky analyst?

"Thermal scanners show a heat trail behind the cloak, the features match that of a woman?" Omega explained this off that he saw through the hood cloak with a thermal heatwave pattern, though most of the guys 'kinda' yelped a bit from almost thinking something different by that statement. "Yet something I'm detecting is an error?" The bot stated this next part out with something bothering him?

"An error?" Wave replied off a bit interested with a lowered eyebrow in what Omega said?

"What's wrong with your system, Omega?" Shadow had a focus and still undisturbed face in asking the bot if something was wrong with him?

"Systems are functioning properly, but scans cannot understand this contestant?" Omega explained off that he is functioning fine, but his scans are unable to determine the full facts about the fighter?

"Escuse me everyone, but look what's happening?" Cream suddenly interrupted the gang's confused moments to point out something was happening below that they all had to see.

"Frususuvhophmm…." Suddenly, some sand was was blown against an umbrella to cover the cloak woman from her hands for some reason? But during a moment of movement, her hooded face was seen, peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair?

"Woww….she looks….beautiful?" Amy nearly gasped in seeing such a beauty under that hooded cloak, but why would someone wish to hid that?

"Omega, tell me you don't even have a picture of this fighter in your data banks?" Jet sarcastically asked the bot not to possibly have this person as a fighter, with a pretty face like that, it's impossible?

"But I thought we wanted to know, Jet?" Storm asleep puzzled in why his leader wish to not know anything about this opponent who's gender type and appearance have given them a lead?

"I was speaking rhetorically, Storm?" Jet remarked under his gritted teeth to the big albatross for not getting what he said was a rhetorical statement.

"Blimp-blimp, blimp…." Soon, Omega's eyes flashed with the computer noises in finishing a latest scan and search from a live network. "Network Search Finish! Identity of subject found!" Omega stated that he's gotten the data that he was searching for, as he turns to the others. "Records say she is Haineko Sabaku, also known as the Were-Cat Spirit of the Egyptian Sand." The bot explained something on the contestants identity, and even where she may even come from?

"A Were-cat?" Silver repeated off that part Omega said with a puzzled face?

"Is that something like as a were-wolf?" Sonic questioned off if this 'Were' thing was almost similar to something they once had to deal with before?

"Data is unsure, she is both a spirit, and a living creature that's half human and half animal?" Omega stated off the data that he has in his memory bands about the subject, and it is quite mysterious to boot? "All knowledge of her data is still left uncertain?" The bot exclaimed with looking like he doesn't have much knowledge of the subject, since most of it is only small fresh bits.

"Perhaps she is like me, in some way?" Tikal spoke with a carefully made theory of a thought of who this Haineko person was, both in being a spirit and having a body of flesh?

"We won't know of that until we hear it from her?" Shade shrug off her shoulders in stating they can't know for sure unless they ask the person below them?

Suddenly, there was some strange noises happening off the side, as the younger members were the ones to hear something?

"Hey guys, I think something's going on over there!" Charmy pointed over to the other side from which something was going on?

Just as the Sonic team was about to dash or run from the rail path towards the back side of the ship, something appeared? "Brusvhhmm….." It was glowing with bright pretty lights like stars falling, but going upwards before they….took form? "Qrrusvhhmm…." And that form was of a large scale white dragon, with blue eyes?

"RAAURRruughhh!" The dragon roared from taking flight within the skies to reign in it's dominion. "Grususvhhmm….." Then a slide screen showed something, 'ATK 3000/DEF 2500', which seem to display it's attack and defense strength!

"Woooow, that's something?" Rouge spoke in being a bit of a shocker to see this! "Is that a real dragon?" To her and some of the others, that looked to be like a dragon came out of nowhere, like magic, but...

"Scan shows it's a hologram, it's identity is referred as the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon', and source is of it's appearance below us?" Omega explained to the group that the dragon that was revealed by his knowledge, came from just below where they stand.

From the scene, there were two people, while one looked like some challenger, the other person…was a contestant!

He was a white man in his 20's with long silver hair with the left side of his face hidden by his long hair while he has a aqua color eye. Plus, he seems well built, but not much that his muscles are over-seeing (picture him as one of those, handsome types?) He wears a long tan-blue sleeve coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised collar, a dark-violet shirt hidden underneath, black jean pants gray boots with metal pads on them, a silver belt around the waist, and has a red cape around his back that his a yellow rope attach around his collar. The most strangest thing about him, were some related egyptian artifacts he had on his person? The first was a pendant that resembles an upside-down pyramid with an eye on the front. It has a ring on top, allowing it to be worn around the owner's neck. Next was a golden necklace with an Egyptian eye in the front center. Then a round ring with a pyramid with an Egyptian eye in the center with five dangling points on the bottom, and has a ring top for it to be worn around the person's neck. Another was a golden rod with an egyptian eye mark in the middle of it's one side center. The other item looks like a golden scale, but has an Egyptian eye in the middle weighing center, a ball on top of it and with two weighting plates. Then there was a strange key in the shape of an golden ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life, and is the only item without an eye."

"Is that the guy pulling the strings with that dragon?" Silver questioned off to the others in seeing that dragon was with the person that stood out the most.

"It would appear so, and it would seem that he is in the middle of a Duel?" Espio stated off in noticing the situation of the event taking place below the group.

"But what battle of a duel is this?" Shade asked from being a warrior, that this was a battle she's never taken a notice before?

"I can answer that, it's a popular game that's all over the world, where people use cards to play games." Tails explained to Shade and the rest that didn't know of this card game where a lot of people seem to like it.

"I've heard of it too by rumors, Duel Monsters is what it's referred too as, but the game got so good, they made devices to make everything seem more life-like?" Amy stated off in recalling ever hearing the rumors about this, and apparently, those rumors are true.

"G.U.N.'s also heard some mysterious forces behind this game, something magical about it?" Shadow reported this out with a focus face in observing the duel below, knowing that such a playful game has some hidden magical secrets within such a simple card play?

"Really Shadow, never pictured you as a gamer?" Sonic replied out in being pretty impressed by Shadow's knowledge while also pulling the black hedgehogs' leg if he was into this sorta stuff.

"Hmphm?" Shadow just looked away to make a 'huff' sound in paying no attention to Sonic's little joke there.

"Well you better pay attention, cause this battle's about to end!" Knuckles pointed down for the others to follow his eyes, as the battle looked to be about done.

"Now, Blues Eyes! **_White Lightning!_**" The owner of the white dragon issued it's command in wanting it's know attack to fire at his opponent.

"BRUAWRARRrugh!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared while it gathered a charging white sphere. "BRuzuzivhm-TRrsuvhhmm…." The sphere looked very electrical, as if the one shot from this could total anything just as it was fired! "BOOOMGRrusuvhhmmm….." The attack did make a powerful shockwave explosion from hitting the opponent that was left defenseless.

"GAAaaughhh?" The opponent held his arms over his face in shielding the blast, but? "Bruogruvhmm…" The attack left a surprise, as the remaining Life-Points he had showed up and went down from 2800, to 0!

"And the winner of the duel, is Nick Reytale!" A nearby referrer called the win, as the challenger had 0 Life Lifes while Nick however, had 4000 Life-Points remaining without so much taking a hit!

"Did you hear him!" One of the local passengers was whispering to another from watching this duel. "It's the famous Duel King Revolutionary!" The man exclaim doff to state the title name that Nick Reytale is known for.

"Yeah, I heard he's a Master Pro Duelist and he's gone some awesome abilities that are almost magical!" Some some surfer dude in mentioning under his breath in how this duelist has not only got some game, but some major magical powers to boot.

"Man, if anyone's gonna dominate the Tournament, this guy maybe the one!" A local punk man spoke off to the rest of the crowd in believing that if anything, Nick Reytale may just win this whole tournament, hands down!

Sonic's group overheard all that cocky, yet confident talk from the passengers on their honest opinion. From just watching this known duelist play the game without suffering much damage or even feeling threaten by his opponent, he pulled a win.

"Something magical, it might be those egyptian items he has around his neck and hands?" Wave pointed out how this duelist man had on some egyptian items on the neck (the pyramid, the neckless and ring) while the key was wrapped around his right wrist and the rod was kept in a hidden pants pocket, but the scale looked to be tied on his back.

"The what around his neck, Wave?" Storm repeated what the swallow girl said about the items that nick was holding?

"She means the stuff that guy had with the many eye-works on it, Storm." Jet pointed this out to his large friend that Nick Reytale's egyptian items had one thing in common, the many egyptian eyes.

"Oh, right!" Storm replied off in finally getting the idea, oh boy?

"Data states they are known as the Millennium Items, Seven of them made, each with powers no man can handle without having a skilled gift use?" Omega explained off from having his scanners record the images and found the data in his memory banks.

"I think my father once spoke about such items, and if that's true, then he'll be a very powerful opponent with or without facing others by the same games?" Tikal also spoke with high cautious warnings for everyone, for this maybe a very strong opponent even without playing by the card game.

"What do you mean, mate?" Marine asked a little puzzled by what the tribe's echidna girl was meaning about that statement.

"He may very well have the power to make any monsters he summon become real, so they can do real damage." Tikal explained with a small fearful expression that someone like Nick Reytale might have the power to make any of those so-called 'Duel Monster' cards come to be real, including the monsters inside them!

"Wooh, this guy may actually be a real tough contender to brace ourselves with?" Rouge nearly flipped herself backwards if not for her wings, the gang just keep finding more and more powerful fighters by the minute?

"GANG WAY!" Shouted a loud voice sounding like it was approaching the Sonic group fast until….. "FRUUSSVHMMm….." A sudden gust of strong wind pressure just ZOOMED passed that n one saw someone hidden inside that looked like a blur?

"WWwoohhaah?" Most of the gang yelped from the strong wind blowing force, many tried to hold their grounds or just grab something to keep from getting knocked over, but….

"Woooh-Hoooo-WOOoh?" Sonic was almost yelping from losing his balance going off the edge and straight down towards….the water?

"GOTCHA!" Spoke a different voice that was roughly someone wearing a brown hood cloak around their body, and appeared to be in the same size height as….a hedgehog?

"Hey thanks for the…." Sonic was commenting with a deep breath of relief, and just as he was lifted up, he looked to his savor when…. "Ugh….?" Sonic froze still, as he saw who's face was hidden underneath the hooded cloak, at least only the face part?

This person's fur is white with grey lining, his skin is, has a dark tan-green with lightning marks going from the top of his forehead across his eyes sides (It's his face and looks like a triangle lineament). His hair was shown spiky orange while he wears a helmet of the same coloring pattern of his fur, but with a yellow spike horn sticking out of it, and his eyes are crimson red. This new figure was in the most, looked like a hedgehog from his face to the height of his body that was just about near Sonic's height size.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy came over to check the person she cares for after he got on the deck and the others noticed his weird blank expression?

"Gem? Is that you?" Sonic slowly spoke in being really surprised to noticing 'who' the person was?

"Sonic, you know this person?" Blaze asked a bit puzzled to hearing Sonic mention a name, it could only mean he knows who this unknown person is?

"Let's say he does, and let's say he doesn't…for the moment?" The new hidden hedgehog exclaimed with a sly smile across his face when he shrug off his shoulders.

"Oh for heavens sake, just pick one!" Vector groaned in hearing this sly remark, either the guy was known by Sonic, or he wasn't, which was it?

"Gem, I thought you were still…you know?" Sonic was about to say, but felt heisted about how to say something, like he was hiding a certain fact about this person?

"I was, but now as you can see, I'm all well, thanks to what happened of course?" The mysterious hooded hedgehog figure replied off with a wave in saying things are cool and that whatever happened, actually helped in way?

"What are you talking about?" Charmy buzzed around Sonic and this new guy in not getting much of this discussion one bit?

"Excuse us sir, but could you tell us how you and Mr. Sonic know one another?" Cream politely addressed the mysterious hedgehog in a hood in who he is and why he and Sonic may know another?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nodded in response to that idea like Cream stated.

"Perhaps another time kids, I have to go." The mysterious cloaked hedgehog replied with a smily face in how Cream was asking such a nice question, as he had to pick himself up and get going. "Oh and Sonic, just so you know, my name's been changed." The cloaked hedgehog spoke to look back at Sonic in letting his friend know that he's going by a different name.

"You changed your name, why so?" Silver questioned puzzled in why this person Sonic knows says he's changed his name, why ever for?

"Because Sonic use to know me, as Gem the Hedgehog, but now I go by…." The mysterious hooded cloak figure once addressed himself as Gem, until in unveiled his new name. "Gemini SPARKS the Hedgehog! Bye now!" The figure now calling himself Gemini responded before giving a little wave farewell before… "Brsisivhhmm…." Faster then another could blink, Gemini vanished in a flashy electric light and there was no signs of him?

"Attention, subject has used a strange ability similar to Chaos Control?" Omega alerted the others in picking up something about that move Gemini had performed.

"Chaos Control?" Shadow stated this off in realizing how such a power was similar to what the Sonic gang have come across? "You mean he warped out of here, but how?" The black hedgehog asked, how could someone use that technique without the aid of a Chaos Emerald?

"He might have brought a Chaos Emerald I sorta let him kept?" Sonic mutters under his breath in stating that he once let Gemini keep a Chaos Emerald on hand on the last time he saw the guy.

"Sonic, you sound sad, what's wrong?" Tails asked with concerns in sensing Sonic felt a little disturbed, almost wondering what happened between him and this Gemini SPARKS character?

"It's…it's nothing bro.?" Sonic spoke in trying to regain his cool ego in front of his pals and friends. "It's something that happened in the past, but let's just say, weather he was Gem or is this new guy, he's up and moving around a-ok!" To Sonic, he some how still felt happy for an old friend he meant here on the ship cause from those words, it sounded like when Gemini was Gem, he may not have been moving around, why?

"Really, looked like you were hiding something?" Shade spoke with a serious face at Sonic, detecting something is left hidden?

"Please everyone, let's not fight about this?" Tikal came between Shade to stop her from trying to cause a scene of the group fighting against the other.

"ALERT!" Omega's voice yelled out which brought everyones attention to him! "The strong force that blew us before has returned?" The bot exclaimed out, as the force of wind that hit them before was returning again.

"Not this time?" Silver declared out with a serious face, as he brought out his arms. "Brsivuhmm…" He used his telekinetic powers to create a dome of Chaos energy to protect everyone. "BLONkvhmmm…." Then before anyone knew it, something bashed against the force field and knocked it against the floor?

"AYE-AYE-AAAYE! That smarts?" Spoke out a voice of someone that was in pain, and some how has a really bad headache.

"Hugh?" Silver replied off a bit puzzled and confused, for like him and the others, saw it wasn't an object, but a person on the ground rubbing his aching noggin?

"Yeesh, I don't remember an invisible wall being there?" Spoke the mysterious figure, as he was standing up a bit from lying on the ground after he 'accidentally' bashed against something?

Sonic's group manage to see who this un-expected person was, and for that matter, he had no hooded cloak on to hid himself, so they could see what he looked like. A eighteen year-old boy with flaming spike orange/yellow hair and has aqua-blue eyes. He wears dark-blue turquoise baggy pants and karate shirt with a light-blue shirt inside it, a tan-violet sleeveless overcoat over his cloths with the kanji mark on the back and two small imprints in the front saying '_Inferno Spirit_' on them, black-white fingerless glove gauntlets, a black sash around the waist, and black boats with red lines on the markings.

"Alright buddy, start talking, who are you and why were you trying to knock us off this ship?" Knuckles pointed the accusing finger at this strange teenage boy on what he was doing?

"Hugh! Knock you off, I wasn't trying that?" Spoke the boy with a flaming hair style in not following Knuckles' statement? "I was working out for the tournament?" The guy stated off what he was doing while the headache pain was starting to ware off.

"Let us guess, by running all over the ship?" Wave dryly exclaimed off in figuring what this person was doing?

"Yeah! How'd you know?" The excited boy replied off in hearing Wave say this, wondering how she manage to get that answer figured out?

"Simple fact, it's no different from Sonic or Jet doing the same thing?" Wave shrug off her shoulders to simply state on knowing two arrogant speedsters to do the same thing.

"HEEEY?" Sonic and Jet snapped off in being offended just now.

"So who are you?" Storm went off to ask in who this person was suppose to be?

"Gahahahaha, right, where are my manners?" The excited flamed hair boy laughed off with carefree personality in hearing this, how could he forget to introduce himself? "My name's Ryu-Kai, I've pretty much been nicknamed the Blazing Warrior." The new person introduced himself to the Sonic gang, stating on who he is to them.

"Crickey, ain't nobody more blazed then me mate and pal, Blaze here! So don't try and sneak off with her identity?" Marine replied off in some how mis-confusing the subject that Ryu-Kai was using Blazes' name for something as his own?

"Marine, that's just a nickname of what he does, he's using the definition of what 'blaze' stands for." Tails explained to the little hyper raccoon girl to calm down and not jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Gahaahahh, I can tell your a strange bunch, but you seem okay to me?" Ryu-Kai laughed off at this situation while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm exercising right now, so that I can chow down on the buffet they got." He explain doff the simple manner of his workout, do a lot, and eat a lot.

"How much are you planning to eat?" Charrmy asked this guy out a question of how much Ryu-Kai will wanna eat?

"Gee, I had to pick, I thought I try it all?" Ryu-Kai replied a bit puzzled to hear this before shrugging off his shoulders to say something surprising.

"WHAH! You local, you get a stomach ache?" Vector nearly yelped and lost his balance, this guy wants to eat ALL of the buffet, can that be even possible?

"Naaah, the only things I feel with my stomach is when it's growling for more food? Gahahaah?" Ryu-Kai shook his head off before he was laughing off this joke he made which left many to have sweat-drops on just who is this person?

"Amazing? This fighter seems so trained that his body requires plenty of nutritions of food substance?" Espio muttered under his breath in seeing some fighter that works so much, that he must have plenty of food to fill up one's process to fight at their very best.

"You seem very pure sir, I can see it in your eyes." Tikal spoke from after seeing Ryu-Kai behave and his personality, he seems very much like a good person at heart the best.

"Really, guess I never thought taking a bath every now and then help clean me up?" Ryu-Kai replied off a bit mis-informed of what Tikal just said now?

"Oh brother, she means your a good person, how dense are you?" Shade groans to explain to the thick-headed person that what he heard was all wrong.

"Gahaahahh, oh so that's what it means?" Ryu-Kai ended up laughing this whole thing off like it was some joke, even on him. "But I guess you're right, I'm a nice guy, but right now, I gotta get back to training." The young boy exclaimed that while he is nice, he's also gotta get back to working out for his training.

"Yo, how many laps have you run around the ship? Maybe we can see if you've beaten my all time high record." Sonic asked to hold Ryu-Kai in wondering with a sly smile if this new fighter was fast enough to beat his speedy record.

"I can't say, especially when I'm not running, but flying?" Ryu-Kai shrug off his shoulders in not knowing the answer while stating something extra surprising.

"Flying? You mean you can….?" Amy repeated off in almost nonsense to believe it until….

"Frsusuvhmm…." To many others surprise in Sonic's group, Ryu-Kai was levitating off the ground, and without wings or they thought it was some form a telekinetic powers?

"Gotta go, nice meeting you all! Gotta reach my millionth lap, I'm already halfway there before we hit land!" Ryu-Kai spoke off in stating he's gotta go now while explaining just how far he's training has progressed. "BRsuvhhmmm-GRUUsffhhmmm….." Then in a blink of an eye, a red burning aura was seen and he vanished in a flash going off to another part of the ship?

"Woooowh! You hear that, about half a million down, and he didn't seem tired?" Charmy exclaimed in amazement to hear someone accomplish such a feet?

"It might just be that some men that are so thick headed, they don't pay attention to the simple facts until far later? Right Knuckles?" Rouge was stating off a certain fact about males that are too stubborn or thick-headed to let something stop them, even made it as a tease comment to Knuckles with her sly smile.

"Don't put me in the same spot as that guy, Rouge!" Knuckles snapped off in anger at the sly Rouge trying to say he and Ryu-Kai were something alike, yeah right!

The gang were trying to understand this new person named Ryu-Kai, and their information on him was simple enough to explain who he is? He is very cheerful, energetic with his personality, a bit undisciplined with his actions, and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). Mostly he likes to be a bit goofy, even when he's in minor dangerous situations by a long shot of what has happened?

"Mates, looky over there at them other fighting blokes wearing strange armor!" Marine suddenly waved her right hand to get the others to come near another side of the ship's rails in spotting more unusual fighters below the gang.

True to Marine's words, there were other fighters different from the next, as they both worn on some suits or armor get ups to keep their identity a secret?

The first person's outfit shows that he wears metallic armor coating all over his body that's mostly blue. He wears metallic boots and gauntlets with a red blaze color, has white shoulder guard pads and a white helmet with a black visor for his eyes sight. He does have a grey neck collar from where his chest and head connect with an unmoving mouth feature shown connected to the helmet.

The second person's outfit shows his outfit was of a dark-emerald color suit that covered his body, he wears on silver color boots and gloves with a silver belt buckle with a dagger case holder on the left side waist line. He wears on a golden armor chest that is design like a diamond in the middle pointing down to his waist while it's more triangle form goes from it's pointed edge on the bottom to the two sides across his shoulders as his shoulder pads. Lastly is his helmet of the same dark-emerald color with a grey mouth piece that doesn't move and a black visor for his eyes to see through."

"Okay, somebody wanna explain who these guys are?" Jet asked with a hint of suspicion, someone that works to keep their identities hidden normally have something to hid, but what?

"Data states one is called Axel Warrior while the other is Emerald Warrior by code-names?" Omega spoke in stating from looking at one fighter and then to the next one. "One apparently is described as a hero, but the other, has a mystery that's unable to be solve?" The bot explained from stating how they both are different, but something else seem to be up?

"I think I can tell just by staring at their positions and being away from the other?" Shadow exclaimed with a focus face, as he looked between the fighter with the metallic features from the last one with the dagger. "One seems to be on being on a straight and narrow path, but the other….seems to be following some dark path while is unaware about what he's really doing?" From Shadow's decryption, it mostly seemed that one was good, but the last one he was focusing on was the latter of the suited fighters.

"Shadow speaks true, the one called Emerald Warrior, has a strange dark aura shrouding him, almost like it's possessing his very soul?" Tikal spoke in sorrow from referring to one of the fighters by name, sensing from seeing an invisible dark aura that seem to be in control of the person?

"BRiighvmmm….." Then a loud guitar beat noise was heard that filled the air and made nearly everyone of Sonic's group of pals jump out their fur, feathers and scaly skins!

"Wooh, that was a bit too loud?" Tails yelped from his covering ears in still having the loud ringing effecting his ears?

"Yo guys, check out what's happening in the way back, some dude's throwing a concert?" Vector stated off from not being effected by the noise much from his head-phone sets, as he points to believe it or not, there was a concert stage set up?

And in the center of that concert stage was a solo rocker that was, well rockin' the place? However, it wasn't a human person, but it's features were that off…a hedgehog?

It was indeed a grey fur hedgehog who's at least nineteen years old, with five extra pointed quills with four in front going downward, two from each side while the one in the middle faces upward. He has a light-tan spot on his inner body chest, light-blue eyes, and crescent moon marks on his cheeks. He wears a white long-strap jacket (think Seito Kaiba), white shoes with grey line-marks, white gloves with golden wrist bracelets with a music symbol on them, diamond earrings, a silver chained neckless connected to an emerald, and a red bandana with a music sheet notes pad around his neck. The instrument was a black axe guitar with musical golden strings tied to it and some painted blue swirls shaped like a mix between the wind and fire mix in a harmony convergence.

"Hello ladies and gents, ready for Lyric the Hedgehog to rock your world?" The grey hedgehog announced that he was Lyric and wanted to know the response from his audience watching him!

"WAAAARRruughh!" The crowds was making a loud, roaring cheer in response to that question.

"That's what I like to hear! WAAAAAH!" Lyric shouted off over his screaming fans, before he raised his guitar up. "BRUGRRUUVVhhmm….." Then he played a heavy cord beat that rang throughout the whole ship, it's amazing a lot of people could hear that sound and handle it?

"Oh my goodness! It's Lyric the Hedgehog in the flesh!" Amy nearly gasped with excitement in recognizing a big time star was on board.

"You know this guy, Amy?" Sonic asked a bit disbelief that Amy, not only knew this person, but was acting almost like one of those crazy fan girls for rockers?

"Of course Sonic, all girls know him?" Amy proclaimed this statement out for Sonic to know this as much as anyone. "He's the biggest rock star to sweep the nations and the entire planet, his music of rock always lifts anybody's spirits." The pink hedgehog girl exclaimed off that Lyric is by far the most known rocker on the planet, there isn't anyone who wouldn't know about him.

"Well I hate to admit it, but hearing that music is getting me all fired up?" Blaze shrug off to admit with a smile, that she was finding this rock music….a passionate burning feeling. "Frusfruspvhmm…." Even her own hands were ignited by her powers to control and command flames, to bad they were flaring off over near her pals.

"Woowh, careful, don't roast my feathers!" Storm yelped from holding up his arms to ask Blaze to stop before he becomes a roasted fowl!

"Ohh, let's go see his concert!" Charmy exclaimed in bursting joy in wanting to go see where the excitement is taking place!

"Forget it Charmy, we're here to fight, not to see rock concerts?" Vector sternly rejected the young hyper bee's pleas to see the show before them.

"Awww?" Charmy pouts with a frowny face, he really wanted to go over there and have a rockin' time like everyone else.

"Still, there have been rumors that such a popular rock star like Lyric has been targeted a lot, but he's manage to develop skills for fighting?" Espio stated off with a puzzled, yet serious thought in questioning that Ltric's popular appearance make him targeted a lot, but he's also well capable of fighting them off. "Once more, they say his music comes alive, that's not just saying it, there have been reports of him using such a method on real crooks and villains?" The purple chameleon explained that this rock-star can make his music be more alive and that it effects even living beings.

"Well who else have we not seen that looks the part of being important?" Jet asked off a bit annoyed that they've seen a few tough contenders, but who else is left to watch out for? "Everyone is either being seen out in public while most people are hiding under hoods, cloak, and over stuff?" The green hawk exclaimed that from so much, some fighters are hiding who they are or reacher not be seen out in public until during the tournament, why?

Suddenly, Sonic felt a chill down his spine from almost feeling something….cold, dark, almost…nothing by…pitch black? Sonic looks behind him where he spots off some black cloak figure, looking over to inspect the competition while giving off a weird aura? The blue hedgehog didn't have the time to see anymore, cause the cloak figure was moving slowly away from him and the others, almost like the person's existence was hidden?

"Wooh, who was that?" Sonic asked off puzzled of the mysterious being hiding under the hood far from the gang, as the person was turning to leave?

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails turned to ask from noticing his blue hedgehog pal was looking a bit nervous all of a sudden?

"I think someone passed by me bro., and was giving off a way…off aura?" Sonic slowly spoke to the rest from what he saw that gave him a serious chill feeling.

Everyone dropped what they were doing from hearing this, and all looked at the being trying to keep itself from being seen?

Suddenly, the strange cloak figure stood still, and then without another moment, turned around to stare at Sonic's group with…GLOWING RED EYES OF EVIL!

"Huugh?" Sonic, and most of the others had about gasped while some couldn't even feel their voices come out, almost just staring with frighten expressions at what they were seeing.

Then the mysterious figure under the hooded cloak turned away to leave the scene, just giving the Sonic gang a moment to breath easily with relief, feeling that was almost too close for comfort?

"That….wasn't right?" Wave was taking a breather moment to catch her breath, that situation almost made her faint.

"Those eyes….I've felt so much….of nothings, yet…something…far darker then anything we've come across?" Shadow was slowly expressing his statements with a little focus face, but something fearful about that moment the group saw those eyes, but what was it?

"Tikal, your a spirit in understanding people, what do you think?" Shade spoke to ask the spiritual Echidna girl if she may know?

"She was….she was…ooh?" Tikal was trying to find her words, but felt strange on herself after she had gazed into such demonic eyes.

"Tikal, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked from seeing Tikal held her head, almost like she felt something terrible at this moment?

"What's wrong, is that she can't feel something that doesn't want to be understood? Or rather, there's nothing of such a feeling left?" Spoke a mysterious voice from above the gang, as it belong to some red hooded cloak figure who was also about the height of one of the hedgehogs. "Fruspvhmm-Crusfhhmm…." Then in another moment, the stranger flipped off from above the other deck level to land before the recovering Sonic group.

"Enemy detected!" Omega alerted his friends before bringing his claws up to prepare for battle.

"You looking for trouble, bud?" Storm threat with his fist pounding against each other.

"Relax, I'm only just hanging around, no need to be jumpy just cause I have a cloak on too?" The mysterious new figure held up his hands to calmly say he's no enemy to the group here.

"Sorry, but one person with RED EYES looked like the devil about to pop up and SURPRISE us is on the minds!" Jet was remarking off to state that the entire gang were still recovering from seeing such a demon stare, it was scary to admit it.

"Unfortunately, what you saw was something that can't be explained right now?" The mysterious hooded cloak character stated off in keeping his own face hidden from being seen.

"And the reason we should trust you?" Wave remarked to ask why the gang should trust someone else after seeing that last one that looked to kill?

"Can you not say that I'm not, as much as I can say, I'm what you call, someone wanting to be seen as a hero!" The mysterious new cloak figure stated off that he was not an enemy, but rather, be known as a hero. "So really, you can't fear a hero, useless your the villain, then you got something to be nervous for." The person discussed out that he only fights off villains and bad-guys, not much on good-guys, etc.

"Haha, wow, that's pretty funny, maybe you are cool." Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this person's jokes, it actually helped him feel better from the freaky experience he felt earlier.

"Thanks Sonic, I knew from one young, courageous, ego hero like you could understand me?" The mysterious person replied, as he held up his hand, and Sonic delivered a high-five.

"Um, sure?" Sonic slowly replied in not sure to take that as a compliment or an insult, but it felt more of the first then the latter.

"So who are you, Mister….?" Charmy was coming up to inspect this new guy, but all he could see was a visor blocking most of the hidden face?

"The name…is Machrod!" The new person introduced himself while gently pushing Charmy away from being too close to his face. "HiiYah! Hooah! Haaah!"Then the new person did a few karate and combat moves to make himself be seen as a fighter now. "Machrod, the Masked Speedster!" Machrod introduced himself in not just name, but in title of who he is.

"Well unless you have anything to say besides showing off, then why not show us who you look like!" Amy asked a bit more sternly and impatient that if this person wanted to be friends, why hid what he looks like, it's getting old from all the other fighters doing it.

"Fraid I can't, it's gonna remain a secret until the tournament starts?" Machrod held his cloak over his shadowing face in regrettably stating he can't do that, as he wants it to be kept a surprise for later.

"Piko!" Amy suddenly summoned her signature hammer, her 'Piko-Piko Hammer' out to look threatening. "Oh, I think I can be persuasive!" Amy stated with a serious face that says she means business now.

"Trust us, Amy is good at doing that." Tails whispered under his hushing voice to warn Machrod that Amy is not one to give in so easily.

"Well I'll comment her on one thing, that's a nice hammer." Machrod exclaimed out while pointing at the very nice hammer Amy was holding. "Mind if I feel it?" The hooded person asked to wanna give the hammer a feeling touch.

"Ugh…?" Amy was left puzzled, normally, people get scared when she brings out her hammer, but… "Wisiphvmm…" Without another warning, Amy's hammer was swiped off her grip, and in the hands of Machrod! "Whah? HEY!" Amy yelped before snapping at the guy that stole her hammer?

"Frusvhm-Frusvhmm…" Machrod was giving Amy's hammer the old swing test, seem to handle it natural. "PIKO/CLURSSUUpvhmm…." Then without warning and surprising to everyone, Machrod manage to to break off a portion of the wall of the boat? "Mhhhmmm-Hmphm! Not to shabby, miss?" Machrod complimented Amy for her hammer not being too shabby within the workings of being useful.

"Fruspvhm…" Then without another warning, Machrod tossed Amy's hammer out of his hold back to it's owner. "Gaugh? "Amy nearly yelp from catching her hammer again, as she held it while taking note at how well Machrod handled it, almost…better then her?

"But judging from you, a heavier and stronger hammer, really makes the cut, like this!" Machrod stated off in proclaiming how a wielder of a hammer weapon should really do things. "Trisisvh-Trizizvhmm…." Then without a warning, a strange energy-based sledgehammer appeared to assemble itself? "CLAsmpvhmm…." Then once Machrod held it, he gently set the hammer on the ground, letting everyone take a look at it.

"Wow! It's fully automatic size changing hammer with an energy core?" Tails exclaimed with almost being amazed by what Mach-rod had brought out was some amazing tech.

"Unreal? This kind of technology is unheard of?" Wave nearly gasped in seeing such an advanced technology be created right before her.

"I wager Amy's hammer is about a near one ton." Machrod described the weight and strength of Amy's hammer when used in fights. "But my, well, how's about you try picking it up?" The mysterious hooded cloak figure offered Amy a chance to find out how heavy this weapon of his is.

"Gladly!" Amy stated with a determined face, as she steps up forward and prepares to left the hammer Machrod left out. "GRrvhmm…HRUUVNNNNnnnnn….." Amy grips and tries to pull the thing up, but something's wrong, it's not moving? "Gaugh-Gaugh?" Amy stops to pant out her existed breath before trying again."WEEeIIiiiihhh!" Amy was looking like she was struggling, and judging by her red face, Sonic and the others never expected to see her struggle? "Blaugh-pant…pant…huagh?" Finally, Amy stops to take in some tired breaths, as she steps away from being unable to left that weapon?

"Let me try?" Shade spoke with a serious face, as she decided to give this a go, and grabbed the hammer. "RRRRRuughh…AARRrugh?" But in another surprised twist, even Shade couldn't lift such a heavy object? "I…can't even lift it?" The echidna girl in the suit exclaimed, something about this hammer made it's self difficult?

"Okay boys, lets show the ladies what we got!" Vector spoke in looking at Knuckles, Storm and Omega that it's time the more power house fighters take at it, as they all grabbed the hammer on all sides.

"GRRUUARRGHH-ARRRUUgh…." Soon all four strong fighters were giving it their all, but in another nut shell, they couldn't move it either? "BLUUAgh…huagh…uuuagh?" Soon Vector, Knuckles, and Storm were taking deep breaths while Omega was checking his systems from their failure to move the hammer?

"Hehe, so much for showing them, Vector?" Charmy was not helping out much by pointing and laughing at Vector for his failure to impress folks.

"Can it, Charmy!" Vector snapped at the young bee for trying to enjoy his suffering.

"Boy, that hammer must weight a lot?" Storm exclaimed off from wiping sweat off his brow?

"Scanners say about possibly near 5 tons or so far recognized?" Omega estimated that the hammer made by Mach-rod was THAT heavy!

"5 TONS? Who can wield something that heavy?" Knuckles exclaimed with shocking belief, who around here tries to lift something that heavy everyday?

"Well it's a special hammer, design to increase weight even, but when it takes this form, it weights about where you said it was." Machrod explained out that in some crazy statement, his own hammer can be even heavier then what it's already at. "Otherwise, it's no problem for me to wield." The cloaked person stated out in having no such problems lifting his own weapon.

"Let's see if mind works over this matter first!" Silver stated with a determine face in thinking maybe he can lift such an object. "Qrsiivhhmmm/Creakcreackvhhmm…" Soon, Silver's body was glowing again, as the hammer itself was glowing and….actually being lifted up very slowly. "GRRRuauarrguhh…." Of course, even Silver's mind was having it's own difficulties, as for some reason, the hammer's weight, plus electric charges were effecting him? "Frsuuhvmm…." Soon about a halfway spot was between the hammer and the ground deck, but as for the lifter? "GAAugh?" Silver suddenly gave out, as he dropped his psychic powers and the item in question wasn't being lifted up anymore?

"Griphvm…" Suddenly, before the hammer could hit the deck, Mach-rod manage to stop it. "Careful there, if that hit the floor from that height, you sink us." Machrod carefully warn the group that one wrong move, if this hammer with it's heavy weight fell from a height, it break through to the bottom of the ship. "But I'll give you credit for moving it with the mind of yours." Machrod exclaimed off in complimenting Silver's work on moving his hammer while making his said weapon return to it's unseen small state.

"HAaugh…thanks?" Silver took a bit of a breath while replying for receiving those kind words.

"Well, been nice seeing you all, can't wait to see how we face off in the tournament." Machrod spoke in waving a farewell goodbye, as he was passing the Sonic gang to leave when...

"Wait a sec mate, what about that creepy blok with them eyes?" Marine asked the strange cloaked person about that one person that glared at them with them red eyes?

"Let's just say, when you see who hids under that cloaked hood, more answers will come." Machrod spoke off in a mysterious messing while he was slowly almost halfway gone. "But till then, keep practicing, I like nothing more then to fight my foes at their best, and judging from most of you in the group, will need that, bye." The hooded cloak figure stopped to say that last stuff to the Sonic gang before turning around again.

With that, Machrod left with the Sonic group still solving some major questions? The number of fighters they've seen, to the unusual ones they really have to watch out for?

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder around here?" Rouge commented on how things have been going very awkward lately?

"I don't know if any of the other fighters we've seen today are either nice or maybe mean?" Cream spoke with assume concerns in her voice while Cheese flew beside her.

"Chao-Chao, Chao?" Cheese waved up his arms in replying with a cautious face in agreeing with Cream's statement.

"It's okay Cream, we've come this far, so we just have to stand strong." Blaze patted Cream on her shoulder to give a reassuring smile to not lose hope, as they will get by this some how?

"Still, if this ship has this many overly-extravagant fighters, then even MORE ships heading in the same direction might have others too?" Knuckles spoke with a deep and serious thought about all of the things happening? More ships like the one they are on, may mean more contestants to face off in the tournament, and some might not be the easy bunch?

"I'm afraid so, the only high chances are that only 10 percent out of one, ten, maybe a hundred-thousand of them won't be this tough?" Tails estimated a rather big and unbelievable number on the ones partaking this tournament won't be the seriously unbeatable types like the ones seen so far on this ship.

"Well, so much for taking an easy time fighting?" Jet shrug off his shoulders to exclaim that this face off in the tournament won't be a piece of cake.

"We should all be on guard, there may even be those where some other friends are partaking, but might be on other ships?" Tikal forewarn her friends to be extra cautious that in knowing anything, any other friends they have may partake in this tournament, but are just not on this ship?

"Then that settles it, we got to put everything we got to fight against these tough opponents!" Shade exclaimed off with a determine and serious face while punching her hands together.

Shadow looked to Sonic who was as much in deep thought as he was about their situation now? "What say you Sonic, you having second thoughts in knowing what kind of competition we're up against?" Shadow went off to ask if Sonic maybe starting to regret coming to this tournament with such strong opponents lined up?

The only reply Shadow got from Sonic…was a sly grin coming across his face. "I can't have it any other way then this, Shadow?" This got a lot of the others in the group to smile, Sonic's encouraging words were just what the doctor ordered. "Time we show our stuff, with the best of the best or the worst of the worst!" Sonic declared off that they'll face whoever they have to fight, weather it's some friends, good people or villains, they'll take them all on."We'll show them how we all like to roll!" With a determine and focus face, it was clear, Sonic the Hedgehog and his group of gathered friends are gonna do it! They're gonna enter this Tournament of the GODS, fight the good fight, and give it all they got, as long as they do their best!

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> Most of the newest OC's seen here are from my own created works that will be staring in this tournament during it's slow production. If you want to know any about their information, check out my Profile and they'll be listed.

However, on an added side bonus, I've made an opening where if any Authors or Viewers wanna give an OC of their desires to be seen or partake, they may get cameos or some screen time, depending on how I can develop them in this story. (Plus, check the first chapter to find the stuff on creating an OC and post it on the reviews, etc., etc.).

For now, things will just slowly be taking a turn, with many new excitements about to happen? Like what will happen from the competitors landing on the island area that's not on any map, and made only for the fighters to show if they can battle it out like GODS? But the next tricky question, is if many of them will be in teams or fight alone, and how will the mysterious origination groups like the RhinoSaurs and HIGH-TECH be playing their cards? We'll have to wait and see how far things take a turn, in the next exciting adventures that are as of yet to come? So stay tune, who knows 'what' will happen or 'who' we'll all 'see' when things begin to start for the mysterious 'King's' Tournament, is all kept...secretly hidden from all knowing eyes? So, Enjoy...


	3. 02 Forming Teams & Members?

Author's Note: Greetings to all fans of this tournament, from loyal followers to viewers alike. For at this moment, you'll get the chance moment to finally see how I've picked out TEAMS for the Sonic Group members, and the choices of who's on who's team, you might actually enjoy? Not to mention, a few more 'extra' guest making staring roles here, but for many, they are going to be well hidden, but others that show their appearances, will be a different case. Also a heads up, there will be something seen ahead that might seem 'kinda mean', but it's all good later (so trust me, you won't be disappointed)! So please, enjoy this, and we'll have a little note afterwards of what's soon going to come. So don't be missing out?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02) Forming Teams &amp; Members?<strong>

It had been a couple more hours, but at long last, the ship that Sonic's group was on had arrived at the destination? And by that, we mean it as a wide eyed, gasping shocker in just 'where on the planet' they were gonna have their fights at while they got their answers? Judging from the large man-made size of it, it was definitely made from machinery underneath it while the top of it had greeny, mountains, lakes, rivers, and still many other elements all over the place? But what caught more attention was the surrounded edges on the island, looked like large coliseums meant to house fighting events? And within the center of the island appeared to be a large castle of a decorative design while advance technology meant to protect it from invaders?

"So Tails, that the place?" Sonic asked his two-tailed buddy a question since the two were seen on the front of the deck, noticing the island they are close to approaching.

"Yeah Sonic, that's it alright?" Tails pointed to his friend in knowing that what was coming up was their destination, no doubt. "The Island known simply as the home for the Greatest Fighters. The 'Battle Utopia Island', Kaiser Isle!" Tails exclaimed from mentioning not only the well known name, but even the former nickname of the island that the known 'King' owns that will sponsor the fights.

"Man, when this king fella said we be battling it out on an island, he should have mentioned if it was an entire country?" Sonic made a sly joke from noticing how very large the island was, it stretched across over the other parts of there view of the sides for miles?

"That's just it, he created this island, man-made?" Tails explained out the first brief statement to Sonic. "It's size length, weight, and almost everything about it could be the size of Nevada?" Tails stated in comparing such a large mass size island to be like that of another country.

"Boy, what Eggman wouldn't give to have a country of his own?" Sonic slyly remarked in picturing his old arch-enemy having a country that size to rule. "Speaking of which, haven't seen the bad egg?" The blue hedgehog motioned from seeing the least amount of Eggman activity, even on this boat, why so?

"Hey's in his own room with Metal Sonic and any other bots he's bringing to the tournament?" Tails stated to his friend about what their old foe is up to no less focusing more on the tournament and the heavy competition.

"And the others?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in being curious about their other friends that went to explore the ship?

"The ones in the gym would be Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Shade, the Chaotix, and only Jet & Storm?" Tails explained to his blue friend that those within the group, are trying to strength their muscles, speed, and practice some fighting on dummy bags to keep them in shape. The only ones to be considered about would be Vector, Charmy, and Storm, the crocodile is strong, but kinda a slow stump, the bee is too hyper and racy, while the albatross is kinda more dense?

"What about everyone else then?" Sonic asked in only getting half their group checked off, so what about the rest of the others?

"Well, Wave is doing some additional tinkering with her's and her teammates gears? Omega is checking all his systems and weapon arsenals?" Tails explained that the swallow and their robot friends are working on the necessary tools to aid them in their fights. "While at this moment, Rouge is showing Amy, Blaze, even Cream & Cheese along with Tikal the time at the spa?" Thew two-tailed fox rubbed the back of his head to admit that he heard what the rest of the more girls of the group are going to do.

"It figures?" Sonic signed in hearing this, they're about to fight the major league of all battles, and some of their female comrades are wanting to relax and get beauty treatments? "What about Marine?" The blue hedgehog asked from not hearing anything about the last other member?

"Hay mates! Up here!" Sonic and Tails followed the voice where above them stood Marine the Raccoon, holding onto a rope in preparing to actually swing down from such a high height. "Strewth now, I'm a ready buccaneer! Geronimo!" Suddenly, Marine took a big swing downwards from her height. "Frsusuvhmmm….." She swung passed both Sonic and Tails that duck from the eager raccoon almost hitting them. "Spalsshvm…" She ended up landing in the nearby pool on the deck of the ship?

"Apparently, having a fun time while everyones either practicing to fight or relax before we arrive?" Tails slightly explained with a sorrow expression from seeing what the last member of their group of friends was doing?

"Haha, well, this is a trip to never forget of our time together?" Sonic laughed off to pat his pal on the back to lighten up, everybody is getting in what they want before their arrival on the island. "But what about those other fighters we got here on the ship, little bro.?" The hedgehog asked the two-tailed fox about the 'new' opponents here that they'll have to face?

"Well, other then not showing much of himself, Diego Ramirez is just practicing spells while his…pets, just do anything to pass the time?" Tails shrug off in recalling what that opponent with his pets are doing about now.

"Well he seems like the guy to wanting to play cards with those puns of his?" Sonic smirked off to make a tiny joke about Diego's usual 'card puns' he uses all the time?

"True, but not half as weird as Senseless Joe?" Tails commented when comparing the two different people they saw together.

"Half, Tails?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in hearing what Tails said of the strangest person they've found completely ridiculous?

"Well…okay, maybe a little more stranger then Diego ever could by Joe's view?" Tails struggled to rub his cheek in seeing that for him and the others, Senseless Joe is the weirdest person on the boat? "He's actually trying to change a pool up deck into jello?" The two-tailed fox admitted that he heard some crazy stuff work being done by the senseless fighter it seems?

"Boy, where they found him or he's really that tough is senseless in both meanings?" Sonic commented in chuckling at seeing such a fighter being who he is was just hard not to laugh at.

"Other then him, that Kendokou Ryumarain is having some traditional calm tea ceremony with some rich families?" Tails stated to his blue friend in recalling where the rich noble fighter is located now. "Then there's Haineko Sabaku, who's actually volunteered to take care of some cats aboard the ship?" He stated about the other opponent, the were-cat person trying to watch some cats?

"Hugh, I knew one was uptight, but the other's being responsible to care for cats?" Sonic spoke in near disbelief about what one of those two mentioned fighters are doing around now?

"That, and like them, they're just relaxing around, doing what they find a cat's life?" Tails signed in expelling that the were-cat and the normal cats are being natural, lay around, sleep and do nothing, it's common. "But moving on, Nick Reytale is actually trying to duel a five on one?" The two-tailed fox explained a surprising news that caught even the imaginative hedgehog's attention.

"Say what? That's crazy?" Sonic yelped out to have this conversation his full attention in hearing that right?

"You think that's crazy, he's dueling opponents with posted 10,000 Life Points while he only has a mere 1000 when they started?" Tails stated the bigger shocker of this fighter actually making such a risky challenge against his opponents in a game. "Some say, that's his ticket, to duel with such low odds brings out the greatest of champions?" The fox kid explained in seeing Mr. Reytale having so much from going through the tougher stakes first.

"I can see why most folks believe he's gonna take home the win here?" Sonic spoke with a thought to hold his chin with his left hand, thinking about how folks said something about that guy winning this thing? "What about Gem…I mean, Gemini SPARKS?" The blue hedgehog almost slipped up before correctly asking about another competitor in question?

"He's seen and disappear to be trying in a place no one can see him? I've been able to tell it's some place with Electromagnetic Waves that are invisible to the living eye?" Tails shrug off in expelling that whoever that hedgehog is, it's a place nobody can see with normal vision? "It must be a special ability he has to fight in a place where no one can see him?" Tails exclaimed that such a remarkable ability would make Gemini a harder opponent to take down?

"Then how's the deal with that one tough guy, Ryu-Ken?" Sonic moved the subject along to question that red haired, pretty much happy-go guy they ran into before?

"He's….eating?" Tails spoke with a tiny sweat-drop on his forehead when that person's name had been brought up?

"Eating what, little bro.?" Sonic asked a bit puzzled, why was Tails looking somewhat shocked about the person they're chatting about and his eating?

"Would you believe, the entire buffet?" Tails addressed out which caught Sonic really off guard in hearing that part. "And he's still feeling hungry too while the chefs prepare more food while saving any for the customers?" The two-tailed fox sheepishly stated in feeling that someone's going to eat this ship's entire food supple if the problem isn't fix soon?

"Boy, Espio was right about him? He's so trained that he's gotta keep giving his body more energy?" Sonic commented with an almost humorist statement in how Ryu-ken literally eats more then what he's shown to be? "So who else is left?" The hedgehog asked his pal in what other opponents they got left to be updated about?

"Well that Axel Warrior & the Emerald Warrior are both just either thing?" Tails shrug off his shoulders in not having too much over what they presently know? "One we know is helping to keep things by law, a hero, while the other is….keeping distance, but they say if you disturb the Emerald Warrior, better beware?" Tails stated a bit on the earlier stuff before he offered a warning on the latter of the opponents to be cautious about.

"Bro., you got to relax, we've handled tougher foes?" Sonic patted his fox pal on the back with an assuring smile. "Though the one that puzzles me is that one hedgehog that's got the girls falling for him?" Sonic raised an eyebrow in recalling a certain hedgehog that plays music that girls go crazy for that guy?

"I'll say, I heard Amy said she get the girls over to get Lyric the Hedgehog's autograph who's doing more free concerts?" Tails shrug off his shoulders in recalling what their friends would do when given the chance. "But other then him, that one opponent from HIGH-TECH, Machrod, is playing catch with his hammer?" Tails stated in where another consenter is located at this point and time while doing something.

"That heavy thing that our group had such a hard time lifting, even with Silver's telekinesis?" Sonic asked with a wide eyed expression to hear someone's playing catch with such a heavy hammer? "Man, if we're not careful, most of these guys could actually beat us?" Sonic exclaimed from putting his arms behind his head, thinking that anyone of the new fighters here could give them a lot of trouble to beat?

"Yeah, but the one we've mostly have to watch out for…gulp?" Tails almost said, but gulped from just thinking it before mentioning this with a cautious expression. "Is that one opponent with..the red eyes under the hood?" The fox had scared eyes, the ones that made him feel like he was so scared, his grip held the rails for dear life from what he said.

"Ohohohoho?" Sonic shivered a bit from hearing what Tails said about the 'mysterious' red-eyed hooded fighter? "Don't remind me Tails, just remembering them & Shadow admitting that they gave him the shivers can make me have a little goosebump effect?" Sonic admitted that whoever that particular fighter was, it was best to be the most cautious around an opponent like that one?

"Sorry?" Tails lowered his head down in feeling a bit of shame in what he just did.

"No problem, now come on, we gotta meet up with the others by the time the ship docks." Sonic smiled to give an easy pat on his little buddy's back to relief some stress from the fox.

When the two friends smiled, they turn around from where they were to walk back to their friends in wait. With the fights coming up, there is bound to be many that are either skilled, powerful, even scary or just plain weird? But the most important thing to remember, is that when you got some friends backing you up, you're never truly fighting alone out there. The Sonic group just have to keep that in mind while dealing with other matters at hand?

* * *

><p><strong>~Arriving On Kaiser Isle's Bay~<strong>

"BARrruvhhmmm….." Soon the scene shows the ship that brought Sonic, his friends, allies, rivals, arch-rivals and many of the other competitors towards the docks of Kaiser Isle by it's bay. There were many stairs docked on the massive ship to help bring out all the onboard fighters that had arrived to the island to partake in the King's invitation. Many seemed rugged, others were different species, as there were plenty of those while there were still a few human faces seen within the crowds? Like many, Sonic's group of heroes and Anti-heroes were sticking close together when they left the boat. Eggman was going down a different stairway with Metal Sonic & a few robot servants that stood by to protect their master while some of his latest works were hidden under hooded cloths. Most of the other well known fighters were either keeping quiet to move about with the crowd without causing attractions? Though most like Diego's pets followed him which made many stand clear in seeing a fighter bring forth a horse, an ox, even a dragon with him? Stranger folks like Ryu-Ken and Senseless Joe, the former carried a large stack of food held in one arm that musta weighted over 3 tons without breaking a sweat while the latter was skating down a rail…IN AN ASTRONAUT SUIT?

"One small step for man…." Joe proclaimed out from leaping in the air before suddenly….changing into a chef doing work on the BBQ? "One GIANT Leap for My Granny's Bacon-Bit Sausages! Come an get them!" Senseless Joe announced in offering his meals to those that are hungry for sausages.

Pretty much from many viewers, some found that attraction….a little weird? But the more serious competitors just ignored it to move along with their own business?

"Wow, just look at the decoration this island has?" Amy spoke amazed, this island they've arrived on has many great designs from nature to advanced structures and tech?

"It's very lovely, right Cheese?" Cream spoke in liking how the island was made to look like a nice place to visit.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese smiled to flap his wings up to cheer in agreement there.

"Even though this island's man made, it's design to be like any place with a developed civilization to a natural environment?" Tails explained to his friends in knowing all about Kaiser Isle's development to it's designs to fit many things from culture, to nature, to technology of the future even?

"Boy, this King guy must be loaded to have offered all of this?" Vector spoke in checking out the sights while looking at the crowd of participates? The way the King must do things, he's got to have a lot of money to pay off for just about everything here?

"Yeah, makes you kinda jealous, hugh Vector?" Charmy made a tiny tease about the crocodile man wanting to live off being the 'rich' type of person, maybe in his dreams.

"Zip that lip, Charmy!" Vector snapped at the bee who laughed a bit in seeing he got this guy steaming mad.

"I hate to agree, but to have this build would take a large fund & many approval ratings?" Espio spoke with a serious expression on his face in looking around to seeing so many works on the structure, is more then any could comprehend? "No doubt he refers to this island by Kaiser, it's a German meaning for Emperor?" The chameleon stated out from having a pretty good guess that whoever the King was, his choice in names like for this island is well noted.

"Well that would certainly fit the bill of an emperor ruling this place?" Rouge spoke casually in noticing how expensive looking the surroundings are. No questions asked, for a thief like her, this place is like a gold mine waiting to be picked?

"Anybody with this much dough's gotta have treasure like never found in any place in the world?" Jet spoke with a smile in having dollar bill signs on his eyes, this place must have a hidden treasure room to afford all of this.

"Yeah boss, just think how much we can get from this King guy?" Storm spoke with a smile in thinking the same thing as his boss, they can get so much loot from under the king's nose and he might not miss a dime.

"If we win, we'll get the rewards." Wave interrupted her teammates to make a reasonable statement to burst their bubble of greedy dreams. "Any thievery could get us kicked out, so we'll play this game fairly." Wave stated that they'll go with the rewards for winning and not steal anything from the King, for fear they may lose their spot in the tournament.

"Hugh, didn't know you Rogues knew the meaning of 'play fair' from our previous tussles?" Knuckles shrug off his shoulders to make a remote comment there about the Babylon Rogues which made them frown, but Storm snarled at his rival for questioning them.

"Now's not the time to be fighting among ourselves here?" Shade interrupted a fight between friends in stating they have more pressing matters to tend to.

"Right mate, we got a tournament to fight where we may face the other!" Marine pumped up his right fist in feeling that excitement in the air.

"Hopefully, we won't meet each other in the first start?" Blaze signed in exclaiming the terrible thought of the group here going to fight each other when there is over thousands or more fighters to still go through?

"So, where do we go from here, exactly?" Tikal asked puzzled to look around in wondering in puzzlement, how they can find where to go after arriving on the island?

"Sensors & data records explain that all participants must head for a waiting room for further instructions?" Omega spoke in calculating the status of where the team must go at this hour.

"Then I suppose that's where we'll head to?" Silver spoke with a serious face, if the waiting room is where they get interacted on what to do in this tournament, then so be it.

"I wonder if we'll share our own waiting room with a few others?" Cream asked puzzled in wondering if they have the room to themselves or with others?

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese nodded in fully agreeing on what Cream suggested there.

"Hmph? Let's only pray that it's not with anyone we'll be facing?" Shadow remote'd off in finding that if anything, they won't be fighting someone they have come to know even for a short bit. "Friend or Foe, we'll all have to face the other?" The black hedgehog stated with a serious face in knowing how things are going to go down from here. "So be on guard for any suspicion?" Shadow gave a warning that for any of them, best to be on the sharpest lookout for anyone that may seem suspicious in anyway possible and if there's a chance to face them in the tournament.

"What a way to lighten the mood here, Shadow?" Sonic rhetorically stated with a little friendly smile while he & everyone else was going down a path leading to their destination.

Eggman watched Sonic's group head off with a cautious expression while many of his robots, especial those of different size & shape hidden under robes gathered near their master.

"Remember, while those RhinoSaurs & H.I.G.H.-T.E.C.H. are our big concerns." Eggman turned around in addressing his robots to remember how to handle their competition here so far. "You'll all not to be trying to eliminate anyone here or we'll be in trouble with the King, understood!" Eggman issued an order that while they are here, they are not performing acts of evil, this will be a simple matter to fight & defeat opponents to get to the prize & the doctor's goals.

"Yes sir!" The robots saluted in fully being aware in what their creator wanted of most of them to do.

"Hmphm, I intend to face Sonic in the arena ring to settle our score." Metal Sonic muffled off from watching this from the side of what Eggman was planning to do while they are here. The only ting this robot copy of the blue hedgehog wants to do, is to have another round with Sonic, nothing else matters in who he has to face. They'll all go down when meeting the path to Metal Sonic and the powers & abilities he holds to make him a fearsome opponent in this tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>~Coliseum Hangout: The Waiting Center~<strong>

The scenery is changed to an open room where there are many fighters either lounging around, getting to know the other, or some are just more subtable to being alone from them.

"Man, it's crowded here?" Vector spoke off in seeing the place packed with many fighters, getting ready for the big tournament they're going for?

"Careful, we don't wanna get any of them agitated?" Espio held up a hand to stop Vector, given caution of warning that they do not do something to cause a fight here or it would get ugly.

"Lighten up, Espio. We're tough competitors, if anything, they should respect us!" Charmy boosted out to his chameleon friend while buzzing backwards without paying attention. "Hugh?" Then he bum peed into something, as he turns around, he got a shocked that it was….a someone instead!

"Grugrugru….?" This was a big, mean looking opponent that let off a growling noise in finding the bee's sudden appearance from bumping into him…annoying.

"YIIIiikes!" Charmy yelped to buzz away from the mean looking fighter to duck behind Vector's shoulders to be out of sight, much to the crocs' surprise & confusion to what spook this little guy out?

"What was that about, who shows respect, Charmy?" Espio quoted with a sly smile in seeing their young bee friend getting seen as looking bad in eating his own words from that situation.

"He-he-he-hehm?" Charmy chuckled nervously in seeing he had that one coming when he opened his big mouth.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cream & Cheese around?" Amy asked from noticing, that they were missing two members of their group?

"Weren't they with you & Blaze?" Silver turned to raise an eyebrow at Amy & Blaze in recalling where Cream & Cheese were last sighted?

"Yes, but then Cheese spotted something which lead to Cream following and well…we lost trace of them?" Blaze pointed out the events that took place before the girls knew it, they lost where Cream & Cheese left off?

"Perhaps we should look for them so that we're all still together in this?" Tikal spoke in suggesting that they search for their missing friends so they can stick together & not get lost.

"Right! Last thing we need, is a cute little kid & her pet pal mixing it in with the wrong crowd?" Shade remotely stated in feeling that knowing the situation, the last thing they want is their friends meeting with someone that may not be the most 'friendly' competitor that they have to face?

Meanwhile, Cream was looking around an area for her little Chao friend that wondered off from her? The little rabbit was of course, being careful to not get in the way of the other fighters?

"Come on Cheese, we shouldn't be away from the others?" Cream called out with a tiny voice in trying to reach her lost little Chao friend from some of the crowd? "They are probably worrying about us now?" The rabbit stated that knowing the others from their group, are worrying where they are right now?

"Chao-Chao, Chao!" Cheese was happily scouting a bit, looking pretty happy at the surroundings, however….

Of course, Cheese failed to see he bumped into a stone pillar with a vase? That made the little Chao drop to the floor while rubbing his soar little head.

"Chao…?" Cheese moaned from what hit him, as he suddenly looked up at some over shadowing object? "Chao?" Cheese looked up with a slow puzzled face, in seeing the vase & pillar's shadows not only overshadowing him, but...

"Cheese! Watch out!" Cream cried out with worry, as those objects were going to fall on her little Chao.

"Chaaaoooo!" Cheese yelped with wide yes, held his little arms over his head to prepare for the worst impact….

"**Slow!**" But then suddenly, those little words were spoken all of a sudden? "Brisisivhumm….." Then a blue clock image appeared over the objects which before they vanished, the pillar & vase were…in a slow motion towards Cheese?

"Chao?" Cheese looked up puzzled, he sees the stuff falling, but at a really slow pace?

"Hugh, how's that?" Cream was about to ask from seeing thins action, just what happened here?

Then to answer Cream's questions, she saw something walk over, used some staff to catch the pillar to lean it back into place. Even to reach out a hand to grab the vase and sent it up on the pillar. Then suddenly, the glowing blue aura that surrounded the two cease, as if they were effected by time and were now were released from such effects. Then as Cheese stared puzzled, the shadowy person kneeled down, gently used his free right hand to shovel out the Chao off the ground. Then while a bit in the shadowy scenery of the light, he approached Cream, who seemed nervous, but then the stranger kneeled down, held his hand out with a puzzled Cheese looking to the rabbit with a blank, yet puzzled expression?

"Chao?" Cheese responded in looking up at this stranger, who seemed like a male, but saw mostly a beard with a smile that as followed by a nod, as it signaling the little guy? "Chao-chao!" Cheese happily responded, as he took up in the air, flew happily over to Cream to rest on her head, much to her relief.

"Hugh, thank goodness you weren't hurt?" Cream signed in seeing that her little Chao friend, Cheese, was not in anyway hurt. "And thank you mister, for the help?" Cream looked up with a happy smile on her face in wanting to give her thanks to whoever helped her Chao friend from getting hurt a moment ago.

Soon a bit of sunlight manage to entire the room where Cream finally got a good look at the kind man that helped her little Chao friend in trouble. He was a white human in his mid 20's to 30's, 6.4 to 6.6 inches tall, appears thin, but is well-worked out with his muscles, has short dark brown bowl messy hair, a dark brown short beard, and he has brown eyes. He wears white cloth robe that reaches down to the ankles of the feet with an open line to allow fast running, sleeves to the wrist, and around a turtle neck. It's a standard white outfit with dark blue lines to show it's mark of wizardry. Next was a white cloth pair of gauntlet materials with dark blue line designs around it. A long pair of white trousers that reach down to the knees with some dark blue lines around the waist & leg area. A pair of white cloth boots with the dark blue design lines from the bottom feet to a bit more stretched in the knee joint area. Another item worn is a two wave split deep blue cape with golden edge line marks surrounding it's design. Next seen was a pair of earrings that he wears on his ears that seem to be magical. The only weapon he wielded seemed mechanical, as it was a long grey staff with a golden star structure with a clear crystal center & tiny spheres circling it for each element.

"…." The man bowed his head while placing his left free hand to his chest in a silent response to Cream's kind jester of his deed, but it also puzzled the little rabbit girl?

"What's wrong? Are you not going to say, 'you're welcome', after someone says thank you?" Cream asked puzzled by the quiet reaction of this new person she has meant? "Why ever not? I'm confused?" The young rabbit girl responded in wanting to know why this man wasn't speaking?

"…" The man however, simply shook his head while pointing to his throat and mouth. As if clueing in the title rabbit girl and her pet Chao in understanding about himself better with a plain face.

"Could it be, that you…can't talk?" Cream slowly, but out of caution, asked this question which the man himself nodded 'yes' from his head to the girl. "But then, what was that, that you did earlier, I heard your voice?" Cream asked another puzzling question that she was sure she heard this man's voice during the moment he saved Cheese from getting hurt or breaking something valuable?

"…." The man once again, held his staff, then pointed his free hand to it and then his mouth. Stating something when he waved his hand out in making it appear like some magical act response.

"You're saying, it was a spell?" Cream raised her eyes in slowly understanding, even without words, that this man just used a spell that saved her little Chao friend. "Well alright, but could you tell me….who you are?" She smiled in understanding that much to her question, and moved on to the next in which, she wanted to know who this person was that helped her?

"Hey Kriz, hurry it up! You're needed for a briefing!" Spoke out a voice that caught Cream's attention, but so did her new friend. Who when he turned around, nodded with a smile, as if returning the response to one of the King's hooded employees.

"Hugh, is Kriz you're name?" Cream asked with interest if what she learned was this man's name, which he smiled to nod 'yes' for stating, that was his name; Kriz. "Well in that case, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Kriz. My name's Cream & this is my friend, Cheese." Cream smiled to introduce herself and her pet Chao, Cheese to this Kriz person.

"Chao!" Cheese smiled to flap his arms up to happily say hello to this person.

"Hey Cream! You over there?" Spoke out the voice that sounded & belonged to Amy Rose. Cream saw from a bit of the crowd along with Cheese & even from the silent Kriz, that Amy along with her searching team were looking for their rabbit friend?

"Oh, those are my friends, they must be looking for us?" Cream looked back at Kriz in expelling that who they saw were some of her friends that came looking for her. "It was nice to meet you all the same." The rabit girl nodded her head to happily express her gratitude in meeting this nice man.

With that, Cream took her leave while Kriz disappeared back into the crowd of fighters. Around this moment, the girls of Amy, Blaze, Tikal & Shade finally manage to come across the ones they were looking for, Cream & Cheese.

"Cream, there you are." Amy signed in relief before she placed her hands on the rabbit girl they thought got lost in the crowd.

"Hello everyone, sorry for worrying you?" Cream spoke in apologizing to her friends for what happened, which Cheese moaned in seeing he was to blame.

"Cream, who was that man that you were with?" Blaze asked puzzled from seeing Kriz for only a short moment with Cream before their friend joined up with them?

"His name was Kriz, at least, that's all I know about him?" Cream spoke with a smile while admitting honestly that she only knows Kriz by name, anything else was left….well, unspoken for?

"What do you mean?" Shade asked with a raised eyebrow, puzzled in how Cream put that statement into motion?

"He seems like a quiet man, he doesn't talk very much?" Cream spoke with a confused face to look where Kriz was, thinking that someone like him seem to be very much prefer to being quiet?

"Chao-chao!" Cheese nodded in agreement, knowing the man Kriz a little bit has gotten the two to only know he's somewhat mute, somewhat at least?

"It's strange, but I could sense something from him?" Tikal spoke with a hint of being curious to look where the man called Kriz was, as if something caught the Echidnae girl's attention? "He must be a powerful fighter to be here, I can sense such great forces around him?" The girl stated that whoever Kriz was, is surely one of the fighters in the tournament, and a strong one perhaps?

"Well if you girls are done having this touchy moment." The voice of Rouge popped in from making the girls looked to find their bat friend flying through the air. "The others are just about to find our room to wait for this big announcement. So pick up the paste, ladies." After Rouge said this, she flew off ahead to rejoin the others with Sonic.

"Right, come on girls! We found Cream & Cheese, so lets get back to Sonic & the rest!" Amy declared out that with their search over, they can go back to where the others are at this time.

With that, it didn't take long for the girls to rejoin their friends that were waiting near another part of this waiting room hallways? Sonic & the rest pretty much saw & guess that the girls must have found Cream & Cheese already to be returning to them now. Maybe now with the whole gang basically back together, they may just try to figure out what to do next? But in many cases, there are some folks that are not always friendly, as there are some with….'different' behaviors they need to watch out for?

"Ugh?" Tikal wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped into someone that made her fall on her behind to yelp from the impact even as a newly made flesh person again.

But when the Echidna girl from a tribe looked up at who she bumped into, she quickly replaced her puzzled confusions with those of fear and panicky concerns? For before her was an opponent that was not even human looking, but more related to an animal, an anthromorph actually? This one appeared like a grey humanoid Rhino, only more brute character reaching up to 10 to 15 feet height. It's clothing was tattered, but it's brief armor around the waist to the chest seemed advanced while wielding some weaponry wristbands, boots, to lastly a sword.

"Urrruagh?" The large rhinoceros growled in being very ticked off by what Tikal did. "Was that you that bumped into me?" He turned his hard gaze down at the little Echidna tribe girl that was looking for trouble.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry? I wasn't watching were I was going?" Tikal tried to apologized from seeing from her cautious expression, that this was the last competitor she wanted to come across and get on the bad side with?

"Oh, do I not look IMPORTANT enough to be noticed?" Snapped the rhino guy in feeling insulted that someone wasn't paying close attention to his presence. "Do you know what happens to those that mess with us RhinoSaurs!" He snapped to lean down in looking ticked off with a snorting sound, and much worst in revealing what he was…a RhinoSaur!

"But…I..I…?" Tikal was a bit wide eyed in fearing she not only meant one of the ancient tribes people, the RhinoSaurs, but getting on one's nerves are the last things anybody would think? And that's cause so many witnesses see how these brutes deal with those that get on their nerves?

"Hey buddy!" The voice belonged to Knuckles called out, as Tikal and the RhinoSaur warrior saw the upset Echidna approaching. "Don't you find it shameful, trying to pick a fight when she's saying she's sorry?" Knuckles spoke in wanting this guy to quit while he's ahead, or he make him.

"Hugh, I expect more brainless actions from you Echidnas?" The RhinoSaur warrior taunted to tease in hearing what Knuckles was doing, finding it laughable.

"What was that!" Knuckles shouted with an upset tone while shaking his fist at what this guy just said in calling him brainless.

"Be with you in a moment, I'm dealing with one pest here already!" The RhinoSaur remarked to return his sights back with a fist ready near the worried Tikal.

"Hold it buddy!" Vector shouted when he and the other members of the Chaotix put a stop to this. "Don't you know it's rude to hit a lady!" The crocodile pointed when he pushed off this guy's right fist away from Tikal.

"Yeah, what Vector said!" Charmy boosted with a smile in trying to make his own point clear.

"Hugh, alright then, I won't lay a finger on her?" The RhinoSaur warrior signed in somewhat, quick response in admitting his wrongs?

"Hehn, guess he's learn a lesson?" Charmy smiled again in seeing they got this guy to admit when he's beaten.

"That seemed too…?" Espio spoke with a serious thought in how that Rhino gave in too quickly, why?

But that's when this RhinoSaur smirked with a hidden expression before he did a sneaky stunt. "Powvhmm/Claspvhmm…." He whirled his fist around to smack the unexacting Vector to crash against a wall, jaw first before followed by the rest, much to the other Sonic groups surprise shock reaction to that fowl play.

"Huugh, easy?" Espio signed to slap his forehead, seeing that they should have expected such a dirty stunt.

"Urrragh, my aching head?" Vector groaned from rubbing the side of his head, like he got hit pretty hard after pulling himself from his imprint image from the wall.

"Hey, that's not fair, who said it was alright to hit one of us?" Charmy came up to the big mean Rhino who just smirked while not feeling threaten by the bee kid or his stinger.

"Since when you mess with a RhinoSaur, you get a beating, now outta my way!" The RhinoSaur remarked this to Charmy before swatting with little effort for Charmy to move away which made the bee kid swirl a bit in midair before fixing himself straight. "Consider yourself lucky, hugh? If you were in the ring, you wouldn't last five minutes against us?" The Rhino guy stated while he was leaving after making a cruel joke on this lot of fighters. "HAhahaahahah!" Much of the Sonic group stared with frowny eyes at seeing the jerk of that brute rhino leave them with his words.

"Man, what a jerk!" Amy snapped while she & Cream tried to help Vector up from his imprint wall station back on his feet.

"I don't think he was very nice, he was being very mean to Miss. Tikal?" Cream stated with a frown in not forgiving that RhinoSaur for what he did to their friend.

"Chaooo!" Cheese replied with a little arm pump in the air, looking seriously mad at what's happened.

"I could always go stealth and show him not to underestimate us?" Shade exclaimed with a tiny grip of her weapon, but was stopped by Shadow?

"Delay that, as much as I like to see it, it's too risky?" Shadow explained with a serious expression on his face to tell Shade this messing for her and the others to get. "From my guess, he was a soldier from those RhinoSaurs, but what rank he was under leaves us puzzle to wondering how strong their top fighters are here?" The black hedgehog didn't like it, but if they cause a fight now without knowing of such a tribe's system of soldier ranks & their abilities, then near to their strong durable skin, it be hard to fight then off.

Tikal was still feeling like she was a deer in the headlights, almost too afraid to stand up until….

"May I offer you aid, my dear?" Spoke a kind, gentle voice that caught Tikal's attention?

Tikal and the others noticed a hand offering to help bring the Echidna girl up. But that wasn't all, for the one that was helping Tikal was 'The King', the very person Sonic, Tails, and even Knuckles saw when they had some out of control chaos happening in Station Square. These three remember the man stopped a major outbreak fight, and with little effort to boot, it's surprising to see the man who's a ruler, here of all places?

"What, we know you?" Knuckles stated in pointing to know who this man was all too well.

"You're that man that saved us from those out of control transformed girls in Station Square?" Tails stated in remembering the person offering to help Tikal up was the same person some of the Sonic group meant before.

"The man referred as, the King, correct?" Sonic made a sly smirk in recalling who this man was addressed as, by King, he remembers.

"I see you're memory isn't fast to forget me, Sonic?" The King exclaimed with a smile at Sonic's direction which was used as the base terms of a joke. "It is a pleasure to meet the rest of your friends here?" As he stated this, the man helped Tikal back to her feet, which the tribe Echidna girl smiled in appreciating this man helping her up from what she was experiencing from that rude fighter earlier.

"We have a lot of questions we like to ask of you, sir?" Silver stated with a polite response in wanting to speak with this man about many questions the gang has.

"Yes, but lets discuss this…in your own selected waiting room." The King stated from a smile of calmness while waving his left hand to offer the group something of a place where they can speak in private.

"Our own selected waiting room?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow reaction, what did this king mean by that?

"Hmm, follow me, please." The King nodded with an assured face, as he begins to make his way down a part of the hallway. Sonic's group were hesitated at first to follow, but then after a few short moments, the gang decided to follow their 'host' for this tournament. They wanted to see where they would be led to and what sort of things they have to expect once they get there, it's going to be quite the adventure indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Coliseum Locker Rooms: Sonic &amp; Friends Private Waiting Room~<strong>

After that brief disaster was averted, Sonic's group was brought into their own private waiting room. All thanks to the very man who invited each and everyone of them, the one going by, 'The King', himself. There was a lot of space, some training & excuse equipment while a nice little drinking fountain to help replenish thirsty warriors. This place had some nice advancements to help anyone that wanted to fight in the matches of a tournament of the GODS, would have to need some of the best stuff placed here. Once everyone got comfy, Sonic's group asked a bunch of questions about their arriving to themselves being in this tournament? The King explained that he had ways of finding them like many of the others while some fighters, had to prove themselves by his exhibition matches to show qualifications if they had the right stuff. The man has gone so far as to find fine fighters & warriors from, space & time apart of the reality they live in. This explains some bits about Silver getting his invite in the future, Blaze from her own dimension, to even getting the spirit Tikal the Echidna to enter while giving her flesh so that she was more then a mere spirit.

"Can I ask you something, your majesty?" Tikal spoke with a bit of caution in her voice in speaking to a man of his standards?

"And what would that be?" The King looked to Tikal with an honest face, wondering what may have gotten Tikal's attention, yet is hesitating to say so?

"I…may come from a tribe of Echidna warriors, & known some skills to fight, but…." Tikal lowered her head to look away in explaining a bit of herself until she…just stopped there? "Apart from everyone here, I'm afraid I might not be much help to them?" The Echidna girl stated with a sad expression with her closed eyes, feeling that she might not be of much help to Sonic or his friends in this matter of fighting in the tournament?

"Hey, come on mate? Don't be given' yourself the doubt?" Marine spoke in trying to lighten Tikal's spirit to not being depressing herself of her own abilities.

"Marine's right, and that's very rare of the often moment." Blaze nodded to agree, even with such a wild hyper child like Marine on the subject of Tikal giving herself doubt without ever trying.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Marine cheered with pumped fist in the air, but stopped in being confused in what was said afterwards by Blaze that she missed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, rest assuring, friends." The King laughed in finding this part funny to hear of such an easy problem to be fixed. "When I find unique fighters that interest me…" He started to say about interesting fighters, which made Tikal looked up to him with a sorrow, yet curious expression. "Well, let's just say, that those that have doubt, I can give them something to…help them bring forth their potential." The man stated with a very calm and assuring voice tone to which he wished to help the Echidna tribe's girl out.

Then what the King did next was something surprising, for he held out his right hand which glowed? "Grususpvhmm/Poofruvhmm…." Then from a magical cloud burst, something appeared within that hand that caught many's attention. They looked like some brass knuckles made for Echidna type fighters.

"Wha-what are they?" Tikal spoke in being so surprised, she has never seen such Echidna materials in so long, where did the King find these?

"A gift, they are the Brass Knuckles. A little something your tribe gives to their fighters." The King explained the origin of the brass knuckles made for Echidnas.

"How'd you manage to get those things?" Knuckles came up to inspect the said items, and is amazed that what the King had were indeed Echidna made materials?

"I have my ways, but for now, try them on." The King insisted with a smile while handing the item in question to Tikal who took the gift without question while still puzzled by all of this?

"So, how do they feel?" Shade asked from coming over to see this herself, just as Tikal finished putting the Brass Knuckles on her namesakes.

"They fit me just fine, but….how is this suppose to help me?" Tikal responded that the item in question fits her fine, but during her close view, she is puzzled in why the King said these could help her?

"A test is in order, oh Omega." The King responded his answer before turning to speak near the giant walking arsenal bot of the group. "I hope this won't ask much, but….could you be dear Tikal's training dummy?" The man humbly requested what he needed of Omega's service, and boy was it a shocker.

"Wait! You want HER, to face HIM?" Wave cut off between asking if she heard right? The King wants a simple tribes girl with the littles fighting abilities, to face the bot with the heavy arsenal inside?

"Buddy, that's a bit much, isn't it?" Rouge asked with a second opinion that maybe that choice pairing was kinda dangerous, even for training someone like Tikal to be prepared?

"Don't worry, I can tell his armor is very thick, and it's perfect to help train Echidnas." The King smiled to hold up his hand in saying that he trusts that Omega's armor can take the beating, especially from Echidna fighters throwing punches.

"Hey Tikal, you don't have to…." Sonic was about to step up to let the concerning Tikal now she doesn't have to do this, but….

"It's fine Sonic, trust me? I know these things." The King smiled to let the blue hedgehog know, that for him, by his glowing eyes, that he already knows how this can play out. "That is, with your permission?" The man looked to Shadow, knowing that since he was borrowing Omega, he may as well get approval before having the robot help Tikal out.

"Hmph, if it's to help, then I guess I can't argue?" Shadow slyly stated from just looking at this man, as if telling he's made some solid points. Omega's armor will protect him from Echidna punches, so for someone like Tikal trying her luck on him, might be alright since it'll help the tribe's girl get better.

"Very well, I shall take the role of the unmoving training dummy." Omega spoke from seeing Shadow's decision while standing in front of the cautious Tikal, preparing himself for her attacks.

"But just to be on the prepared side, would the stronger members stand a few feet behind the robot." The King spoke in addressing those of the group from Sonic's friends to step behind Omega, to be on the safe side for reasons unknown to all but him.

"Hugh, this outta be good?" Storm boosted himself, when he, Vector & Knuckles got behind Omega, as if awaiting for something to happen while Tikal tries training on him?

"Alright then, begin some Fist-Fighter moves." The King signaled to Tikal to start her section of training with the E-123 unit: Omega, in the usual training part.

"Powvh, powvh-powvhm….pow….?" Tikal tries a few punch rounds, so far, the girl was showing only a little workmanship that's different from that of Knuckles & Shade's fighting strength with their fist?

"Well, how's she doing?" Charmy asked from seeing Tikal throw a few punches, but not many of them looked like she was trying, she almost seemed….somewhat in doubt?

"Well she looks alright, but…I'm not sure?" Cream shook her head with a little concerning face, unsure if Tikal was really alright doing this at all?

"Chao-Chao?" Cheese nodded in feeling the same thing, watching Tikal try to fight Omega, even if her opponent wasn't budging to counterattack, the tribe's girl just didn't seem like she was putting much spirit in it against a foe with tough defense?

"Hmm, perhaps it's time to step this up a bit?" The King spoke under his breath after rubbing his chin from watching this. Tikal looked to still have doubt even with the Brass Knuckles on to give more fighters edge, the man decided it was time to give a little push. "Omega, try this." The man called out to the robot while Tikal continued to throw a few punches. "Taunt the one giving you a beating." That request was a little surprising for the group to here the King ask Omega to tease Tikal?

"But, isn't that a little much to do?" Tails asked with some concern if maybe that was asking too much to be done in this little practice section?

"To best put it, simply unloose one's inner strength, one's anger can reach for something deep down to draw out such power." The King explained with a smile, yet calm expression that he's trying to help bring out Tikal's inner strength, but to do so, a certain requirement is needed to help draw out that power from within.

Tikal continued to throw punches while Omega, started to process the next request: taunting. "That punch was inefficient." Omega stated from feeling one punch against his gut which made no difference. "I've seen others hit harder." The next one sound kinda mean, but Tikal just tried to focus on hitting her opponent. "Is that truly all you're capable of?" Omega questioned if this Echidna girl was really like her species? "Eggman's toaster packs more punch then you do?" Omega remarked off to state who was tougher, Tikal or Egman's toaster which is very hard to know the answer of such an odd statement?

"Hagh-hagh, Omega, there's no need to try such tactics?" Tikal panted from a few short breaths, but looked up to the robot in feeling that the insults were not really necessary, now was it.

"Try to increase it once more Omega." The King responded out with a smile on his face, arms cross in wanting the robot to push the taunting a little further.

"Affirmative!" Omega responded before shifting his level of taunts from easy to harder ones that he's able to process. "Oh that's just pathetic!" Omega remarked off with a false attitude in moaning in what he's feeling. "Target isn't even worth being terminated by my arsenals." Omega remotely insulted that Tikal, who even if she was attacking him, the robot sees no use in using any of his weapons on her.

"Sonic, you can't agree this is helping her, is it?" Amy asked her blue hedgehog in feeling concern that what Omega is doing now is a bit much on their friend?

"I'm not sure myself Amy?" Sonic shrug off his shoulders in not knowing what to go with? The King says this will help, and while the hedgehog knows this guy isn't much a lier, Sonic is having doubts?

"Omega please…hugh-hugh, I'm doing the best I can here?" Tikal lowered her arms a bit while wiping the sweat off her face, the robot's taunts are not helping to encourage her while she's trying all the same?

"Was your best able to help save Chaos from Eggman's control before going all rage?" Omega snapped off to point at Tikal in bringing up something that happened in which Tikal's so-called 'best' didn't cut it.

"Hugh?" Tikal gasped with wide eye shock in remembering that event? Flashes of Eggman misusing her friend Chaos, and almost destroyed the world if Sonic hadn't stopped him? But could it be that maybe, just maybe…she was more to blame?

"Hey wait a sec., Omega…?" Knuckles spoke with a stern face in seeing that what Omega spoke was a bit too harsh in which it involved someone Tikal cared for.

"You were there, why didn't you help your friend?" Omega pointed his metal claw at Tikal, stating that if the girl was there, why couldn't she help her 'friend' back then.

"I-I-I tried, but….?" Tikal cease to throw her punches, looking nervous with no way out of being put in this spot of what happened in the past, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Trying isn't enough!" Omega declared out with a bit more force tone in his voice system to sound tough. "A real friend would try to no ends to stop such evil plots!" Omega pointed the finger at Tikal by surprise, stating that if she was Chaos' friend, she had to have tried harder, but the tribe's girl didn't do that.

"Wooh buddy, maybe that's a little overboard?" Vector spoke a bit surprised in seeing that Omega was putting too much weight for one person to bear?

"Hugh, that is a little much?" Storm shrug to rub the back of his head, feeling that maybe this was getting out of hand here?

"If it wasn't for Sonic, Chaos would be let loose with his rage, you're too weak to do anything right!" Omega snapped off in blaming everything on Tikal, for if it wasn't for her own weakness, then Sonic wouldn't have gone out to help save the day which could have been avoided.

"Omega…pl-pl-please stop it?" Tikal spoke with her voice sounding like it was shaking, all these taunts and insults were starting to make her feel more guilty?

"Stop what, I am bringing up an event you failed to perform, you were a spirit, but as a fleshy, you're even weaker." Omega remarked off to not stop while bringing up to date, that even if Tikal were either living flesh or a spirit, she is not strong in either department.

"Omega wait, that's enough! That's too harsh?" Amy snapped with a frown, the robot maybe doing what he was requested to do, but there's a line where when you cross, that's the spot that one has to cease this action before someone's emotions get hurt.

"It's never enough to tell the truth when it hurts!" Omega remarked to Amy while still focusing more on the poor Echidna tribe girl.

"Omega, I'm begging you, please…." Tikal spoke with an almost silent whisper in her shaking voice while her fist were shaking from her gripping in almost unable to handle much more of these insult taunts.

"Why, that it's you're fault that you trapped him in the emerald, that you didn't stop your father & his warriors from misusing him!" Omega had then brought up more hurtful things from Tikal's past, all of which she failed to do when they wanted to misuse Chaos to fight their enemies.

"Buddy, you're starting to go too far?" Shade stated with a frown, program or not, this was getting way out of hand, but the only one not doing much, was the King himself?

"Please…stop…I…?" Tikal spoke with a pleading manner, her eyes where shut, she wanted this to stop, yet her fist were shaking more and tightening ever still?

"Maybe the Chao & Chaos shouldn't have been around to meet you, maybe they live happier lives." Omega pointed out something which only made Tikal sound almost like she would burst in tears? "Chaos may as well have been weak to ever consider you a true friend to begin with." The robot exclaimed something which may have started to make Tikal flinched upon hearing Chaos was weak…because of her.

"Stop….stop…just…" Tikal was muffling her words while fighting the urge, but it was too much to bear with it. "GRususfruvhmmm….." But suddenly, while only Tikal remained unaware, the others noticed…something glowing around the tribe's girl before…. "STOOOOP…." Tikal screamed out while whirling back her right fist to tackle the robot that dared to insult her and her friends from her life.

"POWVfrvuhmm…./BAmgruvhmm….." Then what happened next was shocking, Tikal made a good direct hit, and that wasn't just strong impact, but it unleashed a shockwave that knocked Omega from where he stood. "WAAauughhhh!/UAAugh?" Storm & Vector screamed while Knuckles yelped before…. "CLAspvhmm….." They were smacked into the side of the wall, and even Omega had a dent in the front of his chest.

When Tikal opened her eyes, she gasped in shock to see from her pose to what she has done? Even the other members of the Sonic group were shocked to se this simple tribes girl sent three to four of their toughest members smacking into the wall?

"Honey, now I've seen it all?" Rouge exclaimed from herself, never did she think Tikal could send someone like Omega packing?

"Please tell me I'm dreaming?" Jet asked with his beaky mouth hung open, did he really see Tikal, send Omega crashing against three more strong members that couldn't stop that attack before it hit the wall?

"It's no dream Jet, it's real? Tikal knocked Storm & the others right into the walls." Wave shook her head to sign that what they are seeing is the truth, and boy was it something else.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry?" Tikal yelped in noticing that she ended up doing that which she didn't believe herself capable of, but she did it? She came up to those that were hit against the wall, hoping to get know the situation. "I…I didn't mean too, Omega didn't stop teasing and…?" Tikal tried to apologize that what she did to the robot, she had not idea, and from seeing a large fist imprint in Omega's armor, that showed that she was the cause of it?

"It's alright, this unit still can function." Omega responded from getting himself and the other members of Knuckles, Vector and Storm from being crushed in the wall. "Primary objective complete in showing off your potential talent." The robot stated that the task to helping the tribe girl bring forth her abilities were the objective of his work. "Status shows: 40% circuits damage, Hail Breach to 60% of defense left, 50% weaponry in tact. To summarize it all, you pack a mean punch!" Omega explained out the functions of what's happened to his body from Tikal's punch, and that last comment left the tribe's girl…gasping with a bit of a blush.

"I'll say she does!" Knuckle exclaimed from rubbing his aching head, he knew that Echidnas were strong, but Tikal's strength even caught him off guard?

"She could knock us for a loop!" Vector responded from trying to rub the soar in his left jaw.

"Ditto on that!" Storm also stated from rubbing his beak that felt like it almost got flatten.

Sonic look to the King, that man's smile never faded for a moment during this whole time. "You planned this, didn't you?" Sonic asked with a smile creeping up on his face, now getting what this man called King was up to this whole time?

"Tikal is a good fighter, but she lacked the motivation to bring out her inner strength." The King explained with a calm pose of his standards that he was hoping that through this, Tikal would show her best from Omega, a robot, not to hold back on emotions..

"Still, while I am happy for what you were doing? I am sorry for harming my friends?" Tikal looked to the King in being grateful for this training, she looked to place her hand on Omega's damaged chest plate where her fist left an imprint of it.

"It's alright, perhaps what I did was a bit…much, therefore, can you ever forgive this unit?" Omega responded in apologizing himself that while doing the taunting insults, he didn't stop even when the others wanted him too.

"I already have." Tikal smiled to nod that she forgives the robot, she knows that he was only doing this to help her.

"There is one more gift to bring forth." The King stated before bringing in front of Tikal, some staff that was about as tall as the Echidna girl and almost as tall as those of the muscle members of the group. "This simple staff, might not seem as important, but it is…to the wielder." The man explained this riddled statement while Tikal takes hold of the staff she was given?

"I…am not sure I follow?" Tikal responded a bit lost and confused, as she stared puzzled at the staff given to her?

"These gifts, followed by your experience as a Spirit will give you abilities to allow you to find new skills that are special to you." The King explained that for Tikal, she'll soon learn of the many new skills that she possesses to give her the edge in upcoming times and places. "But until that time comes, you must work hard for it." The man simply stated that for now, the tribe's girl must try to work hard enough to get by.

"Ye-yes, your majesty." Tikal slowly bow in holding her staff in hand, thanking the man that was so kind to her.

"Hey-hey, hey! Over here!" Charmy was waving his hands out in wanting some attention with his excited grin. "Do any of us get any special stuff too?" The excited bee pointed to him and the others in thinking this King person might have stuff to give them in their matches?

"Charmy, you mustn't be impatient." Cream stated in a mannered of politeness to remind her friend to not be so rushing on people's patiences.

"Yeah, don't you know how to speak in front of a king!" Vector stated off with a frown that his little team mate was speaking so rudely in front of someone that's royalty.

"Oh right! Pretty please with sugar on it, and a cherry on the tippy top?" Charmy nodded in understanding to correct himself by doing an act of asking nicely for things.

"I doubt that works either?" Espio signed with his eyes shut, seeing the young bee go forth to even try something like that to get free stuff?

"Ha-ha-ha, patiences, the answers will come in good time." The King laughed in finding this good humor of what Charmy asked for. "That is, if fate's gamble will aid you?" But when the man said this, it left something very puzzling.

"Hugh, what are you saying?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow expression, what did the King mean by 'fate's gamble' anyhow?

"That if I see you are in need of something to aid you, you shall know?" The King simply explained out that for him, only the time of his aid will be found out later on. "But know this, the next time you see me? I shall watch the battles while explaining the rules, only then, will you understand what shall happen." The man explained to the crowd, as he turned to the direction of the door.

"Blimmey, I'm hoping you tell us about now then later?" Marine exclaimed in wanting to know even more after hearing what this guy of a king spoke?

"Until then, my friends." The King stated, as he slowly opened the door to plan to leave the group's waiting room. "But one last piece of advice, that while you're here, you can use that data board." The man pointed to a computer screen board attached to the wall which was very high-tech stuff. "For those of you fighting alone, just state you're a loner. If not, explain who is on your team along with a team name. Once sent to my staff, it'll be official." The man explained that for any that choice one of two choices, must impute the data so that it can be noted for those entering the tournament.

"Hmph, that shouldn't be too hard for us to handle, your majesty." Shadow smirked at the idea, as he looked to the king with such a confident expression.

"I should hope not, so….good luck in your decision making?" The King smiled back even at the very serious black hedgehog on knowing what will be done. "After all, you're in another League here, it's best to be prepared for anything." The King stated his own shared advise, that whatever Sonic's group face, it's in a league unlike any other.

With that, the King left through the doors leading out of the room. The Sonic team competitors were alone, yet still felt something at ease to them. While they know they are entering to fight in this tournament, many have begun to rethink this whole thing after meeting and experiencing the differences between them and other fighters? Sure, many of those that have fought with Sonic & friends have proven themselves worthy fighters, but the truth was….that the competitors here, are ACTUALLY in a League higher then they even considered? It's no wonder this tournament was labeled for one of the GODS, because Sonic & only those among him have ever faced those who's powers could nearly reach such feats while somehow, managing to defeat them? So now the question is this, can the gang manage to make it by these matches?

After some time thinking about it, Sonic signed before deciding to speak to his friends. "Hugh, guys, I think the King is right in preparing ourselves. If we're gonna make it through this, then we CAN'T do this alone!" Sonic explained to his friends with a determined face, as he knows very well what they gotta do here.

"Sonic, does this mean…you're not going to fight alone?" Tails hesitated, but asked if Sonic had decided that he won't be fighting in this tournament by himself?

"No way bro., not unless I wanted to get my behind kicked out there?" Sonic chuckled to smile at the two-tailed fox in stating a joke of himself if he gone a loner in this.

"Anybody that tries to lay a hand on MY Sonic, gets a little of this!" Amy exclaimed with a frown while popping her Piko Hammer out to threaten that if anybody hurts Sonic, they answer to her.

"Let's save that for the guys you wanna beat with it, okay?" Shade put her hand on Amy's shoulder to calm the pink hedgehog down to not let herself lose it, but to save that for their fights.

"Still, Sonic has made the right call." Tikal nodded with a cautious face, knowing that Sonic was doing the right thing by not going in…alone.

"Well we shouldn't have to worry too much, there are some good fighters out there that are not mean." Cream stated with an honest face that some of the fighters here are actually nice folks.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese smiled to fly up over Cream's head in responding to that agreement.

"Right, the only REAL troublesome guys are like Eggman, and any of his surprise robots, Metal Sonic included?" Silver stated with a serious face, even though Eggman's forces are not as bad, they are still formidable type of foes the group is use to.

"Don't forget those RhinoSaur jerks, there in this too!" Charmy exclaimed in reminding the gang of the other tribe group, the ones that were being very mean to them, or at least one of their members?

"Not too mention, H.I.G.H.-T.E.C.H.!" Rouge stated with a serious statement in looking around at the group. "Looks like we all got our work cut out here?" The bat girl was right, there are plenty of tough competitors here, weather good or bad, the results are still the same.

"Heh, I'm not worried." Jet replied off with a smile across his beak, as if he laughed at a joke. "I got the best team of thieves around, MY Team! The Babylon Rogues!" The hawk proclaimed when he, Storm & Wave gathered around, stating that with this band of thieves, they'll go far.

"Yeah, we'll pound anybody that gets in our way!" Storm declared with a smug face while pounding his fist together in agreeing to what Jet said.

"Providing that they don't do that to you first, Storm?" Wave muttered off in remarking the idea could come back to bite at Storm, but oh well.

"Even if we're just Detectives, Team Chaotix won't go down so easily! Right guys?" Vector boosted about his own team and their function before looking top Espio & Charmy in backing him up.

"Yeah, totally!" Charmy replied with a spin in midair, then a 'V' hand sign with a cheeky smile afterwards.

"Hmph, I agree with that optimism of yours, Vector?" Espio replied off with a tiny smile across his face, he knows the crocodile was only boosting about their stature, but it didn't hurt to have confidence in their abilities.

Just then, Marine looked to Sonic puzzled in seeing his mind was distracted? "Say Sonic mate, what say you?" The little raccoon girl spoke in breaking Sonic's daydreaming moment.

"Hugh?" Sonic snapped back to reality in seeing he was getting the attention now suddenly?

"You fighting with your mates in this?" Marine asked in wanting to know if Sonic would fight in the tournament with Tails & Knuckles, his usual teammates.

"Well yes, I'll be fighting with a team alright." Sonic replied with a sheepish expression while rubbing the back of his head for some strange reason?

"So you admit that you can't do this without some backup? Well Tails & me are welcoming you aboard." Knuckles smiled in finally glad to see Sonic admit that without some help, he doesn't stand a chance, but….

"Thanks for the offer Knuckles, but I'm gonna have to shoot it down?" Sonic held up his hand to Knuckle's hand in expecting a shake, but the hedgehog spoke of another matter.

"Wait, you're not actually siding with them? Why?" Shade asked a bit surprised to hear this, Sonic wasn't coining his old group in his team?

"Don't get me wrong?" Sonic exclaimed in needing to say something about this moment. "Tails is the smartest & best flier I've ever known. And old knuckle-head is tough & firm to get himself out of a pinch." The blue hedgehog stated on his two pals, though Knuckles huffed a bit on the knuckle-head comment. "But after some thinking, I think I'll form my own team in my own image to take on a tournament this big." Sonic expained that if he's gonna take on something like this tournament, he'll have to get by with his own picked team.

"Affirmative on theory!" Omega spoke from realizing what Sonic's explanation was about. "To assure success, one must acquire skills of others to make ones' self formidable opponents." The robot concluded that if Sonic wished to make it through this, he'll have to gather up a bunch of strong fighters in his own team.

"Then who are you going to pick for your team if not Knuckles or Tails, Sonic?" Silver came up to ask the blue hedgehog in who Sonic would pick to be apart of his own team?

"Glad you ask that, cause I know the first guy to ask…." Sonic responded with a smile on his face before grinning to Silver. "And that hedgehog…is you!" Sonic stated with a pat on Silver's back, much to his yelping surprise.

"ME?" Silver replied from catching himself from fgalling when he was patted on the back, but was puzzled that Sonic was considering he join his team?

"You're asking Silver to join you?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow in finding this news surprising to hear?

"Yeah, I figured that in order to get by this tournament, we'll need some of our best members in a team." Sonic stated with a smile that he's got this basically figured out. "So I'm liking to pick Silver to be apart of my team. He's got great talent, and he even manage to go toe-to-toe against me, and it was no picnic, I'll tell you that." Sonic looked to the silver hedgehog from the future, knowing that Silver was a tough fighter in his eyes.

"Sonic I…I don't know what to say?" Silver spoke from being so caught off guard, yet he smiled in where this was going. "Except….I am truly honored that you ask me to be apart of your team." Silver thought it was nice, Sonic recognized his skills from their old encounters, and now Silver finds that he couldn't possibly say no even if he wanted to.

"That's good news to hear that Silver, I got good confidence in you." Sonic replied with another smile coming up on his face. "Now I'll need another member to join up?" The blue hedgehog stated that all's that's left to do, is get one more member into his own team?

"Then why not try asking me and Cream, Sonic?" Amy asked in seeing that if the one she's in love with needs help, he look no further. "We can still be together in our team." Amy offered that she and Sonic would be together, once again, trying to get a date out of it.

"Um, thanks, but no thanks Amy?" Sonic sheepishly rubbed his head in turning down that offer too.

"But Sonic, what's wrong with us?" Amy potted in seeing that Sonic was not wanting the two to be together like this.

"Well, you're putting together a team you like, and I'm doing the same." Sonic tried to think on the right words to say in how to state this subject. "Besides, you probably want the whole team captain title, right?" Sonic shrug off in knowing how Amy would do things, she go with being seen as the captain of her own team.

"Well yes, I suppose that part is true?" Amy rethought for a moment to think about that before signing at knowing what this would end up being. "Huuagh, so much for my shot of getting you to myself?" The pink hedgehog was once again, shot down with another of her chance to get Sonic and her together.

"But Sonic, even with Silver's help, would you be okay with only two fighters?" Tails asked in wondering if Sonic would be okay with just Silver's aid without a third member?

"No problem, got it covered." Sonic smiled at the two-tailed fox before looking over at one of his friends in the distance. "What say you, Shadow?" The others turned to stare that Shadow lean against the wall, as he opened his eyes to hear Sonic invite the guy to join his team.

"Hmph, I know that look Sonic, and I can guess what you wanna say?" Shadow smirked off in seeing where and what Sonic was up too, clever even. "You want me to join this team of yours, don't you?" Shadow noted in what Sonic was up to, the blue hedgehog wants the black one to join with him and Silver.

"You guess it, next to Knuckles, you're the only other hedgehog to match me." Sonic exclaimed to shrug off that when it comes to tough rivals, Shadow's the next best thing.

"Hmphm, that is true?" Shadow smirked under his breath again, as he stood up from where he leaned against. "Very well then, I guess if I'm stuck with you, we'll end up facing the strongest opponents, and I like to handle the fights in showing what the Ultimate Lifeform can do!" Shadow grip his fist that in knowing anything, if he sticks with Sonic, he's bound to face some of the toughest opponents.

"Wait a second, you can't join Sonic's team?" Rouge cut in front of Sonic & Shadow about this whole joining team pair deal going on. "You're already apart of Team Dark? What about Omega and me?" The bat girl stated to remind the black hedgehog of his 'other' team he's apart of.

"Sorry, but while I know my team is good, chances are that we'll get strong opponents." Shadow stated to exclaim that if he wants to take on the toughest opponents, he'll have to stick with Sonic & Silver. "The last thing needed, is if I'm not up to the task in watching over you when you rely on me to make a quick save?" Shadow stated with a serious settlement, that if his team was in a jab, they end up counting on him. So they'll have to do their best without him, cause tough times are coming for them.

"Shadow?" Rouge spoke with a bit of concerning hesitation, could she let Shadow go if it meant that Team Dark would lose it's strongest player?

"Shadow maybe speaking truer words?" Omega spoke in approaching Rouge in trying to tell her something. "While we are each capable of our own talents, only Shadow proved to be stronger. Suggestions show that if Shadow joins with Sonic & Silver, there chances to make it further in the tournament are high." The robot calculated that if anyone would get further in this tournament, it would be the three known hedgehog heroes of the group.

"Besides, I thought you like commanding this team Rouge?" Shadow responded with a sly smile, trying to give Rouge another thought for this moment. "All you need to do, is find someone who is worthy enough to be my replacement while I'm on Sonic's team." Shadow stated that if anything, Rouge will find a steering player to substitute his place while he's on Sonic's team.

"Well, alright, I'll allow this!" Rouge signed while trying to bring up a smily expression in hearing what Shadow said. "Just promise that when this is over, you'll rejoin the team." The bat girl wanted the black hedgehog to come out of this alive, so he could come back to his team.

"Hmm, I'll try not to forget such a promise." Shadow slyly smug off to state that he's not one to break promises, and he's most certainly not going to break one now….especially….promises long ago.

"Well Shadow, welcome aboard." Sonic patted Shadow on the shoulder, as he and Silver smiled in welcoming their third member to their team.

"Sonic, if we're a team, what should we call ourselves?" Silver suddenly spoke in wondering something that just came to mind, what are they going to be called as for their team?

"Well, Knuckles & Tails with me called ourselves Team Hero, but since I'm not in the group with them, it'll have to be different?" Sonic shrug off his shoulders that before, his team were Heroes, but since he's leaving that name to Tails & Knuckles, this hedgehog trio will need a new name.

"Then I suggest, a name fitting for our image." Shadow explained off that if they go by a new team name, it needs something. "Team Dark consist of me, Rouge, & Omega for our dark theme features and what our past careers are." That explanation said enough, so with three hedgehogs, each with a different role, what would they be seen as?

"Hmm, what's a hedgehog to do?" Sonic resounded in puzzling this question for a new name. "Hedgehog….wait a second? That's it!" Sonic muttered before he held a grin expression in having the idea there. "We'll call ourselves: Team Hedgehog!" Sonic proclaimed that what he, Shadow & Silver be known forth, starting now.

"Team Hedgehog? As in…like our species?" Silver responded a bit surprised, finding the new name for their team…particularly strange?

"Precisely, we're all hedgehogs, what better name to go by for the strongest hedgehog trio when we go super mode?" Sonic nodded while expelling that they each have gone Super Mode when they saved their worlds in multiple occasions.

"Hmm, not bad blue, you actually managed to surprise me here?" Shadow rubbed his chin with a smile coming on, seeing Sonic among to find something they share, they each can become stronger from going Super Form on any enemy while being noted that they are the strongest from their own point of views.

"Well it appears that with you three, a new team has been born." Tikal spoke in feeling happy to see that her friends have formed a new team before the group.

"But many of us are still short on members while some are extras?" Omega stated in recalling another problem, a few are short one member while there are a few more of them that are not apart of a team.

"Right, who are we going to find that's as tough as Shadow for our Team Dark?" Rouge spoke in now searching from anyone left that could be the best choice for Team Dark to get anew member for their team, but who?

This left everyone quiet in wondering who among the free extras, would join any of the teams left short handed?

"Well, perhaps my skills can be helpful?" The voice belonging to Shade, had spoke out to the group's attention. "I've trained myself, and from the stealth tech of the Nocturnus and my Leech Blades, I think I could fill in the role as a member of the team?" Shade spoke towards Rouge & Omega, feeling that maybe her skills can be helpful to be qualifiedly works to join as a member.

"Subject: Shade The Echidna! Data shows her skills are well-noted." Omega spoke from having his memory recall her events from the group's adventures to the present, acknowledging her skills.

"You know, maybe Shade could fill in my role as a new member of the team?" Shadow spoke towards Rouge with a smile, feeling that Shade should be accepted. "What do you say Rouge, care to give her the opening?" The black hedgehog exclaimed in wondering if the bat girl will take in Shade as the new member for Team Dark.

"Oh where to start?" Rouge spoke off in exclaiming the pause situation of where they would go about Shade joining her team. "She has taste of fashion for the dark theme, is stealthy, is quick on speed, and is very armed and dangerous. I say, we'll get along fine." She smiled while approaching Shade, and then held her hand out to the Echidna girl fighter. "Shade, welcome to Team Dark." Rouge openingly welcomed their newest member to the team, Shade the Echidna.

"Thank you, I promise to play my role to aid this team to victory." Shade held her blade with one hand to bow a bit before putting her weapon back in being accepted into Team Dark.

"Hay wait, what about MY team! There's only TWO of us girls!" Amy potted off to state that there is only her team that are short handed.

"Chao…?" Cheese moans a bit from hearing the number, feeling he wasn't added?

"Amy, you forgot that Cheese was with us?" Cheese spoke to remind her friend about their Chao member.

"OKay, TWO & an Half then." Amy moans a bit while correcting herself that it was her, Cream & Cheese, though the latter is very small to be counted.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered with a smile that he was accounted for the number of the group.

"Didn't you say Big the Cat was on your team?" Wave stated with a curious face that Amy mentioned who was suppose to be the third member for Team Rose?

"Yeah, but he must be a little slow?" Amy exclaimed while stating the problem of what's keeping their other friend? "Oh man, how can we enter if we're really short handed?" Amy rubbed her head in asking what to do when they are really short handed right now?

"Perhaps…I could help?" Blaze slowly spoke in offering her aid to Amy & Cream's team of shortage.

"Really! You would? As in join the team?" Amy turned towards the purple feline in hearing this with wide eye surprise.

"That's very kind of you, Miss. Blaze?" Cream spoke with a smile in being happy to hear this news of Blaze's involvement.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese cheered in being happy to hear that Blaze was going to help them.

"I do hope you'll find me more then capable to handle a few fights." Blaze spoke with her left fist held in offering to become apart of Team Rose, as long as she could help them out as best sheer can.

"Girl, I have no doubt in my mind, that with all of us here, it's perfect." Amy patted Blaze on her back to happily welcome her aboard. "Team Rose is gonna play the part that even pretty flowers like us, have thorns under our looks." Amy declared in knowing all too well, that for this group of girls, they'll be more then beauty that meets the eye.

"Hugh, that only leaves you four?" Storm exclaimed, as he was pointing at Knuckles, Tails, Tikal and Marine

"Storm's right, what are you guys gonna do about yourselves?" Jet replied puzzled, Knuckles & Tails are a team already, but what about the last ones left to choose?

"Well it looks like we got no choice?" Knuckles shrug off his shoulders in signing to admit, they gotta act too. "Since Sonic's not on our team, I'll have to lead us?" The Echidna exclaimed in feeling that the way things are, Knuckles will take charge in leading his team since Sonic is no longer on Team Hero.

"Are you okay with that, Knuckles?" Tails asked with a raised eyebrow if his friend was okay taking the task of leading a team?

"Course I'm sure, Tails?" Knuckles resounded off in knowing that he's got this sorta thing down, why wouldn't he?

"Really honey, cause the only free members left to feel in the void are two girls?" Rouge came from behind Knuckles to play a little tease game with the red echidna, stating that the only free members left, are Tikal & Marine.

"Zip it Rouge! I'll decide what to do?" Knuckles snapped off to the bat girl for trying to get under his skin, as Rouge backed away from seeing Knuckles signed to take a breather. "Hugh, let's see now?" He looked at the only ones left, Tikal or Marine, which to choose to fill the spot Sonic left for their team?

"Oh-oh, pick me mate! I'll really whop them opponents we face!" Marine waved her hand up in wanting with excitement to be picked to join the team.

"Well, I don't mind if you think I'm not good enough?" Tikal spoke with some hesitation, feeling that if she wasn't qualified, it wouldn't matter to her.

"Hugh, maybe I jump too quickly in taking the role of leader of this Team?" Knuckles signed in seeing the choices he's got left to choose from, and now regrets having to take the role of leading his own team? "But, maybe we can bring Tikal on our side." Knuckles looked up to pick Tikal, as the one to join their team in replacing for Sonic.

"Oh?" Tikal spoke from a bit of a shock reaction, she did not expect to have been picked first?

"Awww mate, what about me? I can fight like the rest!" Marine whined a bit in seeing tat she was going to be left out of all the fun that would happen when with this team?

"Other then Cream & Cheese, I've seen them fight while being polite, you're a bit…of a loose cannon?" Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, trying his best in expelling why he didn't choose Marine to be on their team.

"Gee, doesn't that fit you just fine, Knuckles?" Sonic smirked to edge his elbow to Knuckles in reminding the Echidna that he wasn't one to talk about being a loose cannon, since this red guy has that habit too.

"Can it Sonic!" Knuckles snapped at the blue hedgehog for butting in on his decisions.

"But Marine also shows to be able to project energy base spheres?" Tails explained to Knuckles that the girl here has some ability that's worth taking into account. "All she needs is to train hard enough to control them." Tails assured that maybe with enough training, then they can help the eager raccoon girl get better at her abilities.

"But don't forget, I barely know what I can do, it's only from the King's hand, that he's shown me what I can do?" Tikal stated in holding her staff and looking at her Brass Knuckles. Even with these additions to help in combat, she still has to be careful in her fights.

"Look, just give me time and I can figure this out?" Knuckles held up his left hand in stating that he needs time to get all this figured out?

"What's wrong Knuckey, can't handle having two ladies on your team? I know that's a bit greedy, but…?" Rouge spoke with a sly smirk in teasing the red echidna in what's wrong with having two girls suddenly on his team.

"Rouge, would you please stop toying with me, I'm trying to decide?" Knuckles snapped with an annoyed expression, he does not have time for more trickery by Rouge's hand.

"Wait! The number of a team can reach up to almost three to four, right?" Tails spoke in remembering the King's rules, that having a team can go up to three or four, then maybe… "Then maybe for our chances, we can let Tikal & Marine join us all together." Tails stated his own opinion that if they have to, they can have two more members added to their team in filling the spot of one member.

"Well, it does sound fine, but…what do you think Knuckles?" Tikal nodded in thinking that wasn't a bad straggly, but looked to Knuckles, being the team leader, about what he had to say?

"Huuagh, what I think? I think I've given Sonic the hard time in credisizing him having the skills to lead us?" Knuckles replied off with his arms crossed and eyes closed in know understanding what Sonic goes through leading a team. "I guess with a little hard work and effort, then maybe our team can stand some chance." The echidna smiled, as he stated that with enough effort, they'll manage to make it through this.

"Does that mean?" Tails looked to his friend with a smile, guessing what this could only mean for their team.

"Yes, Tikal & Marine have joined Team Hero!" Knuckles nodded to smile at Tails, as he looked to welcome two new members to their team.

"Yeah-hoo! Thanks for the confidence in our needs, Tails mate!" Marine pumped her fist upwards in being so excited to know that they are on the team altogether.

"We'll do whatever we can to help, Knuckles." Tikal smiled to nod to Tails & Knuckles that Marine & her will do whatever they can for the team.

"Hey now, if we're done forming who's team we're on, shouldn't we inform those hooded cloak guys?" Charmy interrupted suddenly to remind everyone that they better hurry to inform those running the tournament of their decision.

"Holly! We better act fast or else?" Vector yelped in wide eyes in seeing to realize that under all the excitement, that slipped their minds. "Last time I was late, I had to wait in line, and by the time it was my turn, they were either done for the day or ran out of something I wanted?" The crocodile exclaimed something that happened to him a long while back from when he was late for something.

"Maybe next time, you should wake up sooner for going grocery shopping or buying a movie ticket?" Charmy playfully reminded his friend in what he should do from now on.

"Knock it off Charmy, I got no time! In fact, we all don't have time! Come ON!" Vector snapped off at the young bee before quickly hurrying over to exit the doors when….

"Easy Vector, the fastest way is to log on this board to let the community know what's happening." Amy held up her hand in stating that slow things down. The group forgot about the computer board the King just explained in what they had to do when they wanted to let the tournament know of what they plan to do.

"Right, then afterwards, we're suppose to head to the coliseum, right?" Cream nodded with a patient expression, as she calmly explained that afterwards, they head to the coliseum.

"Chao!" Cheese smiled to wave his little arms up in liking to go there as well.

"Well, we best hurry along before anymore surprises come to greet us?" Espio signed with a hidden smirk on his face, as with everything settled, they best get going now.

It wasn't long before everyone had done their part to put in their data to let the King's assistant employees know of their decisions. Once that act was done, the Teams of Hero, Dark, Chaotix, Rose, Babylon Rogues, & a new Team Hedgehog, set off with determination in their souls to face this tournament. Many are prepared, many have some doubts, but one thing will always prove to themselves this one fact, they will not be facing any challenges alone, that is for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside The Coliseum Arena~<strong>

Inside one of the many coliseum, this was a giant red dome area the likes to match in holding many folks to enter in. There were many species sitting in all the seats around the place, yet their imaged was a bit…fizzled-out for some reason? Almost like the audience watching this were not really there, but more holographic imagines? But up above the center was where the main man of the hour, the King, sat in his glorious thrown, as he watched for miles long of the surroundings. He had the best seat in the entire coliseum, and once more, with his powerful vision of his sight, even from this distance, he'll catch a lot of the action. The man wasn't alone, his own CPUs of Black Heart, Purple Heart, White Heart & Green Heart, present and accounted for.

"Looks like everyone is present?" Green Heart stated in noticing the crowds in the seats of the coliseum, to the long line crowd of the participating fighters for the tournament.

"Right, but these people are nothing but spectators, they should know these fights will not be so easily contained?" White Heart remarked in noticing they are not counting the folks just here to watch while not partaking in these fights to come.

"White Heart please, not in front of his highness?" Purple Heart spoke in scolding her friend from speaking in such a manner to their king before them.

"It's alright, she is not far from the truth?" The King shrug off to wave a hand to ease the tension of his CPUs. "I schedule that all those that wanted to see my tournaments, be placed in safe areas while hooked into a system." The man explained that what he did, was make sure that anyone that wanted to see the fights, would see it from safe places while it almost looks like they are here in person, almost.

"Yes, that system will project their imagines here, allowing them to almost act out like they were here in person." Black Heart nodded that the King was right, with the technology they have started to use, even those that are normal, adults, children, senior citizens can watch things from a careful placed room to enjoy the events that seemed real enough for them.

"Yes, while the dangers are things to be expected, this place is particularly 90% only holographic imagines of all folks wanting to see the matches without being a victim to such casualties." The King explained with a calm expression that he likes a good fight, but he prefer that those using the system, be atlas protected in some way. "The same goes for the other tournament coliseums." He stated that everything is being down throughout all of his coliseum tournament buildings all over the island.

"Right, after all, the only people covering those areas are our own Observers?" White Heart shrug off to recall that they have their hooded employees working around the clock in those other areas.

"Not just them, plenty of the competitors are scattered in different regions on this whole island?" Purple Heart noted that even they had to put many other fighters they invited to those areas.

"Well dugh, this place is like a country?" White Heart remarked off in stating that how they have things set up, it's like they live in a country here.

"It will take lots of time to perform each tournament we have here, sire?" Green Heart explained with her own concerns that to have many tournaments and run them, will take a to of hours and time to perform.

"That's the beauty of it all, more to look forward too." The King smiled in expelling that he'll simply enjoy of what's to come later. "Besides, within a tournament, any competitor that passed through this place even after a winner is found, can still partake in my next tournament. We can even make the others continue to make it interesting when it comes time to mix it up a bit from those that passed, or not, etc.." This man was clearly wanting to have an interesting tournament event go off, one that none would ever forget.

"And then the cycle continues for some time before you say we've reached the end, correct?" Black Heart signed with a sweat drop, seeing her king was looking forward the most to seeing more fights from the other competitors.

"But still sire, how many fighters do we have to face off right now for the number of matches?" Purple Heart questioned in seeing that with inviting so many that are computing, how can they hold so many for this first tournament coliseum.

"Oh rest easily there Purple Heart, when people and myself have seen them all, they'll know of it." The King waved off in letting this CPU Goddess know that he's got that problem solved. "Of course, those that needed a rest or weren't here to see what happened or how many are still left, that's where the fun kicks in." The man explained that if others haven't seen the other matches, then it'll just be used as a surprise for when they have the chance to see that action in the flesh.

"Speaking of kicking in, shouldn't you be getting ready yourself?" White Heart spoke in reminding her king of something important he has to do.

"Oh my, below us, all of the fighting participates have gathered?" Green Heart stated in remembering too, they have all the partaking fighters ready and willing to go.

"Whah! No Way! We brought in so many of them, there's no way they are all here?" Black Heart yelped in surprise, they have so many, it'll be a wonder if they can fit anymore then what they should?

"Does this place have the capacity to hold an entire island's population?" Purple Heart questioned the thought in seeing how it almost looks like a tight squeeze in the coliseum?

"Easy my CPUs, ha-ha, you're getting worked up over nothing." The King laughed of in seeing how much they were getting worked up here. "Some of the fighters are at the different coliseums, any that got the random pick of what number of order each tournament will be used, that's where they are located." The man explained that those that have gotten certain random numbers of when they enter, will be partaking here or at the others. "So they can either relax, train or watch these matches here in the 1st Coliseum Tournament." The King exclaimed that for now, anyone that wishes it, may watch the events unfold here/

"You certainly have a way in working things, sire?" Black Heart slowly stated in finding this answer to their question…mind-boggling?

"But, time I get myself on, my public awaits." The King spoke before standing up from his thrown, as he opened his arms to the public. "Greetings….All Travelers Far And Wide!" The man spoke loudly from the hidden speakers sending his voice all over.

The crowds fell silent upon hearing the King's voice, even the chosen fighters looked up in awaiting to hear something from the king of this tournament.

"I welcome you to my own private Paradise, a Utopia for Fighters, Kaiser Isle!" The King extended his welcome to those that are here that are partaking in his tournament.

"YEeeAAaaaaahhhhh!" The cheers roared in cheering in loving every single moment of this.

"Well they seem rarely up for this?" White Heart spoke with a sweat drop, noticing how active the crowds are getting even if they are projections?

"In this tournament, we shall see matches of those who have the makings…" The King held his arms up above to the clouds in the skies, as he continued. "The powers to match that….OF GODS!" The man yelled out that last part to really sent the stage in motion.

"YAAAAAAaahhhhhh!" There were some fighters in the coliseum that pumped their fist in roaring their battle cries in agreement there.

"My, my, it seems it's not only the audiences getting wound up?" Green Heart spoke from noticing who else was starting to get very active now?

"Yes, it's amazing that even the fighters seem overjoyed?" Purple Heart noted that even those fighting today, are not afraid and are willing to go through with this.

"Don't bet on that, some of them look more serious to not cheer or show emotion?" Black Heart stated with a serious dry face, noticing from certain fighters among the crowd, that held their position, not showing the least bit of emotional response?

"So now, my fellow followers,…my audience…and even the fighters among you that stand before me, here are the rules!" The King spoke from lowering his arms, as he has news that needs to be heard. "Those that fight and win their matches, shall be bestowed this gift!" The man exclaimed that for the winners, shall receive a prize.

"Grususfruvhhmm….." Suddenly, the King held up his right open hand, as a glowing sphere of a digital diagonal outlook appeared.

"For those that win four of their matches, like the rotations of the moon, this shall be filled with energy." The King explained while the sphere he held was becoming charged up until it glowed brightly like the moon. "A quarter, to a half, to three quarters to a full stage." After that explanation was done, the sphere itself vanished from his hand. "Once it has reached such a stage, it will bestow upon the users the energy that can almost be described as near godlike abilities." The King explained what those that receive such a gift shall be bestowed with great power.

Now there were a few whispers among many that found this news interesting indeed.

"However, for those that won while they still have these spheres, which shall be known as 'Spheres Of Orion' to all. These were the first prototypes of some capsule sphere pills you received, except these are more stable and more under control then the prototypes, should you have held onto them. There will be explanations for that another time, moving on." The King explained out that from earlier, he had given many fighters from exhibition matches these gifts, but they were still under the raw development. After the evolution mutation that Sonic's group of Knuckles & Tails fought off, these 'new' gifts are the safer, completed brand. "Should one of the Spheres Of Orion you have not be completely full, you can choice, 'The Gamble Of Fate' challenge!" The man announced with a serious face in what others can do.

More muttered words get mix in, some found this 'Gamble of Fate' to sound mighty strange?

"Here is how the challenge can work while in combat. Call forth of my name, then wish to be bestowed of the power you've earned from the Spheres of Orion." The King griped his right hand after explaining what can be done for the warriors. "I will then judge if from such battles and of the one that challenges fate when on the losing street, to be offered an aid to turn the battle." That statement explained that should he give the 'OK', that person could gain a new advantage. "But be warned, if I see that your chances do not see fit to use the power, then the battle will continue as you were." This sudden news meant that if one wasn't careful, they would not receive the aid to turn the tides. "More so, your chances can only rise up for the best luck, depending on how much the sphere you hold has stored inside of it?" This explanation stated that for many competitors, they need to only see how their luck would hold from their Spheres of Orion collecting from how full it was to give them the edge.

Many more whispers were heard, some even questioned if this was the safest thing for anyone to do.

"It seems that this challenge, the Gamble Of Fate, can aid in turning the tide for the one who calls it?" Green Heart spoke with the other CPUs in seeing where their king was going with this.

"Yeah, but if the King doesn't see fit that the request would get shot down, then it's a heavy lost to turn things around?" White Heart shrug off in almost not much emotion, knowing that if that person gets a strike out, it's all but over for that fighter.

"Man, but just think, any amount of energy those spheres get filled with, could make the warrior even stronger?" Black Heart spoke with some curiosity in her mind, knowing what their king was giving these challengers?

"True, but it's like the King said? They only get the best chances when those 'Spheres of Orion' are nearly or completely filled?" Purple Heart stated with caution and concern in her mind, knowing that this task would not be so easily done?

"So now that you know the rules, all of the coliseums that many of you here, and those scattered in different parts of Kaiser Isle!" The King waved out his arms in bringing attention to himself and those fighting here or in his other coliseums. "Take heed, for once you start this, then where ever of whatever happens, or who you face, have proven that they survived their rounds and shall advance!" The man declared that anyone seen that are fit have proven their worth as strong fighters. "My eyes shall see them all, I want you all to perform whatever abilities, talents, all things that may give you the edge, BRING THEM FORTH!" The King;s eyes glowed brightly, as if saying he shall watch very closely of all matches. "For the time has arrive….LET THE TOURNAMENT OF THE GODS….BEGIN…..!" He slowly and boosted with a loud voice until he roared out that last part for all of the heavens to hear.

"WAAAUUUGHHhhh…." There were many loud roars, some from the enthusiasm audience while more so to others, belong to any excited warriors that loved the thrill of battles.

Soon afterwards, the King sat back in his thrown in the most diligent and noble of manners after his inspiring speech. He looks down in seeing all of the fighters were going back into the coliseum to wait until their chances to be called had arrived. "_Now comes the part I've long waited to see?_" The King spoke within his mind while smiling with his hands rested in his lap. "_An event I found this world I've visited to be the most interesting place out of many?_" The thoughts of the king rang out, as some Observers were getting everything set. "_For this is the world of the….VISION-SUPREME…CROSSOVER MATCHES!_" The King's thoughts yelled out in his echos, as all the preparing was done. Now soon, the fighters the King has gathered here shall be drawn out, each one to prove themselves in his tournament. Truly, this is the match none can find anywhere but here, a Tournament to see if any can match themselves….to a GOD?

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> The character, Kriz, is an OC firstly created on the White Knights Chronicles Online Game (more info on his creation is on my profile).

The first seen RhinoSaur has been put into play, but as stated, they have ranks that tell about their strengths. So judging in where they stand, one has to be careful in how to fight the top line of elite fighters.

The choosing of the Sonic Team Members for this story, some are base on character, theme, style, etc. Some still remained a bit of being the same members, but with slight additions, and also introducing, a new team made from the Sega cast stars. (**Note:** Some of you may have seen such teams form in other author stories, while there are some team members included that were not accounted for?) And for many of the other Sonic casts' abilities not seen, will have a showing later in the development process.

Now things are beginning to develop in a whole new way that some were either expecting or weren't expecting it, but like what they see? In the next chapter, there will be some fight matches, and trust me, the way I'm planning things, there will be many fights to expect from so many challengers competing. The question remains in who fights first, and another is if Sonic or one of his friends or rival foes will be going out into the arena? What will be the strengths of the competitions that everyone will have to discover when they are in the arena match? Not to mention, if anyone still likes to enter one of their OCs in this story, they must fill out a form list & show what kinda battle they wanna see win or lose against or WHO goes up in the matches? I will look over and see if such an idea is alright or if they can use some changes to fit a bit more likely in this story? Otherwise, the work here is just the right settling stone to prepare us all for a tournament we don't wanna miss (and if there are some OCs asked to appear later in the story, that can work to...in time)? So til then...Enjoy...


	4. 03 1st Matches, Part 1

Author Note: As a small note of apology for what happened of my last work be delayed, I'm posting this one up earlier for all my viewers to enjoy. And the extras that are seen fighting will be made up extras I came up with. Some have names fitting them, style, theme, etc. As of right now, there hasn't ben anyone that has given some OCs they wanted to have a shot of being seen? But, even without that, I can still move this story along quite nicely. So get ready to be surprise, there maybe a few scenes 'some' may recall seeing from somewhere, especially when there is some background music effect to spice up the scene work. So enjoy this little battle work, cause it's the first start to starting this tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03) 1st Matches, Part 1<strong>

Everyone was still getting over the big announcement, but now was not the time, for now was the start? Of what shall be the greatest tournament to take place since…well, since any at that? And as of right now, the holographic imagines of the audiences were safely watching this action in a safe place, considering that the 'King' himself thought it best to keep so many people away from getting hurt, should something go wrong. The only real being ones within the coliseum where the 'King' was placed, was him, his four CPU Goddesses, and the competitors for the matches. Speaking of which, it's time for the first fight of the tournament to begin.

"In this round, they shall be the first fighters to start things off, and as the ruler and sponsor, I am pleased to see that this shall be the beginning for many." The King held up his hands in announcing the first match of the tournament to start. "Fighters….I give you…." He held up his left hand in preparing to announce the first introduction of those that are fighting.

Soon coming out of the coliseum entrance, as Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog.

"The three team members of then other then the new; Team Hedgehog! Sonic, Shadow, & Silver!" The King declared out in the trio hedgehogs group that stand before the cheering crowds of the holographic audience.

Sonic gladly waved out to the people, Silver had gave a little wave while feeling sheepish on what he's doing, and Shadow merely just gazed around at where they are fighting in an open field of the coliseum.

"Against….Gordo, The Basher! Of the RhinoSaurs Tribe!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this group of hedgehogs.

All was silent when from the other corner, something was bashing it's feet on the ground, as the crowd soon were whispering at what came into full view. A 15 feet tall grey humanoid Rhino that was wearing the same stuff Sonic's group saw of the last guy. But the difference was, that this opponent wore a viking helmet style and wielded a large mallet that was seemingly advanced workmanship. This was clearly the opponent known as Gordo, The Basher, hence the part with the mallet gave the nickname away.

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin.

**-Team Hedgehog VS. Gordo, The Basher-**

The hedgehog team stared down on their opponent, as the RhinoSaur growled with a mean look at seeing what little opponents he is facing before him.

"Man, how lucky can we get, we're the first ones starting the tournament's first match?" Sonic exclaimed out with a smile in seeing what's going on here, he and his made up team are starting things off.

"I'm not so sure if it's just dumb luck or a jinx, Sonic? We don't know what we're up against?" Silver shrug off his shoulders in explaining to his friend about their state of fighting something no less, unknown?

"Silver's right, our opponent is actually…a RhinoSaur?" Shadow stated with his folded arms and stern expression in the three looking out to the first opponent they are facing, and he's alone?

"So, you hedgehogs ready to get bashed by the BASHER!" Gordo smirked in wielding his appealingly heavy mallet in the air, as he rested it on his shoulders in ready to beat these guys to move up.

"Seriously buddy, I doubt you could even scare us?" Sonic smirked off in stating how this guy was nothing but all bark and no bite.

"WHAT!" Gordo roared out in anger, how dare these little animals mock him from his sheer appearance. "You have know idea who you are speaking too! I'm a 3rd Elite Rank Warrior of my Tribe! I've earned my nickname through battles!" He grip his free hand in declaring out with much pride and ego that he's made a name for himself, even within the third elite of their warriors standards.

"Hmph., only third rank, you might not even be worthy enough?" Shadow smudged off to state in hearing what class ranking of the tribe's warrior group this opponent is under.

"Grrrrrrugh….." Gordo growled in getting angrier at what Shadow just said, when he's through, there won't be anything left of the guy.

"Well, the soldier ranking doesn't matter, but this will be a good chance to test ourselves?" Silver stated with looking a bit serious in what the hedgehogs have here before them. "If we can beat a RhinoSaur from it's Iron Hard Skin, and from the strength just one of them showed off was clear what happened to Vector?" The hedgehog stated in knowing that these type of creatures will no doubt be very strong, and with strongly dense skin like iron, breaching the defenses will be the biggest need to work out?

"Then lets juice it, to it!" Sonic smiled off in knowing what's gotta go down here, as he soon used his Super Speed to circle around this opponent.

"HEEEY! Hold Still! RAARRRugh!" Gordo roared out in annoyance, as he lifted his weapon to bash where he last expected to see Sonic run towards. "BASHGruvhmm….." Gordo bashed his mallet weapon across the ground that made a small crater where Sonic was. "RARRrguh…." Of course, this fighter missed the hedgehog, as Sonic stood beside him while Gordo took swing at him. "BASHGruvhmm…BASHGRuvhmm….." Gordo was creating small craters after craters from where Sonic once stood, to dashing away to stand in another spot, it was almost like a pattern.

"Guess now we can see why he's called, the Basher?" Silver exclaimed off from narrowing his eyes on how Gordo here got his name.

"Then if we're to face brutes like him, then we best start learning?" Shadows sternly stated off with a serious manner, as he soon was stepping forth next.

In the stands, the Sonic group watched in seeing the fight making progress with Sonic being the first to go.

"Come on Sonic! Cream that Creep!" Amy cheered from throwing her hands up in the air, cheering for her hero and crush.

"Go Mister Sonic!" Cream also cheered with a happy face in wanting the blue hedgehog to win this.

"Chaooooo!" Cheese flapped his little arms to cheer in joy at what he's watching here.

"Well, they seem to be handling well?" Blaze stated with a calm face, for a moment, it almost seemed that the boys fighting would be in trouble?

"More like Sonic's just showing up?" Knuckles remotely stated with huff in how Sonic was being his usual self.

"When do you think they'll try to attack?" Shade asked the others if their friends will soon be trying to attack the RhinoSaur opponent?

"Judging by who's in Sonic's team, I say….now?" Tails was calculating the matter of such a thing, and then pointed back to the fact in what shall happen now.

Back in the fight, on the short note of what's happening, Gordo was trying to bash Sonic in the ground, but the blue hedgehog was proving to be very quick.

"Hold still, you little…." Gordo was to busy trying to find and clobber his mallet on Sonic before…. "Ssisisvhmmm…POWWvhmmm…." Something was spinning fast and went over the blue blur Sonic left to reach the target. "GRUUAArrvhhmmm…." Then from Gordo's position, something was pressing it's self in his gut, he looked down to glare in seeing…a black spinning sphere ball.

"Zzzivhmm…" Sonic soon got out of his blur form to stop in witnessing Shadow was bashing himself against this 'so-called' Basher guy. "Nice Shadow, ya got..."

"HRUUAAARrughh…." Suddenly, Gordo ended up lifting his hammer in the air before his clashing target. "POWvhmm…." Then without any reason, Shadow's attack ended up being…'repelled' by an unknown force?

"Uaagh?" Shadow snap to reality and out of his spinning ball form to look up to see something?

"FRsuvhhmmm…POWWWVFruvhmm…." Then Gordo soon brought, in the word of it, the hammer down on the subject. "Creack-CRackfruvhmm…." The ground was formed into a crater like before, but seemingly wider suddenly? Even from afterwards, what Gordo done was also create something of a dust cloud field, blocking a few bits of view?

The audience was worried in seeing the black hedgehog, even those among Sonic's group was staring with caution if Shadow was okay after such a hit?

"Wooh! That guy is packing some serious whopper?" Vector exclaimed in sheer surprise in seeing that kinda punishment being brought out, it looked pretty bad.

"What happened to Shadow?" Charmy asked from buzzing up to Vector in trying to stare in finding what happened, there was too much dust clouds over the site?

"We won't know until the smoke clears?" Espio stated with his arms cross and trying to stay focus about what's happened here.

"Criminy mate, by then, we'll go bonkers from the suspense?" Marine exclaimed out from being a bit impatient that they can't wait, they need answers now, and fast.

"Omega, can't you help tell us what happened?" Rouge asked the robot member of her team if he can help solve this situation and it's problems for them?

"Sensors say that, that three life-signs are within that smoke cover?" Omega spoke from when his eyes flashed a bit, as his scanners' sensors system say how many are down there.

"Three?" Tikal questioned out puzzled and confused, there was only Shadow & Gordo, who else is down there in that cloud of smoke?

Suddenly in the match, the dust cloud was clearing, Gordo saw that from where his mallet landed was in the ground, but no sign of the black hedgehog? Then on another closer look in front, we see the missing hedgehog, only Shadow wasn't alone, with him was…Sonic? The dust cloud was all gone, and from looking into view, the audience saw that somehow, Sonic dashed in their, pushed Shadow with him to get a few feet away before Gordo landed his attack?

"So, you got out of my attack?" Gordo stared off at the hedgehogs that survived, but mostly at the blue one. "And from the blue annoyance?" He saw what Sonic did, he got Shadow out in time when he was dazed a bit before the mallet een made contact.

"You have to be faster then that, Mr. Basher?" Sonic made a sly smile in stating that this opponent needs to be a lot more faster then that to catch him.

"Then try this!" Gordo roared out in wielding his mallet over his head to repeat his performance. "POWWvhmmm…." In fast motion, both Sonic and Shadow went two separate ways in dodging that attack meant for them.

"That old routine, been there, done that?" Sonic exclaimed off with a smile in knowing this maneuver, bash and smash, simple really.

"But not with this twist, you haven't, I'll bet?" Gordo smirked under his grin before he flipped something on his mallet that was…a button dial? "Click…." Then from pressing the button that was on the mallet, something started to be triggered? "PRsusuvhmmm…." Then from the center on the mallet, it fired a beam that was 5 feet wide spread?

"Yoowwh…." Sonic yelped in seeing this unexpected twist, and needed to be quick around it? "Trsisivhmm…." Sonic just barely dodged that, but it did scratch his left shoulder to stop to feel it? "Man, where did that come from?" Sonic held his left shoulder from feeling the sting of that attack, it's lethal.

"Sonic! LOOK OUT!" Shadow yelled out from seeing something that Sonic failed to watch out for.

"PRsusuvhmmm….." Then another beam from Gordo was fired from above, the RhinoSaur jumped into the air to catch his target by surprise.

"Hang On! **Chaos Control!**" Silver's voice shouted out before he appeared in front of Sonic by a fast teleportation of his unique abilities. "**Bubble Fields!**" Silver held up his hands over him and Sonic to perform one of his moves. "TRsuvhmm.../CLRsusuvhpruvhmm….." Suddenly, Silver managed to form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that surrounded him and Sonic, just as that attack hit…only to be paralyzed. "Qrusvhmm…" Soon Silver lifted his maneuver when it was safe, and just as he did it to gaze at the opponent.

"Surprising you had someone of such talent on your team?" Gordo shouted when he landed smack on the ground to gaze at the two hedgehogs that were protected. "But no matter, that alone will not…" He was about to swing his mallet again in reperforming the same stunt when….

"**Chaos Spears!**" Shadow's voice was heard yelling out that brought the opponent to turn around for a surprise? "POwvhmm-Pwovhmm.../Bam-Bamamvhmm…." From a few feet away, Shadow held out his hands to swing them down one at a time, firing several yellow arrows out from the hands to strike down this enemy.

"GRAaaugh…." Gordo cried outfrom those attacks exploding on him, but after a while, we started to see the results? By the looks of it, that attack from Shadow scratched a bit of his armor getup and left a bit of dirt or explosive marks on his skin, but not fully wounded? "You'll pay for that? Heat-Signature, Activated!" Gordo yelled out in rage by how Shadow had made such a play, and it's time to pay him back. "Click!" Soon his fingers pressed another button feature on the mallet, as he wielded it upwards? "RAArrguhh…" Then without warning, Gordo thrown his own mallet right towards Shadow, expecting a hit.

"Frusvhmm…" But Shadow zipped away from his Super Speed ability, as the mallet just went through the spot he was in before the black hedgehog return in that same spot. "Sorry, your aim was off?" Shadow smirked in seeing this opponent was not to kin on knowing you can't hit something faster then the other.

"Shadow! Heads up!" Silver cried out from shouting to look out for something coming at his friend.

"Ugh!" Shadow quickly reacted when he turned around, and starred wide eye in seeing…Gordo's mallet made a 'U-Turn' and was about to smack into him?

"URRaarguh…." Silver had quickly acted in seeing this action, and had held his hands up from where Shadow was in trouble. "Frsisisivhmm…." Silver managed to coat the tracking mallet with his psychokinesis, but it's force was really straining him.

"Man, this guy's chalk full of surprises?" Sonic exclaimed out in seeing Gordo dish out some moves that looked like they mean business. "Hang tight Silver!" The blue hedgehog cheered for his silver fur hedgehog pal to not give out just yet.

"UUrragh…I'm…Hanging! As Much…As I can?" Silver struggled to keep his powers in check, but it's really straining on him on how much force that mallet is putting out.

Soon Sonic speed off towards Gordo who had no weapon in hand to attack with. "**Axe Kick!**" Sonic announced before he jumps and spins into the enemy. "Kick-Kick-Kickfruvhmm…" Where soon afterwards, was followed up with not one, but a few powerful air-kick actions. But as like seen before, the Iron Skin of a RhinoSaur was proving to even withstand even Sonic's leg kick expert skills.

"Hah! Try as you might, that won't effect me?" Gordo laughed off to taunt that Sonic's feeble attempt to damage him is not even affecting him in the least.

"Nah, just fooling with ya!" Sonic smirked in sarcastically stating that wasn't his true aim, as he was only messing with the guy?

"RAArugh…." Gordo tried to smack Sonic with his fist, but the blue hedgehog slipped pass him?

"Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…./Trisvhm-Trisvhm-Trisvhm-Trisvhm…." Suddenly, Gordo held up his arms from suddenly being attacked by some sort of gun? He stared in rage in finding Shadow, holding his Shadow Rifle, firing gun shots similar to Chaos Spears the guy uses?

"RRRAArrugh….I'll come over and BASH you good!" Gordo roared, as he was amazingly, pushing himself through the blasting zone field, many were shocked to see this.

"If you guys are through, try and do something to HURT this guy?" Shadow shouted over his loud rifle noise in wanting his teammates to deal with this opponent, NOW!

Sonic came near Silver, saw he still tried to held the mallet seeking weapon from trying to get him?

"Hey Silver, you can let go of that now?" Sonic spoke with a smile that was appearing on his expression suddenly?

"What! Why?" Silver responded a bit off, why would Sonic want him to have him release the mallet that can track?

"Just trust me, have I ever steered us wrong?" Sonic assured his friend to have fate in him, as he's got a way to get them through this.

"There's a first for everything, but alright, get back!" Silver rhetorically stated in knowing of such answers, but shrug it off in knowing he'll put fate in whatever Sonic's got planned.

Soon Sonic raced off before Silver released the mallet to continue to seek it's blue hedgehog target.

"Bang-Bang-Bang-Bangfruvhmm…." Shadow was still trying to keep Gordo back, but the opponent was now three feet and counting to getting close to him.

"RARRrugh…." Gordo roared out, as he was now closest to Shadow, as he raised up his fists over his head for the final attack. "BAANgruvhmm…" Then he smacked his hands over the hedgehog that was still firing.

The audience were fearful if Shadow got hurt, but their worries faded when they saw it. Shadow transformed his rifle from a pistol into a sword handle with a yellow blade of energy forming from it.

"Uurrgh…..I see you're not all bark and no bite?" Shadow struggled to hold this mighty heavy pressure trying to due him in, but he was not backing out.

"Keep talking and soon I'll snap your toy gun in half! You can't match my strength!" Gordo snapped off in stating that Shadow can try all he like, sooner or later, this opponent will break even the Shadow Rifle and even then, he's got power and strength on his side.

"No, but I know what can!" Spoke Sonic's voice over the two struggling fighters that soon took notice of another presence.

"Wha?" Gordo looked behind him to see Sonic racing towards him…with his own mallet chasing after him, thanks the the tracking signal targeting him.

"Taste your own weapon, Basher!" Sonic remarked off with a cocky expression, as he dashed up around Gordo's back, and waited for the right moment before….

"GOWWVruvhmm…." Then in a fast second, when Sonic duck away, Gordo's own mallet smacked him in the gut which made a 'gong' bell sound. "GRRAaughh…" Gordo let off a yelp and painful cry in feeling something actually hurt this guy? "CLAspfruvhmm…." Soon he was shot off and crashed against a sight of the coliseum walls where he was lost in smoke appearance.

"Could you have cut that any closer?" Shadow remarked off in looking at Sonic who zip across near him, seeing that action was cutting it mildly close.

"Hey, at least it was in the nick of time?" Sonic shrug off in stating that at least he made it count before their opponent even saw that coming.

"Huagh, boy…to think you used that guy's own weapon to break his defense, I should have tried that?" Silver spoke from short of breath, but as he came near his friends, he smiled in seeing that plan was effective in it's work.

"Maybe next time, you can Silver?" Sonic smiled to nod with a thumbs up in letting Silver know, he'll have a shot like that sooner or later…maybe in this tournament even.

"RAARrughhh!" There was a roar that when our views turned to the crash site, from out of the smoke was Gordo. He came out wielding his mallet in his hands, and was looking mad, a crack was shown in his armory defense, it was infuriating that he got wounded by his own weapon.

"Something tells me that next time is now? Cause we're not done yet?" Shadow stated with a serious face, as he and the others returned to being focus…this fight is not over yet, it seems?

"I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Gordo snapped off loudly with red eyes in staring at his targets, they dare to make him, a RhinoSaur, be seen foolish, now….it's no longer about being nice.

"Yeah, but the question is, can you?" Sonic remarked off with a cocky remark that this guy could barely touch them, with two being fast and one with psychic powers, how's he gonna stop them?

"I can, by doing this!" Gordo roared out, as he wielded his mallet up, as it shown a strange glow under it's rings? "POWWvhm-Gropfruvhmm…." He pounded the ground with his mallet, which spread out and made the entire field of the coliseum arena break into rubble. Even the three hedgehogs jumped up to dodge a wave of this, but when they landed, the footing settlement was a little unstable to keep a footing balance?

"Wha-Wha, what did he do?" Silver yelped a bit from being puzzled, but saw the damaged on the ground surrounding them?

"He's broken the terrain, they're all unstable rock formations?" Shadow stated out with a stern expression in seeing what's happened here from their opponent's work? "Even mine and Sonic's quick feet can't handle unstable ground work?" The black hedgehog explained the disadvantage that was here, so that was Gordo's aim?

"That's right, but as for RhinoSaurs, we can plow our way through anything!" Gordo made a sly smirk in seeing he's got his targets where even by running, they can't go very far. "WAARRruughhh…." Gordo was roaring a battle cry, as he was wielding his mallet with both hands, and each stomp of his step crushed the ground underneath. This showed that this guy could in fact, fight on this unstable ground, but speed-types like Sonic and Shadow are given the disadvantage.

"Now would be a good time for a plan here, guys?" Silver stated in wanting his teammates to have an idea that they can use to stop their charging foe?

"I'll try and use either my _Chaos Spears_ or my rifle to slow him down?" Shadow stated from getting his free hand and rifle in hand to launch another assault strike.

"Won't matter, we're tough, but it's his tougher skin that prevents any injury? We gotta break through it, somehow?" Sonic stated from knowing that while the hedgehogs are strong, they aren't close to breaching such tough defense by Gordo's work. "Break through…..wait! I got it!" Sonic slowly stated in realizing something, and that's when the idea came to him.

"What?" Shadow & Silver asked at the same time in wondering what the blue hedgehog came up with that could help them?

"Here's the plan." Sonic silently signal to whisper this to the others, as they had puzzled expressions.

In the audience, they saw Gordo charging while the hedgehog team was whispering under their ears?

"What do ya think is going on, boss?" Storm asked his hawk friend in what was going on below that was taking place?

"Looks like Sonic's thought up something to win, by that little sly smile on his face?" Jet stated from noticing that when Sonic has that sly smile, he's thought up of something that may just help out in a situation like this?

"It better work, or we'll have to deal with road-kill hedgehogs?" Wave stated with a serious face from seeing that if nothing is done, they'll have to help their three friends get off of the ground if they get bashed in by the Basher?

"RAARRUUUAARrrrgh!" Gordo continues to charge, wielding his mallet in preparing to finally flatten his opponents into the ground.

"Okay guys, you get the plan?" Sonic looked between Shadow and Silver in seeing they all know the plan, and now it's time to carry it out.

"I know what to do, so I'll give it my all!" Silver nods in understanding what Sonic is getting at here, and he'll try to do his part.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sonic gave a thumbs up in being glad to here that Silver is gonna follow through.

"This better work blue, or else we won't win?" Shadow held his arms across his chest, looking like he doesn't trust what they have to do, but what other choice do they have?

"And boy, I hate to lose when we just got started?" Sonic rhetorically stated with a smile in knowing they do not wanna lose this match as much as his team wants to pass this. "Ready…" He looked to them in questioning if they are all ready to move out now.

"Hmph., ready…." Shadow huffed a bit with a small crack smile before he and Sonic position themselves for some running stance?

"**Spin Attack!**" Both Shadow and Sonic shouted out together, as they soon jumps to curl up and spin into their spiky ball forms.

"**Levitation!**" Silver shouted out, as he wielded up his two hands from being in the center of the blue & black hedgehogs. "Whrussusuvhmm…." Then in a strange twist, both Shadow and Sonic's Spin Dash forms were covered in a glowing light-blue aura while still spinning….or looked to be spinning faster?

"Haugh, no matter what you try, you can't harm a RhinoSaur!" Gordo shouted off, as he was now closing in and wielded his mallet that was glowing even stronger that it's aura covered his body.

"Then it's time we prove you wrong, with a little move we call…Team Work!" Silver remarked off to challenge this guy's claim that they were not gonna win, with a surprise twist. "**Double Spin Dash - Strike!**" Silver announced out, as he wielded by his levitating powers, the even faster spinning hedgehogs he held up.

"PRrusuvhhmm-WRRsusufruvhmm…." Then with a mighty thrust, Silver launched both Shadow and Sonic, their speed projectiles shown acceleration, as their spiky spin forms were glowing a brighter shade then before?

"RAARrughh….." Gordo lifted his mallet up and soon brought down his full strength against two hedgehog projectiles trying to hit him. "POWWvhmm…" At first, the mallet collided in holding back Shadow and Sonic, it did sent off a small shockwave, but…."Crackvhm…BREAKIssiivhmmm…." Without a sudden warning, the mallet had suddenly been cracked from the center until in completely was broken to pieces…by the strength of the two hedgehogs. "WAAAugh!" Gordo's wide eyes were shocked, his mallet was bashed through before…. "POWWvhm-POWwvhmmm/WRsiisisiizizivhmm…." Before his body got a double dosage of Spin Dashes supercharged by Silver's mightily levanted powers. "GRAAARRUUUAAghhh….." Gordo roared out in for the first time, pain coursing his body, even his position was being pushed back until…. "CRASShfruvhmm…." Until the stronger pressure force of the two hedgehogs sent this opponent flying backwards to bashed right through the walls of the coliseum until he was ceased by an invisible energy barrier stopping him?

"Fruspovhm…." Soon from the spinning ball forms, Shadow and Sonic landed opposite sides, as Silver floated over to join them. "CReak-Creakfruvhmm…." From the cracks of the wall, a large crater portion of it was seen and as for the collided opponent to it…?

"AUuuuuugh…." Gordo made a groany sound from appearing from the dusty trail, as he looked to have walked out with white eyes, but…. "CLuopfruvhmm…." Gordo's body smacked hard in the ground from losing balance, and there he remained…out cold?

The crowd was stun, wondering if this actually meant what they think it means? And they soon got their answer from the King himself in smiling at this battle.

"WINNERS: Team Hedgehog!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know, that they have the first winners of the beginning match of the tournament.

"YEEEEAaaaaaahhhh!" The audience bursted in an uproar, the three hedgehogs won their fight, and against what should have been an opponent that they couldn't win against too no less.

"I knew Sonic could win!" Amy thrown her arms up in a cheerful joy that the hedgehog she cares a lot for won the match.

"Nicely played there, Shadow?" Rouge tapped her lips with her index finger in smiling at being impressed by how well Shadow did, even without Team Dark's aid.

"Looks like Silver did okay out there?" Blaze nods with looking carefully at how well the silver hedgehog of the team helped the most in that last stunt.

"Well at least they won their match, right?" Cream smiled in looking at her friends with a cheery side that at least Sonic's team won in the end.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese waved his tiny arms up in the air in complete agreement to that claim.

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winners. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created a large sphere of clear invisible force, but inside was a 1/4th glowing white energy? "You have earned the first Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Team Hedgehog has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the hedgehog team where Sonic had it land in his right palm, and when it reached them, it vanished from contacting with them? But what was even stranger, was that any wounds the group had were instantly healed, and somehow, the team felt….stronger?

"Wow, that was unexpected? Our wounds in the battle are gone, and that was fast?" Sonic responded very much surprised by what just transparent before him and his team.

"Just by simply earning this, even if this sphere made by the king is our reward, a small dosage did this much?" Shadow held up his hands, still feeling the King's sphere surrounding them had given them such work?

"Then it's a question of thought, if we feel this strong, how much stronger would we get from filling this to the complete stage?" Silver questioned the idea, that if 1/4th of this reward did this much & made them feel somehow, stronger, what will the rest be like?

"I'll tell you what that could almost mean…it means that we'll have a shot in fighting even better against tougher opponents to face." Sonic smiled in stating what this could very well mean, if they just keep getting wins and fill their sphere's energy from 1/4 to being full, then when they face someone really tough, that might just be the thing to give them a solid edge.

"Now, let us fix things here?" The King stated from looking around the damaged done to the tournament's grounds, so it's time for a little fixer-upper planning. "Snap.../Trisispvhmm…." From a snap of his fingers, the enter coliseum arena was flashed instantly to reappear…as if nothing was damaged? "Fighters in this match may exit, those that are wounded shall be taken to medical bay." The King explained out that those that have won can leave and if any that are injured, shall be dealt with by the medical team.

* * *

><p>From a little while afterwards, just as the King stated, Team Hedgehog had left the coliseum floor arena while the unconscious Gordo was carried off by the King's Observers. Which they used some advanced staffs to lift the heavy big guy on out of there, which was much easier on their line of work. Once things were settling down after from Sonic's group that were congratulating him and his team for passing in the match, they had to remember that everything was still continuing. At this time, it was alright time for the next match of the tournament to begin, it's second round in this coliseum area while more of the other coliseums held off their share which the King saw who won those rounds, but that's another story for another time…?<p>

"And now, I like for the next match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. By the time the audience saw, they instantly knew who was coming; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, & Storm the Albatross. The were the famous Babylon Rogue Thieves, and they came out riding their Extreme Gear, did a few stunt works before landing on the ground.

"Team Babylon Rogues! The members are Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, & Storm the Albatross!" The King declared out in the trio of birds group that stand before the cheering crowds of the holographic audience.

Jet made a cocky grin in liking to take the applies and gaze back where Sonic was with the gang, preparing to watch his match next. Storm was busy reflexing his muscles to show the crowd that he was tough, thought Knuckles just slapped his forehead in seeing that big-lug try to please a crowd. Tails noticed from the audience, how Wave was doing some calculating work and checking the gear her team was using, unlike the other two members, this girl was being prepared.

"Against….Zen, Ren, & Yen, of Team Weasel!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestants to fight this group of birds.

Silence filled the air, as there was a loud zooming sound that filled that almost sounded like…hoverbikes? Then what should come zooming out over the bright light but three new players into the mix. They were riding their ion-powered sky sleds, known as Hoverbikes in a strange style, but nothing too impressive to Jet's crew, especially when this opposing team skidded their rides on the dirt, and ended up splattering dirt over the Babylon Rogues. Now this made the birds angry, these guys were playing a bit dirty, literally even, as we get a good look at who they are. There were humanoid anthro creatures like the Sonic group, only they were gray fur in color, had black messy hair lauded out, blue eyes & noises. They were well built in their muscular feature in a silk appearance while looking well trained for stealthy actions. They wore boots, belts, gloves & silk fedora hats that shared colors of silver, red & yellow for each individual weasel by their order name, including their own color style hoverbikes. They seem to carry in their boots, daggers, around the belts, blaster guns & on the backs side were scope-rifle guns

"Heheheheheh-Eeeeeh?" The Weasel-men trio chuckled wickedly in seeing the opponents they are facing, smirking this off as easy victory.

"WEASELS!" Jet shouted out in gazing the opponents that he has to fight off? "Why did it have to be Weasels?" Jet snapped out in complaining about the match up his team has to face, a team of sneaky weasels?

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin.

**-Team Babylon Rogues VS. Team Weasel-**

Both teams were in the ready standby phase, not making a move unless they have to or unless the other side does? It was a basic stand-still game, only thing was, somebody had to move, or this be a dull fight to be watching?

"So, we got a couple of birds to fight, Yen?" The weasel wearing red spoke to the one in yellow in who they are going to be fighting.

"That's what I'm seeing, Ren?" The weasel wearing yellow spoke off towards the one in red in agreement.

"Remember boys, stick to what we do best and we'll win this and get our reward!" The weasel wearing the silver color spoke off to the other two weasels who's names are revealed.

"Right Zen!" The other two responded towards the weasel wearing silver, as he was the one called Zen it seems.

"Ugh, I can see how they play the game?" Wave rolled her eyes in disgust after she and her team finished dusting the last bit off dirt off, which their opponents, did to them.

"Yeah, they fight dirty!" Storm exclaimed off with an annoyed expression, this guys are just asking for trouble.

"And boy, am I looking to show these upstarts who we are?" Jet exclaimed off in feeling like he was waiting long enough to start duking it out with these weasel opponents. "Lets gett'em rogues!" Jet announced out in posing his Bansho Fans out in wanting to take these guys out.

"Yeah!" Storm and Wave responded in getting themselves ready, both in mind, body…and Extreme Gear?

"Show them how us sly weasels work, boys?" Zen sounded off towards his boys while they were revving up their hoverbikes.

"Yeah boss!" Ren & Yen responded to Zen, even addressing him as boss, as he seems to be the head leader of their team.

"Frusuvhmmm…." Suddenly, both teams ended up riding their vehicles, Extreme Gears VS. Hoverbikes, as they ride around the coliseum. Basically, it was something of a race here, but with no finish line to cross? So instead, the rules are gonna be simpler to be made, beat the opponent off the board or until the entire team is knocked out.

Watching this, the group with Sonic watched this strangely and oddly performing fight taking off quickly?

"Man, it's Extreme Gear VS. Hoverbikes! COOL!" Charmy exclaimed out with a wild sense in seeing this action pack moment of two vehicles going at it.

"My money's on the Rogues winning this race, hands down!" Vector declared out in who he's betting will win this little event.

"You do know this is a fighting tournament, and they have to completely defeat their foes?" Espio raised an eyebrow that while the tournament set by the King allows any kind of challenge towards opponents, the real deal, is to win.

"So, these folks around here like placing beats on the fighters?" Vector countered back with a well known fact about what's allowed around here.

"This is a strange match?" Tikal spoke puzzled in never seeing something like this before?

"Tell me about it?" Shade shrug off in stating that this was something a little different from usual.

"Why do I feel that we've seen this before?" Knuckles asked off with a raised up eyebrow in finding this scene all but familiar, like he saw this in another life-time ago?

"Maybe from the time we went for a special race challenge?" Tails shrug off in mentioning something in which they were in some reach related subject.

"Hey yeah, it was that All-Stars Racing thing, we each had our own rides, then ponies that changed forms?" Sonic spoke off in recalling that old memory, boy was it something you really couldn't forget much.

"Hmph., even I recall driving my own motorcycle in such an event, before using a GUN vehicle." Shadow smiled off with his eyes shut in remembering such tales, most of which were vehicles that were okay for him to use.

"Man, those were some times, along with those other racers from then?" Amy spoke out in signing how they meant such strange new people in those races back then.

"Right, only they seem a little different from your usual types?" Rouge shrug off her shoulders in simply stating how the others were stranger then the last one.

"Only Racers then were Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and lastly, Dr. Eggman & Metal Sonic, that competed in such event." Omega spoke out in listing out the list of contestants that have ever been know to partake the most in such racing sport?

"But yah got to admit mate, them blokes of ours are showing them weasels up!" Marine exclaimed out with a perky attitude in seeing how well their side of friends is doing below.

"But their strength, that's a question we don't know?" Silver spoke with a concern look on his face, they know how good the Rogues are, but it's them Weasels that remain mysterious?

"Judging by who they are, and how they perform, it might be of a dirty trickery?" Blaze stated from a serious look over, the Weasels appear to be as such beings that fight like that.

"Just have to watch what Jet's team does here, is all?" Sonic shrug off to express with a smile, as he has some fate that this match won't go down as something where the emerald hawk loses, especially when Jet wants to have a match with the blue hedgehog himself.

Meanwhile, back in the match, the Babylon Rogues were still racing off on their boards while Team Weasel rode on their hoverbikes. Each member got a chance to pair off with one of the other in this little running/riding game? Jet was gonna face off against Zen, leader to leader, Storm was paired against Ren, and Wave was going against Yen. Whatever was gonna happen around here next, was anybody's guess in how any fights in such a style?

"Get ready to be roasted, birdie!" Ren made a remark towards Storm, as he rode his ride to get a good angle before seeing he was in range. "PRsusuvhhmmm…." From reaching for the scope-rifle, he fired off a strong beam blast heading for the target.

"WOOough…Haaaugh!" Storm yelped just in time to use his moves on an Extreme Gear to dodge that blast, just barely while it left a scrota mark on his left shoulder? "When I get my hands on you, I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Storm snapped off towards this guy with an angry face, he's gonna rip this guy to pieces.

"Like you could when being so big, large, and SLOW!" Ren remarked off in pointing out all of the albatross' flaws in ever succeeding in such a manner.

"TAKE…THAT…BAAAACK!" Storm roared out slowly while increasing his board;'s speed, railed back his fist before throwing it at the guy. "POOwvhmmm…POWWvhmmm…." Of course, Ren moved his bike up where Storm smashed off portions of the wall they were skidding around.

"Wooh! Raging-Hulking Behemoth on my tail?" Ren exclaimed in surprise to seeing Storm continue to bash them close hits near his ride. "Better take more careful aim…." Ren was soon turning around while his ride was on auto-pilot, as he took aim at Storm. "Klunkvhm…" But then while his head was turned, something ended up smacking the back of his head. "Owww, what the…." Just as Ren was recovering, he looked in front what landed near him was…. "Dynamite!" Yep, that was a live stick of dynamite, worst yet….it was lit before…. "BOomgruvhmm…." Yep, that little stick ended up blowing up in his face while Ren lost balance to drift back, passing Storm, who smirked in looking towards….Wave.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, for being fast on hoverbikes, these guys are not to smart?" Wave giggled under her breath from seeing the good act she did in helping Storm out in his little tussle match.

"Neither are you for forgetting, I'm here too!" Yen shouted at the girl, as he brought out his own little reaction course from that display. "Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…." Now this guy was firing with two blasters off his belt that Wave was almost hit.

"Wooh-Now! You should never shoo of a girl?" Wave exclaimed off with a sly expression to state what Yen was trying to do to her while dodging them blast.

"I'll know when I see here?" Yen made a cocky grin in stating a rhetorical statement on what was stated about Wave.

That, ended up making an anger mark appear on Wave's head, and boy, did that add up the scary meter.

"That does it, I'll BREAK YOU IN TWO!" Wave snarled out in fury, as she held out her large wrench to getting ready to seriously take this weasel out.

"Ooh, scary?" Yen pretended to be all scared in seeing Wave get a bit tense.

"Boy, your guys are just asking for trouble?" Jet stated from noticing things that Wave was about to dish out, that Yen guy better watch out…for his own health's sake.

"Not half as much as you'll be in?" Zen's voice called out, as Jet watched himself for his opponent's sneaky stunt. "Slicetirsvhhmm…." Zen brought out his daggers while Jet felt comfy with his Banso Fans, as they blocked that first strike. "I'll cut you down to size!" Zen declared out in what he'll do to Jet once he's gotten close enough to do so.

"Yeah, well I got me these fans that say, otherwise!" Jet responded off with his own cocky grin in stating the other fact of the manner. "Calsh-Clash-Clashmm…." Soon the hawk and weasel leaders were dishing it out, dagger and fan, clashing one way over another.

"Please, we're master hunters, we catch any prey we get paired to do!" Zen bragged out in seeing that the hawk was no match for him, and his friends weren't a match to the weasels either.

"Then you don't know the Babylon Rogues, we're tougher then you think." Jet exclaimed off to tell this guy for trying to think lightly of him and his team. "Clsisitirsisivhmm…" Soon both the hawk and weasel clashed with their faces getting close to the other while pressing their weapons against the other. "AH-CHOoo…." Soon Jet had made a big sneeze on his opponent's face, and boy was that a surprise?

"AAauughh….you sneezed on me?" Zen yelped back with his eyes shut, as he tried to wipe the stuff off his face.

"Wrong, that was a **Fake Sneeze**, so I could do this?" Jet smirked off in stating he pulled that one over his foe, and now it's time to bring out the next best dish. "POwwfruvhmmm…." Suddenly, Jet opened his fans on both sides before catching the gust force of wind to send him off forward.

"Prsuvhmm…Prusvhmm…." At this time, Ren was blasting at Storm from one side in hopes to hit him. "POwvhmm-Powvhmm….." Storm at this moment, was bashing his fist against the walls to send out boulder shape rubble to hit Ren when he was in the lead. "CRasvhmm…Boomvhmm…." Collisions and explosions of rocks and blast were clouding a lot of view-age? "Try and do whatever you like, I'll spot you a mile away?" Ren bragged out from chasing after the big bird, as he was racing through a cloud dust of their work. "Thrusvhhmm…" Suddenly, a large boulder was heading towards Ren, but that never shook the guy. "Hah! Easy as pie!" Ren made a sly expression, as this was not something as hard for him to easily deal with. "Prsuvhmm…Bamgruvhmm…." Soon he aimed his gun and fired a strong blast that impacted the very rock to pieces. "Gotcha-AAAAhhh…" The weasel was about to brag out the win until….something surprised him?

"Frusvhmm…." Without a word or notice, Storm appeared out of the dust and destroyed rubble of the boulder, to get in front of his opponent. "Not that easy! **Face Grip!**" Storm exclaimed off in seeing he fooled this guy to drop his guard with him, and went on the assault. "GRipvhmm…/Bang-Bangfruvhm…" Storm soon gripped his left hand on his opponent's face, not letting them go while pummeling Ren with his other fist. "POWwvhmmcrusvhmm…." Then what Storm did next, was smacking Ren's face and his ride into the wall while they were still going?

"Hey-Hey! OUCH! What are you doing? Let go, you Lum-x!" Ren yelped out a cry from feeling the impacting results of the wall, it was not only hurting him as much as Storm's punches, but scratching his bike too?

"Gripvhm…Crusvhmm…" Then before Ren would react, Storm reached over and grabbed the scope-rifle from the weasel, crushing it by his free hand. "Ah, I broke your little gun?" Storm made a tiny tease in seeing what's happened to this guy's weapon, what a shame. "Now for the next move I got, my **Open Hand Slap!**" Storm was now preparing for his next move to really cause some damage to his opponent, as he waves his hands out after letting Ren go. "Powvhm-Powvhm-Powvhm-Powvhm…." And then Storm was delivering strong smack attacks that were knocking Ren about off balance.

"Graugh-Arrugh-URragh..Gaaugh…." Ren made a few yelp cries from being hit by such strong hits, he couldn't even defend himself.

"And this one's to make it my extra payback in what you said earlier!" Storm declared out he's got one more surprise up in stores for his opponent, riling his fist back for…. "BANgruvhmm…." Then what the albatross did, was that he smashed his other fist into Ren's hoverbike by the engine compartment.

"Brizizizvhm..Bammgruvhmm…." Sparks flew out of the bike, which spelt bad news for the weasel in question?

"GAaaugh…MY RIIIIDE!" Ren screamed out in terror, the big dumb fool broke, and he can't stop. "CRashgruvhmm…." soon the weasel crashed on the center ground of the arena match, leaving a smoky trail in his place.

"Ren lost, to that brainless oaf?" Yen exclaim doff surprised in seeing what happened, how could one of them lose to their opponents?

"Amazing how Storm gets the job done?" Wave berated out to her foe about the outcome of that fight, before focusing on her own. "But not nearly as much as what I'm about to do to you!" The girl was wanting to give payback to this guy for what he did and said earlier to her.

"Like I expect a female to harm me? I'm the smart one!" Yen rolled his eyes in seeing there was no threat from Wave, as he's a genius on his team. "I saw what you did before, that Dynamite trick won't surprise me!" The weasel pointed out in seeing Wave pull a stunt like that dynamite before, and it won't catch him off guard.

"Then you must think your all high and mighty, but if you were, you be running this team?" Wave remarked off with a smug face, and rested her wrench over her shoulder.

"Whatcha talking about?" Yen asked off annoyed in gazing at this girl with a ticked off expression.

"You should be leader, yet your playing second fiddle to that Zen guy with less smarts?" Wave shrug off her shoulders in being cocky towards Yen, for not running the place of his team instead of Zen.

"You…you don't know what you're talking about!" Yen tried to think a bit on those words, trying to block Wave from getting to him.

"Don't I? I know genius can feel so insecure?" Wave made a really sly and smug tone in stating about Yen's personal problems in what it's like for him being the smart one, it's lonely.

"I'm not INSECURED! I'm perfectly fine!" Yen was snapping off in his own defense against what Wave was dare to call him, he was not like that at all.

"Creakvihm…BrEakrivhmm…" Just then, Wave's wrench did some loose bolting on her opponent's ride, which started to break apart from a few loose holdings?

"Waaugh…." Yen yelped a bit, his ride was acting funny, but why, and how?

"Sorry, when my opponent gets distracted, I tinker with their stuff a little?" Wave held out her wrench in stating she did a little work on Yen's ride while he wasn't looking. "So, bye-bye…." She made a sly smirk and waved in saying goodbye to her opponent, knowing what'll happen next.

"CLufruvhmm…." Soon Yen's hoverbike broke apart with nothing but the seat cushion for the weasel? "GAaugh…YOOOU…TRICK MEeeeee!" Yen gasped out and screamed out while falling down the same pattern as Ren did?

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out?" Wave looked back in making one last claim to her foe for not seeing that one coming.

"Ugh, this can't be, my teammates are losing, to a bunch of birds?" Zen exclaimed from finally being able to see straight, two of his members are down, how did this happen of events come to them?

"And you're joining them!" Jet's voice roared out from behind Zen, as he saw the hawk approaching?

"How you get behind me?" Zen asked puzzled in never seeing the hawk get so far back, he thought Jet was in front?

"After that _Fake Sneeze_ of mine, I zoom pass you at high speed." Jet made a sly smirk in explaining that he went so fast and forward around the coliseum, he's just right behind the weasel. "Now that I've built enough pressure momentum, here's a little cutting surprise." Jet held up his Bansho Fans in a cross, as he was approaching before… "SLISsivhmm…." With a zoom path, Jet slash off against Zen's spot and passed him doing so before…the after effects took place.

"CReakcruvhmm…." Zen's hoverbike had been sliced in half, clean across with him in the middle. "GAAaguh…MY RIIIIiide?" Zen cried out when he fell off his sliced in half hoverbike down to join his fallen team.

"Time for the grand finisher Rogues!" Jet roared out to his team, as they all used their boards to zoom up into the air.

"Gaugh…Gaugh…., Guughmm….?" Soon Zen joined Yen & Ren on the ground, as they were trying to get up. "This fight isn't over, get up boys!" Zen stated out to his members, as he stood first, followed by Ren and Yen second, they can still win this.

"Oh it is now?" Jet's voice trailed off above the weasels in stating, the fight is just about over….for the other team.

"Wha…?" Zen looked up in looking what Jet and his team was up too?

Soon the Babylon Rogues were zooming up high in the air, as Jet was above Wave, and Storm was under her for some kinda plan?

"Time to test out, the **Rogue Impact!**" Jet stated out loud, as he announced the next strike would be a team effort move. "HAaaugh…." Jet held his fans and then soon unleashed them with all he had. "PRrusvhhmmm…." Jet thrust his Bansho Fans forward that created a strong gust of gale wind heading down towards…Wave.

"POWwrusvhhmmm…" Which the gale wind pressure touched Wave to be launched out, and she was doing something next. "HAaaugh-YAaahhh!" Then the girl spin around with her wrench out in the same motion work until…

"Clivhmm…POWwvhmm…" Storm aim his feet where Wave smack the bottom sneaks with her wrench, and launched the Albatross down like a rocket. "WRAAUUuuuuaaaaghh…." Storm roared out with his fist forward, as he looked like a bullet within the wind pressure diving downwards.

"Shoot him down!" Zen issued out his team to blast that albatross out of the sky before it's too late? "Bang-Bang-Bang/Thrupvhm-Trupvhm-Trupvhm…." Try as the weasels could with their guns, the blast bounced off the wind pressure barrier around Storm. "Wsisisifrivhmm…." Storm was closing in until just around that one moment where he was near…. "Oh snap?" Zen dryly remarked off with a wide eye expression in where this is going, and it ain't gonna be pretty?

"POWWvhmm-BOOMMgruvhmfruhhmm…." Storm made a huge explosive impact that shook the ground, created a dust cloud that covered the view of the arena? Many who were physical, had to hold on to the rails so they wouldn't get blown away. Soon afterwards, Sonic and the rest looked pass the dust cloud, and coming out of it finally, were Jet, Wave and Storm, holding up their boards while doing this in a melody-drama act. By the time the dust fully cleared, their opponents; Team Weasel, were down, knocked out with swirly eyes. From the shown expressions on the birds faces, they had won the match.

"WINNERS: Team Babylon Rogues!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know with another smile in witnessing the outcome, that the Babylon Rogues have won against the other team's opponents.

"YEEEEAaaaaaahhhh!" The audience bursted in an uproar, the three birds won their fight, many didn't follow from the racing thing, but they were glad and happy to see the winners.

"They won Sonic?" Tails exclaimed out in seeing what has happened below them, their friends have won against the opposing team.

"Well bro., I kinda figure Jet would be pretty upset to lose if he hadn't face me yet?" Sonic smiled off in stating how much he knew Jet would wanna go to face him in this tournament.

"There's his determination, only to show you up, and that reason alone is hard to motivative someone?" Knuckles dryly exclaimed from looking to Sonic, that he knows that the hawk won't quit until he gets one over Sonic to being a big showoff.

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winners. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Team Babylon Rogues has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the bird team where Jet had it land in his right palm, and when it reached them, it vanished from contacting with them? And what happened with Team Hedgehog, was the same, any injuries were healed and they felt somehow….stronger now?

"Wooh, what just happened to us, boss?" Storm responded off in amazement, he felt something, but not sure what?

"The same way Sonic's team went through, I guess?" Jet wiggled his fingers before him, trying to figure out this mystery himself? "Any thoughts on this, Wave?" The hawk turned to the smart swallow that might have a theory on what happened here?

"Judging by what we're feeling, I say that these Spheres of Orion, just by having one, we feel something us deep inside?" Wave stated from taking a moment to understand what happened over them, the girl stated a theory stasis on something going on inside them.

"Hunger?" Storm asked off in thinking that was what they were feeling, cause after this, he feels like his stomach needs food.

"No, like another power inside us we never knew existed?" Wave pushed aside Storm's silly idea to state the real standard on their states. "The King's ability to present these things, it needs more research?" The girl held her chin with her left hand, puzzled in how the very King himself, can create such unimaginable sources of power?

"Well while you're doing that, we're just gonna keep on winning!" Jet shrug off in a not to difficult minding manner about the subject, as his eyes stared off in one direction. "Until I finally get my chance to take on Sonic in the Match where we'll see, who's the fastest being alive!" To the hawk, he wants to really go at it with Sonic in a match, and nothing will keep him from going one-on-one with his speed rival.

"I'll tell you what that could almost mean…it means that we'll have a shot in fighting even better against tougher opponents to face." Sonic smiled in stating what this could very well mean, if they just keep getting wins and fill their sphere's energy from 1/4 to being full, then when they face someone really tough, that might just be the thing to give them a solid edge.

"Now, let us fix things here?" The King stated from looking around the damaged done to the tournament's grounds, and done the same thing again for it. "Snap.../Trisispvhmm…." From a snap of his fingers, the enter coliseum arena was flashed instantly to reappear…as if nothing was damaged again? "Now we shall go through the same state as before, the Winners may leave, and the others shall be taken to the medical bay." The King explained out the same casualties from before, that the winners can leave and those that lost, be taken to be healed.

* * *

><p>From a little while afterwards, just as the King stated, Team Babylon Rogues had left the coliseum floor arena while the unconscious Team Weasel were the next group being carried off by the King's Observers. Once things were settling down, Sonic's group welcome the Rogues while Storm &amp; Knuckles glared at another, Wave was being quite superior when near the smart Tails, and Sonic and Jet, the same except for their rivalry expressions. At this time, it was already time for another match of the tournament to begin.<p>

"And now, I like for the third match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. "STOMPvhm-STOMPvhmm-STOMPvhmm…." But from the sounds of it, the stomping feet said otherwise, but it sounded more then two, more like it was….four? Then soon, from out of the corner side of the coliseum entrance, came something that was shaking the ground it stomped on, like a RhinoSaur, but….different? The one standing out before the audience was not of a living creature, it was the opposite, it was a robot? It was a tree size black robot covered with knight's armor, with the appearance of half man and half horse, except his hands were human hands and not horse hooves. It also had a black knight's helmet covering it's mouth with glowing red eyes, the mouth guard had air stripe holes and covered with ruby gems & golden paint lining on the armor. The bottom half was like a horse's body only darken gray, four running legs, with reinforce steel hooves that have jet thrusters on the heel sides, even some on the flank part. It even has a crimson hair color escaping from the back of it's helmet that reaches to it's bottom back and has the same crimson color for it's tail with decorated whip ropes with dangling blades on the edge. It was wielding a huge battle axe and a small round shield of a darken black/gold, and ruby gem stone design.

"The lone robot of the Eggman Series: Egg-Centaur!" The King declared out in presenting the large robot to the crowds of the holographic audience whom remained silent?

"Hahahaaaah!" Eggman's voice was heard laughing nearby, as the Sonic gang turn to see where it came from. "Now this should be good entertainment value!" Eggman had appeared on the left side of the audience stands closest to watching the match, and he had Metal Sonic to tag along with him.

"Eggman?" Sonic responded off surprised in seeing his natural enemy was here with the group to see the fight?

"So you had another robot enter this besides Metal Sonic?" Silver exclaimed out with a serious notion about this person being here was to observe a robot he sent out to fight?

"But of course, what you see before you is a creation of mine that has plenty to offer." Eggman smirk in now taking this moment to brag about his creation; The Egg-Centaur. "Super Human Strength, Reinforce Durability Alloy & Thickly-Dense Armor & Proctective Weaponry, it can even breath fire from it's mouth." From hearing all these things, many could tell that he love to state how his great machines work, and this explanation told a lot of the new bot. "Why, next to Metal Sonic, Egg-Centaur would give many of you, a real run for your money?" The doctor made a sly smile in knowing just how well his creation is that it's almost a rival to his Metal Sonic creation…almost.

"Omega, what do you think?" Rouge turned to the robot on her team that could shed some light onto the situation here?

"Sensors say…that unit, Egg-Centaur, has a very strong feature condition, enough to rival even a RhinoSaur's standard." Omega spoke from when his eyes flashed a bit in showing him results of the Egg-Centaur, truly, it's features are fearsome.

"Then that means, whoever is facing this one, is almost certain to fight one of those big Rhino creatures?" Shade stated out with a curious expression in trying to follow along what Omega was trying to point out.

"Affirmative!" Omega nods in saying that was the process theory he was getting to.

"Hmph., I'm not agreeing, but….this robot is no weakly, compared to himself." Metal Sonic huffed off to look away in declaring that he's a much better robot, even if the Egg-Centaur does pose a little challenge to him.

"But then, who's the opponent?" Blaze questioned in what would intrigue her and the others, is who is going to face such a brutal bot of such destructive combat measures?

"Against….Ryu-Ken, the Blazing Warrior!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this robot.

Silence filled the air, as there was many that were not expecting the name of the one to face the Egg-Centaur to being Ryu-Ken? While some waited for the warrior to come forth and prepare to face this titan of metal, there was a problem; he wasn't showing? This cause a great deal of confusion, some even wondered, if Ryu-Ken decided to not show up or forfeit the match, there were those that doubt he could win? But the Sonic group that meant Ryu-Ken, knew better, that guy, from his strange behavior aside, showed promise? So where in the world was here that he was almost gonna lose the match by being late?

"Huagh…Hugh, Sorry I'm late?" Ryu-Ken voice was heard off from coming out of the other entrances of the coliseum, was the missing person himself. "I picking out some more meals from the buffet, and lost track of time, so I just came with a small batch?" Ryu-Ken gave his excuse before coming out into the light with a cheeky expression.

But from a closer look, folks could see, and boy did they see it alright? Ryu-Ken brought a big plate of dinner alright, so much in fact, that it looked like a sky scrapper of many different kinds of food? Even the Sonic gain, from friends, allies, even rivals, couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing? Could anyone even eat that much food and not get sick one bit?

"That's suppose to be a small batch?" Amy remotely stated a rhetorical sense of what Ryu-Ken had, he called it small to their eyes? "It's about almost the size of a sky scrapper?" The pink hedgehog stated off in what they saw was the largest tower of food in their lives.

"My, look how high it goes?" Cream exclaimed from seeing how very far high that plate of food is?

"Chaoooo?" Cheese looked up and spoke amazed in what he saw, just like Cream did.

"Do people…normally eat so much?" Tikal asked a bit bewildered by this surprising outcome, as even she was not expecting this?

"Only someone like him, which is puzzling to how he can fight?" Shadow rubbed his chin in being very puzzled by the way Ryu-Ken does a few things? "On the ship here, he showed some impressive ability, I'm curious to how he'll fight against Eggman's latest creation?" The black hedgehog exclaimed in wanting to see just how god Ryu-Ken is, against one of Eggman's seemingly impressive bot?

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin.

**-Egg-Centaur VS. Blazing Warrior: Ryu-Ken-**

Around then, nobody saw what was gonna come next after that. For when the match started, Ryu-Ken saw his opponent's eyes flash when he was still not ready, and the robot made the first move.

"ROOAArrughhh!" Egg-Centaur roared, as he was charging foraward, and lifted up it's front two hooves. "STOMPFrvuhhmmm…." Ryu-Ken managed to jump further back, but the shockwave that bot was dishing over caused the ground to shake even under the Blazing Warrior's feet.

"WAaaughh…HAAAaugh!" Ryu-Ken was panicking, but it was not for his own safety, he was still balancing his tower of food? "Careful, you almost made my stuff fall?" He complained that he was not ready and if that hit him, his food would have hit the ground and been ruined. "SWIssiifruvhmm…." Of course, that still didn't stop the Egg-Centaur from using his huge axe to try and cleave poor Ryu-Ken? "WOOOH! Wait a Second! Time Out! I can't fight with my hands full?" Ryu-Ken was yelping, dodging, and it's unbelievable he could avoid those blows while carrying so much stuff and with such balance?

"Okay, okay, will the challenger Ryu-Ken, please put your stuff in a place where it will be out of the way." The King held up his hand in deciding to cease the fighting for a brief moment to get whatever the problem is, fixed already?

"You're actually giving him time to just put his pile of snacks away?" Black Heart asked a bit surprised that her king would do something like that out of the bloom?

"I know this person must love to eat, but…even I never imagine such a feat?" Purple Heart responded a bit befuddled that such a matter even came up in this state?

"Ugh, this one better show more then just his unapplying appetite?" White Heart signed to skeptically state that they better see something more impressive then a fighter for a talent to gorge himself out.

"Well, we never know that until the task is done and we see what he can do?" Green Heart shrug off her shoulders in stating they can never truly know until afterwards, right?

"Oh thank you, sire, now let me see, umm…?" Ryu-Ken smiled in thanking the king for his graceful thoughts, as he was looking around for a spot to put his things…when he saw Sonic's group. "Hey guys! Can you hold this for me?" He asked the group sitting from the holographic audience in asking for a favor among them.

"Golly, sure thing mate, toss it over!" Marine smiled off to happily allow Ryu-Ken to leave his meals with them, but the others were not sure since that was too sudden?

"Great! here you go!" Ryu-Ken responded off with a smile, as he soon was heading towards their direction.

Too bad what happened next was all in a slow motion, as nobody ever saw it coming? Goku place his plate of the edge and vanished back to the match, but didn't see his tower of food was leaning, much to overshadowing the Sonic group until… "Spalsvhmm…." A lot of the towering food stack fell over, covering a lot of the gang in food?

"Gulpvhmm….hmmm, Italian Food Style?" Vector swallowed what was a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs, and liked it.

"Yummy! We get to eat our way through!" Charmy cheered from popping out from some candy he was in, and was chewing like no tomorrow.

"I can't tell weather that's ridiculous or that this doesn't belong to us in the first place?" Espio signed in stating a fact of what they are doing with someone else's tray of food, even with this much.

Silver used his levitating powers to keep the food off the others while most of them were a bit messy from food stains on their furs and outfits?

Back in the match, with Ryu-Ken worry of food now no longer an issue, he can continue where he left off.

"Okay, now where were we?" Ryu-Ken asked off from trying to remember where and what he was doing before calling a time out for a moment? "CRUsshfruvhmm…." Luckily, Ryu-Ken dodged when he saw the huge axe come down at him, and saw when the axe hit the ground, it left a large chunk of it and the blade wasn't even scratched. "YIKES! Now I remember!" The warrior yelped in seeing this and instantly remembered his situation all over again.

"Ho-ho-hohohohoooo, this opponent is no match against the Egg-Centaur!" Eggman laugh off with a boastful tone in seeing that even Ryu-Ken can't possibly handle his creation.

"I shall claim victory, for the Eggman Empire!" Egg-Centaur spoke with a deep middle-age's voice of a hollow echoey voice.

"Oh, you can talk?" Ryu-Ken responded off wide eye surprise in learning of this little surprise. "Funny, I thought you were just gonna growl and stuff?" He rubbed the back of his neck in picturing he was only facing something that doesn't talk much?

"You may have dodged one, but can you do it again?" Egg-Centaur implemented a challenge to seeing if Ryu-Ken can continue to dodge after this. "**Impact Crusher!**" Then the robot wielded up his huge axe, and announced the next move of his attack. "Crusvhmfruvhmm…Cruvmfruvhmm…Cruvhmfruvhmm…." Then in a faster movement, the Egg-Centaur was bashing his huge axe in the ground in a quicken paste then before.

"Gaugh…Wooh, Eek! Watch it now! Waatch it!" Ryu-Kebn was dodging a lot of those attacks, and some were even closer then the last.

"Show him your other functions, my creation." Eggman shouted from the stands in giving his robot the orders on what to do here.

"At once, **Dragon's Breath!**" Egg-Centaur nods in hearing his master's orders, as he soon took a moment to wield his head back for a moment. "PRsuvhmm….." Then what came next, was a huge gust of flames from the mouth mask towards his target.

"YEEeaaaaahh, Hot-Hot-Hot!" Ryu-Ken yelped from not only just dodging, but felt a small bit of fire on his hair and was trying to put it out.

"Oh brother, this guy's almost toast? Literally even?" Jet groaned to slap his forehead in seeing the turn of events with Ryu-Ken.

"Hmmm, toast?" Storm rubbed his belly at the thought of having something to eat about now.

"Not now Storm, we need to see how this match goes?" Wave stated this to her friend to forget about the food for thought, and focus on what's happening now.

At this moment, Ryu-Ken was taking to the air, flying at a fast speed, at first, he look to be on the advantage, but…. That was before another surprise came to him that even this fighter never could have seen? The Egg-Centaur was charging at Ryu-Ken with it's thruster legs breaking the ground like it was almost skipping in a blur? The major fact was that it was going so fast, that it could almost match the speed of going Super Speed, like a Sonic Boom?

"YIKES! He's also fast too?" Ryu-Ken yelped in surprise, just how many tricks does this one bot have that he doesn't see coming?

"RAAuughh…." Egg-Centaur roared in approaching his opponent, and welded his axe up for another shot. "POWcrufruvhmm…." With one impact from it's axe, the Egg-Centaur destroyed nearly an entire section of the coliseum wall.

"That speed was something I picked up to hopefully adapt for Metal Sonic?" Eggman smirked in explaining how the speed shown was something he also used to adapt for Metal Sonic's speed work. "Do any of you recall the Super Rocket Engine, SS-3?" Eggman spoke toward's the Sonic group, asking if any, namely the smart ones, know of such an engine.

"I remember that! The Zoomthrough Buddy, right?" Tails stated out to look at Eggman, who nodded, as that was the correct answer. "You actually installed that engine in a robot that size?" The two-tailed fox questioned off if the doctor here actually did such a thing?

"And perfectly perfected it from my genius." Eggman smirked even wider in knowing that he perfected that engine to the letter. "Now when Sonic meets him, he'll be running that the opponent is." The doctor wiggled his index finger in just imagining, how Sonic will fight against speed that could match his own.

"GRrrr, looks like I'll have to try a little more offense then defense?" Ryu-Kai growled in seeing that running wasn't gonna help him out, so it's best to do the next best thing. "HRUUUAaghh,….!/Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang…." Soon Ryu-Ken was up at the knight's front side and was thrusting at mach speed, a load of punches.

"GRAaaughh….." Egg-Centaur wielded up his shield to block off most of those attacks that were coming at him.

"**Ki Blast!**" Ryu-Ken roared out loud, as he held his hands forward, almost gripping something that ain't there for some reason? "PRsuvhmm…BOommgruvhmm…." He soon fired a blue energy orb from his hands that impacted the enemy's shield. "Did I get him?" Ryu-Ken asked in taking a break to they and see pass the smokescreen he made, and the picture was almost coming in?

"Frouvhmm…." Suddenly a spike from the center of the shield almost got Ryu-Ken by surprise that tried to blast him off with a beam?

"YIKES!" Ryu-Ken yelps while he leaped over that attack and landed a bit far from his foe. "What gives?" He asked in being half-disbelief at seeing that attack come out of nowhere?

"The doctor made my shield to absorb any energy, Chaos Moves or not, it won't break me!" Egg-Centaur proclaimed out in showing his shield, the spike was steaming from usage, so that the attack that was used…was Ryu-Ken's owe strength.

"AHhh-MAAAAN! YOUR KIDDING ME?" Ryu-Ken yelled out loud in complaing that this cannot being happening to him?

"Hohohohohoho, that's right, now finish him!" Eggman laughed at seeing this opponent is outmatched, and now orders his robot to finish the job.

"At once, Dr. Eggman!" Egg-Centaur nods in hearing his master's order, and shall not displease him. "**Shield BURST!**" He held up forward his shield, as the spike in the center was charging up something fierce. "PRUSVvhmmm…." Before anyone knew it, the shield fired a strong burst wave of yellow energy right towards it's target.

"WAAaugh…." Ryu-Ken yelped in seeing this technique be unleashed and decided to dodge. "Frusvhmm….BAAMmgruvhmmm…." Good thing too, by the time that attack missed, it blew up a portion of the field, Ryu-Ken had to get serious if this robot could pack some serious power. "Alright, you wanna go at it, try this! **Mouth Energy Wave!**" Ryu-Ken shouted out in declaring that he'll fire off something to really bring the harm onto this robot foe. "BRAaguh/PRUSSvhmm…." Soon he blasted a huge amount of energy from his mouth, and from it's very swift and powerful displays, the technique exploded from piercing against the foe….

"PRRssitrzizivhmm…." But suddenly, Egg-Centaur was redoing the same stunt with his shield. "I told you, I can absorb any energy attack, and then throw it right back!" The robot opponent declared out to his fighter, just as his shield finished doing the same function from before. "**Shield BURST!**" Egg-Centaur roared out again to redo the same performance once again. "PRsusvhmmm…." And like before, another large force blast escape from the shield going for Ryu-Ken.

"EEehiiihiiihiiihhhh?" Ryu-Ken was frozen like a deer in the headlights, and the attack was almost about to hit him, and he's gotta act fast before… "BAAmgruvhmm…." Just then before anyone saw what came, there was an explosion that covered their field of vision, and that was the attack that must have hit Ryu-Ken.

"Oh no?" Cream cried out in horror in seeing what just happened.

"Where is he?" Amy asked from not seeing any sign of Ryu-Ken with so much smoke?

"He's most likely down, if he knows what's good for him?" Metal Sonic emotionally stated the logical fact of the opponent to stand-down, for he won't win this fight.

"Wait, look down there?" Blaze spoke out in noticing something in the distinct of the battle before them.

In the arena, the smoke was clearing up, and many thought Ryu-Ken was finished when that blast hit him? But as luck had it, the red-haired warrior just bent himself backwards to let the shot miss him and stare at where the attack hit….5 meters away from him?

"You just don't know when to quit?" Egg-Centaur remarked off in seeing how Ryu-Ken survived such an attack that should have hit, yet it didn't at all? "Then prepare to go down once more!" He wielded up his shield, having it glow once more in preparing to unleash another _Shield Burst_ move to take out his opponent.

"Heh, I guess I'm going to have to use this one against you?" Ryu-Ken spoke with strangely, a calm, cool, and determine expression on his face in knowing, he's gonna have to pull out something on his opponent. "So be ready!" Soon, the red-haired warrior brought his hands together and draws them to his side for some strange reason?

"What is he planning to do in such a strange stance?" Silver asked from never seeing such a battle possession stance before until now, what was Ryu-Ken going to show them next?

"**Ka…Ma….**" Ryu-Ken spoke this chanted words out which nobody was qoute sure about? "**Ha….Ma….**" Ryu-Ken still continued to chant out his words for some form of an attack? "Qrususussusuvhmm…." Then a sphere of blue energy formed from between his hands, so now the audience saw what this guy was doing? "**HAaa…**" Then with a mighty loud roar afterwards, Ryu-Ken soon went into action right there. "PRUSSsfruvhmm…." He thrusted his palms to expel a mass of blue energy right at his foe.

"BRasiistrizizivhmm…." Soon that attack was colliding against the Egg-Centaur's shield with the spike in the center of it that glowed in taking in the power. "Fool! You still won't learn, I can absorb this!" Egg-Centaur exclaimed out in seeing that his red-haired opponent forgotten that he can take this power and through it back.

"Then lets see you take it!" Ryu-Ken "HRRUUAARrughh…." Suddenly, a tiny gloms of red burning aura that those of Sonic's group with strong sensor skills, detonated something…strange? "GRUpfruvhmm…." Then without much warning, the attack Ryu-Ken was firing, fired off another burst from his palms that added to the edge that was bashing the Egg-Centaur?

"Beep-beep-beep…" Then, Eggman's robot had an alert reaction, as his system was showing some report? "What! NO WAY? Overloading?" Egg-Centaur exclaimed out in shock, how can it be, his shield can't overload from absorbing this kinda attack, unless…Ryu-Ken made it stronger to anticipate this maneuver? "BReakrisisvhmm…." Then much to his shock, the Sonic groups' surprise and even Eggman and Metal Sonic's widen disbelief, the shield was breaking from that power being unable to be contained?

"BAmgruvhmmm.../Wrusvhhmm…" Then the shield of the centaur robot destroyed itself and the attack by Ryu-Ken even broke through the chest spot of the Egg-Centaur and went on through it?

"AAAAAaugh….." Egg-Centaur was actually gapping in shock in disbelief in what was happening, as the attack soon reached ground floor. "BOOmmgruvhmm…." Which on contact, exploded in a greater force then what was seen in the match itself, and Ryu-Ken looked fine as ever.

"Hmmm…." Ryu-Ken settled himself after that attack hit it's mark and left a large hole wound in his machine-like opponent.

"AAaugh…aaahhh! MY ROBOT!" Eggman was gapping ever so much until he snapped to his sensing to shout out in horror, that one of his latest creations was defeated….by this unusual opponent?

"Gruuvhmm…CRuffruvhmm…." Soon the Egg-Centaur tipped over when it had a hole in it's chest and crashed on the ground.

"WINNER: Ryu-Ken!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know with another smile in witnessing the outcome, that the lone fighter Ryu-Ken, had won the match.

"YEEEEAaaaaaahhhh!" The audience bursted in an uproar, the strange fighter had won his fight against Eggman's robot, to take out the doctor's machine is a huge deal.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board for you, doctor?" Metal Sonic stared down with his eyes to the floor, quoting in remark how the Egg-Centaur's failure will have to be perfected by the doctor after being sure, it would not lose.

"I know that, but to imagine that fighter could best my Egg-Centaur, it was suppose to be unbeatable?" Eggman grumbled under his breath in hearing Metal tell him this, in truth, he was not expecting a fighter of Ryu-Ken's potential, at least…not yet anyway?

"Hey! I'll give this back to you!" Ryu-Ken spoke out towards Eggman and Metal Sonic in hearing them talk and know they are the ones who sent in Egg-Centaur to fight him. "HERE, CATCH!" Then the red-haired warrior grabbed the bottom hove of the robot, and called out that the doctor should catch his large bot. "Frusuvhmm…." Then with a mighty swing of his arm, Ryu-Ken actually thrown the body of the Egg-Centaur off into the air…directly towards Dr. Eggman and not too close to the Sonic group?

"GAaauuugghh…." Eggman flinched with panic, if that shut-down bot of his hits him, he'll be crushed. "Wsispvhmm../Gripvhmm…." Luckillly, nearby was Metal Sonic, who flew up and in a showmen of strength, held the deactivated Egg-Centaur with one hand of it's back. "Few, thanks Metal, to throw the Egg-Centaur like a rag doll, shows me that I need my robots to be even fiercer fighters against such strong opponents?" Dr. Eggman sign in releif while thanking his creation for the save, if there are more surprise opponents like Ryu-Ken, then he'll have to perform better results on his creations.

"Indeed?" Metal nods in agreement that if such strong opponents await them, they best be more cautious, but before they were gonna turn to leave however… "Looks like your new friend won, but this just shows me in who I have to look forward to besting in battle, Sonic." Metal Sonic looked to his blue hedgehog original, declaring that he'll be facing against those like Ryu-Ken, all to face Sonic himself in a match.

"Any time you wanna go at it, Metal. Anytime?" Sonic smirked in stating with an 'Okay' hand sign in being ready to face his metal copy whenever he's ready to go at it.

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winner. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Ryu-Ken has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the red-haired young man where he had it land in his right palm, and when it reached him, it vanished from contact? And what happened with any injuries were healed and he felt stronger now?

"Man, I can get use to this, a quick recovery boost?" Ryu-Ken exclaimed with a pump-up positive attitude in what he just got was super. "Speaking of quick, I better go get my food batch from Sonic's group?" Ryu-Ken spoke off before flying off over towards Sonic's group to get back what he left for them to take care of…his towering plate of food that Silver was still at this time, holding up with his mind?

* * *

><p>Soon once more, the King snapped his fingers to repair the damage done to the coliseum arena to be prepared for the next match. Eggman and Metal Sonic took the damaged Egg-Centaur for his own robot repairers to deal with the stuff, since they know how the bot is suppose to function. And as for Ryu-Ken, he thanked Sonic's group for holding his large towering of food before taking a seat with the audience to watch. Of course, the guy didn't know about a few missing food meals, but with his appetite and what he wets, the Sonic group couldn't tell if he even notice? Soon after a while, it was now time for the fourth match of the tournament to begin here.<p>

"And now, I like for the fourth match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. "STOMPVhhmm…-STOMPVhfruvhmm…." And like the first time of the match, some loud stomping feet were heard, but this time, they were not robotic feet. For what step forth was to many more's surprises, another RhinoSaur, but different. This one was wearing gear, tools, and weapons meant for hunting, a scanner on his left eye socket to give him readouts, and a chest cannon blaster that's hanging behind his back. Just by looking at this guy, he's gone through battles of handling or capturing prey on his hunts.

"Dormo, The Brutal Hunter! Of The RhinoSaur Tribe!" The King declared out in presenting the large robot to the crowds of the holographic audience whom remained silent at seeing this?

Even by Sonic's group, they can tell that this next RhinoSaur was gonna be a tough opponent for whoever face him? But then again, if Sonic's team could handle their own same situation, then there was a chance others could too? Just like what they saw of Ryu-Ken's match, he fought one of Eggman's Robot's that was in a close matching power league with a RhinoSaur, and that's good enough for them.

"Against….The Hooded Demon!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this new RhinoSaur.

Silence filled the air, as there was a quit walking noise from the other entrance into the coliseum's arena. But what came out was something the Sonic gang would never truly expect to see fight now….It was the same hooded cloak person they bumped into before, and what's more…were those glowing red eyes that would strike terror on someone's soul? Now the holographic audience was not too badly effected, but those in the flesh, could sense such great…horror, but for the RhinoSaur opponent, he was not phased.

"Sonic…that's the person we meant off the ship?" Tails pointed in recognizing the very hooded cloak being that they meant on the cruise ship coming here.

"I know bro., I know?" Sonic nods with a serious expression, after all, nobody could forget those red glowing eyes that easily.

"So, who's betting we'll see who's under the hood here?" Jet spoke off towards his pals in asking in who wants to guess who they'll finally see is under that there hood.

"You're actually going to have us bet on who this fighter is?" Blaze asked a bit disbelief that the emerald hawk would even think of doing such an act before a fight starts?

"Well other then the Red Eyes thing, we don't know squat!" Jet shrug off his shoulders in stating, they don't know who' down there, so they're trying to make this entertaining if they get to find out, who the Hooded Demon opponent really is.

"I'm game, boss!" Storm pumped his fist up in feeling ready to go on with this betting deal that his boss has to pass the time.

"Me too!" Charmy flew up with a smile on his face, as he would like to try this thing too.

"I'll play to win!" Vector held up his fist in declaring that he'll win this kinda game hands down.

"Oh brother?" Wave & Espio signed in groaning at what their teammates are doing.

"And as a special occasion, I am deciding to bring in a little background music, for effects on the outcome in what I'm sensing from this match." The King announced this surprise news that caught many viewers attention, as he plans to give music to fit the theme of the battle here. Now the background started to play 'Showdown' by an album labeled 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1' which the man looks at in seeing what he's decided shall be heard…for the time of this battle.

"Strewth, that is catchy?" Marine spoke off in listening to the background soundtrack, the music was kinda nice.

"Somehow, hearing this gives me the chills?" Amy rubbed her shoulders in feeling the theme of the music was…kinda chilling her skin a bit.

"The King did say that music helps set the mood of battles, how is something I'm not familiar with?" Sonic shrug off his shoulders

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin here and now.

**-Dormo, The Brutal Hunter VS. The Hooded Demon-**

Now this was a match nobody could tell if the winner would be the large, muscular, and overpowering RhinoSaur opponent, or if the one in the hooded cloak could pull a win? There was no sudden movement, they just stood there, waiting…as a tumble weed rolled by unnoticed by them? What was even stranger, was that while Dormo was in a strange hunter's position stance, preparing for his attack or against his opponent, which speaking of the latter, just stood there…doing nothing of the sorts?

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing, or do I have to come over there to wake you up." Dormo spoke off towards his opponent in seeing not much a reaction coming from whoever was hiding their identity.

Then what happened was a news shocker, as the figure hiding their identity…spoke. "Try so, and your victory will be another step further from your reach." The hooded figure explained out the state of the answer, and the voice was sounding very….female?

"Whaaa…" Dormo yelped a bit in surprise, as he was not expecting that answer, to come out like that?

Now this got the audience really fired up, they knew that somewhere in the match, they could learn something of who the one hiding their identity looks and sounded like eventually, and it looks like one came sooner then expected.

"Hold it! The one with the red eyes, is sounding like…a girl?" Vector pointed out wide eye in not believing it, the hooded person with red eyes that scared them was a girl this whole time?

"Well our money's out?" Charmy shrug off his shoulders in placing a bet that the hooded fighter was a male.

"Crickey mates, so that there is a Shelia?" Marine exclaimed a bit surprised herself in realizing who down there really was?

"It's strange, what is it about her that we feel….something dark that's trying to escape?" Shadow spoke in puzzlement, as this was a question that none of them knew much about?

"We'll know in a moment, take another look at the battle." Silver spoke off in having the group turn their attention back towards the battle still happening.

"Listen yup, I don't care if you're man or a woman! I'm a 2nd Elite Rank Warrior of my Tribe!" Dormo declared off in feeling a bit agitated by a lot of commotion going on in who this hooded person might be? "I am known for my hunting of the most dangerous animals around, there is no prey I can't catch. And you, will make an example!" Then in quicker then a flash, he reached behind his back to pull out a few daggers. "FRusvhm-Frusvhmm…." Then he was throwing the daggers off from one hand to the next, it was a barrage of them.

"WHrisoupvhmm…." Then a gust of wind escape, as the hooded opponent took to the skies while blowing away the daggers that almost got her. But then, she showed something that escaped from her back, and they were….wings? They were similar to a bat's kind, but these were light purple wings with a purple diamond on each wing and pointy blue spikes on the end of each part of it's outer wings that sprouts out from her back.

"Wings? She actually has wings?" Amy responded in where she and the others saw it, they did not expected that to come from this hooded figure's next known identity?

"First the red scary eyes, and then a female's voice, now we learn she has wings too?" Cream spoke off in listening down the noted facts of knowing who this Hooded Demon person is turning out to be.

"Chao-chao?" Cheese nods with puzzled, yet curious eyes in realizing something was bound to happen later here?

"But those are bat-like wings, are they not?" Tikal pointed out a noted fact about who this opponent before them that is fighting a RhinoSaur, might actually be?

"Great, just what we need? Another Rouge in the competition?" Knuckles remarked off in hearing this and groaning about it from what this will all come to.

"Now I resent that honey, while even if this one's a bat, I'm my own with a sense of style." Rouge scolded Knuckles for even putting the two together, and says she herself, is much different then the one fighting.

"Yeah, I'll bet?" Knuckles muffled under his breath, knowing that whoever that hooded figure is, having bat wings must mean there is more to her that she doesn't want others to know about?

"Hey that's right, I bet she had wings!" Charmy suddenly return out of a daze in remembering the bet they were having in what they see who the hooded fighter was gonna look like.

"Now might not be the time to discuss betting matters?" Shade exclaimed with a dry expression to the young bee to forget the idea of what they get in having enough knowledge in who the hooded fighter really is.

The match below was really beginning to look strange, Dormo watched as his opponent was flapping her wings to keep her airboard. But then the RhinoSaur smirked under his hidden expression, as he knows away around the different advantage of fliers.

"So, bat-wings hugh, then you are obviously like that bat, Rouge from Sonic's group of friends!" Dormo spoke in trying to put the two together in understanding his prey and it's advantages.

"No…." Spoke the hooded figure while she still maintained her flight in the air. "I am neither one of what you are, but if you fear from facing those you believe weaker then your own, then it's clear….you are weak too." What she was doing was making sly remarks about Dormo being weak for not seeing the truth before him.

"RRRrruughhh….NO ONE MOCKS THE HUNTER AND LIVES!" Dormo snarled in anger, this mysterious fighter was ticking him off, and no one tells that to a hunter of his caliber. "Ssisiisfirvhmm…." Just then, he tossed out two spinning disk that rotated around his opponent.

"Brzizizivhmm…." Then what happened next, was an electric lasso binds wrapped around the hooded demon person, keeping her from going anywhere?

"Hahaahha, my **ELECTRIC SENSOR BIND!** Guarantee to catch my prey by lashing a leash on them so they can't fight back or escape." Dormo laughs off at this fighter, for not seeing that stunt coming, as now she's trapped and can't escape. "I always get my prey!" Dormo declared out with a smug expression, as he was slowly walking to only a few feet away from where his catch was.

"Trzizizivhmm…." Soon the caught hooded opponent was brought down to the ground by the deceives that bind her, but strangely…there were no reactions or resistance of any signs?

"Are you prepared, I was planning on making you my trophy catch, but I'll have to settle for a burned ashes instead?" Dormo declared off that for him, he was gonna take this fighter as a prize, but that's all about to change now. "GRufruvhmm…." Suddenly, the cannon blaster behind his head towards his back was turning for him to grab and aim it forward. "This cannon will blast you with the strongest force that even large Dinosaurs won't survive!" Dormo declared out that when this cannon fires it's force, it'll be his win, and the end of his opponent.

"Hmph., so…..I am not worthy to be around, and you wish to do what you want with me?" The hooded figure spoke in a dryly remorse tone in feeling no fear from her opponent, even in her state of situation. "How very thick minded you are, you have no idea of who I am or what I was made for?" When we look closely, those same red glowing eyes flashed again, sending forth more evil chills down anyone's souls.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BLABBERING TALK, IT ENDS NOW!" Dormo snapped out loud, as he prepares to fire his blaster chest-suited cannon with his target in a standing range. "**EXTINGUISH CANNON!**" Dormo roared out the name of his attack, as the cannon was starting to show some action now. "PRUUSSVvhmmfruvhmm…." Then it fired a strong orange burst wave that completely changed the surroundings to a blurry white atmosphere. "KURRrqrusvhmm….BOOMMGRuvhmm….." The attack wave was heading for the hooded fighter, but from the rushing wind, her eyes showed no signs of emotion before….there was a huge explosion that covered half the arena. And for another strange motion to the tension, the music that was playing in the back ground, had ended during the final note of what's taken place here.

"WAAaauguhh….." The audience screamed in witnessing that explosive force that blinded their view, but could have a good guess in what happened here?

"Augh….he went and vaporized her?" Silver he shielded his eyes before recovering from the forceful blast in witnessing, what happened in the arena.

"To think these Rhino-Guys were such thickheads?" Wave signed with a grim expression in watching how this was played out.

"That tears it, somebody should throw the book at him!" Vector snapped off with an anger mark in not liking how that RhinoSaur played dirty in using that kinda force of a lady.

"Here Vector, try this phone book? Uuuagh…it's heavy!" Charmy came up to his friend trying to carry a very heavy phone book in his hands.

"Thanks Chamry." Vector replied his thanks in taking the book, and was gonna plan on using it…later.

"You know, that's not the point of such a phrase?" Espio had a sweat drop in seeing these two on his team take the phrase of 'throw the book at the culprit' a bit to literally.

"Hold it, something isn't right here." Shadow held up his hand in stopping this action, as he stared down at the fight, as something was not quite okay?

"What isn't, Shadow?" Tails asked the black hedgehog puzzled, they saw the end result with their own eyes?

"Haaaugh…I can sense something…something terrible is coming?" Tikal yelped from sensing something about to happen, and it was happening during the match….and against those fighting.

This made the others of the Sonic group feel a bit antsy, when some of their members can feel something unnatural is about to happen, they are usually right about these things?

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, looks like it was the end of the line for you?" Dormo laughed in trumpet in seeing he's won the match and taken out his opponent. "Now to claim my reward!" He was looking up to the serious face of the King, seeing he would acknowledge that he was the victor, however….

"You are such a fool to think that?" Spoke the voice of a familiar female opponent that was in this match through some smoke clouds that remanded from Dormo's last attack.

"Hugh…?" Dormo suddenly snapped out of his victory phase in hearing this in surprise, was his opponent…still alive?

"**Chaos Lance!**" The female hooded figure's voice declared out the name of an unforeseen attack by the smokescreen. "PRsuvhmm…BAangruvhmm…" Then without warning, something similar to a Chaos Spear is fired, but of a large red energy spear that caused a huge impact wound on Dormo's left shoulder spot.

"ARRrugh…MY SHOULDER?" Dormo cried out in great measure of pain, as he held what might have become a limp arm. "CLOmmpfruvhmm…." Soon the RhinoSaur fell on one knee that shook the ground while he was still attending to his injured left shoulder. "But how….our skin is as tough as Iron, piercing it like this is…." Dormo was gasping for breath, as he felt the great sting of pain rushing throughout his body, it was not possible, such a matter is….

"Impossible, correct?" Spoke again, the mysterious female hooded voice from within the cloud of dust in overhearing her opponent's moans. "Frsupvhmmm…." Suddenly, a bit of wind was being blown from within the smokescreen where the hooded figure stood, as there was signs of her wings getting the stuff out of view.

"Just, what are you?" Dormo asked off from looking up in trying to get a good view…in who was this Hooded Demon character anyway?

"I'm not the same as any of you." The hooded figure spoke from in the cloud, but as she used her wings to blow it away, many saw torn fabric of the cloak the opponent worn on being sent scattering. This caught many folks' interest, for now without the cloak, they'll se who the 'Hooded Demon' really is?

Suddenly, as the smoke was clear, what was walking out of the cloud was smoothing nobody thought at first would have been a bat, instead she looked….like a Hedgehog? Yes, she was a young, beautiful hedgehog with wings on her very back. She has five spikes stretched out of her back on her head like hair that pass her shoulders, the tips of the spikes were high lighted in a way with white streaks that went in some ways. She also has three blue spikes on the front of her head like Amy's, that's also high lighted at the tips are white colored. Her face, arms, and the inside of her ears were a light skin color like Sonic and Amy, plus there appears to be a white gem on her forehead and her eyes are dark purple. She wears a bright blue tub top sort of shirt with two straps that held it up and a bright blue skirt that went slightly a little past her knees, the skirt looks like it would almost touch the ground and it had a small hole in the back for her tail to stick out. She is also is wearing white gloves with a large dark blue bracelet on each and on her feet, she wears white platforms."

"Ugh…you're…ah….hedgehog?" Dormo slowly widen his eyes in bear witnessing the identity of his opponent at long last? "A hedgehog with wings?" The wounded RhinoSaur exclaimed out with much struggle and pain in saying that the opponent he fought was not just a hedgehog, but with wings too?

"I don't believe this?" Knuckles exclaimed off from watching this and seeing who the hidden fighter was all this time. "I thought she was just another bat?" The echidna complained at once, thinking it was like another bat person like Rouge, but this was much different?

"This does not compute? Stature shows she is a hedgehog?" Omega shook his head in trying to calculate the matter of what they are seeing before them. "But existence of bat-like wings are throwing calculations off?" Even as a robot, he cannot understand how a hedgehog species can have wings like a bat?

"Just who is she…?" Tails asked in almost staring at this unbelievable character that was revealed to be the Hooded Demon's identity?

"A creation of science, if I had to guess?" Another voice spoke which who should come up before the Sonic group then; Dr. Eggman?

"Eggman, you know of her?" Sonic responded off in not believing that the doctor was here, but sounded like he has some know-how about their mysterious fighter below?

"No, but I fear that whoever she is, is a result of creating a creature unlike any other?" Eggman shook his face with a serious expression, not being apart of it, but knowing it was another difference. "It should not come to those of your with the smarts to know, that somewhere in life, those that use science can create some uncertain results?" Eggman explained from looking back into the battle, stating how science might be responsible for this hedgehog with wings?

"Then she's one of them?" Rouge stated off baffled, before looking back even more troubled? "Just who is she…?" That was a question many of the others were hoping to get answers for?

"WHat….who are you?" Dormo spoke from trying to stand on his own legs while still holding his limb feeling arm.

"My name, is Lunaro. Lunaro, The Winged Hedgehog." The once known hooded figure of red eyes declared out her true identity. "An Ultimate Lifeform of which my power…comes from the deepest darkness!" Lunaro explained off in the being she claims to be for her opponent to understand.

"What! Another Ultimate Lifeform?" Shadow exclaimed this off in a very big reaction. "Gerald never spoke of such a being before?" The black hedgehog knew of Eggman's grandfather, and even so, he would have known if there was indeed, another Ultimate Lifeform, like him around.

"As I explained, someone else's hands are at work here, the rest, I'm not certain about?" Dr. Eggman explained this out in reminding the group of the situation here. "But it doesn't take a genius, to see something isn't right with her?" Eggman's serious focus was on Lunaro, there was something about her that even this genius just felt something terrible about?

"What makes you say that?" Blaze asked in seeing Eggman look very distracted, could something about science and Lunaro have something, if not a deep meaning that even this fellow enemy of Sonic's feels trouble near?

"You claim your skin is your greatest pride of ultimate defense, but…?" Lunaro spoke with such pity in her emotionless voice, as she raises one hand up forward. "QRsusuvhmm…." Just then, she was gathering a concentration of Chaos Energy at her fingertips. "Even creatures like you, have limits in life." Lunaro spoke with such deep emotionless tone, and for an instance, her eyes flashed a bit of red?

"Beep-beep-beep/BReakrivhmm…." Just then, Dormo's scanner was reading and alerting the hunter of it's read outs before…blowing up. "AAaugh, impossible! The scans blew up from a rise of her power? But that's not all…." The RHinoSaur suddenly stared off at his opponent, staring at the force she was gathering. "This energy source, it's Chaos Force, but it's far stronger then our researchers found of the techniques?" Even Dormo & the other RhinoSaurs have study Chaos Force & the techniques created by the users, but this was a different ability?

"You shall take the cold sorrow of flames to your form." Lunaro emotionlessly expressed out, as many of the audience folks were watching this with much wide shock eyes, including the Sonic group along with Eggman.

"Augh…." Dormo yelped a bit back, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by…fear. "S-S-Stop! I'll Give Up!" Dormo exclaimed out in pure terror, knowing that this Lunaro character was not right. "Just please, STOOOP!" He shouted off in wanting this to not hit him, he has a really bad feeling that he's in real danger now.

"QRssusuvhhmmpvuhmm…." At this moment, the unknown technique Lunaro was gathering, was spiraling around like a crimson sphere of energy that's ready to burst?

"Haugh, AAAAugh…." Soon Dormo quickly got up to run from this, but even by doing that….ended up being pointless in the end.

Suddenly, the King sees this, and nods while speaking to himself and only his CPUs to hear. "Looks like, this little music n umber, is calling?" The King soon pressed his right hand to a master board computer, to sense what it's owner wants. And it found a track label 'Antiquity (Expanded Version)' from the 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel 1', as it was taking into effect…of this sudden tides changing situation.

"**Chaos Doom Blast!**" Lunaro shouted off which launched her attack right where the enemy was. "PROOSSUUHmmm…" The attack was a bright red crimson beam that was coming at Dormo at a fast rate, but as he turned to see the attack was fast enough to catch him even when he ran?

"GAAAAAUUgh….." Dormo screamed from being blasted in the back while he ran, but the attack was pushing him straight towards…the coliseum walls.

BOOOMMmhhruuhmm….." Then there was a big crimson explosion dome that covered the area while it also sounded like the walls were destroyed?

"WAAAaughh-Aaaahhh….." Much of the audience, even if holographic, were shielding themselves from the explosive force trying to reach them? But the barrier protecting them kept them safe, but they could still feel the force, including the Sonic group.

"WOoooogh, this is crazy?" Storm yelped out from trying to shield his vision from that powerful explosion.

"How could someone wield that kinda power?" Wave was exclaiming in shock to not believe someone here could hold that much power.

"I'm thinking if we face her, we're better off forfeiting then being dead?" Jet felt a strange tingle in his gut, fearing that if his team fought Lunaro, they be a couple of dead birds.

"That attack, she called it Chaos something, right mates? But….it seemed different?" Marine spoke out in her own mind in what she believed to be something the gang has seen and done before, except different.

"Was it something any of you used before?" Rouge looked to the others in praying that anyone here, knows of that attack that was just used?

"No, I know a number of Chaos techniques, but nothing of this caliber?" Shadow shook his head off in sadly stating this was something, even he knows nothing about.

"WINNER: Lunaro!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know in witnessing the outcome, that the mysterious creature revealed, Lunaro, had won the match.

"GRssufruvhmmm…." Soon, Lunaro witnesses her attack, as it died down with nothing but wasted rubble all over and the back side that was burned off the armor of the RhinoSaur warrior?

"Gauuugh…." Suddenly, the body of Dormo suddenly moved from his gasp of breath, but only to where he lost balance to fall backwards? "POWWvhmfruvhmm…." Soon this RhinoSaur hit the ground in a hard way, like what happened before, except… "GAAUugh…Uuuagh?" Even from the landing to the ground, Dormo was in pain and it's no second guessing from where he landed, face upwards and eyes shut. "Uuuuaaghh….." His breathing was settled, but very low, from his wounds, he was hit hard by something that not even his Iron Skin could protect him against?

The audience were in a deep state of shock, they witnessed something that they could not believe? They were expecting a cruel show from the RhinoSaur opponent, but to see him on the other end in an even crueler state…there were no words to describe it.

"Huugh…" One holographic woman was slowly breathing a bit from what she just saw now. "Huagh-Haaugh, Huuagh…" Her breathing was becoming unsteady, and then she suddenly felt something she couldn't contain much longer. "KYAaaaahhhhh!" Yewp, she let off a girl's scream with her eyes shut, seeing that display was just….horrible!

Soon, the King not need to speak from the battle that has shaken up the audience, so he went ahead with the usual state of the winners receive their prize.

"Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the winged hedgehog woman where she flew and took the item in her right palm, and when it touched her, it vanished from contact? There wasn't any signs of what happened, since this mysterious being was neither hurt, but wondered if she gotten stronger?

"**Chaos Control!**" Lunaro spoke off the words that even the Sonic gang knew all too well. "Trusufurvhmm….." Then like that, Lunaro vanished from the arena by a teleportation technique only those that weld a Chaos Emerald could perform.

"That was _Chaos Control_ just there!" Knuckles exclaimed wide eye, he recognizes that move and was shocked by how Lunaro used it just now. "But how can she do that without a Chaos Emerald?" The echidna asked off in not understanding such a simple way to warp one's self out of this place to another?

"A moment ago, something was shrouding her….something of a more darker origin that we can't see?" Tikal spoke from holding her chest, something about Lunaro was giving off a 'dark' sense, something was effecting her from within, what it was…she cannot understand fully?

"It looks like she's in a league outmatching a RhinoSaur's 2nd Elite Rank Class?" Shade stated with a serious noted fact in how this winged hedgehog girl bested a RhinoSaur of a top class?

"But Sonic & his team barely won against a 3rd Rank Fighter? What will happen if they fight her?" Amy spoke out with much worry and concerns, one of their own barely managed to win against another RhinoSaur opponent?

"Sonic, what are planning to do if you…?" Tails looked up to the blue hedgehog, hoping to here some good advice from his friend?

"Rest easy bud, we seen this, and know what this means?" Sonic patted the two-tailed fox with a small smile to calm Tails' worried mind.

"We do, how? We saw what happened?" Silver asked what Sonic meant, they witnessed Lunaro's power and what she could do?

"Just what are you thinking, blue?" Shadow cork his eyes over in liking some explanation in what Sonic is thinking?

"We knew this King guy got fighters that can almost reach Godhood, and he wasn't kidding?" Sonic explained this statement out in which many listeners could follow about the competition here being really strong. "Somehow, we'll have to be even more ready for the fiercest competition yet?" The blue hedgehog declared out with a grip fist in what they must do ahead of this tournament from now on. "Cause our battles are just getting started." Sonic looked to the arena, were some Observers were helping the wounded Dormo be carried to the medical bay. This tournament's fighters were just the beginning, Sonic and the gang knew that, and if they wanna survive, they gotta fight for it with everything they got, bring it, to a new level. It was also around here, that the background music that played had finally reached it's end near this closing moment here?

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> This is the first showing that the tournament rounds can be played in any case, with a battle & with a race, but the true aim, is to completely defeat & earn victory from the match.

The Egg-Centaur was an inspired idea from another Author's work, along with the idea of King Arther from Sonic & The Black Knight game series.

The appearance of who the opponent with the red demon-like eyes has been revealed here.

Now the beginning of the matches are starting to really shake up quote a start to things, some managed to win against normal average foes, but there still remains those of far higher skills and strength left to face in tournament? What's to say what will happen in the next few matches after seeing Team Hedgehog & Team Babylon Rogues just managed to win by enough luck? The tournament of fighters that will have the strength near GODhood, is no joke around here? There is both serious, funny, and even scary competitors to watch out for, and that will be no small task. So enjoy this chapter, for soon there will come another, and what happens in that of the next few fight matches...remains a mystery?


	5. 04 1st Matches, Part 2

**Chapter 04) 1st Matches, Part 2**

Things have begun of this tournament, the first four rounds were done, and many sides have seen good fights, others, even more amazing & terrifying to believe. No doubt, this place was crawling with some high ranking fighters that even Sonic and his pals don't know if some are either good or bad? The only choice left to do from here, is to stand aside and watch as the battle matches continue forward. As of right now, there was but another fight that had already was presenting it's opponents by the King's announcement of the next match up. One was of a large man resembling an oni with dark black skin and long messy crimson blood hair. He is shirtless and wears a dark blue robe in the form of a skirt, revealing a tattoo on his shoulders in a design similar to the oni symbol. He also appears to have red markings under his eyes. He was announced as Hozuki, 'the Conflict Demon', known for his cocky, fight-loving attitude, but seem to be just lazy when he doesn't see a good fight worth waking up for? He wields a naginata (spear) of iron with a pommel that has a dark-blue dragon's feather-scale tassel. From his appearance, he has strength, speed, endurance, and a master spearman written all over him? But the opponent he was facing was none other then….Nick Reytale, the Duel King Revolutionary?

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin here and now.

**-Hozuki, The Conflict Demon VS. Nick Reytale, the Duel King Revolutionary-**

"TRAAAughhh…..HRUUAAghh…." Hozuki made a battle cry roar, as he race across the field with quick speed even with his large built body, and soon swung his huge weapon to the ground. "SMAckfruvhmm….." The naginata managed to break the ground into a decent crater, but the target of that attack was very agile to step away just in time to avoid a fatal blow.

"Wooh, that guy's not letting up?" Charmy yelped in being very surprise to see something like that came up fro that oni looking guy.

"Blimmeny, one hit, and mister duel guy's out?" Marine exclaimed out in surprise shock in just one hit, and this match is already over.

"Does he even stand a chance?" Cream asked in wondering this to her friends, while her friend Cheese spoke some 'chaos' in wondering the same thing?

"Perhaps, or perhaps not, sources with GUN say that he doesn't get serious unless he sees potential in his opponents?" Rogue spoke in answering some of those questions with a serious face in studying this battle here going on below them. "And this guy has excellent fighting skills down to the count, that even playing cards with him….isn't exciting without a challenge?" The bat shrug off her shoulders in knowing, the man below that's the most human, is more skill then others can see while some have a hard time seeing it?

"Sounds like he's a tough contender?" Wave stated with a serious expression, Nick Reytale, many wonder just what kinda skills he can show in an actual fight?

Back to the battle, it looked like the opponent looking like an oni, was on the verge of advantage here? Nick only used his duel disk as a blocking usage against the spear contact blows while moving ever so farther from his opponent.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to put up more of a fight?" Hozuki asked off from seeing his opponent was putting the distance between them, just gave him somewhat a sly smirk in wanting to keep launching an attack after attack.

"Actually, I only wanted to see what you're capable of doing, but it looks like all I get from you is mindless clashing strategies with use of your strength and speed with your weapon?" Nick spoke from a close eye state while speaking with a confident remark how what he's seeing, is just some brute throwing his attacks around without a plan. "In my book, that's hardly challenging?" This guy opened his eyes to show a cocky smile in seeing this Hozuki guy, was nothing but talk.

"What was that?" Hozuki roared off in anger, how dare this guy say that about him.

"If power is what you wanna prove yourself of being, then try breaking through this?" Nick stated off before holding up a strange card in his hand that earned some attention. "I summon you…." Then he held it before smacking it on to his duel disk gauntlet now.

"Trsusuvhmmm…./Trissivhmm…." Soon, flashing lights surrounded the area around the duelist, as something was forging to create…a being? "MRruuaaaaghh…" The creature made a little groan sound, as the lights faded to the point where it's appearance took fold. It looked like an Earth monster Elf warrior-type/guardian. From the tan baggy pants, brown vest coat, dark blue skirt around the waist, he wore armor on the waist of the skirt, green shoulder pad and helmet with horns with a ruby in the helmet's center, wrist gauntlets with yellow cloth in-between the bands from the wrist to elbow joints. He wears a purple cape and wields a golden sword holder for his blade. "Prsuvhmm…." Then what was weirder, was that some screen pop up that showed a chart label 'ATK/1400 & DEF/1200' from top to bottom?

Now Sonic and his pals were really surprise to see this, a summoning? Many last recall Nick once did this when playing a friendly card game, but this was an actual battle now?

"Wait a second, did he just summon…a hologram creature? In the middle of a fight?" Blaze asked off in not believing this, the man is using a monster from a card game to fight for him?

"That's crazy, that guy isn't even playing this Duel Monster Game?" Amy stated off in finding this act completely reckless, this was not the time or place for such things?

"Maybe he's trying to spook him? The big guy can't tell if it's real or not, right?" Vector tried to think of a more positive look on the situation here to look at it at another way.

"That depends on who would think that way?" Espio stated this out to his friends from seeing the progress of this battle. "For all I know, this isn't like ninja-summoning jutsu, so what is it?" The chameleon spoke this stuff inside his mind, as this was really a puzzling question to debate?

And soon, the fight below continues, or so it appeared to be? As Nick Reytale stood their confident with his new creature, guarding him, Hozuki grit his teeth in preparing to attack both targets now.

"**Spear Slasher!**" Hozuki roared out in wielding his weapon in both hands to get it behind him. "Trusvhmm…." Then with one swing, he unleashed a glowing dark energy crescent blade that would have sliced the elf creature, but…. "Trisisi-Truspvhmm….." Suddenly, the elf blocked the highly destructive attack with his sword held up in a defensive stance, just before rebounding it off to the side where it faded from missing it's target. "Whah…but how? That was my strongest range assault?" The oni looking warrior responded completely puzzled, how was that stunt even possible?

"You're a little slow to know about Duel Monsters, so I'll evaluate?" Nick closed his eyes for a bit before opening them up to explain something here and now. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is a creature that can't be destroyed by battle with an opponent that has 1900 or more ATK points?" The man explained off from where his Celtic Guardian still stood in protecting his master. "And seeing you used a strong move, my elf counter it without being destroyed." Nick gazed wikth his prideful eyes in saying that, Hozuki's strongest attack, back fired on him.

"But how? I've heard of this game, but it's suppose to be nothing but a card game with some hologram devices?" Hozuki exclaimed off his own basic knowledge of these Duel Monster card game, as nothing but just that, a card game. "So how did it block my attack if it's not real?" The guy wanted an answer, how was this elf that wasn't real, able to block his attack?

"That's just another thing about me, you see…with me, I can more then play my cards for not just Duel Monsters Game?" Nick explained with his ever still prideful attitude towards this guy…before getting down to business. "But to use them to become real monsters, that's the ability I have, for I'm also a gifted Psychic Duelist." The man stated with a straight clear smirk of a superiority being all over him, for who he is.

"A Psychic Duelist?" Silver responded off a bit surprise to hear this piece of information on Nick Reytale?

"That explains how he's able to summon such creatures to become reality?" Shadow stated off in looking to this with a very serious measure on his expression.

"Scans do not lie, subject; Nick Reytale, is admitting something that makes his creatures as real as they can be? Not an illusion or hologram." Omega stated off from using his scanners to get readouts, but from Nick and his monster, there was definitely something unusual that gave the man such confidence in himself in what he's doing.

"Man, how's this gonna be played out?" Sonic rub his noggin in almost feeling, that this battle is almost gonna be over soon?

"And now, with this _**Spell Card - Invigoration**_, I increase my Earth monster's Attack points while it cuts down a small precent of it's defense." Nick held up a green card that showed a bright yellow sphere of light flashing rainbow colors in the backgrounds while explaining it's function and setting it on his duel disk.

"Grugurgurvhmm….." Suddenly, the monster that received the points had it's 1400ATK rise up to 1800 while it's DEF of 1200 went down to 1000 now. "Rururaghvmm…." Celtic Guardian made a roaring noise of feeling the extent of his strength rising to new heights.

"Now go, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! **Celtic Blade Slash Attack!**" Nick raised his right hand out in giving an attack command to his monster to perform.

"RRruuaagghh….." Celtic Gaurdian made a loud battle cry, as he charged straight into battle with his sword held over his right shoulder.

"Fool! I'll just smash my way through it! Now that you're fighter is not defending, he'll be easy to break through!" Hozuki declared off in seeing the opening Nick has given him, a fatal mistake which he'll take advantage over. "**Spear Javelin!**" He roared off from holding his spear weapon over his head, as he prepared to..throw it like a launching projectile. "PRrusvhmmm…." Soon this guy fired forth his strongest move of a blacken shrouded spear directly towards Nick.

"I wouldn't count on such a fact?" Nick responded forth with a strangely cocky and very calm and collective smile on his expression.

"What? Why's that?" Hozuki asked off surprised from looking to his opponent confused, what did he mean?

"TRsuvhmmm…" Suddenly, a magical rectangle object appeared that was like…a mirror?

"I active a _**Trap Card - Mirror Force!**_" Nick announced forth from showing a purple card showing a barrier force bouncing off an energize magical attack? "Since you declared an attack, this negates it and sends your attack back, inflicting damage to you instead." The man explained with a collective personality, that instead of him taking damage here, it's the direct opposite; just like a mirror.

"WHahhh…." Hozuki wailed out in shock to hear this, this can't be?

"TRsupvhmmm…Bamagruvhmmm…." Soon the trap was sprung, and sent forth multitude barrage of lights to rain down on the defenseless Hozuki.

"GAaaguhh…." Hozuki tried to hold up his arms to protect himself from this barrage, but the damage was too great.

"And I hope you hadn't forgotten my own attack still in play!" Nick closed his eyes with a smile, as he cross his arms in recalling…his own attack hasn't come into play…but will now.

"RUuurraghh…." Celtic Gaurdian suddenly appeared through the smoke, and even Hozuki couldn't have reacted from seeing…his guard was weaken and left open for another attack. "SLASssvhmmm….." Then the elf warrior delivered a final sword striking slash against his target.

"UUuuaaaughh….." Hozuki made a cry out while most of his clothing was shredded off? "Clupvhmmm…." Then without warning, the big oni guy fell backgrounds onto the ground from that striking force.

"And that is what you use with strategies instead of gut-feelings?" Nick reopen his eyes to smile proudly, seeing he's already beaten this guy before turning to leave this sight.

"Incredible….he had perform all of that without taking a single hit….he's a challenger that is worthy to face?" Shade spoke in amazing praise, this Duelist King person is by far, in a league even she never seen from any warrior until now?

"I'll say…gulp….his skills could almost be more then what Eggman, or even more, then Sonic might handle, even with Super Speed?" Tails spoke a bit worried, especially for his blue hedgehog pal, Nick Reytale's skills are no joke, he's really good, and he hasn't seem to be trying against someone on a weak stature?

"Wha…wait!" Hozuki's voice was heard that made Nick stop to gaze a bit from his turn head…at his opponent trying to get up? "I still can't figure out….I was prepared when I sense your guy's sudden strength boost, but it still felt stronger? Why?" The opponent stated he knew that Nick's monster had come forth and would land an attack from sensing a strength boost, but….how did it feel like it rose further?

"I'll tell you why, cause in the beginning, I lay forth another card to activate when you weren't looking?" Nick spoke with a sly comeback in seeing his opponent wanted to know such a fact, so he'll tell. "That was what I brought forth!" He turn to point at something on the left side which even Hozuki and the audience…took to look and see for themselves?

Suddenly, in a surprising event, a giant center tree was shining off with other trees within the coliseum, but how did they appear out of nowhere?

"What the? Where did these trees come from?" Hozuki responded utterly speechless, there wasn't a forest in the coliseum, so how?

"That's the _**Field Spell - Gaia Power!**_" Nick explained forth that what was there, was from a green magic card he held, only this one covers an entire field instead. "It'll help all Earth base monsters gain attack power while they lose some of their defense." Nick explain the details on what this particular field spell is meant to perform for him.

"Urraguh…." Celtic At that moment, his ATK was changed from 1800 to 2300 while his 1000 DEF changed to a 600 level.

"I planned ahead to weaken your endurance, seeing you've build it to handle tough fights." Nick responded with a smirk on his face, as he anticipated his foe's strength and followed on a strategical strike. "I did all this, to take you down." The man explained hence forth a plan that was both upper-class tactic and planning to take an opponent down….and without taking any hits.

"Hugh, truly, you are….an opponent…worthy of me to have fought….and lost to? Uuuagh….?" Hozuki responded with a last bit of his cocky smile, before passing out

"WINNER: Nick Reytale!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know in witnessing the outcome, that the victor of this match was the Duel King Revolutionary himself.

"YEeeaahhh….." A lot of the crowds cheered in seeing this one match was dealt with by such sweet planning and gaming work of a real champion gamer of a popular card game. Even Sonic's group couldn't admit how much seeing that battle am lsot left them feeling very speechless about now.

"I can sense great and mysterious powers coming from him?" Tikal spoke to her friends from seeing the event that has ended now. "It seems to resonate from those six…no…seven golden items?" The echidna girl explained from sensing that from Nick's Millenium Items, there is a seventh item that was used?

"Seven? But we've only count about six he carries on him?" Knuckle exclaimed from seeing that from their view, Nick has only six items that looked like pyramid, a necklace, a key, a ring, a rod and a scale?

"No, during that last fight, he used the power of something not seen unless by close measures? Something that allowed him to read his opponent like an open book?" Tikal shook her head to explain forth what she managed to see that the others couldn't see? "The other golden item he wields…is in his eye?" At those words, hidden behind Nick Reytale's left side of the face, one eye was different from the other because….an egyptian eye-ball that replaced the real eye?

"Huuagh….." The Sonic gang gasp at hearing this, they never knew that Nick Reytale had done something like that…to his own eye, why?

"Ugh, he actually did that to his own eye?" Storm felt somewhat a bit disturbed, and sick, how could anyone do that to their own eye unless they lost it in an incident?

"Frankly, I be surprise if we fought someone that had an eye that could peek into our private minds, seems kinda…creepy to me?" Jet responded in feeling somewhat creeped out to wonder, if they could handle a fighter like Nick Reytale, the guy has some surprises around him?

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winner. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Nick has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the young skilled duelist where he had it land in his right palm, and when it reached him, it vanished from contact? Nothing out of the ordinary seem to have happened, but in truth, even this guy felt himself being much stronger.

"Frisisvhmm…." Soon Nick's monster and all the Magic Spells & Field Spells that were cast faded, even the trees vanished when the battle had ended.

* * *

><p>Once Nick Reytale received his gift, he turn to leave the scene while lots of his adoring fans cheered for him. But the guy soon looked to Sonic's little group on the stands, some of the experience warriors saw the Duel King Revotionary looking at them, and could almost swear that they saw him…smirking at them? No questions needed to ask, Nick saw some potential opponents, ones he looked forwarding to facing either sooner or later. After the guy left with the fifth match settled, the King prepared for the sixth match after Hozuki was taken out to go to the medical bay by his Observers. Now it was time, to begin the next match of the tournament here.<p>

"And now, I like for the fifth match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. But the strangest thing was that, as the audience waited, no one was coming which raised confusion? Then in another moment later, something was seen happening below? "Puckfruvhmm…." There was a shovel that broke through the ground, and then the area made a crater that allowed someone dressed like a miner to appear? But to many others surprise and confusion, this was no miner, it was someone dress in miner's clothing to be….SENSELESS JOE?

"Senseless Joe!" The King declared out in presenting the strange person to the crowds of the holographic audience to bare witness this opponent's entry?

"Actually, my fullest name is Senile Johan Anny Merhy Less Joesworth! But, call me Joe for short?" Joe announced off to the folks watching over him, as he was waving out to them with a bizarre expression.

Yeap, this brought out a lot of confusions to about everyone in the holographic audience. Even the Sonic group felt that seeing Senesless Joe going into battle here, was not one of wondering how such a character could pass off from this round?

"Looks like Joe is up next?" Amy responded with a half-cheeky smile, but felt somewhat unease in seeing who they get to see next.

"I wonder who he's going to face?" Cream asked in being curious to who gets to fight this guy here?

"Would you wanna know who has to face a guy this nuts?" Shade rolled her eyes in feeling, that such a question is meaningless against someone like Joe, and that's no lie?

"Against….Ozone, the Terrible Ooze Beast!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this new opponent here.

Then coming off from the other side of the coliseum, a lot of the audience folks saw who was coming out next? The person was some mutant lizard of an anthropomorphic prehistoric dinosaur, gray scales, bloody red eyes of a lizard, wide fang jaws of the mouth. He wears a long black over-coat that's bucket in around the chest and waist part, allowing leg room for speed. He wears steel toe boots, alien tech devices of gems on the lining, big crimson ovals on the top of the hands and the guy's forehead that was almost close to his spiky head-figure. This guy clearly was the one called Ozone, the Terrible Ooze Beast, and just seeing him seem terrible to begin with?

"Oh know…it's my oldest and most fearsome enemy of all times….." Joe spoke off in feeling a sudden bit of fear, as the scree zooms closer to Ozone until….a scary picture of a close of this guy enemy is seen, and it's…. "The ANT!" At closer spec when this guy spoke, we see that just below his opponent's left foot was…a black ant?

This caused a lot of folks in their seats to do a face fault in not believing this guy? Joe was actually afraid and considered a puny ant to be his enemy, that's just…senseless reaction?

"Someone mind telling me, how a guy is suppose to consider an ant a fearsome foe?" Knuckles dryly asked in not seeing how someone 10 times larger then a bug, is afraid of one?

"Won't matter, the match is starting?" Jet stated from looking down to see, that the event here is beginning to get underway.

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin here and now.

**-Ozone, The Terrible Ooze Beast VS. Senseless Joe-**

Now things get a bit more under way, as it was time for the fight to begin. Though as Ozone got into a battle position, Joe seem to be in a doopy-expression stage, like he's puzzled in what to do; seriously?

"You are the one I must defeat, how pathetic it must be to be you?" Ozone slyly remark in seeing this fight won't even be a good warm up for him.

"You wanna see pathetic, I'll show you something pathetic!" Joe snapped off in getting serious now, as he has a plan to fight against his opposing foe. "**Fist Of Summoning!**" The guy patted his hands together, a golden aura surrounded his being before…. "PRrusvhmmm…." Then in that instant, he slap his hands to the ground to perform the technique which created a burst cloud to cover his field of view?

"Wait! Now this guy's gonna summon something?" Charmy responded a bit surprise to see this was gonna happen now?

"Just what would Joe summon to his aid?" Vector asked off a bit puzzled, as even he has no idea what the guy is up to?

"Come forth, man of jelly. Jelly Jiggler!" Joe called forth from the clouded figure to his left side?

Now we see a strangely square arms and legs, body and head bingeing that was blue? Appear to be a 4'7 in Height, had no hair, eyes were orange, and his Weight was that worth of 45 packets? Even more amazing, was this guy was looking like a tororoten jelly of a liquid species? This person was obviously the one called Jelly Jiggler, cause he appears to be a creature made of jelly?

"Wooble-Wooble, Wooobly! Care to have a taste of my jelly?" Jelly was wiggling himself left and right, showing his wobbly body was moving.

"And second to be summoned, a creature of bizarre mystery, here he is; Don Patch!" Joe hollered out in which we focus on the next clouded figure on the right.

Next, came for us to see what this one was…and it was a round creature, spiky on it's body, blue shoes, white gloves, and…was really old? Was this thing really known as Don Patch, as Joe proclaimed him to be?

"Uuuuagh…No More Prunes? Guuagh…." Don Patch spoke a cringy old man, and looked like his balance would give out and…. "Clupvhmm…." Yep, the guy fell flat on his face, which pretty much showed his old bones weren't quote up to snuff?

"GAAAaughhhh!" Joe and Jelly both freaked out in seeing one of their own has become really old and really ail?

But as for the audience, well, they particularly, were kinda left speechless by this action? And not just them, even those within the Sonic group found some of these new characters of Joe's assailants…strange?

"What…are those things?" Wave responded off a bit in not being sure, what those two other creatures were?

"One looks like a creature made…entirely of jelly?" Shade stated off with a sweat drop in noticing one of the creatures was a large blue color goopy thing, but made of jelly; really?

"The other creature…error, dose not compute knowledge of such species?" Omega was about to read on Don Patch, but he had a system error in being unable to tell the group, just what, that person really is?

"Make say wonder hun, where Joe even found these guys?" Rogue shrug off her shoulders in seeing Joe's found quite the strange group of allies to be friends with such a weirdo like him.

And at this time, Joe and Jelly were busy trying to figure out how to help revive the unhealthy Don Patch?

"Quick, he needs juice!" Joe hollered out in wielding some cases of juice in his hands, stating what they gotta do to help Don Patch?

"Here you go!" Jelly responded from holding a good number of juices, even if he has no fingers?

"Sip-sip-sip-sipvhmm…Gumvhmm…." Don Patch was seen sipping up the juice, not stopping until…his eyes suddenly widen up? "Prusfvhmmm….." Then in an impassive of bright background and rainbow light with confetti, he popped up with pump fist and a smile forward? "Fuzzy-licious!" Don Patch cheered while his skin color looked all better of orange now, blue eyes with yellow eyebrows, and seem to be a young and healthy all so sudden?

"**Alien Beam!**" Ozone's voice was soon heard by the announcement of his attack. "PRsuvhmm….." Soon the enemy fired a powerful electric alien beam attack from his eye sockets that was heading straight for Joe's team.

"Watch out!" Joe cried out in seeing trouble was coming straight towards them, and he did the only thing he could.

"Kichmm…" Then in a nut shell, the guy got up, and kicked his own allies towards the enemy's attack?

"WAaughh….." Both Joe's allies scream with wide eyes in seeing they were heading straight for danger? "Trsusuvhmmmm…." Then the alien's attack made contact with it's targets, at least the ones in the way? "WAaauhahahahahaaaugh….." Both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were being electrocuted by the attack, showing their bones through their structure?

"I salute your service!" Joe saluted himself while streams of tears were pouring down the guy's face, like he was sad to see his pals go out like that?

"HEY BUDDY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUGH?" Don Patch suddenly came up, grab Joe by the cooler with blank white angry eyes to shake this guy, what was all that for?

"Yeah! What's the idea of summoning us, if we're gonna be kicked around?" Jelly Jiggler also came up to Joe with the same white eye angry look too, as what happened to them was not what they had in mind.

"But I had no choice, that attack would have gotten us all if I didn't act?" Joe held up his hands in protesting that he did that to make sure not 'all' of them would be hit.

"So you used us as lamp-dogs!" Don Patch angrily stated towards Joe for that stunt he did that almost fried the two creatures?

"That's right, and we're not dogs or lamps?" Jelly Jiggler declared off with an annoyed tone, as he made a random statement that wasn't that important?

Now the crowds were really puzzled and confused, were these guys of Joes' allies or foes, maybe even rivals? For any event, Joe was not treating them right, and that's not something to do when facing an opponent?

"Um, Espio, I'm no ninja expert with the summoning stuff, but….aren't those guys suppose to be his allies?" Blaze question her friend in wondering if what Joe called forth was even those he consider 'fiends' to him?

"That depends, some summons are hard to control, but this…..my case is clearly out the window?" Espio shook his head with a serious expression, this is one event of a situation, he has no answer for.

"Apparently, their friendship is on blind, dumb, thin ice if you ask me?" Wave speculated to say with a dry tone in understanding where this might be going.

"You're about as bad as Bo-Bobo was!" Don Patch shouted to Joe in saying how much trouble this guy is of that of another.

"That's right, I don't even remember why we're here helping you?" Jelly Jiggler snap in not recalling with he and Don Patch came along to be summon in the first place?

"But I managed to pay Bo-BoBo a feed for your services 24/7 whenever I please?" Joe stated off with a blank expression in explaining what he did that he's got this hired help?

"So you bribe Bo-Bobo? That sneaky snook!" Don Patch angrily clinch his fist in rage, how dare his own rival foe just use him as payment for a task?

"How much did it take for him to sale us out?" Jelly Jiggler shook his wobbly square hand in demanding to know, how much Joe bought them from Bo-BoBo?

"Actually, about one yen's worth? Two for you both each?" Joe stated forth in what he purchase on the amount to get these two, which in Japan, is very low to about one cent's worth?

"WAAAaahhhh!" Both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler had wide eyes and gaping mouths, they were worth only 'that' much to be purchase off?

"You mean we're only worth that much? But I'm the Main Character!" Don Patch protest out in stating he's worth a lot more then that.

"But I'm made of jelly, I should at least be worth more from my body's weight?" Jelly Jiggler exclaimed in feeling this was an outrage, pure and simple.

"While I like to answer those things, what about him?" Joe shrug off his shoulders in understanding these two and their needs, but there was another problem to face….who else was here with them.

Soon the three turn around, and boy do they wish they hadn't because…Ozone was glaring at them with a serious urge of annoyance to kill this stupid trio?

"I'm going to finish you fools off the face of this planet." Ozone exclaimed with gripping his claw in wanting to beat these fools, here and right now.

"WAAAaaughhhhh! RUN AWAY!" Joe and his two summon pals screamed forth before they got up and soon was running away from the enemy.

"Come Back Here!" Ozone shouted off against his fleeing foes, as he soon gave chase.

Now this turn into a chase then a fight, as everyone watch the competitors run from around the coliseum to then the walls of the circle path? This could have gone on longer, if nothing was done to act against this now.

"Quick boys, we gotta bring out our weapons and fight back!" Joe issued to his team that they need to fight back here.

"Right! _**Don Patch Sword!**_" Don Patch responded before pulling out of thin air, a sword that was…a green onion?

"_**Magic Blade Of The Radish!**_" Jelly Jiggler then brought something else out to be his weapon, which was….a radish?

"_**Super Fist Of Surprises: Bone Of Plenty!**_" Joe then brought out that was neither a vegetable or food, but a leg bone, seriously?

Now as many viewers can see, they were just a green onion, a radish, and a leg bone, were these guys serious? Even Sonic's group was doubting such things could even work here?

"Um, are those things useful as weapons boss?" Storm pointed in what he saw on the battle and asked his leader about this situation here?

"In a way Storm, I wouldn't know, I'm not stupid enough to try?" Jet shrug off in response, like he or anyone else would even think to use such tactics for weaponry?

"HRuaughh….." Now Joe's team charges to wield their 'weapons' high, planning to hit with everything they got.

"I've tired of this game?" Ozone remotely stated in seeing this was not getting anywhere, so he'll change things here. "**Mecha-Textrix!**" As he spoke these words, he held his hands in a cross, then just when the enemy would strike. "SIsisvhhmm…." In that instant, the alien foe dash in front, leaving Joe's group in a frozen state before something hit the ground….

"GAAaugh…..he sliced them off?" Joe's team screams, that alien cut off their weapons that were now cut clear off in half, not good.

"You will face the fall of three; **Tri-Image.**" Ozone spoke from positioning himself in about to unleash a more powerful ability then the last. "Frsusuvhmm…." Suddenly, this guy's hands of the jewels imbedded flash to protect in life-version, a purple and blue scale version of himself?

"Three of them?" Sonic responded from watching this, the alien made himself split into two clones? "Man, and I thought Joe had this?" The blue hedgehog shook his head off at this, he almost thought Joe had this fight won with numbers?

"From seeing him fight, that's hard to say Sonic?" Tails shook his head in feeling that the way this fight's been going on, it's very hard to say?

"Now you will fall by our alien might." Ozone declared forth, as magical alien tech weapons were place on himself and the clones from their backs to blasters in their claws. "**Takeyion-Futon Beams!**" The three Ozones responded forth in union in about to use the same technique attack, only three times as powerful. "Brizizivhmmm…." At that moment, the three clones were firing off electric lightning bolts to zap their enemies.

"Gaaughh…waaugh….." Now Joe's team was really in trouble, they were getting electrocuted by the enemies, this was getting out of hand now?

"Hey!" Don Patch shouted from dodging another lightning attack to his right. "Don't we have something to counterattack with?" He asked off if there was someway they could counter this attack the enemy is throwing at them. "GAaauughh….." But then without warning, another lightning bolt got him and was electrocuting him?

"Sure do!" Joe responded with a very calm and collective position while he held something in his arms? "We got these sponges that Bo-BoBo sent me on Christmas?" The guy showed without a doubt, a box full of green soaky spiky-type sponges?

"A sponge isn't a weapon?" Jelly Jiggler came over with wide shock eyes in gasping in seeing this was all they have, how can they fight with sponges? "GAaughh…." But of course, he failed to watch out for the enemy's attack and got zap off again?

"Hey wait, this might work?" Don Patch spoke from holding a sponge while the electric attacks were fired, but didn't get him…yet? "The Ancient Greeks of Calleenouse used water-soaked sponges to defeat the Alaments and other hostile pieces of furniture." The little orange guy explained off a basic knowledge on how uses the sponges might serve to aid them even now?

"That sounds crazy?" Jelly Jiggler popped from Don Patch's side to gasp in wide shock, who would even believe such a tale? "Gaaaugh…." And once again, got hit by another lightning attack that zap him off.

Sonic and the gang this and were still finding that much hard to believe? Who could think that using sponges, is the quick to winning a fight here?

"Blimmeny, is that stuff true mates?" Marine asked her friends if what they heard was the basic ruth to the story heard?

"I maybe from the future, but even I never heard of such a tactic?" Silver shook his head in being out of this, he has no idea what Joe's group is chatting about?

"Huphm, wouldn't be surprising if they were making this stuff up?" Shadow closed his eyes to huff off this discussion that was utter nonsense.

Now Joe's group know their usage of the sponges in the box, but just one problem, they are not wet? What good are sponges if they aren't wet to be used, hugh? The heavy weight of a soaked sponge could be useful of an impact, but dry ones hardly cause much, so now what?

"Wait! There's no water in them?" Jelly Jiggler came over with shock eyes to see their container of sponges were not wet, and they have no water to get them wet? "Gaaugh….." Oh course, then another lightning attack zap him off once again?

"They're all we got, but they're dry?" Don Patch spoke with a calm expression, that they have the sponges to use, but they're wet, so the heavy weight is lessen?

"No water?" Jelly Jiggler popped up near Don Patch to repeat in shock that they have no water for the sponges. "Gaaaugh…." And just like the last time, got sent off from an electric zap attack.

"Ready!" Joe spoke from raising one sponge in his hand in preparation for the attack. "Throw!" Joe signel off for his team to begin their throwing assault.

"Heyrugh…Hrruagh!/Throw-Throw!/NRruagh….." Don Patch & Joe & Jelly Jiggler were in a firry background scene, eyes fuzzy out while they were throwing, picking up and throwing more sponges with a quick maneuverability.

The sponges were heading towards the Ozone trio that were still attacking, however….that was soon stopped?

"GWAAAaauughhh….." Ozone purple cried out and drop his weapons for the first sponge attack wave?

"GWAAaauhhaaaahhh….." Ozone green cried out from getting hit by the second sponge attack wave.

"GWUAaaauuughh….." Ozone blue was the last to cry out in being attack by a wave of sponges?

"Throw Sponge! Sponge Throw! Sponge-Sponge-Sponge-Sponge, RAAArruughhh….." Now we see Joe's group was repeating their steps, and soon japanese words appeared on the side, as if repeating their words before they were suddenly picking up speed.

"Truffturffturffvhmm…." Believe it or not, Ozone and his clones were being pushed back? "Those sponges are tougher then we thought?" The alien trio responded in how tough the sponges were against them?

"Now we got them?" Don Patch turn around to await the next load of sponges. "Quick! Throw me some more sponges? We can win this?" A few more hits, that should earn them a victory here.

"We're all out?" Jelly Jiggler looked up with a shock expression from the box, seeing they had no more sponges left. "We don't have a single sponge?" The guy stated, how else can they attack without any ammunition?

"We still have one secret weapon sponge?" Joe proclaimed forth of having one last thing to aid them while strangely, he held Don Patch around his side?

"Wow! Really?" Don Patch asked a bit curiously puzzled by such a statement?

"Grruagh…" Joe lifts up up Don Patch in getting himself ready for…some act of their secret weapon sponge?

"But where?" Don Patch asked with a worried and cautious look, where could they find any sponges at this hour? "Sponges don't grow on trees you know?" As the orange being stated this, Joe was pressing his hands to squash Don Patch's sides? "Where ya gonna find one?" As Don Patch asked this, Joe was moving to position his hands with one on top and the other on the bottom to press the orange round thing in another squash form? "Come on? Come On? Tell me, tell me?" As Don Patch asked this, Joe just did the same pattern step from the sides and top to bottom in trying to change the orange guy's round shape to…squire-shape? "Huuagh?" Then the guy responded in a puzzled form while Joe lay the guy forth with the back upwards?

"Alright! I got our secret weapon sponge, ready for action." As Joe explained this, another imagine showed the same type of spiky sponge from before, and it's true, Don Patch's new reconfiguration did make him look the part?

"He's not serious?" Wave asked with a skeptical look in seeing someone was actually thinking of using a living thing just cause they reshape the body so…easily by silly means?

"Apparently so?" Jet shrug off to dryly think so, as this was Joe, the guy had no sense 'NOT', to try something they never expect?

"Yeah-haah.../Hahahaha!" Joe cheer while Don Patch giggled, they were glad to have this plan up for grabs.

"And here he comes!" Joe announced off, as he was swirling around with the 'secret-weapon sponge' in his hands.

"WUuuwaaaaugh…." Don Patch however, made a loud cry yelp, as he was being swirled around before Joe announce the name of his technique?

"**Hajika Style: **_**A Crunchy Spongy Dude With A Major Attitude!**_" Joe announced the attack while hurling Don Patch that had a gasping shock expression, as he was about to be used here in the most 'aggressive' manner. "GRrruauaghh…..WRRUAAagh!" Then with all his might, Joe then thrown Don Patch, as he launched the guy right towards the targets in question.

"WAauhahauahuahaahhh…." Soon Don Patch was sent screaming in a spiraling formation towards the alien trio.

"WAaaugh!" Ozone & his clones yelped out in seeing something spiraling towards them with no way to stop it?

"BOommgruvhmmm…." Soon an explosion was seen that covered the wide area of where the Ozone aliens once stood?

"I did 'my' duty!" We seen from the smoke cloud, Don Patch in his sponge form, saluting with a smile while we hear his narrative voice speak off?

Now everyone was really surprise to see that event had just happened?

"That's amazing!? Hey Tikal, are sponges that dangers?" Vector responded in finding that scene very surprising to see, and ask his friend about an ancient time where sponges were used in such a way?

"I don't…think so, at least, by our standard?" Tikel shook her head in not having such information, this was all new to her to.

"Grruvhmmm…" From the smoke cloud clearing, Ozone soon was trying to stand up, weaken and alone, he was far from being over. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" The alien foe shouted off in pure rage, he won't stop until he's ended Joe and his foolish allies.

"I take a look at Joe's feet, buddy?" Don Patch spoke with a cocky smile and arms cross.

"Yeah, there's something there you didn't pay attention towards." Jelly Jiggler responded with the same attitude, that something on Joe's feet is worth an inspection.

Soon, Joe brings out a box of tissues, and from close spec of his shoes, they seem somewhat similar to the box, why?

"That's called the _Fist of the Tissue Box Shoe, Version 2.0_, to be precise." Don Patch explained forth what Joe has on is apart of another Fist Style for the guy.

"What is that?" Charmy asked off from overhearing this, yet was curious to know the answer while everyone else was kinda lost here?

"All you people out there better pay close attention to this!" Jelly Jiggler pointed his arm out in wanting the crowd to pay extra-close of attention to what's about to come next; an explanation.

"It's an Extremely Rare _Super Fist_. It can be three times as fast as a regular fist style." Don Patch explained this out that the new Fist Style is something that's very fast to use while also very rare indeed. "We had no idea he had mastered it?" The guy explained off in how not many had expected Joe to have master a technique to make him faster, it's truly a surprising feet.

"And on top of that, the newer version of the shoes be made from recycle tissue boxes is a new step then just wearing tissue boxes on your feet." Jelly Jiggler explained another fact that left many surprised to learn this too. Apparently, the older style was actually wearing tissue boxes as shoes to perform such a silly technique, but Joe has made a new discovery, which is a new dawn to his age of using the technique.

"Whah….what are you going to do?" Ozone asked froth this puzzling question, as he step back with a sweat drop coming down; almost being a bit nervous by this work?

"Trusvhhmmm…." Suddenly, Joe's aura was glowing a bright yellow light, as he was about to unleash his force on the opponent. "PRuvhm-Pruvhm-Pruvhm….." Then he flashed off in a golden blur of speed, making after-images of himself in the blur trailing him. "BLOW YOUR NOISE!" Joe's voice hollered off to announce what the foe in question should prepare for. "Frsuvhhmm…." Joe was still holding the tissue box, as he was zooming up with such speed to almost rival Sonic's Spuer-Speed…'almost', that is?

"No! I didn't know Earthers could do this? How can this be?" Ozone hollered out in now becoming shockingly horrified in what this creature; Joe, was capable of doing. "Frusvhmmm…." Suddnely, a blur of Joe's imagine pass over the alien? "Haaah…." Ozone yelped out a cry from feeling that first one? "Frusvhhmmm…." But from another gale, we see Joe made the strike from another focus? "Uuuagh…." And from that gale, the alien let out a cry from what pass over him. "Frsuvhmmm…" And from the front zoom of the scene, Joe zip pass the alien without almost touching him? "Ahahaaugh…." But Ozone still made a yelp cry from feeling something knock against him, even without being touched? "Frsuvhmmm…." And now from the right gale of the picture, Joe had zip pass Ozone again. "Oooaugh…." And once more, Ozone let off a yelp cry from the same feeling that got him.

Much of the audience were puzzled in what happened, or why that happen, but it was soon shown of what happens next?

"POOwfruvhmm…..POWWwvhmmm…." Suddenly, an explosive tissue wave swirl in the air while an explosive pressure force was heard…and made?

"How can tissue paper be this strong?" Ozone bellowed off from being blasted off in the middle of a vortex wave of tissues from Joe's flash frozen pose during the whole even.

"Maybe it's tope-wipe?" Cream spoke from the sidelines in what might be the answer to the question.

"WAAAaaughh…..AAAaaughh….." Ozone was heard screaming from the inflicted pain that coursed throughout his body now.

Then Joe turn around to his foe, but then made a strange whistle sound before letting another tissue in his hand…get blown off by the wind

"Uuuugh…." Frankly, those of the Sonic group were still pretty stump in what they saw?

"WINNER: Senseless Joe & his goofball pals!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know in witnessing the outcome, that the victor of this match was the senseless being and his associates.

"HEY!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler snap off annoyed that Joe was being addressed, yet they were treated like nothing but a bunch of goofballs, how rude?

"YEeeaahhh….." A lot of the crowds cheered in loving this, strange as it maybe, it was still a match to behold? Though some folks found this tactic, very oddball puzzling for some that didn't understand such behavioral patterns?

"Tell me, I didn't just see that happen?" Amy asked with a sweat-drop on her forehead, that display did not just really took place, did it?

"Which, they won?" Marine asked a bit puzzled in what the pink hedgehog was referring, as Joe and his team won, so what's the problem?

"That, and the fact they won with methods to strange to see how they worked?" Blaze responded a bit overly puzzled how what Joe and his summon 'allies' did, was too much illogical nonsense that gone against many logical explanations?

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winner. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Nick has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to Joe to accept it, but with a problem at hang?

"It's mine!" Don Patch shouted off from the dust cloud in wrestling the others.

"No! It's MINE!" Joe shouted off from the fighting cloud, telling the others what was his.

"I want it!" Jelly complained off from within the cloud, that he wanted the prize?

Soon Joe's group were creating a dust cloud that covered the area with only their heads seen in the cloud, looks like they were fighting over who gets the orb? Now a lot of viewers had sweat drops in seeing this while others laugh at such amusement. But soon it reached it's end, as Joe had Jelly in a bench press with his legs and press Don Patch to the floor with his left hand while he lifted his right hand to accept the King's gift.

"BRsisivhmm…" When the orb reached Joe, it vanished from contact right there and then? And in a strange sense, Joe was glowing with his aura, even his two pals were feeling stronger.

"RARrughh….I FEEL THE POWER!" Joe yelled out from flexing his body, as he felt his strength growing up to new heights.

"YEEAAAAAH!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler roared battle cries while both worn on some silly white fighter headband things to show the same express theme of the glowing auras they presented.

* * *

><p>After awhile for everything to have been dealt with, Joe soon grab Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler to twirl them in the air like batons were…they glowed and vanished afterwards? Many were confused by this, but figure, that Joe must have sent them away, and the King allowed such a technique of summoning to be allowed for any contenders in the matches. After the Observers clean up the field and got the out cold Ozone out of the way, it was time to prepare for the next main attraction; as if that wasn't enough for the crowd? But in truth, now things were about to shake with the seventh match that was going to be under way here.<p>

"And now, I like for the seventh match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. It was a team of four beings, non-organic, more likely they were machine types? They appear to look like Ape-like flying mechs of a gray skin of a moderate development, they stood a height of 20 feet tall, shoulder chest pad, helmet design of that of a prim-ape? They were more in the humanoid standard creation, seem to wield powerful laser bolts from it's pistol in the right hand and a shield oval in the left. They each had rocket packs on their backs, allowing for fast flight agility. The mechs soon stop with their yellow eyes scanning the area, as they were seen showing on their broad-shoulder pads, a 'G.U.N.' logo.

"Team: Dynasty Ape Mechas!" The King declared out in presenting the new team to the crowds of the holographic audience to bare witness this opponent's entry?

"Boy, those things look pretty tough?" Storm spoke from noticing those new mechs, they seem like a tougher batch to meet in the arena.

"I think I've read somewhere, they were G.U.N.'s new line-up of defense robots? Capable of flight, speed, even firing laser bolts while guarding themselves, they're supposedly base on sharp-shooters?" Tails exclaimed off to mention this fact to his friends, on just what kinda standard models these Dynasty Ape Mechas can possibly do?

"Hmm, so G.U.N. was working on these things? Though the question remains….can they handle us?" Shadow seem to give in to a more serious thought in the matter, these new bots seem very carefully made, almost 'too' close to being the type of robots that while they protect humanity, what's to say of him and Sonic's group. Especially since in the past, both sides has had quarrels on what tactic to stop the other by any means?

"Better ask who they have to face before we learn that answer Shadow?" Sonic responded to the black lookalike of the blue, but not much, as they both know that whoever faces these mechs, might be a little over his head?

"Against….Metal Sonic!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this new opponent here.

Now from many who knew the name, instantly dropped their other activities to pay attract attention to who was coming out. Indeed, it was Metal Sonic alright, looking prepared, and ready

"Metal Sonic's fighting now?" Knuckles responded in utter shock, one of Eggman's bots was going against the HUN mechs?

"Something tells me, this might get a bit…intensive?" Amy spoke with feeling a little somewhat concern, other this little fact?

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, he won't win?" Vector shrug off to try and make a positive look on the bright side to this gloomy situation, but...

"I highly doubt that, Vector?" A voice was heard off from the side, as everyone turn to see who would be coming out to join the fun then Doctor Eggman himself. "Ho-hohohohoooo, Metal Sonic is more then capable of defeating these opponents without breaking a sweat. Especially since robots can't sweat." The doctor bragged forth in knowing, not even GUN or it's machines, can beat the Eggman design layout.

"Yeah, we get that." Wave rolled her eyes in hearing the doctor's point be heard.

"Well then we best place bets, the match looks ready to go?" Jet pointed out from noticing, both sides are ready to go out here?

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin here and now.

**-Team Dynasty Ape Mechas VS. Metal Sonic-**

Now things have gotten very quiet after the announcement for the match to start. It should be an interesting one to take place, it was machine VS. machine, the question remain; which would surpass the other modal design? The robotics of the Eggman Empire or G.U.N.'s latest combat bots to face the mad doctor, who would be better then the other?

"Target acquired! Scatter!" The Leader Ape Mecha issued off to it's troops to apprehend the enemy now.

"PRugruvhmm…." Soon their jets ignited to the point that they were dashing at a nice mobility speed before surrounding Metal Sonic in their circle. "PRsuvhmm-Prsuvhmm…." Soon each unit fired off their own pistol lasers to hit the trapped target.

"Bam-Bam-Bamgruvhmm….." There was a lot of dust covering Metal Sonic's scene while the blast made explosive work of the spot he stood…without moving? Soon after sometime went by, a lot of smoke cover the scene after so much blasting and explosions.

"Scan mode for targets whereabouts?" The next unit of the Ape-Mechas issued in what they need to do to make sure, their target is dealt with.

"Vrizizivhmm…vrizizivhmm…." Each of them scanned, but by the time the clouds faded, Metal Sonic…was nowhere to be seen? It was clear for many others to notice, that the metal hedgehog robot couldn't have flown out or dug underneath, they see it?

"Target is not in sight, status report; target neutralized." The Leader Ape-Mecha stated off in seeing that from evidence thus seen and collected, it is assumed; Metal Sonic, is gone.

Now many specters were surprised by G.U.N.'s newest robots that made short work of Eggman's machine? Though many that were familiar with the doctor, had other questions concerning Metal Sonic not being where he once stood?

"What was that about Metal Sonic being able to handle these guys, doc.?" Chamry smirked to tease at Eggman, seeing that Metal Sonic was beaten before he even moved?

"Heheh?" Eggman instead gave a chuckle with a sly smirk, as if expecting the match wasn't over 'quite' yet.

"Stisvhmm…." Suddenly, one of the bots was stabbed from what appears to be a metal claw of a familiar character? "Trusvhmm…." Which on course, shut the unit down instantly without any response?

"Alert! Alert!" The other Dynasty Ape-Mechas reported this finding of emergency, they were under attack siege, but from who? It couldn't be…their intended target?

"Stab-Stab-Stabtrizizvhmm…." Then without another warning, three of the bots were stabbed by another familiar metal claw & two metal sneaker styles that appeared out of nowhere?

"Grsusuvhm-frufrugvhmm…." Then suddenly coming out of hiding was…Metal Sonic, as if he used some camouflage mode in the center that went from his limbs to the body lastly? "Hm-hmph, an ability I enjoy having, _Stretch Limbs_, gives me a chance to stretch my own arms and legs to bypass your shields?"

"Clsuvhm…." Then Metal retracted his limbs that pierce it's prays back to his normal appearance. "Clumpvhm-Clumpvhm…." Soon all the other bots that were hit soon fell to the ground, appearing to be completely off-line?

"Crickey mates! He knock them out in just one blow?" Marine yelped off to say from bare witnessing the technique Metal Sonic just perform that took out all his surrounding competition.

"I can see that Metal Sonic is indeed, a serious threat." Blaze spoke with a serious matter of her expression, this robot of Eggman's is something to be concerning for.

"Wait….one's still active?" Espio pointed out in noticing, that not 'all' the fighters against Metal Sonic were out, one still showed signs of function?

"Ta-Ta-Target…classified…Dangerous?" Last Ape-Mecha reported in studying Metal's performance, as it held it's shield for defense. "Target, needs to be…drizizvhmm…dealt with…?" It was trying to bring up it's pistol to take a new aim at Metal Sonic, however...

"Save it, you're done! **Laser Blast!**" Metal Sonic exclaimed with a cold tone, as he soon faces his foe with another attack move. "PRusvhmm…Bamgruvhmm…" Then without warning, he fired a laser blast from the cannon on his chest towards the last foe which it's shield was destroyed even if it took most of the blow?

"Clunkfruvhmm…." Soon the last functioning smacked it's half upper stomach waist across the ground. "Trusvhmm…." And with that, it's eyes shut down to stay down for good this time.

"WINNER: Metal Sonic" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know in witnessing the outcome, as the robot Sonic look alike soon looked around to scan the view of the crowd..

"YEeeaahhh….." A lot of the crowds cheered in seeing such a fated part that was displayed, Metal Sonic may have been built by the evil Doctor Eggman, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy a good fight that was seen. Practically, a lot of others like Sonic's group, were amazed by the skills Metal Sonic performed that Omega explained were of precise-calculated work without flaw.

"Metal Sonic actually won…no way?" Silver responded in utter shock, who knew the hedgehog lookalike of Sonic was this tough even now?

"He showed no remorse or hesitation on that last display? It's sad, really?" Tikal spoke a bit sadly in seeing how much Metal Sonic not only showed no hesitation, but struck a fighter, even a robot, on it's last dying breath before losing conscious?

"Miss. Tikal?" Cream spoke softly with worry in seeing her Echidna friend feeling remorse for those that have fallen so?

"Chao…?" Cheese spoke with a downer tone to, this atmosphere was truly not helping the situation at all.

"Ho-hohohohoooo, you see now, even Metal Sonic is of the Eggman Empire's fine craftsmanship that surpasses all!" Eggman boastfully laugh out in feeling that his show of machinery surpasses all other forces by far.

"Really, that's not how it look when Ryu-Ken wiped the floor with that Egg-Centuar of yours?" Rouge remarked off to say with a sly smile, in recalling the last display of the good doctor's robotics?

"Grrrrugh….." Eggman growled for when Rouge had to bring up 'that' part into the conversation. That one of his early robot displays lost, to a complete scatter-brain fighter that thinks more with his stomach, oh the embarrassment of ot all?

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winner. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Nick has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the metal Sonic version, as his right metal palm was reaching for the orb, as vanished from contact? Metal Sonic soon felt a strange spark eminent from his body, as it glowed, yet saw no danger of it effecting his systems? Quote the opposite, it was making him feel like a surge of energy was coursing through his wirings?

"Objective: Obtain King's Reward. Accomplish." Metal Sonic responded in knowing he's gain the power from the King, one that shall aid him well.

* * *

><p>Soon after Metal Sonic had claim his reward, he soon just ignited his jets to lift off to…surprise Sonic's group by landed where they were watching the fight. Only Eggman smirk at seeing his pride creation won that match, metal hands down for that matter. Many of the others were kinda not to glad to notice this, only Sonic seem to show a slit smirk across the cheek when he and Metal Sonic exchanged glances. The two's rivalry was something to be noted for, but as much as that would go into details of the matter, the situation was put on hold. As the gang soon saw the King snap his fingers to clean up the coliseum to prepare for the next match that was coming up, to begin here.<p>

"And now, I like for the fifth match to start!" The King held up his right hand in having the audience hear him out on what's happen next. "Presenting…." He spoke from now preparing the first next group to appear before the rest of the viewing audience.

Then like what happened before, the first batch of those fighting were coming out from the other side of the coliseum. Soon appearing was a large dark-green scale, muscle-bounded komodo-dragon with black leather jacket, chain attachments, black leather-slip-through finger biker gloves and a loose gold buckle around the waist slipping down one side. He has yellow eyes with black diamond-shape center eyes, a slippery red tongue, and he carries a large battle-axe. He appeared to be 20 feet tall, and his appearance alone stated he was a rowdy?

"Komono, The Rowdy Gator!" The King declared out in presenting the large gator rowdy warrior to the crowds of the holographic audience to bare witness this opponent's entry?

"Yeeeaaahhh! That's what I'm talking about!" Komo responded with a deep Texas accent while pumping his arms in the air to accept the cheering.

"Hey Vector, is that guy a cousin of yours?" Charmy asked off his pal in seeing how much the two were gator-likes?

"Don't be silly Charmy, how am 'I', related to him?" Vector protest that the little bee was trying to make a bad joke comment.

"Blimmey mate, aren't ya both from the gator family tree?" Marine asked off from seeing how Vector and this Komono were similar from the near-same family tree?

"I was thinking the same thing?" Cream responded in thinking just as her friends stated.

"Chao-Chao!" Cheese also nodded in thinking the exact same thing as the rest.

"Ugh boy?" Vector slapped his forehead in annoyance, now everybody has jumped to conclusion?

"Against….Kendokou Ryumarain!" The King held up his right hand in announcing the next contestant to fight this new opponent here.

Now the crowds were remaining in silence, but in 'awe'. for the man spoken walked diligently into the spot light, like any noblemen would do. Looking perfectly calm, cool, collective, as if not a serious thing could distract his world, as he came from having so many eyes stare before him. Even as he soon stood a few feet away from Komono, Kendokou remain ever aware, but showed no change in his expression?

"Well-well, someone of that fancy taste of style and entrance, has to be living the good glory life of a noblemen?" Rouge exclaimed with a hidden smile in seeing, how much the last competitor was dressed and appealing his stature, has to be loaded with riches.

"Another person you're thinking of robbing, Rouge?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow in having a sneaky feeling, the bat was wanting to rob the guy blind.

"She may have to wait in line with us Rogues first!" Jet proclaimed out that Rouge isn't the only thief that like to rob from this Kendokou fella.

"Yeah, bet he's got lots of great treasures, high boss?" Storm responded in feeling that this person was bound to have tons of fancy stuff.

"All the more reason he have afforded expressive security systems?" Wave rubbed her beak with deep thought, having a feeling that someone of that class, might have taken the expense to have high-class security measures.

"Hey, would you all quit with your planning to rob the guy, he still has a fight to do?" Amy snap at the others that talked nothing but this noblemen's wealth

"Personally, I'm more interested in how he'll fight?" Blaze spoke from being a bit more focus on how Kendokou handles himself right now in the arena match? "He doesn't show it, but something tells me…he's able to wield strong forces unknown to us?" The princess and Gaurdian of the Sol Emeralds stated this fact…just from seeing the nobleman's character.

"Let the Match….BEGIN!" The King shouted out in waving his hands in the air, now declaring that the match between these fighters shall begin here and now.

**-Komono, The Rowdy Gator VS. Kendokou Ryumarain-**

Now things were announced, and it was time for both sides to get themselves ready to fight. Komono brought his axe out, ready to duke it out at any minute with this upper-class guy, just one thing? Kendokou just stood with his eyes shut, as if in a deep thought over the loud noises to that of the commotion going on around him, not even flinching from Komono's presence? It was like a deep mental-state of absolute stillness without movement or reaction to the entire scenery.

"Hey now boy, you gonna get ready for a whopping, or just stand there like scarecrow? Either ways fine by me?" Komono responded in liking to know which his opponent was gonna do things, cause he's perfectly okay to fight or beat this guy in any matter of ways.

"I'm sensing your spirit's energy, in order to understand your battle strength?" Kendokou spoke with a nobleman's manner of dignity and grace, showing not-to-much emotion on the matter. "However, it's such a shame, that it's a bit low?" He spoke from raising his eyes up to look blankly at the challenger, sensing his strength was…pitiful.

"Hold on now? You saying I ain't strong enough?" Komono snap off in finding that comment a little much to say when they haven't even started?

"On the contrary….I'm saying I'm to strong for you to face?" Kendokou remotely stated the actual fact of the manner.

"Oooohhh, he did not just go and do that?" Sonic responded off real surprise, that someone was saying this without showing the slightest nerve or cautious emotion for any of it.

"Being told your weak against someone stronger is never a good sign?" Tails spoke with a bit worriness, Komono isn't gonna take that insult likely.

"Buddy, looks like I'm gonna have to pound some sense into that empty-headed noggin of yours to see, that I'm tougher then you give credit for?" Komono grip his axe in feeling ready to clobber this guy for being mister smart-allic.

"You are welcome to try, but the moment you do…." Kendokou spoke with but a slow and soft breeze blow pass his figure, reached for his sword. "You will be torn by my blade?" As he stated this, he held up a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. The weapon has a white colored hilt and white sheathe design, perfect for this noble character.

"Grrrrruurrghh…..**Gator Wave!**" Komono growls before roaring out the name of his attack, as he wields his mighty axe up. "KRsivhmm….PRsuvhmmm…./GRsusuvhmmm…." Then the guy smacks it into the ground, which erupts into a giant tidal wave that has aqua version crocodiles.

"He summoned a tidal wave? And with water base gators?" Shade responded a bit surprised to see this trick was suddenly pulled out.

"Such a straight forward attack, it's hard to say if he'll dodge that?" Silver stated that what Komono pulled might be almost impossible for Kendokou to dodge?

"_**Scatter, Cherry Blossoms.**_" Kendokou whispered this under his breath to only his katana. "Frsusuvhmmm…." Suddenly, the blade was separating into a thousand slender, fragments that appear like pink cherry blossoms before spiraling forth against the attack?

"Clsupvhmmm…." Soon the tidal wave impacts where Kendokou was, as the gators inside swarm over him, and it's hard to say…if he'll be okay.

"Hah! Looks like you're gaiter chow now, noblemen? Should have stayed in your safe little mansion and left fighting to us bottom folks?" Komono taunted the opponent that was now down for the count, this was a piece of cake.

At this moment, the King notices something, and soon smiles to this. His CPU Gaurdians noticed this and knew right away, their king had something in mind.

"It's time to prepare another background theme here, I feel something of interest is coming?" The King spoke from sensing a new addition must be made for this situation, just before doing something to bring music into the situation. Soon the background scenery was playing 'Creeping Shadows' By Shiro Sagisu here.

"Frsuvhmm…." Suddenly, a cherry blossom pattern was swirling around Komono?

"Hugh…?" Komono responded in not getting this, where this come from, his opponent used something like this, so why…. "Slsisvhmm…." Suddenly without warning, cut marks were appearing over the guy's hard scale body. "Gaaaugh…what the…?" He cried out in pain, as he held what hurt him the most, as he could not understand this.

"You appear to not know that what has struck you…were tiny blades from my weapon?" Kendokou's voice was heard over the remains of the tidal vanishing from a scene?

"Froowvhmm…." The winds were blowing, showing that who should be seen in his spot where the tidal finally pasty him but…Kendokoou Ryumarain.

"He's survived the attack?" Shadow responded in utter surprise that this nobleman came out unharmed, and without moving?

"Chances showed zero chance to dodge such a move, and there was no method of jumping over or digging under?" Omega issued out the possibilities that could have been done, but were not apparently?

"You, how did you get out of that unscaled?" Komono asked from holding his bruised shoulder, what did this foe of his do to get out of that earlier moment?

"Have you not noticed?" Kendokou calmly exclaimed how this person was still not seeing something as clear as day.

"Trsivhmm…." Soon in a shocking moment, there was suddenly a defensive wall of a rectangular barrier form so clear, and invisible, no one even saw it?

"_**Bakudo # 81. Splitting Void.**_" Kendokou spoke off in mentioning the name of a strange technique that he just perform. "I cast this spell before you even saw my blade scatter." The man stated without delay by his words in what has happened.

"Uuuuagh…." Komono grip his hand on his axe, this guy was acting all tough, and it was getting to him. "ROORRarghhh…DON'T THINK I'M THROUGH YET, BOOOOY!" The kimono dragon creature was grabbing his axe up, and was about to swing it forth when….

"Wrooouvhm….." Suddenly, in an instant, Kendokou was shown passing Komono's left side, like a breeze? How?

"Error! Error! Subject has bypass natural thermal speed detection?" Omega alerted his allies and friends in what has just been done here?

"What does that mean?" Shade asked from not understanding this, what did Kendokou just do?

"It means…the guy moved faster then our eyes could see?" Tails explained off what he could understand that just happened when Kendokou performed that stunt. "Sonic, do you…?" Tails stopped right there, as he saw the serious faces on Sonic, Shadow, Silver, even Espio & Jet, maybe even Blaze just barely caught what happened.

"Haugh….that speed…it was like…he flashed across like _Chaos Control_, but different?" Tikal gasped under breath, as she could almost swear that…the nobleman vanished like a flash to appear again, it was a very rare technique indeed.

"This is where it ends for you?" Kendokou slowly remorse to say before he shut his eyes to move away.

"Gaugh…." Komono let out a wide-eye gasp in what just transparent, until…. "CLAshfruvhmmm….." A strange stab had happened on this guy's body that was seen only by the shadow on his body? "GAAaugh….." He let out another gasp cry in what has happened, as he started to lose conscious until… "Clupvhmm…." Suddenly, his body toppled forth to smack into the ground; Komono was down while Kendokou remain unaffected?

"WINNER: Kendokou Ryumarain!" The King held up his right hand in pronouncing for all to know in witnessing the outcome, the prideful nobleman was the winner by splendid performance.

"YEeeaahhh….." A lot of the crowds cheered for the nobleman that showed true potential in his abilities and made it seem like he barely did much. Many were even still going crazy over how fast it was that the giant gator was slashed by many blades to that of appearing off the center of the opponent where Kendokou delivered a move without touching the guy?

"He won…and without struggling?" Amy responded off in utter disbelief, one after another, the tournament's showing much potential fighters?

"He's amazing, isn't he Miss. Amy?" Cream stated this to her friend from how Kendokou managed to do this.

"Chao…" Cream also responded in the same feeling as Cream did.

"And now…your reward!" The King announced off with pride in about to present something…to the winner. "Qrsususufruvhmmm…." Then from the King's right hand, created another of his Orion Spheres? "You have earned the Sphere Of Orion!" The King declared out what Kendokou has earned, the prize for winning the match. "Frussuvhmm…BRsisivhmm…" Then the sphere floated down to the nobleman where he had it land in his right palm, and when it reached him, it vanished from contact? A small tickle between his fingers, but Kendokou looked up to the king of this tournament, had a cool, if not focus face on how strong he feels…from this man's gift.

"Already, some of these guys look stronger then we expected?" Knuckles stated from seeing how much fighting has gone on, each one tougher then the last. "Powvhm-crivhm…." He punched the rail he was near with his fist that got some attention. "How can we fight something that's this strong?" Even he was feeling that seeing Kendokou's fight, there are others just like him, stronger opponents then any of the Sonic gang has ever meant?

"Yo Knuckles, you ain't getting cold feet, are ya?" Vector asked off if he was seeing the echidna start to show concerns of fear now?

"It's no shame to admit when one feels lost before the battle starts?" Epsio calmly express some wisdom of the matter here that they face.

"That just makes it all the more reason we gotta fight hard to beat whichever these guys we face, right!?" Charmy proclaimed out without fear, trying to lighten the others spirits about what they gotta do now.

As the song in the background was coming to a conclusion, Sonic looked back to his friends. "Charmy's got a point guys. We'll just have to train harder to win, and give it our best shot." The hedgehog stated how that despite how things are, if they can just look on a silver-lining, they can really do this.

"Sonic, are you sure?" Tails asked in feeling unsure about this for a moment?

"For once, I'm not against blue here on the subject?" Shadow spoke with a serious notions that made the others look to him as if he was even serious?

"If Sonic says so, then we'll have to trust him." Silver responded in feeling that out of anything, he'll trust Sonic in what they should do to prepare themselves for the worst.

"Thanks guys, and we'll have to be extra ready now." Sonic n odds in seeing he's getting more of his friends to have fate with another now. Now the hedgehog looks from the match where Komono was getting taken out by the Observers, to the King himself. "Already, 8 matches fought with only 8 winners? And there's still other places having other competitors fight, who's to say they're not as strong as who we've seen here? Guess we'll just have to lucky to work ourselves out to survive the King's tournament. Cause things are not gonna be that easy, not one bit." Sonic never knew how right he was, this tournament has some serious competition; Team Hedgehog, Team Babylon Rogues, Ryu-Ken, Lunaro, Nick Reytale, Senseless Joe, Metal Sonic, and now Kendokou Ryumarain, have pass which left many others to still pass? The question remain, would it be any others from Sonic's group or possibility others that have yet to make a scene. All these questions, and many more are still left to be answered…?

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> Some of the other fighters are just made up OC's I've made to partake in staring in the tournament.

Hozuki an OC inspiration creation from how I've seen Hozukimaru, the spirit Zanpakuto from the Bleach Anime Series.

Ozone is just an alien base design from some SciFi or Doctor Who series.

The Ape Mechas were based off an inspiration I got for their creation from the first Star Fox Game.

Komono is mostly base off Garoozis from Duel Monsters, but with changes and a different outlook to be seen like a rowdy fella.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Cards will be seen when Nick Reytale fights with details or appearance, and such.

Senseless Joe had scenes from the Bobobo series, most of which showed the fight of what happened in the series. (Fight scenes like from; the Terrible Triples & Puppet Lad)

Kendokou will fight similar like Byakuya from the Bleach Anime series.

_**Special Announcement:**_ I will now be adding a new story which I've worked around to my profile site, it'll be posted only by the end or beginning of each month while I do my regular posting works. This work is something I've worked around to prepare as an inspired work of a TV Series from another author, and will present it under a different management. So be on the look out for a new surprise to hit my page not many were expecting to see...until now...? That is all, enjoy this story, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please give me a review and I'll see what can be done, that is all.


End file.
